The Titan Crusade
by ThSamurai
Summary: Sequal to 'Titan Supremacy'. Four years after Robin and Starfire are married they live happily together living noraml lives until a special visitor reveals one of Starfire's most huanting memories.
1. New Lives, New Foes

Okay! I for one am really excited about this one. Though I am already disappointed that this will be the final part in this story line. But! I hope to keep this one going for at least twenty chapters or so. 'I hope' being the operative term. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter One

New lives, New Foes

**Prologue**

Starfire glanced over at Robin. He was standing by the T-Car and holding the door open. Without a second thought she hovered a few feet off the ground and glided over to her husband. He took her hand and guided her inside the vehicle. He then turned back around and waved at all who had come. Raven, Beast Boy, and the Titans East couldn't have been happier for their friends and colleagues. The boy wonder spotted Bruce and Alfred, the two looking most proud of him. With one last wave goodbye Robin climbed in and Cyborg carried them away.

"So! Where to," he asked the young couple. Starfire giggled joyfully as she and Robin cuddled in the back seat.

"The airport James," stated Robin through his own elated laughter. Starfire then gasped lightly.

"Robin, you still have yet to tell me where we shall be spending our honey of moon." Robin snapped his fingers.

"You're absolutely right Star. And for that I apologize." He then whipped out two plane tickets with a picture of an island resort decorating their envelope. "Have I ever told you about a place called 'the Caribbean'?" She seemed most intrigued.

"No I do not believe so." Robin smiled, relishing how much she was going to enjoy their getaway. Even Cyborg was already picturing her having the time of her life. "Is it a nice place to be?"

"You could say that," said Robin. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder. Cyborg glanced in his mirror and snickered.

"Awww, you two look so cute." Any other time Robin would have made some kind of retort, but today, today nothing and no one could spoil his mood. "You know I would let you borrow the car but…" He made a mock frown.

"…But you just can't let her out of your sight," finished Robin. Starfire smiled over at their friend.

"Please Cyborg; you will inform us of your betrothal yes?" He looked slightly nervous but shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe I like being the 'lone shark'." Robin twisted his face with confused amusement.

"Lone shark?" Cyborg searched for a way to explain it but fell short of just clearing his throat and slowing down as they approached their destination. He pulled up to the curb where upon a man began to assist them with their luggage.

"Alright yall," said Cyborg as Robin and Starfire stood hand in hand. "I guess we'll see you in two weeks or so?"

"Three weeks," corrected Robin. "Will you tell Raven and Beast Boy 'bye' for us?"

"Sure thing man. Yall have a good time now."

"Of that I am certain," said Starfire through a quick giggle. Cyborg gave them both a nod then turned to leave. They waved after him until he was no longer in sight. As the new weds followed their helper into the airport Robin put an arm around her waist.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Starfire smiled a sly smile.

"What indeed?" Robin caught her infectious smile and they walked side by side.

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER: The Island of Saipan, Japan……………

The small spark of a match suddenly burst to life as it was struck against a stone slab that was but a piece of an entire wall. The striker put the flaming tip to a lantern and began walking along the wall's boundaries. The snow flakes of winter blew throughout the air making an almost solid obstacle of ice. The heavily cloaked figure held out the lantern and lit the way to a monastery high on a hilltop adjacent to the wall. The figure reached the front steps and was greeted by two lightly armed guards who began to detain the oncoming traveler. A calm raised hand signaled them to stand down and to grant free passage. Seeing the face behind the large hood they happily obliged and opened the large oak door before them. The hood lowered to reveal the long dark hair of a girl. She reached behind her neck and spread her locks out from inside her heavy coat.

"Taka?" She looked to the side and saw a monk coming towards her. She quickly faced him and bowed her head (A/N: From here on just picture them speaking Japanese). She picked her head back up and smiled. "How was your journey?"

"I must be truthful, it was very tiring. I have not rested for many hours." He nodded and beckoned her to follow him. A younger walked by and took her coat for her. She happily thanked him and continued on with the monk.

"Brother Himora has been awaiting you," he said quietly. She glanced at him nervously.

"I have not kept him waiting for long have I?"

"Not long, he has just finished preparing your meal. How is the storm outside?"

"It is improving; we should be able to resume our routine within a few days." The stopped before a sliding door. He opened it and she stepped inside. Himora sat cross-legged before a low table, upon her approach he opened his eyes and stood up. They stared at each other for a moment then embraced one another warmly. He let her go but held her shoulders.

"Taka, I'm glad to see you again."

"And I you master," answered Taka. He motioned for her to sit down and they took their seats at the table. He poured her a glass of hot tea and glanced at her curiously.

"I hope your trip up and down the hill wasn't too hard on you I did have my doubts about sending you out in this cold." She sipped her tea and shook her head.

"You needn't concern yourself master, I am quite well. The journey was surprisingly unproblematic."

"That's good to hear," said Himora. He watched Taka hungrily devour her shrimp tempura. "You have learned much over these past years." Taka paused in mid-swallow. She finished her food and set her bowl down.

"Have I done something wrong?" He grinned.

"No, quite the opposite in fact." He reached down and produced an ornately decorated box. "Inside is the reason why I have brought us here to learn for all this time." She gazed down at it curiously.

"What is it?"

"Something which has been watched over for generations by the monks of this monastery." He carefully opened it and Taka laid her eyes on what appeared to be a small gold triangle. The middle was hollowed out making a small space within the triangle's sides.

"Very interesting, what is it again?" He smiled.

"We know not its secrets. We only know that it is very important and cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. Taka…" She turned her attention from the strange object to her mentor. "From the time when you defected from Blackfire's ilk up to now you have bettered yourself; as both a person and your soul. You are now as pure as when I first met your mother." She bowed her head.

"Thank you, but I do not understand what that has to do with this," she said looking back down the three sided object. He picked it up by its chain and let it dangle before them.

"They have declared that only one pure of heart may be permitted to guard this with their lives until the end of their days. The former guardian passed away three months ago, I have been asked to inform you that you have been chosen to be his successor." It took a moment for Taka to register what Himora had just said. Her mouth hung open and she stared at him blankly.

"Oh master…I…I don't believe I am the proper one to receive such an honor." He silenced her.

"The monks would not have may their decision if they were not confident in you Taka. The choice is yours of course, but you must answer promptly, as a it is long past the due date for a new guardian." She considered it carefully. There was little to nothing she wouldn't do for Himora. He was not only her teacher but her Uncle, he was family. Taking a deep breath she slowly nodded her head and he did so also. "You shall formally receive it tomorrow. For now, perhaps you should simply finish your dinner." She smiled and the two ate in silence.

Outside in the blistering cold the guards stood erect, determined to carry out their day to day duty of protecting the way inside. As a new wind blew past their numbed faces a single arrow pierced each pierced them in the heart. While one died before falling to the ground the other sank to his knees clutching the bolt stuck in his chest. A shadow covered him and he looked up at the one standing over him.

"DEMON!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and a bright purple flash silenced him indefinitely. The doors burst open and no more or less then five others filed inside. The one who so precariously first approached the front steps passed into a lighted corridor and Blackfire's face emerged from a wool hood. She darted her gaze about in all directions and on a small pedestal she spotted an ornately decorated box. With a look of satisfaction she strode on up to it and was mere inches from opening the lid when the sharp tip of a sword was suddenly at her throat. Looking only mildly detained she straightened up and saw Himora holding the sword he once carried.

"Not one step further Kormand'r." She smiled.

"You must be the guardian, I have heard so much about you."

"Do you not remember me? I assisted in bringing your crumbling defeat, a very satisfying act indeed." Blackfire thought for a moment then shook her head.

"You will forgive me, but **I** truly don't know you. However I am sure you're Blackfire does." Himora narrowed his gaze.

"Who are you?" He then felt an object similar to his at his back and he was forced to lower his weapon. As Blackfire's men disarmed Himora he glanced off into a space where he had told Taka to hide. He shook his head when she made a move to come to his aid. Blackfire then grabbed Himora by the throat and held him up off the ground. Gasping for breath he held onto her wrist.

"I've learned so much from Blackfire?" Himora sputtered out another gasp for air.

"If..y-you are not B-Blackfire, then who are you?"

"It is not I whom you should be concerning yourself with; it is whom my host and I serve."

"Then…yo-u are some kind of parasite that has taken over Blackfire's body." She rose up the empty box.

"Where is it?" He glanced at the open air within the box's confines and grinned.

"Where's what?" She growled and her eyes glowed a dark purple.

"I have not the time for this nonsense! I need whatever it was inside this container, I need to retrieve it for my master. And you have to tell me where it is, you're going to tell me or you're going to die." He frowned and shook his head.

"Whoever you are, you can kill me now. It's far out of your reach and whoever it is you're shopping for." She smiled evilly.

"You know perfectly well whom I serve, you believed him to have been dead for many years." Himora looked puzzled.

"Ghul?"

"Ra's Al Ghul? Oh no of course not, he is quite gone. I am referring to someone far older and more powerful then you can imagine, someone who you once swore your own allegiance to." Himora's eyes then widened.

"N-No! It can't be, it's impossible!"

"He sends his regards, and as per your resolution; I would be happy to end your meaningless life." She reached down, gripped his fallen sword and ran it through him until he was pinned up on the wall. Taka's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"MASTER!" Blackfire's head spun in her direction as did Himora's. With blood seeping out of his mouth he drew forth from his own pocket the mysterious item.

"Taka, RUN!" With his last strength Himora pitched it forward and she caught it over head while starting to dart down the hall.

"AFTER HER," bellowed Blackfire. Taka ran as fast as humanly possible through the many halls and corridors. She caught sight a window not far from her and as her enemies closed in on her she ran forward and leapt through the fragile glass. Greeted by the blistering cold Taka began running down the hill toward the nearest mode of transportation. Before she even spotted a dog sled Taka was tackled out of the air by Blackfire and the two began rolling down the snowy hillside. Purple eye beams and starbolts went off in various directions as the two fought on their way down the slope, unknowingly approaching a small ravine. The battling females rolled off the edge and as they fell continued their conflict with one another. Taka and Blackfire began to pick up speed as they fell faster and faster. Until at last both Taka and Blackfire landed in a large patch of snow and ice…

* * *

Thousands of miles away……..

In the dead of night a young man suddenly awoke in his bed. He sat up straight letting out a loud gasp. He remained in place taking in slow and steady breaths. The one lying next to him stirred and sleepily looked over her shoulder.

"Robin, are you alright? What is it?" He looked down at her and after a moment of thinking up a response he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm fine Star." Her eyes gave off their concern filled sparkle.

"You are certain?" He nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah I am, thank you." She nodded but stopped with a small wince. "Are you okay?" She groaned slightly. "It is the nausea again?"

"It is fading." He rose out of bed.

"I'll go get you some pepcid." He put on some sweat pants and groggily made his way into the bathroom. He flicked on the light and after opening the small cabinet on the wall began looking at the variety of containers. Some were written in Tamaranian; he often avoided those no matter how bad he was feeling. He picked out a tiny red lidded bottle and popped out a few pills. He returned to the darkened bedroom and set the pills and glass of water on Starfire's nightstand. She took them gratefully and saw him walking outside again.

"Robin, are you absolutely certain you are untroubled?" He stopped and looked back at her.

"I'm just fine Star; it was nothing….just a dream."

* * *

I'm so glad to have gotten started on this. This is the beginning to the last installment in my trilogy. I hope you like it so far and I will update as soon as possible. Lasters! 


	2. Wonderful News

Sorry for the long wait. Today a whole new week begins, so you'll see alot more of this story you can be sure. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two

Wonderful News

In the dead of night a young man suddenly awoke in his bed. He sat up straight letting out a loud gasp. He remained in place taking in slow and steady breaths. The one lying next to him stirred and sleepily looked over her shoulder.

"Robin, are you alright? What is it?" He looked down at her and after a moment of thinking up a response he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm fine Star." Her eyes gave off their concern filled sparkle.

"You are certain?" He nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah I am, thank you." She nodded but stopped with a small wince. "Are you okay?" She groaned slightly. "It is the nausea again?"

"It is fading." He rose out of bed.

"I'll go get you some pepcid." He put on some sweat pants and groggily made his way into the bathroom. He flicked on the light and after opening the small cabinet on the wall began looking at the variety of containers. Some were written in Tamaranian; he often avoided those no matter how bad he was feeling. He picked out a tiny red lidded bottle and popped out a few pills. He returned to the darkened bedroom and set the pills and glass of water on Starfire's nightstand. She took them gratefully and saw him walking outside again.

"Robin, are you absolutely certain you are untroubled?" He stopped and looked back at her.

"I'm just fine Star; it was nothing….just a dream." He then walked out of their bedroom and out on the front porch. It was near three hours until dawn and the crickets could still be heard making their echoing music throughout the trees. The Teen Titans had been disbanded for almost three and half years now, though to Robin it seemed much longer. Bruce had offered Robin and Starfire a place at the manor but they decided a home of their own and away from the city were much better. They were still residents of Jump City but enjoyed the country side a lot more. He walked up to the edge and gripped one of the supports holding up the awning above him. Two weeks from now would be their fifth wedding anniversary; they had already celebrated the third of two other friends of theirs. Robin stared upwards and made out at least four or five star constellations. Though no matter how elongated or misshaped they were they all somehow formed into the one he left inside the house. Not taking his eyes off the sky Robin reached up to his chest and gripped something around his neck. Never have they forgotten the gift given to them by an old friend.

_Both Robin and Starfire were completely at a loss for words._

_"Oh Himora…we cannot accept this."_

_"Yeah this was yours," stuttered Robin. "Who are we to just take it…?" He began to hand it back but Himora intercepted him and pushed it back._

_"You are good friends; I can finally let them go." He limped up to Robin. "Life is but a breath in eternity. Cherish her Robin, wake up every morning and thank God you are with her." Robin closed his hand tightly over the gift._

_"I already do." Feeling weak at the knees Starfire leant up against Robin and used his arm and shoulder for support. Himora smiled and nodded._

_"Then good luck, I hope we see other again in the future." He extended his open hand. Robin put an arm around Starfire and shook Himora's hand._

"_Likewise."_

Robin moved his thumb aside and looked down at the wallet size photo of Starfire inside his half of the locket. He then felt two hands moved up his back and to his shoulders, where upon he then felt a head rest up against him. He reached back with a smile and held her hand.

"How you feeling Star?"

"Much better Robin, thank you." He sat down a swinging bench and beckoned her to follow him. She promptly seated herself beside him and rested her sleepy head against his shoulder. "You do not wish to discuss what is troubling you then?"

"There's nothing wrong with me Star something just didn't agree with me, that's all. It must've been that weird tea Raven brought for dinner; you know that stuff smelled kinda funny." She bounced slightly as she let out a series of giggles. She calmed herself.

"I am serious though Robin, forgive me but you simply cannot hide these things from me. I believe Beast Boy would say you attempts are 'totally lame'." He looked down at her and she had a sleepy-eyed grin.

"Maybe you should go back to bed."

"I will, as soon as you speak with me." Robin playfully rolled his eyes knowing good and well there was no way out.

"Oh do I gotta," he whined. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"You must." He finally surrendered and paused for a moment. He honestly wasn't sure what drove him out of bed and onto the front porch. He cocked his head back straining to find the answer.

"I don't know honestly," he answered truthfully. "I was dreaming, at least I think I was dreaming, and all of a sudden it was like an enormous disturbance jolted me from my sleep. I felt cold…unsettled." Starfire raised herself up and stared at him concern now adorning her face.

"Do you believe you have had some sort of, premonition?" He shook his head.

"Naa, Raven's the one who would be getting those sorts of things. Again I think I just had too much to eat or something or maybe I'm allergic green tea-"

"But Robin I am serious." He hushed and set his arm on the chair's armrest. "Have you not learned from our past experiences that feelings such as this cannot go ignored? Who is to say that you are merely suffering from an allergenic reaction, and who is to say it is something else?"

He took her shoulders. "Please Star, can we just forget about it? It was nothing, I promise." He cast a fleeting glance only to have returned it with a look of worry. "I don't want you to be worrying about me, especially not right now; you've already got too much on your mind."

"My employee interview can most certainly be pushed aside to tend to your needs. You are my husband, please…let me be your wife." She put a hand to his cheek and moved his gaze to hers. He was then consumed by those pools of emerald he had fallen in love with years ago. He took her hand and kissed her lightly.

"Star, don't think I don't appreciate everything you do for me. I thank God I'm with you everyday. You can trust me, I'm fine. As long as I'm with you I'm fine." She hesitantly stared up at him and finally nodded with a smile. "Now lets talk about something more important like you new job."

"The position is not entirely mine yet," clarified Starfire. Robin waved his hand dismissively.

"Ahh it'll be yours, all the CIO has to do get a look at the awesome personality of yours. Which might I add is also very sexy." She gave him a playful but slightly stinging whack. He burst out laughing as she continued to smack him against the shoulder, small bits of laughter escaping her. She and Robin finally died down after he surrendered numerous times. He rubbed his shoulder with a sly grin. "You haven't lost your touch." She lay back down against him with a soft "hmp." Her vow of silence however was quickly ended when she remembered something.

"Please will you accompany me today to shop for our new dinnerware?" Robin scratched the back of his head.

"Well you know you're actually the expert when it comes to picking out stuff for the house so I'm not sure what I could do to help."

"I desire your opinion on such matters," she stated plainly. "It is of course your house also." Robin looked about the porch and bobbed his head into a nod.

"Well yeah I guess you could go ahead and say that-"

"Wonderful! Thank you Robin," she exclaimed. She kissed him on the cheek and skipped back inside. He remained seated with a small smile.

"Your welcome."

* * *

ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF JUMP CITY…………………

A slender and swift figure landed on a rock being hit again and again by the waves on Jump City's beach. The figure surveyed the surrounding area taking in every last detail. Taka removed her ninjistu style mask allowing the moonlight to illuminate her features. It had been so long since she visited Jump City she felt a little afraid of returning to someplace slightly strange to her. But she had no choice, something was happening and she had to worn the only people whom she knew could help her. Taka removed a small telescope from her side and moved her sight along the water until she spotted Titans Tower. She moved the scope away from her eye, confused as to how deserted it looked. Taka stuffed the telescope away and quickly looked over her shoulder. She felt as if a malevolent presence was impending upon her. With a nervous sigh she slipped her mask back on and hopped along the many rocks toward Titans Tower. From atop one of the spires on the bridge 'Blackfire' stood with her arms crossed.

"You shall not elude me for much longer." She spoke to herself. Her voice, deep, distant, and echoing.

* * *

THAT AFTERNOON………………..

Robin walked down one the isles of the small kitchen supply store with Jump City. He sighed in semi-boredom walking past a number of minuscule kitchen appliances and cook books. He arched a brow at one book and picked it up.

"Polynesian cooking for dummies?" He shook his head and set the book back down. Starfire rounded the corner and smiled at the sight of him.

"Robin, there you are. I require your assistance." She took his wrist and began tugging him about the various stands and shelves.

"What's the problem," asked Robin dodging other people and fragile displays. She stopped before two different dinner plates and held them up in each hand. One had a hand painting of the Atlantic Ocean with the sunset off to the side while the other depicted a lighthouse showing a lone mariner the way home. "I find I am unable to decide which would be more visually pleasing. I believe I like this one," she said pointing the one with the lighthouse. "Tell me Robin, which do you prefer?" Robin took a fleeting look at them and shrugged.

"I dunno, whichever you like." Starfire sighed.

"You are not being very helpful." Robin lightly chuckled.

"Well what difference does it really make Star it's gonna have food on it." She gave him a slightly admonished look making him scratch the back of his neck nervously. He finally pointed to the one she showed desire for. "I like that one."

She smiled. "Thank you Robin." With a peck on his cheek she informed the nearest employee of the set of her choice and he packaged it all up for her. While Starfire paid for their items Robin patiently waited by the door only to be broken out of his silence by the ring of his cell phone. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Starfire pulled her windbreaker on and followed Robin outside. "No BB I haven't forgotten. Why are you so worried about my memory these days?" He paused to hear his friend's reply. Starfire watched him roll his eyes. "Just because I forgot to mail off your bills this last the month, which might I add is **your **responsibility, doesn't mean I have a bad memory." Starfire looked away with a small giggle. She remembered when Beast Boy approached him asking for a small favor. "Whatever, is Cyborg coming tonight?...Good, its getting hard to find substitutes these days. Alright I'll see you both in a little while…..Oh we'll see about that. Later." He hung up his phone and stuffed it away. With a nod at his wife he curled an arm around her waist as they walked.

"What did you mean 'we will see about that'," asked Starfire.

"Oh, Beast Boy said tonight's the night he's gonna finally beat me. And to tell you the truth I hope it is, I've lost count how many times he's said that before we play."

"It is only admiration that he expresses through the desire to defeat you," she said calmly.

"Yeah well you'd think Raven would have been able to teach him a better way to do that by now."

"Give them time Robin; they have only been joined for three years." Robin shrugged.

"I suppose." She bit her lip.

"I was wondering Robin…if perhaps I could accompany you with our friends tonight?" Robin looked at her curiously.

"Sure, but I don't think you've ever bowled before. Have you?"

"Not to my knowledge. But it will be alright, you can teach me." Robin smiled and shifted his head from side to side.

"I guess I will."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT……………..

A fifteen pound bowling ball slid down the right side of the lane then hooked into the pocket needed to knock every single pin down. The computer awarded Cyborg a strike and he initiated his signature victory celebration.

"BOYAHHHH! STRIKE-OLA!" He did the electric slide back to his seat where upon Beast Boy pointed to the score board.

"Hello…mission control to shuttle Cyborg, it's only the second frame. The game is far from being **your** game."

"Uh huh, yeah whatever," said Cyborg semi-ignoring him. He looked around the general area. "Where's Rob it's his turn. Man I hate it when he does this." He looked over his shoulder and saw Robin teaching Starfire some pinball. "YOW ROBIN!" He looked over at him and Cyborg jerked his head toward the lane.

"I guess I'm up," said Robin. Starfire smiled and waved goodbye as Robin walked on over to his two friends.

"You Robin there's a good reason why we officially declared this night 'Man Night.' You know not that I don't like having Starfire around it's just that-"

"She just wanted to play tonight because she was curious," said Robin wiping down his ball. His bowing ball was jet black with his old 'Robin' insignia on it. He stepped onto the throwing area lane and took aim. Upon approaching the fowl line he brought his back then forward, releasing the ball and letting it roll to its target. Robin hit the head pin dead on, a mistake leaving him the ten pin all the way off to the side. Beast Boy let out some hushed chuckling.

"Come on Rob don't make this so easy." Robin grinned as the ball return surrendered Robin's ball.

"I'm not." Without even looking Robin rolled the ball behind him and it rode the edge of the lane all the way to the pin he left standing. He sat down where upon he was joined by Starfire. "One spare or two never hurt anyone." Beast Boy smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Well this is still your last night as king." With that Beast Boy rose to take his turn. Starfire tugged Robin's sleeve forcing him to look away from Beast Boy's attempt.

"I do not understand, what is the 'spare'. I assumed if one was to hit all ten pins then it constitutes a strike."

"Well Star you have to hit all ten pins on your first try in order to get a strike. If you leave one or more you have a chance to knock those down too. If you do that's called a 'spare.' Get it?" She bobbed her head a little hesitantly. "Don't worry you'll be alright, you'll work it out." Beast Boy took his turn and sat down after picking up his own spare. The screen now read that it was Starfire's turn and she apprehensively walked up to the ball return. She carefully looked over each and every ball meticulously, scanning them up close and far away. They all watched her curiously then Cyborg slowly nodded.

"That's good Star, find your ball." She picked out a light pink one with white swirls in it and walked up to the lane. Robin walked up behind her and began pointing out the various dots and arrows on the lane and how they affected her throw. He sat back down with an anxious/hopeful look.

Beast Boy said; "Its okay Star don't be disappointed and such in your first try you don't get a-" She threw her ball and seconds later she jumped up and down giggling triumphantly. He gawked at the pin-less lane ahead of them. "Strike." She ran up to Robin where he met her and spun her around in a circle.

"Awesome job Star!" Said Cyborg giving her a pat on the back. She and Robin quieted and sat down in their seats.

"That really was good Star," complimented Robin.

"Really?"

"Yeah I never got a strike on my first try. Well done." He beamed at her making her smile back. The rotation went thus for awhile, Starfire continued to score with a strike until at last the picture of a turkey appeared by her name.

"Look at that Star got a turkey!" Cyborg pronounced the news proudly to everyone in earshot. Many who heard nodded in recognition or gave a few good applause. Starfire however cast her gaze about everyone a little puzzled.

"Please what does a celebratory bird have to do with my score?" Robin chuckled and did his explaining.

"You get a turkey when you get three strikes in a row." She nodded and set her ball down.

"If you will excuse me Robin, I am feeling a little dizzy I need some water." Robin immediately stood up.

"Are you okay, what's the matter?"

"I am fine Robin. I simply need to rest for a moment." Agreeing that it was merely the ecstasy of scoring well Robin nodded and sat back down with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire meanwhile walked up to the food stand and politely ordered a glass of water. While Cyborg took his turn Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"Hey I wanted to tell you that we're gonna have to have dinner tomorrow night instead of next week." Beast Boy shifted his eyes about.

"Why? What's that matter?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to surprise Star with a little anniversary getaway I guess. Anyway I have it all planned out but we're leaving next week so dinner's not for then. You and Raven aren't too busy are you? Because if you are we'll gladly have it when we get back." Beast Boy waved his hand dismissively.

"Its okay tomorrow will be fine." Cyborg walked back up to them with a smug look on his face.

"You know Rob I'd be a little worried if I were you, cause chances are we're gonna have a new king tonight!"

"Excuse me Cy but this is my 'challenge Robin night'," insisted Beast Boy. Cyborg walked up to him and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll play you for it."

"You're on." Robin rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Starfire she took a few tired sips of her water and walked back over to them.

"You alright?" She nodded and was about to answer when she stopped short. "Starfire what's wrong?" She furrowed her brow.

"Is…it hot in here?" Without another word Starfire collapsed to the floor but was caught by Robin's awaiting arms. Cyborg and Beast Boy saw the whole thing and came running up.

"Yo what's up is she okay," asked Cyborg.

"I don't know, I'm taking her to the hospital."

"We're right behind ya," said Beast Boy.

* * *

JUMP CITY GENERAL………….

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy paced around in the hallway waiting to hear what they hoped would be good news. A nurse appeared and approached them. Robin beat the others to her and nodded.

"Well, what's gong on?"

"Doctor Elliot has a prognosis but has decided to keep her here overnight for further analysis."

"Further analysis? She's Starfire not a test tube," snapped Robin. The nurse put up her hand.

"I understand, we'll bring her back in the morning. Trust me she'll be perfectly okay." Cyborg walked up behind Robin and put a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back then returned his eyes to the nurse.

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know." She turned and began walking back. Robin stayed rooted on the spot for a long while, trying to make sense out of what was going on.

"Come on Rob," said Cyborg. Reluctantly he turned and went with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

--------

Robin waited beyond impatiently at home, pacing back and forth so many times it's a wonder he didn't wear a hole in the floor. He tried to take his mind off it by watching a little TV but found he'd stray away from the program and go back to thinking about Starfire. He looked at the clock, it read eight thirty pm, and groaned loudly.

"Tomorrow is not going to come soon enough." As if hearing his complaint two headlights appeared as they came up the driveway. Robin scrambled over to the window hoping this wasn't some kind of delivery or something. He saw a man get down and then help Starfire out of the car. He walked her to the door and in the same instant Robin flung it open. The man tipped his hat to her.

"Have a goodnight."

"Thank you I will." He returned to his vehicle and drove off. She walked in with Robin.

"I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow morning." Starfire shrugged.

"I decided I was well enough to return home a little earlier."

"Oh. Say what was wrong in the first place, I mean you seemed fine when we got to the bowling alley. Are you allergic to something?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no nothing is wrong."

"Then what's up." She took his hand and led him to the sofa. Upon sitting down she took his hand.

"Robin, I have the most wonderful news." He continued to stare at her bemused. Starfire's eyes became bright and misty looking deep into Robin's. "Robin…I am pregnant."

* * *

What a place to end it huh? I know I could be sought out and hung for this type of cliff hangery. Well I'll update soon, how's that sound? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Laters! 


	3. Sudden Appaerance

If yall will solemnly swear to not report me I would like to go back to responding to your reviews again. To be honest that was one of my favorite parts, so with that in mind…Enjoy the Chapter!

**Valda:** Glad your enjoying it. And yes Im enjoying your story muy muy bueno! Keep it up.

**TTHPFan:** Yes you guessed it! She's pregnant and now a whole new story arc could develope. I don't know about you but I thought they opened up season five pretty damn good. I'm really eager to see the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil, Phobia in particular. Anyway I'm glad you liking this new part to the series, adn I'll get you an update as soon as I can. Laters!

**Jadedea: **Well you should've updated anyway! LOL I'm just kidding ya, you update whenever its best for you. The rest of us poor souls can sit here and wait.

**Love Angel Monkey:** As you wish :waves magic wand: and POOF I have conjured for you an update! I hope its to your liking. Enjoy!

**realfanfics:** Really? Hmm, I guess I'm gonna have to brush up on my cliffhangery.

**april4rmH-Town:** Thank you and I'm glad the story isnt all confusing or anything. Are you alright, like, were you near hte eye of storm where it hit. My cousin lives in Lake Charles right where Rita hit. Though as soon as he heard the news he packed up and got on out of there. So he's roomed with his brother right now and everything's okay over here. Again I hope your okay and I'll update for you again soon.

**Me:** Well I can't wait to update for you. Here it be!

**AvePlateada:** I'm so glad you like it, its good to know I have a couple of readers out there. Laters!

**itxprincessxlala:** Homecoming pt.2 is not going to come sooner. As soon as the first part ended I was like "WHAT! Wheres the rest of it!" Then it it fianlly got through my thick skull, its a two parter. Darn it! Oh well it will come and I'll be ready. Enjoy the chatper!

**Princess of Venus:** :Bows humbly to reveiwer: I am honored that you have made suggetions for me. I'm not entirely sure if they'll move to New Zealand, butthere's no reason why I can't do somthing with it in a future story of mine. I'll e-mailyou a peek at that. If you review again could youtell me what it is please. Though I think you may have somthing with the kids, I'll take that all under consideration. Thank you very much! Hope you like thisnext chapter.

I thank you all very much for your reviews and now I keep you from hte update no longer. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Three

Sudden Appearance

Robin waited beyond impatiently at home, pacing back and forth so many times it's a wonder he didn't wear a hole in the floor. He tried to take his mind off it by watching a little TV but found he'd stray away from the program and go back to thinking about Starfire. He looked at the clock, it read eight thirty pm, and groaned loudly.

"Tomorrow is not going to come soon enough." As if hearing his complaint two headlights appeared as they came up the driveway. Robin scrambled over to the window hoping this wasn't some kind of delivery or something. He saw a man get down and then help Starfire out of the car. He walked her to the door and in the same instant Robin flung it open. The man tipped his hat to her.

"Have a goodnight."

"Thank you I will." He returned to his vehicle and drove off. She walked in with Robin.

"I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow morning." Starfire shrugged.

"I decided I was well enough to return home a little earlier."

"Oh. Say what was wrong in the first place, I mean you seemed fine when we got to the bowling alley. Are you allergic to something?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no nothing is wrong."

"Then what's up." She took his hand and led him to the sofa. Upon sitting down she took his hand.

"Robin, I have the most wonderful news." He continued to stare at her bemused. Starfire's eyes became bright and misty looking deep into Robin's. "Robin…I am pregnant." He sat positively stunned for a lonnnnng moment. He blinked a couple of times with mouth hanging ajar. Starfire smiled hopefully at him waiting for a response. After a couple of silent minuets and Starfire was sure Robin was not about to make a statement on his own any time soon she shook her head. "Please Robin, speak." Robin slowly stood up with his mouth still hanging open and gently guided Starfire up with him. He curved his mouth into a grin and laughed.

"That's great." Starfire's eyes lit up with euphoria and Robin grabbed her waist and spun her around. "THAT'S REALLY GREAT!" The two laughed happily and joyfully before Robin lost his balance and the collapsed onto the sofa, Robin beneath Starfire. Robin let out a puff of air. "Wow Star the wind just got knocked out of me, are you gaining weight already?" She playfully smacked him in the arm with a mock affronted face. With a sly smile she snuggled herself around on top of her husband.

"You on the other hand…well you are quite comfy," she said making Robin's chest into a pillow.

"Star if you take a nap on me how am I supposed to go to work, and earn money, and put food on the table, and pay for the house, and bla bla bla see it just starts a chain reaction." She smiled with her eyes closed.

"You will simply do the calling of sickness. Besides you need not attend your duties for several hours."

"Even so that's not really a good idea, you know there's this thing called 'karma', I'm afraid I just might end up with a spontaneous flu or something." She twisted herself around faced Robin.

"You need not worry; I will take good care of you." Starfire's hair fell around forward making a red drape around Robin's head. She let her head fall and they met with a warm kiss. She pulled her head up and Robin smiled.

"Gotta love that karma." She giggled lightly playing with his hair. He wanted her to continue and never stop but found he had to rise. "I really to get some sleep or something."

"I am fine here," she said and as Robin made an effort to get up she tried to stop him and two fell to the floor. Silence passed between them finally Robin shrugged.

"You win."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY………..

Robin and Starfire arrived at Beast Boy and Raven's house around five thirty, Robin couldn't get away from work any earlier. They were welcomed at the door by Raven who wore a white cooking apron that she had received for Christmas. Robin eyed her clothing with a nodding smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look really cute Raven."

"So does that mean you'd like to eat out on the front porch or something?"

"I'm kidding Raven you know that," said Robin waving his hand. Raven eyed him expressionlessly and turned to Starfire.

"So Star would you like to come in?" Robin threw his hands in the air.

"ALRIGHT! Raven I'm sorry for calling you cute, is that better?" Raven looked up and thought it over for a moment. A small grin crept across her face.

"For a load of dishes we'll let bygones be bygones." Robin sighed heavily not relishing the idea of doing the dishes under Raven's watch while Cyborg and Beast Boy had font row seats. Raven took his resenting silence for compliance and beckoned them inside. Robin glanced at Starfire and she shook her head with a smile.

"Do not look at me; you are the one who referred to her as 'cute'." Robin followed Starfire in and he took her thin jacket placing off to the side with his. He walked by Raven as she sautéed some vegetables while also checking some brisket in the oven. "Do you require assistance friend Raven?"

"It would be appreciated," mumbled Raven from inside the cupboard. Starfire nodded and Robin wandered into the living room where he found Cyborg and Beast Boy watching a big screen with serious intensity. Upon glancing at the program Robin understood why; it was the top of the ninth in California Angels v/s Boston Red Sox. Robin took a seat beside them although they watched the game with such concentration that they took little to no notice of him. They then heard Raven shout from the kitchen;

"Beast Boy could you turn that down! And I could use some help with setting the table." Not taking his eyes off the screen Beast Boy slowly got up but hardly moved.

"Raven this is why we got a plasma TV-"

"Beast Boy…"

"Ahhh women, geez." He mumbled as he sauntered into the kitchen. He passed by Robin and doubled back with a quick wave. "Hey Rob when'd you get here?"

"Ohhh hours ago," said Robin through a chuckle. Cyborg switched off the TV and set the remote aside.

"Well you know we would have said 'hi' but the game was on." Robin shook his head.

"That's fine…" He paused in mid speech. He put a hand to his temple and rubbed it gingerly. Cyborg leaned forward a little bit to get a better view of Robin's troubled face.

"Are you okay?" Robin blinked his eyes open and grinned.

"Sure, I've just been having this headache lately. That's all." Cyborg nodded guardedly not sure if Robin was entirely truthful. He shrugged it off however merely taking it to be Robin's renowned anonymity. Soon after Robin and Starfire's timely arrival Raven sound the diner bell and they all took their seats at the table. They all laughed out loud as Robin and Cyborg reminisced about their days as Titans.

"Then you flew up in the T-Ship, which you had Beast Boy put back together," said Robin through a chuckle.

"We were stranded on some weirdo planet, what was I supposed to do?"

"I didn't do that bad a job did I," asked Beast Boy gesturing to himself with his fork.

"Maybe not but who really patches up a hull breach with masking tape?" Beast Boy shrugged and scarffed down his meat substitute. Starfire giggled and nodded towards Robin.

"Please Robin, continue."

"Anyway so there you and I are," e said glancing at his alien wife. "We climb on it and after hours of searching the planet we finally find you, Raven." Raven covered her face with her hand.

"Here it comes."

"We find her covered in these little chinchilla things and we say 'Hey Raven we got the ship fixed up lets go home' she looked up at us and through a content sigh she said…'five more minuets'." They all burst out laughing; Beast Boy almost fell out of his chair. Even Raven was forced to giggle a little at the mention of reluctance to leave her diminutive worshipers. Still chortling slightly rose to his feet and brought a glass of wine along with him. "But enough about all that; I think its time to recognize the real reason why we're all here."

"Yeah it's about time too," said Beast Boy lightheartedly. The others laughed while Robin waved a hand at him.

"As I was saying; a few days from now will the forth year our good friends Raven and Beast Boy…" He tipped his glass to them and they smiled and took each other's hand "…will be married. Congratulation's guys and remember your always among friends." Starfire and Cyborg sent them affectionate nods and stood alongside Robin with their glasses. Cyborg raised his up and puffed out his chest.

"TO BB AND RAVEN!"

"Here here," said Robin.

"Klantar!" Exclaimed Starfire. They took a few sips taking a few moments to shine the light on their friends. After Cyborg and Starfire sat down Robin remained standing. Raven eyed him curiously.

"Is there something else?" Robin glanced down at Starfire as if looking for her approval. With her sparkling eyes she beckoned him to continue and he bit his lip with a smile.

"I'm afraid I can't give back the floor just yet, because Starfire and I have an announcement." Raven arched a brow already having a good idea what it was. He took her hand and looked around at each of them. "We have a child on the way." Cyborg and Beast Boy sat astounded out of reality. Finally Cyborg hit his knee. Robin sat down beside his wife.

"HA! You mean to tell me your gonna have a Robin jr. running around soon?"

"Oh well we are not entirely sure if our child is a male or female yet," said Starfire timidly.

"It's just a figure of speech anyway."

"That's incredible news," said Raven. "How far along are you?"

"Our physician stated that I was at least month into the first trimester, however he was basing that on the assumption that I am of human anatomy."

"Oh yeah that's right, how does it go with…your people," asked Cyborg awkwardly.

"Tamaranian pregnancy is a slightly longer process, however I believe he or she will be due close to this time next year."

"We're gonna have to have another party," said Beast Boy with a grin. A content silence passed through the atmosphere. They would each look at each other as though to assure themselves that everything was alright and it was going to stay that way. Robin cocked a smile and stuck his glass out. The others followed suit and they lightly clanged their glasses together. Starfire then disappeared into the kitchen and moments later emerged with a large chocolate cake.

"Would anyone desire the desert?"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY IN TOWN…………..

Raven and Beast Boy waited before the empty desk of a travel agent they had hired to help with the cost of their vacationing. Raven remained seated while Beast Boy impatiently paced back and forth behind her. Raven finally twisted her head around to face her edgy husband.

"You know I'm sure if you keep that up a little long he'll have to come on out to tell you to stop."

"We've been waiting here for an hour and a half!" Exclaimed Beast Boy. "If he's gonna keep us waiting for this long he better have come up with something good."

"I will admit I would have rather spent an hour and a half at the café."

"I don't know why you keep going to that Rae its just a bunch of caffeine hyped people too depressed to get a job."

"Poetry is symbolic, it conveys a message. You know, it's supposed to tell you something."

"Well right now it's telling me to turn around, go home, and go back to bed." Raven rolled her eyes from Beast Boy incorrigible slurs." Beast Boy let out another intolerant sigh and stopped when he spotted something through the window across the street. He passed by Raven and stared out the large pane of glass. Wandering what caught his attention so grippingly Raven stood up and walked up behind him.

"What is it?" He pointed to an alley across the street.

"Isn't that Taka?"

"Who?"

"You know Taka from a few years back when Robin and Star got married. Yeah that is her." Raven looked ahead and sure enough there was the young Japanese girl emerging from the darkness of the narrow alley.

"Wonder what she's doing here."

"Come on," said Beast Boy. They walked on outside and started waving at her. "HEY TAKA OVER HERE!" Taka's head jerked around at the sound of her name and she caught sight of Raven and Beast Boy. Raven signaled her to come forward and Taka complied with little regard for traffic. She blindly crossed the street with a sleepy eyed look about her as if she hadn't had a wink's worth of sleep in days. Beast Boy glanced down the road and to his alarm saw an eighteen wheeler rolling down the street toward Taka.

"Oh God Raven it's gonna hit her!" Raven's eyes widened at the sight of the huge vehicle.

"TAKA LOOK OUT! MVOE BACK! MOVE!" Taka turned her head and froze on the spot at the sight of the oncoming truck. Within a split second she put her hands up and the semi smashed right into her. As Raven clung to Beast Boy's arm their faces gradually changed from horrified to astounded as the front end of the truck crumpled up like a coke can leaving Taka completely untouched. The truck bounced back a few feet from the inertia that should not have occurred. Once the noise quieted the last bit of shrapnel fell to the ground Taka stared down at her hands almost unable to believe what just happened herself. Overwhelmed by shock Raven and Beast Boy could only stay rooted on the spot as they also now spotted Blackfire flying over the top of the building which Taka had walked alongside. Taka saw them looking up and as she turned her eyes to see what they saw received a starbolt on the side of the head. With a loud gasp Taka fell to the ground and remained motionless. Raven and Beast Boy ran up to her. Raven's fists covered in dark energy again after years of nonuse. She lifted a couple of mail boxes off the ground pelted them at the purple haired Tamaranian. She dodged them all and locked her eyes with Raven's. For a split second Raven received a few brief flashes of totally different consciousness. Blackfire sent her an evil leer and flew off in the opposite direction. Raven looked after her for a moment then bent down beside Taka. Beast Boy already finished checking her pulse and nodded.

"She's alive, but God knows how. What do you think?" Raven examined her and looked up at Beast Boy.

"Let's take her to the tower. I can treat her here but I'd be more comfortable in a medical environment." Beast Boy nodded and pulled out a cell phone.

"Alright let me give Cy a call." While Beast Boy stood up and attempted to make contact with their friend Raven concentrated on a fine chain around Taka's neck. She reached down and pulled the chain up and out from inside her collar. Attached to the thin chain was a small gold triangle. With a narrowed gaze Raven turned it over and over hoping to find some kind of marking. To her dismay both sides were completely blank and gave no clues whatsoever. Raven carefully removed it from around her neck and slid it into her pocket. As police cruisers and fire trucks arrived to restore order two former Titans and a visitor discreetly took their leave.

* * *

Again please don't report me, It's just that I can't help but want to back to the way things were. You have to admit it's a lot of fun just talking to one another, plus it's only polite to write back if someone takes the time to review. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Laters! 


	4. Reluctant Return

**Foreverhopeful343:** You've been sick for four days! No way, I've had the worst freaking cold in my life. Usually I have one for two to three days and that it but this one has been going on for two weeks! Anyway I hope you're better by the time you're reading this. That's awesome your doing so well in math. For me math was never my favorite subject, but I'm actually doing a lot better so…YAY for both of us. So you're trying out for a play, what's the name of it? Are you a main character or supporting character? And you may still have to do a little bit of convincing to get me out on a stage. Sure I'll be all for it walking down the street or something but once I get pushed out in front of 400 pairs of eyes…well lets just say I usually bring a change of underwear. Did you see the second part to the new season opener? In the end when they're panning past all the villains from the show did you notice Kitten in there? She's still wearing that pink dress with the flower on it (even though she crumpled it up). I'm kinda hoping we'll get to see her somewhere in the season, should be interesting if she were to cross paths with Starfire. We may see Robin and Starfire kiss in the series because an episode entitled "Go" is supposed to one giant origin story, one being how they both met. In the comics Starfire kissed Robin in order to learn how to speak his language. Some might call that a mere practicality but a kiss is a kiss. Well I hope you're better and that you enjoy the chapter.

**Jadedea:** Well I wouldn't let get in the way of your studies. I don't mean to sound like someone who wouldn't like to skip work for writing for you guys but we do what we have to do. I have tons of hmwrk myself but I usually find a way. School comes first, and then fan fiction. Hope you like the chapter.

**Princess Angelfire of NZ:** Hey there! I'm glad you like both my stories and I'll try not to disappoint you. And don't worry about being lazy; I've been known to make a sloth look proactive. Talk to ya later. NZ totally rocks!

**TTHPFan:** Your right I do know, and as much as I would like to just yell out what the whole story's about….well I just can't. I'm kinda nervous though as I'm doing something in this story similar to 'When it rains it pours', I'm just a little afraid of what some readers might think. But luckily I have you and a few other good friends here so I guess I'm not so hesitant.

Yes I am answering reviews again, why? Because I gotta! I don't think you could find a single author on this website who didn't like talking to some of their reviewers. Its fun and what harm could it possibly be doing. And YES! Batman Begins is coming very soon. The first chance I got I pre-ordered it on so it'll still be a few days before I finally get it but it's worth the wait. On the eleventh 'Unleashed' (Jet Li) and 'Kingdom of Heaven' (Orlando Bloom) both come out also and absolutely can't wait until they do. And I'm also really looking forward to seeing 'Goblet of Fire', that scene in the trailer with the dragon is probably what really interests me. You're going to Disney Land or World…whatever. Lucky son of a-I mean good for you. lol. I've never ever been to anything like that, except Six Flags. Now that was a day I had more fun then a human being should be allowed to have. And what's even better about this whole thing is that it's your birthday. How many people hope for something like that and actually get it. I hope you have a good time. Laters!

-Dan

**April4rmH-Town:** Well I am glad you hear you're alright, and yeah those poor people from New Orleans are quite literally homeless. In fact I was in Wal-Mart the other day and tow people who lost their home were there getting some supplies. It was kinda sad but also good to see they hadn't given up hope. I used to live in Dallas then moved to Arkansas and that's where I am now. And yes, Taka is okay. But why and how? Well you'll just have to read and find out.

**AvePlateada:** Thanks, however I'm not sure that it's an actual rule. First of all we haven't seen it show up on the homepage with all the other news updates. And second I've gone back to responding for weeks now and haven't been deleted so I guess we're alright. I think your right; a one year Tamaranian pregnancy may be bad for everyone. Just for awhile.

**Realfanficts:** One can only imagine just what is actually going on here. Well I know but if I told you then the story wouldn't be nearly as good. Anyway I hope you still like it. Enjoy!

**Valda:** Well you never disappoint me either. However what's the big idea keeping me waiting more than thirty seconds for an update? You trying to drive me insane or something? LOL. What I'm trying to say is that I think I'm overdue for an update. I'm just whining of course, update whenever you can. I just hope it's soon. I'm glad you're having fun with my own story. Laters!

**Itxprincessxlala:** Ugh I remember having to get up at the butt crack of dawn for Cross Country meets in some other town two hours away. I hated those Saturday meets; I left around seven in the morning and didn't get back till around three in the afternoon. And thanks but I'm not really what they call 'book smart', I am doing much better in Algebra than I was years ago. Works going okay, in this chapter I gave Robin the job I have now because I just couldn't think of anything a retired super hero might do. Can't wait until the story really gets started, I've had this in my head for so long I really can't wait to see what you think. Hope you like the chapter.

Well! This took me forever to get this chapter out, every time I'd sit down to start it I'd get distracted by something and the day would be gone (mad ADD). Anyway I have it now and I hope yall like it.

* * *

Chapter Four

Reluctant Return

Beast Boy already finished checking her pulse and nodded. "She's alive, but God knows how. What do you think?" Raven examined her and looked up at Beast Boy.

"Let's take her to the tower. I can treat her here but I'd be more comfortable in a medical environment." Beast Boy nodded and pulled out a cell phone.

"Alright let me give Cy a call." While Beast Boy stood up and attempted to make contact with their friend Raven concentrated on a fine chain around Taka's neck. She reached down and pulled the chain up and out from inside her collar. Attached to the thin chain was a small gold triangle. With a narrowed gaze Raven turned it over and over hoping to find some kind of marking. To her dismay both sides were completely blank and gave no clues whatsoever. Raven carefully removed it from around her neck and slid it into her pocket. As police cruisers and fire trucks arrived to restore order two former Titans and a visitor discreetly took their leave.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. Taka's feet mashed through the snow as she ran with all her might. She strained her eyes for the nearest mode of transportation. Before she even spotted a dog sled Taka was tackled out of the air by Blackfire and the two began rolling down the snowy hillside. Purple eye beams and starbolts went off in various directions as the two fought on their way down the slope, unknowingly approaching a small ravine. The battling females rolled off the edge and as they fell continued their conflict with one another. Taka and Blackfire began to pick up speed as they fell faster and faster until at last both Taka and Blackfire landed in a large patch of snow and ice. Bits of the frozen white stuff flew in all sorts of directions and all was quiet for a moment. Taka pushed through the large pile covering her and crawled a few feet away. Her teeth chattered loudly and she scrunched her eyes tight shut as if the darkness of her eyelids would bring her the slightest bit of warmth. At once Blackfire flew out form the pile of snow and shot Taka with a blast from her eyes. Taka tumbled backwards and cradled a burnt mark on her arm. Blackfire hovered over her and smiled devilishly._

_"The item if you please," She said holding out her hand. Her voice was low and echoing as if it came from a dark deep hole. Still shivering madly Taka blinked disbelievingly._

_"W-Who a-ar-are you!"_

_"I am your demise if you do not hand over that little trinket!" Taka clinched the fist holding the triangle even tighter and shook her head. Blackfire's hand produced a glowing purple ball. "Very well, you shall see your master shortly." Taka bit her frozen lip and opened her frostbitten hand. Blackfire stopped at the sight of the tiny gold triangle. With a vengeful glare Taka unhooked the chain and placed it around her neck. The freezing cold completely forgotten Taka rose to her feet and pulled out a handful of her kunai. Blackfire let out a ferocious cry and released the charged ball of energy…_

"MASTER!" Taka suddenly awoke and sat bolt upright on a bed in what could only be sickbay, Titans Tower. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg rushed over to her and crowded around her bed. Cyborg cupped her face gently trying to calm her down.

"Taka its okay, your safe now." Taka stared at him wide eyed then her eyes rolled back and she fell back against her pillow. Beast Boy raised both eyebrows.

"Uhhh, rise and shine?" Raven displayed her vitals on a screen above her head.

"Her heart rate is racing, we need to let her calm down on her own or she may just have a heart attack. By the way thanks again Cyborg, I know we really don't live here anymore." Cyborg smirked and put up his hand.

"Hey no way, this is yall's home no matter what, though I do have a couple of questions." Raven and Beast Boy gave him their attention. "I would really like to know how she survived both being hit by a huge truck and blasted in the head." Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Dude we you'd have better luck asking a bowl of chili, because we really don't know. Maybe she's been eating more of those fruits and veggies."

"I think it something more to do with this," said Raven. She produced the small triangle and set down next to Taka. "She was wearing this when she got hit, both times." Cyborg and Beast Boy both sent curious looks down at the small piece of jewelry. "And I'm betting she would have recovered by now if I hadn't taken it off."

"What is it," asked Cyborg.

Raven twisted her face. "I have no idea." They all stopped when they heard Taka muttering in her sleep. Cyborg picked up the tiny object and closed his hand over it.

"What happened to her? And where's Himora? Was he there when you saw her?"

"No it was just her," answered Beast Boy. Raven held a finger beneath her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Do you think maybe…they've come back?" The two boys looked over at her befuddled.

"Who?"

"The one's that started all this from the beginning…The Psions." Raven's question forced them to quickly flash back to when Starfire first came into their lives. She was an ex-brainwashed alien killing machine who lost her memory and ended up on their doorstep. The Psion magistrate targeted Earth out of spite from Starfire's refusal to return to him and was soon after destroyed along with his behemoth of a ship. Cyborg rubbed his chin and took a step toward Raven.

He spoke low as tough afraid they were being watched. "Raven, they're all gone. The Psions are all gone. The magistrate most of all, a Harvester enhanced nuclear warhead went off right in his face. I really don't think it's him."

"I dunno," said Beast Boy shaking his head. Cyborg dropped his mouth, flabbergasted at his friend.

"Your really buying into this, the man is very very dead! There's no way he can just come back. Let alone send Blackfire after Taka."

"Stranger things have happened to us," rebuttaled Raven.

"Like what?" Beast Boy began to name off things with his fingers.

"Well there was that day when Raven and Star switched bodies, when you got sucked back in time 50,000 years, when Starfire made a cocoon around herself, and then there was that time-"

"Alright I get it!"

"Look all we're saying is keep an open mind. You're probably right but it's better to have theories than stumbling around in the dark. And I'm not so sure we're dealing with Blackfire, exactly." Beast Boy scratched his head.

"What do you mean?

"When Blackfire attacked Taka and she looked me in the eye I couldn't help but detect and entirely different set of emotions, it…it was as if it was her but it wasn't her." Beast Boy bit half his lip.

"Uhh sorry Raven but that doesn't make much sense." Raven searched for a simpler explanation.

"Okay what I think we have is Blackfire but **she** wasn't the one who tried to kill Taka."

"Well if it wasn't her that who was it," asked Cyborg.

"The one who's inside her. I think Blackfire's body has been possessed by some sort of parasitical creature." Cyborg and Beast Boy sent her immensely skeptical gawks. "Alright I know it sounds ludicrous but it's all I have right now." Cyborg let out a sigh.

"So what do we do?" Raven walked up to the window and gazed out at the open ocean.

"We need to find Robin. If I'm right, and I reallllly hope I'm not, then Starfire could be in mortal danger."

* * *

OUTSIDE J&H QUALITY FURNITURE………….

Beast Boy stepped out of his car outside the humble factory and made his way through a door marked 'Employees only'. As he entered a man came up to tell him off. "No it's okay I'm just here to see him," said Beast Boy. He pointed to someone out on the work floor and the man gave him an 'okay' jerk of the head. Beast Boy walked out onto the floor welcomed by the sounds of saws and large sanding machines. He stopped when he approached a young man working with a band saw. "Robin." He looked away from his work and promptly shut off the machine.

"Hey, what'cha doing here? Are you looking for a job or something because I can put in a good word for you but I can't promise anything."

"No that's okay Rob." Robin nodded and picked up the piece of wood he was working with. He removed a chisel from his back pocket and took to removing a few knots here and there. Beast Boy let out a small chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that," He paused to let out another small chortle. "I was never really able to picture you as a carpenter." Robin shrugged his shoulders and pocketed his chisel.

"It's peaceful, and you'd be surprised how alleviating working with wood can be. Though I'm really sorry but I can't talk for long, my boss gave me this huge list I have to have filled by the end of this weekend."

"Well you see we're in a bit of trouble.' Not looking away from his work Robin nodded while adding up some measurements.

"Your checks bounce again?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"No, and it was just that one time and thanks for brining that up by the way." Robin let out a short titter.

"What sort of trouble?"

"Taka's back." Robin sent him a confused brow.

"Why is that bad? She's still a good person I take it?"

"Yeah it's that a short while after Raven and I spotted her she got hit by an eighteen wheeler." Robin scratched a long mark with his pencil and stood up straight.

"Oh my God, is she alright?" Beast Boy nodded tentatively.

"She's fine but the semi's totaled." Robin glanced up at the ceiling then back down at Beast Boy. "Then not long after that Blackfire showed up and shot her in the head." Robin blinked a couple times with his mouth hanging ajar.

"And she's…okay?"

"She's just taking a nap." Robin set his stuff aside and paced around for a moment. He then stopped and pointed to his friend.

"So you're going to stand there and tell me that Taka, a mortal human being, was struck by a fourteen ton vehicle then hit in the head by a ball of energy. Those both usually being fatal," he added quickly. Beast Boy took it all in for a second then nodded.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Robin shook his head, gathered up his materials and strode over to a flat sander. "Robin…"

"What?"

"What do mean 'what?' Taka's back, Blackfire shows up, you know that can mean only a few things." Robin set to his duties while reluctantly listening to Beast Boy. "That either Star's cookoo sister is back for own little bit of revenge or this is much bigger then just the two of them." Robin switched off the sander and faced Beast Boy.

"What do you expect me to do about it? I'm retired Beast Boy." Beast Boy slacked his face stupidly.

"Retired? What are you Bob Barker?" Robin turned away from him. "You're not retired Robin you just haven't suited up in four years." Robin spun back around.

"We're not super heroes any more Beast Boy! Now I don't know what you think we need to get ourselves mixed up in but you can forget it. Starfire is just now putting all that stuff behind her I will not bring it all back up for her to relive!"

"But we have a responsibility Robin!"

"Not anymore, let the Justice League deal with whatever is coming kill us all," snipped Robin with a waving hand. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"You know good and well they wouldn't know who they'd be dealing with. This is something **we** need to do." Robin set his rather thick piece of wood back on the band saw.

"And then what? We get ourselves involved in a crusade which we're less likely to survive than the last one?"

"Have you really become that selfish," asked Beast Boy tactfully.

"This isn't about me, it's about Starfire. You know she still has dreams about the magistrate and the battle over Tamaran from time to time. However those kinds of nightmares have begun to wane lately, like I said I not going to tear her apart by bringing it up again." He carved out a piece from is block while Beast Boy ground his teeth in irritation.

"This is not something the Boy Wonder would walk away from." Robin pulled his finished piece away from the blade and switched off the machine.

"Yeah well, the boy wonder doesn't have a wife and a baby on the way. Now if you'll excuse me I have a chair to finish." Robin pushed past him and over to the other pieces of his project. To this now Beast Boy found himself defeated; it was indeed extremely difficult to return with an argument against that. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and knelt down beside Robin. The former boy wonder tried to take little notice of him by applying some glue to the various pieces of wood.

"You know, I find it a little ironic that you're turning your back on us to protect Star when in fact if you don't do anything like you're doing now, then Starfire really is a goner." Robin let out a hard breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know as well as I do that Blackfire showing up the same time as Taka is nowhere near a coincidence. Something's up and we're gonna find out what it is. But please forgive me for intruding into your life. I realize your strategy for keeping Star safe is to sit on the couch and do didilly squat." Robin narrowed his eyes and stared off into space. "Oh and I'm sorry we won't be able to make next Friday's bowling night because we're gonna be too busy getting to the bottom of this. But you go ahead and…make your chair." Beast Boy gestured to unassembled array before Robin. He stood up and began walking away. "Boy Wonder." He rapidly took his leave and Robin was left alone. Robin stood up, pulled his half of the locket out from under his shirt and stared longingly at his wife's photo. He then scrunched his eyes close in noting but dread.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this."

* * *

DOWN THE ROAD…………

Beast Boy drove his car down the road a little faster than usual. He steered the wheel with one hand while the other propped against the window and supported his head. The past conversation rang through his head and hit the dashboard angrily.

"Damn it Rob why do you have to such kludge-head sometimes." The next thing he knew his front right tire blew out. "OH! What the hel-" He pulled off the side of the road next to a deserted and disheveled drug store. Beast Boy stepped out and irritably slammed the door as he went. He looked down at his ruined tire and gave it a kick. "Great, this is super awesome! This is exactly what I needed." After venting his displeasure of his apparent bad luck he bent down and noticed the hole in his tire was that of some kind of blast. He heard a click behind him and spun around and saw three shabby but armed individuals approaching him. Beast Boy slowly got to his feet and tried to walk away but stopped when three more approached him opposite direction. Beast Boy backed up against his car.

"What do you want?"

"Take us to the girl," answered one. Beast Boy shifted his eyes.

"What girl?"

"The one you and your friend saved from the street not long ago. Take us to her now." Beast Boy glanced back at his car.

"What if I can't?"

"Then you will tell us where to find her." Beast Boy decided to abandon the 'play dumb' routine and got into a battle stance.

"I'm not giving you anybody!" The changeling morphed into a raptor-like dinosaur and charged down the three just ahead of him. He whipped around and smacked one in the stomach with his lighting quick tail sending the goon flying into a tree trunk. A faint click caught his ear's attention and he suddenly spun around and bit one of his attacker's guns in half. The lead guy however grew tired of the situation and jerked a net launcher from one of his comrades. He took aim, fired, and within moments had Beast Boy on the ground completely tangled in a steel threaded net. The man walked up to Beast Boy and pointed his weapon directly between his eyes.

"You still won't help us?" Beast Boy spat in his direction. "So be it." He charged up his mid-sized blaster and prepared for a killing blow. Unbeknownst to any them however, a single figure walked along the edge of the drugstore roof top. Robin looked down on the trapped Beast Boy and held a bird-a-rang above his head. With a narrowed glare at Beast Boy's attackers Robin let the razor sharp weapon fly. Before the man had a chance to pull the trigger the flying blade swept past him taking his hand along with it.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!" He cried out cradling his handless stub. Robin extended his staff and leaped down from the roof top. He let out a battle cry and landed on tow of the men followed by an all out assault with his staff. Beast Boy watched in relief as one by one Robin easily dispensed with the assailants. When he was finished Robin cut a hole for through the net and Beast Boy came free.

"Thanks," said changeling. Robin paused but nodded.

"No problem." They heard a moaning off to the side and Robin marched up to one he had de-handed and pulled him up by shirt. "Who are you! Who sent you here!" He mouth trembled though his eyes showed great contempt for the boy wonder. "Answer me!" He slammed him to the ground pulled him back up. Without a second thought the man stuck the only pinkie finger he had left into his mouth and quickly cracked it. Out of shock Robin released him and watched as the man twitched for a moment then lay motionless.

"Totally weird," remarked Beast Boy. Robin felt a section of his neck and pursed his lips together.

"He's dead." He examined the man's pinkie finger and felt a small lump under the skin. "There's a tiny capsule imbedded in his finger, probably filled with some kind of poison. I guess they're not allowed to be taken alive."

"But who are they?"

"Them? Oh they're just a couple flunkies, sent by whoever's holding Blackfire's leash. Go back to the tower, I'll get Starfire and we'll meet you there." Beast Boy nodded and Robin began running back towards the factory.

"You got it, hey Rob…" Robin stopped and turned around. "Its good to have you back." Robin smiled then continued on his way.

* * *

I hope your all liking this story because I'm having a blast writing it. Well I start typing again sooner or later so about the same time you should have an update. Laters! 


	5. The Burdon of Proof

**SammieC:** You bet. They're back where they should be.

**Valda:** You don't need to hope at all, I've re-read your story a couple of times so far waiting for another update. But don't get me wrong I'm not trying to rush you or anything. I'm just saying your story is so awesomely good, I just can't wait until you continue it. Hope you enjoy _my_ chapter.

**April4rmH-Town:** I apologize if that last scene was a little bit not to your liking, but I thought if it was the bad guys on the other end, they would have done worse. Yeah, I don't want to say anything but we'll find the triangle to be even more important that first thought. Also I hope you'll excuse my use of main villain in this story, I just couldn't resist. I just thought it might seem a little clichéd. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Laters!

**Foreverhopeful343:** :Pauses for a moment: Are you really? Cool. And don't be so hard on us guys, lol; we sometimes have a hard time noticing things that are a little too subtle. As it is I'm trying to deal with something similar. There's this girl who sits behind me in my Criminal Justice class. Well let's just say there's hot and then there's beautiful. Anyway, you're not alone and I'm stuck trying to get two words across to her. Well I think I've rambled a bit too much about that. Now if you'll excuse me, my favorite television show starts in five minuets. Hope you like the new part..er..update. Laters. :sweatdrops:

**AvePlateada:** Well if you haven't seen Kingdom of Heaven I hope you do soon because it is one of the best I've ever seen. Some people said they didn't like it because the story was weak or something, but that's just a load of crap. I have a whole list of favorite movies; that one, Lord of the Rings, Batman Begins, Sin City, it goes on. I haven't heard too much news about TT: Tokyo, but I am very much looking forward to it. I used to know this one girl in my class that looked, sounded, and acted exactly like Starfire. She would have been perfect for the part. Anyway if you've read Prisoner of Azkaban you don't need to waste you time seeing the movie; they didn't do the book that much justice. However GoF does look very good.

**Princess Angelfire of NZ:** I am seriously considering it. I've been thinking about how they would work into the story and if done right I think they would do pretty good. The only thing is I was wondering if I might use a different name for the boy. I don't have any definite choices yet but I do have some floating around in my noggin. The idea for the children is very very interesting. I think it will just take time to shape it into something really good. Thanks again and I hope you like this next chapter.

**Realfanficts:** Glad you liked it, hope for the same with this chapter. Enjoy

**Itxprincessxlala:** Well just because I have to use a bunch of geometry doesn't mean I still can't hate it as much as I used to. Aside from that working with wood is pretty fun. It's at least better than the last job I had. I was a sales associate at a toy store, the-worst-job-I-ever-had! I had to make sure all the isles were better than perfect and then all sorts of yahoo kids would run on through and tear em' apart and I'd get yelled at for it later. Soon I just stopped going. I didn't even formally quit, I just didn't go anymore. But enough about that. Long live algebra and death to geometry….after I get my paycheck.

**TTHPFan:** Well technically the top Psion dude, from Titan Identity, didn't really go by a name. He was just 'Magistrate', so don't worry about it. See this is why I'm so siked about this story; I can't wait till you find out some of the things I've had in mind. You'll just have to read and find out

I have to agree with you on some of those villains in the large pan at the end of Homecoming pt.2. One of the things that baffles me the most is why wasn't Blackfire in there. I can sort of understand why Slade wouldn't be there, all those guys were working for Brain and Slade is not about to take orders from someone else (besides Trigon, but that's a totally different story). And yes gizmo is by far one of most annoying characters on the show. OMG cardiac is the lamiest villain I've ever seen. He's basically a giant floating heart that sucks up children…big freaking deal. Oh yeah your not the only one who's thought about some kind of drug in the pies. Though if there was would they feel addictions toward it even after she was put back in the pie? I don't know but that's just me trying to analyze the episode. You know for me Jr. Year was a bitch and a half but WOOT for you. I wish it went that well for me. My school was so damn cheap we never went anywhere. But forget about that, I graduated so ha ha ha to them. Hope you enjoy the chapter and for future reference…you never waste my time. Laters!

**Jadedea:** Well that does suck but I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Jedi Knight 366:** I realize not many people get married that young, but bear in mind this is only a story and Robin and Starfire had special circumstances. But anyway they were all about seventeen in 'The Titan Identity', and then one year later in the 'Titan Supremacy' they'd be eighteen. We'll say that whole story elapsed near twelve months making them a married couple around nineteen. So now in 'Crusade' they're now twenty-three. I'm sorry if this bothered you and I hope you'll continue to read the story.

Thank you all very much for taking the time to review and now I give you…The UPDATE!

* * *

Chapter Five

The Burdon of Proof

Robin cut a hole for through the net and Beast Boy came free. "Thanks," said changeling. Robin paused but nodded.

"No problem." They heard a moaning off to the side and Robin marched up to one he had de-handed and pulled him up by shirt. "Who are you! Who sent you here!" His mouth trembled though his eyes showed great contempt for the boy wonder. "Answer me!" He slammed him to the ground pulled him back up. Without a second thought the man stuck the only pinkie finger he had left in his mouth and quickly cracked it. Out of shock Robin released him and watched as the man twitched for a moment then lay motionless.

"Totally weird," remarked Beast Boy. Robin felt a section of his neck and pursed his lips together.

"He's dead." He examined the man's pinkie finger and felt a small lump under the skin. "There's a tiny capsule imbedded in his finger, probably filled with some kind of poison. I guess they're not allowed to be taken alive."

"But who are they?"

"Them? Oh they're just a couple flunkies, sent by whoever's holding Blackfire's leash. Go back to the tower, I'll get Starfire and we'll meet you there." Beast Boy nodded and Robin began running back towards the factory.

"You got it, hey Rob…" Robin stopped and turned around. "Its good to have you back." Robin smiled then continued on his way. In the opposite direction Beast Boy took up his own powers again by morphing into a hawk.

Robin sprinted back down the road to his place of employment thinking only of getting back to his wife. He barreled on through the door to his boss' office obviously ready to repel a reprimand for so blatantly leaving work. He stopped dead when he found the body of his supervisor lying motionless behind his desk. Robin took a nervous glance around afraid that whoever got to his boss was standing right behind him. He spun around. There was no one. He slowly made his way back out onto the work floor and bent down to retrieve his stuff, including his house keys. At once he heard the door he traveled trough slam shut. His eyes shot in its direction but again no one was there. At the other end of the factory the sound of the large garage door closing caught his attention. His eagle-like eyes ready to spot anything he carefully reaching into his pack and found his collapsed staff. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a brandish of white. It flew behind a large gluing machine, making his curiosity peak. He stood up and walked around the machine. There standing was a dark haired girl dressed in dazzling white robes. The fabric had the look of being made from water.

"Hello?" Robin held his staff behind his back prepared for anything. She turned and Robin's mouth dropped. Blackfire sent him a sly grin. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for her," she said. Robin turned his head in slight confusion. What was with her voice?

"Who?"

"You know who, my host believes you to be a formidable warrior. We will see."

"What do you mean 'your host'?" Blackfire's eyes shown a deep purple hue and she sailed forward. Robin ducked low to avoid a blast she shot towards him then swiped at her feet. Quick on and off her feet Blackfire rose into the air before succumbing to Robin's sweeping leg. Her teeth bared angrily she traced her eye beams along the ground trying to encompass Robin in them. He rolled to the side behind a large stack of plywood. Her heat vision moved along a barrel filled with saw dust and the whole thing burst into flames. Using the smoke for cover Robin abandoned his position and darted across the floor. Blackfire sputtered a few suffocated coughs then spotted the boy wonder out of the corner of her eye. She spun around and dove like a hawk for him. Still trying to make his way to the door and out into the open Robin saw a growing shadow coming up behind him. He fell to the ground allowing Blackfire to pass over and miss him by a considerable margin. She instead flew into a system of shelves nailed against the wall. The resulting collision however collapsed the doorway and blocked Robin from an immediate exit. Blackfire threw a piece of sand paper off her shoulder and snickered back at the mess behind her.

"It would appear you have defeated yourself. There is no escape for you now."

"I'm not down for the count just yet," retorted Robin. He extended his staff and remained in a battle stance. Blackfire raised an amused brow and picked up a metal bar at her feet. She dusted some saw dust off her billowing white robes while holding her weapon at the ready. "By the way…what's with the white? It doesn't really fit you."

"Possibly not her, but it suits me just fine." With that Blackfire uttered a battle ready yawp signaling Robin the fight was back on. He moved forward and they clanged their weapons together. She twirled her staff in many and various movements forcing Robin to block, dodge, and counter with ferocious speed. He blocked a hit sent to his back then moved aside as Blackfire drove the metal pole into the wall. More than aghast by 'Blackfire's' apparent thirst for blood Robin eyes widened when she found a large air powered nail gun.

She raised it up with a huge wicked grin. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" He dove behind a tall wood palette just as the dark haired girl opened fire. Dozens and dozens of nails shot out and stuck firmly in anything daring to stand in their way. Robin stayed seated behind his new barricade trying not to get punctured. Just then the sharp point of one nail penetrated the wood just an inch from Robin's eye. 'You're just as crazy as she is,' he thought. He closed his eyes concentrating firmly on the number of times Blackfire was shooting. At the very moment that he had been counting on Blackfire ran out of ammo and he sprang form his hiding place. Blackfire looked up in surprise only to feel Robin's index and middle fingers jab a section of her neck. She went stiff as a board for a moment then fell flat on her back. Robin let out a long breath and sat down against the very stack of unused wood he had hidden behind. Without taking his eyes off Blackfire he reached inside his bag and pulled out a cell phone. He wasted no time in flipping it open and dialing the first number that came to his head.

"Yello," answered Cyborg.

"Cyborg, have I been known to hallucinate lately?" Robin asked while rubbing his forehead. On the other end Cyborg furrowed his brow in mass perplexity.

"Uhhh, Robin is this you?"

"Just as answer my question."

Cyborg shrugged. "Iiiii….don't think so. Why? You think you've been seeing things?"

"Well it's just that I have Blackfire unconscious here at the factory…" Cyborg's eyes widened. "And I would really appreciate it if you came and brought her to the tower." Cyborg mouthed wordlessly for a moment.

"And all that has to do with you hallucinating how?"

"I'm getting to that," reassured Robin with his finger up. "She was dressed in complete white."

"That is kinda weird, but I still don't see how-"

"Look can you just come get here or not?" Robin finished hastily.

"Yeah I guess."

"Good, is either Raven or Beast Boy there?" Cyborg thought for a second then shook his head.

"Not right now, no."

"Then bring Taka with you, I don't think we should leave her alone right now."

"Don't worry about it; I got it covered." Robin nodded and hung up his phone.

* * *

Cyborg clicked his ear piece off and turned around to see Taka entering the common room. She walked in massaging her wrists obviously trying to work out some residual soreness. "Hey, how you doing?" She looked up and smiled gratefully.

"I am better now, thank you." She felt around her neck and began darting her eyes around the room frantically. "The Triangle!"

"Whoa easy, calm down its right here." He produced the small gold triangle on its fine chain and she promptly took it from him. After stuffing it away in her pocket she bowed her head to him in thanks. "I am much better now."

"Good. Because I need you to come with me for a little pick up." She dropped her gaze somewhat.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Robin took down Blackfire at the place where he works. He need's me to go get her before she wakes up again and we have a harder time tracking her down." Taka nodded comprehensively.

"Well then, we should not continue wasting time talking should we?" She walked past him to the exit and his eyes followed her all the way out.

"Guess not."

The T-Car moved smoothly down the road as if riding on air. They passed out of the bustling metropolis of their city and now traveled along the country side toward J&H. As they drove He glanced sideways at her and saw her fiddling with the gold medallion again.

"Say uhhh, where's Himora? Why didn't he show up with you?" She peeled her eyes away from the triangle and stared at the road ahead. From her pain-filled silence Cyborg picked up on the answer. He reached over and patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"Master gave this to me just before he died." She held it up before her eyes as if hypnotizing herself. She gave it her complete attention for a few more seconds before letting it fall to her lap. "And now it is all that I have left of him." She closed her eyes and seemed to be inwardly scorning herself. "He was growing old and feeling weaker with each passing day. If I have been more vigilant, I could have protected him."

"You might've been killed too," argued Cyborg. He turned right and waved at a passer by. "And not only would that thing have ended up in Blackfire's hands but the world would be an even lesser place." She sent him a weak smile. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"You may." He jerked his head at her possession.

"What is that thing anyway? I think Raven's going through every book she has right now but I bet you she still hasn't figured out what it is." She grinned and wound the chain between her fingers.

"Very little is known about it. Its true name, its true purpose, its origin; it is all a mystery. However, the Shinto monks have been guarding it for the past twenty generations." Cyborg looked mildly surprised. "Master knew just as little about it when he gave it to me then I do now. Though in my trek here I have discovered that with each new generation the Sacred Triangle has been passed down to guardian after guardian. Each time the importance that it never fall into the hands of evil is stressed to the very limit. Once the guardian chooses to undertake their new task it is theirs for life, and they must defend it with such."

"So they made you the new guardian?" Taka simply nodded. "You got hit by a huge truck and shot in the head…..look at you, you don't have a scratch." She grinned at his astonishment.

"To take the triangle on one's shoulders is the most revered and dangerous task known to the people who have knowledge of it. If one should become inured they will heal, if ill they will recover. Ye who protects the Sacred Triangle is protected by it." She smiled up at him then returned her gaze to passing landscape. Cyborg's mouth remained slightly parted and kept his eyes on the road with a nervous impression.

* * *

AT THE HOME OF ROBIN AND STARFIRE……….

Robin moved stiffly through the front door and entered the kitchen to find Starfire slaving away before the stove. She looked up from her cooking and smiled brightly at the sight of him.

"Robin! I am glad you are home." She pecked him off the cheek.

"Hi Star." He noticed a grocery bag on the table and he peeked inside to find the most peculiar of items. "Star, what are these?" She glanced at him.

"Hmm? Oh it was the strangest thing." She said while stirring some pasta. "I suddenly felt this inexplicable desire to have pineapples and cottage cheese." Robin looked down the bag. "Though now I am not so sure I wish to eat them." Robin began walking off to their room. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Okay, that sounds…good." His words died out as he hobbled beside his bed and sat down. He moved to the side and caught a glimpse of Starfire concentrating almost too seriously on stirring her macaroni. He chuckled as watched her. Unbeknownst to her of course he sometimes enjoyed just taking a moment to observe how her personality shown through. He thought about how he had spent fifteen minuets sitting in his car debating whether or not to go in. He pulled out the precious locket and gazed longingly down at the even more precious face in it. Robin instantly thought back to the first time her ever saw her eyes.

_The girl caught sight of his face and stopped struggling. "No one's going to hurt you, I promise." Eyes wide with innocence the girl slowly nodded and swallowed. Robin looked up at Raven and shook his head at the sedative. Getting the message Raven put it away and went back to checking the girl's heart rate. Robin took the girl's hand and rubbed it comfortingly._ _Her emerald eyes shown with uncertain fear and tenderness._

With a final nod of readiness Robin stood up and walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. As soon as he did he felt a tremendous stiffness come to his shoulders. Starfire noticed him rotating his shoulders and she wasted no time in making her way over to his back and letting her hands do the rotating. Robin's head slumped forward allowing her to rub the stiffness out of his neck.

"Were your duties increasingly stressful tonight," she inquired.

"Well, to sa-hay-ay the least." His words were semi-broken from Starfire working the pain out of his joints. Starfire however detected something deeper than mere work stress. Something in his eyes held an enormous amount of dread.

"What is wrong Robin?" He hesitated, then took one of her hands and guided her around to sit before him.

"Starfire, do you remember the day when we officially ceased to be Titans?" She tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Yes…"

"Do you also remember that we promised each other that we would live as normal people with peaceful lives so that our children wouldn't have to experience some of the hardships we did?" She nodded.

"I remember. Robin why are you asking me this?" He sighed and pursed his lips together.

"We may not get our wish. Not just yet." Starfire frowned incoherently.

"I do not understand, what has happened?"

"Your sister's back." Starfire's mouth parted. "And Taka, and….possibly the Psions. I don't know at all what's going on. All I do know is that I just ran into her and she nearly killed me." Starfire sat back in her chair and let her eyes move about the room disbelievingly. He shook his head and suddenly stood up. She locked her gaze on him fearfully. He walked up to the wall and hit his angry fist against it. Form the sizable dent he pulled a bruised and balled up hand away. Starfire instinctively moved up to him and cradled his and in hers. She laid a kiss on it and looked back up at him. "It's just not fair. We could leave Star; I could take you live with Bruce and Alfred until this whole thing blows over-" She silenced him.

"No Robin. Whatever is waiting for us beyond the horizon, bad or good, I wish to meet it with you. We have been made one; therefore we share everything as one. We knew there might always exist the possibility that one or more of our enemies would seek retribution. It has simply come at a most inopportune time."

"Then maybe that's why we need to get away from this while we still can," suggested Robin taking her shoulders.

"But Robin we cannot leave our friends to do battle alone. They would not turn away from us. As it is, the decision to walk away my not be ours to make." She swallowed with apprehension. "Robin, it is time." He shook his head disapprovingly. Robin and Starfire both walked in silence down the hall and into a modestly sized library. Robin strode up to the desk where upon he picked up the phone and pressed; 8336848267. A moment, then one of the book shelves creaked before parting down the middle. The parted shelving revealed a narrow downward passageway. Robin and Starfire stepped lightly down the rickety staircase and passed through a metal door at the bottom. As they entered the covert room beneath their house lights came to life and illuminated an area no bigger their kitchen. However what stood out amongst the collected trophies from their crime fighting days was a tall cupboard at the very end. The cupboard was made of a beautiful cut of mahogany and remained locked with two brass knobs. His hand shaking slightly Robin stuck a small key inside the lock, turned it, and a tiny click told him the job was done. He took both knobs in hand and slowly opened the doors to reveal the retired uniforms of that of the Boy Wonder and the Princess of Tamaran.

* * *

AT TITANS TOWER………………

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Taka all stood looking into a ten by ten holding cell. On the other side of the force field was none other than Blackfire. He had regained consciousness long ago but had not spoken a word since. She simply sat on the small cot with her arms folded and a resentful glare. They heard the door open behind them and in stepped the remaining two Titans; Robin and Starfire. They received some uncanny looks from their teammates, as though they had not been seen at all for decades. The couple walked up to the force field and Robin raised a brow.

"Well look at you." Blackfire shifted her eyes. "Alright you got our attention, we know its Blackfire I'm really talking to. So what do we call you?" Though no matter what she remained utterly silent. Beast Boy walked up next to Robin.

"The most we've been able to get out of her since she woke up is a really unfriendly gesture." Robin nodded with an almost amused look.

"So! I guess I'll call you Sam. How's that?" Her eyes narrowed. "I can tell you're somewhat vain in how you look or you wouldn't have chosen someone like Blackfire to inhabit-"

"I have nothing to say to any of you." Her voice was indeed distorted; as if it was being disguised by a machine of some sort. Robin shrugged.

"Well that's a little too bad, because if you don't we'll go to someone who just might." She snickered.

"My host is of absolutely no use to you. She knows only what I allow her to know." Robin smirked.

"We'll see." Starfire then took her place beside her husband.

"I wish to speak to my sister," she asked imperiously. Blackfire's possessor turned her nose up at her.

"That is not possible."

"Oh but it is," came a monotone sounding voice behind them all. Raven levitated off the floor while with her hands resting on her knees in a meditative fashion. "Just give me one more second…Azerath…Metrion…"

"W-What are you doing," the possessor asked nervously.

"Zinthos." Raven's eyes glowed and whoever it was in control of Blackfire's body was suddenly forced to 'step aside' as he or she began thrashing about before collapsing to the floor. Starfire watched with instinctive worry as the actual Blackfire now took in steady breaths and climbed to her feet. She reached up along the wall trying to get her balance. She finally turned and saw all the Titans plus one Japanese girl staring at her. Blackfire let out a short, irritated breath and threw her arms up.

"Well its about time!"

Beast Boy gaped at her incredulously. "Hey if you want we can just give your body back over to Sam." Blackfire rolled her eyes.

"His name is not Sam you imbecile." Raven's eyes flamed somewhat.

"It's a _'he'_," asked Cyborg a little creeped out.

"Who has taken possession of your body sister," asked Starfire. Blackfire gazed at her with a passive and nonchalant yawn.

"What? No how are you sister? Or, it's been a long time sister I am ever so joyful to see you again!" Blackfire mimicked her with her hands laced together. Robin stepped forward angrily.

"Just answer her question," he spat. Blackfire gave off the look a teenager being scolded.

"His name is Arameth. He is of a dying race called the Kami. They are basically parasitic life forms that exist on a level that makes it impossible for us see them with the naked eye. However they must take a host within hours of their birth or they will die. So you see why they're a dying race, not many hosts to be found right after you're born. Too bad, so sad; but come to think of it I don't really care all that much."

"So how did you end up being his host," asked Raven. Blackfire shrugged her shoulders honestly.

"I don't remember when it happened," she answered curtly. "I only know who it was that gave me to him."

"Who," asked Starfire engrossed by the suspense. Blackfire collected her thoughts once more before uttering in a clear voice.

"Oni-Kal."

"YOU LIE," shouted Starfire. Robin stepped forward and held her back as Starfire made a futile attempt to get to her sister. She turned away from everyone and ran out of the cell block. Robin and the others spun back around. Robin shut off the force field and shoved Blackfire against the wall. Blackfire observed how close she was to him now and grinned mischievously.

"Oh Robin, this is highly…'unorthodox'."

"Listen to me very carefully," said Robin in a hushed but fierce tone. "If you cause my wife the slightest bit more distress I'll have Raven rearrange your brain so that neither you nor Sam will be able to do much of anything!" Blackfire remained deathly silent. Robin released her and stepped back out of her cell. "Now, is what you told Starfire true?"

"Uhh yes. This would be a pretty inconvenient time for me to lie don't you think?"

"Well the rest of us don't know what you're talking about so we're going to need more to go on than just a name." Blackfire sighed lazily then moved her hands about trying to make her thoughts surface.

"He has been known as the 'Bringer of Death'. Beyond that I know as little as you do; which, to say the least, is very depressing indeed." Robin felt the desire to make a retaliatory remark but instead felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back and noticed Raven had glided up behind him.

"Robin I think I may have some idea what she's talking about."

"Me as well," informed Taka. He looked back at Blackfire then nodded.

"Alright, Cyborg…" The human/machine hybrid stood up straight. "Make sure she can't decide to take a walk."

"You got it," he answered back. After locking up Blackfire's cell they all filed out leaving her to be guarded by four automated laser turrets.

* * *

IN THE COMMON ROOM………………..

"Are you sure," asked Cyborg. Starfire nodded silently. They found her sitting on the couch with her legs tucked up to her chest. When asked why her apparent outburst surfaced so rapidly; she brokenly told them that Blackfire had indeed referred to the Psion Magistrate that had enslaved them both from the beginning. While Robin did his best to comfort her Raven searched through the Tower's online library.

"Here." She got their attention and focused it to the screen. "Blackfire didn't give us much but it was enough to find out some little bit. 'The Bringer of Death' has been repeated a few times throughout this planet's history though only and always surrounding just one persona. The ancient Samarians worshiped him as Dagon, Egyptian scribes referred to him as Anubis, the Greeks always feared him as Hades, and today he'd be the closest thing to Satin." Beast Boy stared at him with a faraway yet slightly confused look.

"So this guy is bound to be…bad?"

"Pretty bad. In fact we already know how bad he is, we've met him before. How come you never told us his name," she now asked Starfire. The pretty alien shrugged.

"You never asked."

"Alright that's enough," said Robin. He stood up and paced around before the large screen. "No one is going to get me to believe that he could survive a Harvester enhanced nuke going off right behind him. **We** barely got away for God's sake."

"Your point," asked Raven.

"I'm saying that before I go and believe _Blackfire_, I want some proof. I mean for all we know this could one big elaborate scheme set up by Blackfire and Ara-what's his face." Starfire bit her lip.

"I am uncertain Blackfire would go to such lengths to fool us in such a way. Why would she?"

"Who knows, but that's what she does."

"Well I'm with Rob," stated Cyborg. "Until I see otherwise, this whole thing is a set up." Raven opened her mouth to offer a rebuttal when the lights flickered before going out entirely. They all stood up and cast bewildered looks around the room.

"Cyborg you did remember to change or otherwise charge the power cells didn't you," solicited Raven.

"Yeah I charged em' up yesterday. I suppose it could be a problem with the gel packs, or maybe the power output matri-" At once a large and ominous figure appeared before them. Starfire and Taka let out surprised shrieks, Raven and Beast Boy staggered backward, and Robin and Cyborg followed closely behind. The figure stood tall above them in a black and red shroud, his form moved in a holographic-type wave. He spread his arms out and a resounding voice that made their blood run cold filled the room.

"**Teen Titans. I am Oni-Kal. You may call me, Anubis.**" They all gaped dumfounded and thoroughly startled at the towering figure before them. Robin stared straight ahead with eyes wide as dinner plates. Starfire shielded herself with Robin's shoulder and he gulped.

"Well, I'm convinced."

* * *

:Bows a thousand times before generous reviewers: I beg your forgiveness with the somewhat clichéd big baddie but I just couldn't resist. Well tell me what you think anyway cause I can't wait to hear it. Laters! 


	6. That's the Past

**Jedi Knight 366:** Well I appreciate that. Though incidentally I think you'll want to stick around till the end anyway. But that's just my opinion.

**Valda:** I know I'd be pretty freaking scared myself. But remember he's not really Satan per say, that's just a persona Anubis once assumed along with the other names he had over the centuries. Anyways, when are you going to update your story? Hmm? I'm not a patient person and when a good author keeps me waiting for an update I tend to start throwing things. Yeah, I am very much insane. But! I have fun writing so I guess that's all that matters. Hope you update your story soon. Laters.

**TTHPFan:** That's…a shame, I'm sorry your concert didn't go so well. Though if yall really put your minds to it, you can only get better. My criminal justice teacher arranged for our class to tour a prison (what are the odds). It sounds like it'll be pretty interesting, he says we'll talk to some of the inmates and see how they ended up behind bars. Though we already know the answer to that, they crimed against Uncle Sam is what happened. But anyway, I'm so glad you liked this chapter. And to be honest I'm somewhat relieved you and my other readers didn't think too badly of Anubis. See he's actually supposed to be that nameless Psion from the 'Titan Identity' and now he's somehow come back in this one, and I thought I'd call him…that. Along with his Psion name, that is. Some of the things that happen in this story almost happened in 'Titan Supremacy' but I put those aside for a while until this one came out. Anyway I'm just glad you like it so far and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter.

**Princess Angelfire of NZ:** I've tried that before too. I actually had that a lot when I was in training for track/cross country. I think I owe a lot of races to the simple combination. I think it's also pretty good for snacking. That and sloppy joes, LOL. Hope you like the chapter.

**April4rmH-Town:** Hell ya go Astros! And GO SPURS! Every team from Texas kicks ass. Except for the Cowboys, I'm not entirely pleased with them right now…but oh well. And thanks I try to do what I can to make the story enjoyable. And I really like reviews but in the long run I'm just glad people take that time to read my stuff. Thanks again. And ONE MORE TIME FOR THE SPURS!

**Aveplateada:** No I don't think I have ever heard of that. I'll try to check it out though. You want the craziest thing is….I still haven't read Half Blood Prince. I know! I know, just what is wrong with me. Normally I pre-order them off the web but lately I've been busy with college and I missed out and now I'm just too lazy to go buy a copy at the store. But that's me, lazy man. Well, hope you like the chapter. Laters!

**Itxprincessxlala:** Yeah I hated it too, but I got pretty good money for it so I guess it all balanced out in the end. So it annoys you when people come to you for advice eh? I've kinda got hat problem right now, though not in that sense. This is the first year I've ever gotten a high A in algebra and suddenly everyone keeps asking me for help. I just might start tutoring for twenty bucks an hour. Anyway, I would very much like to know what you found clichéd about Anubis. I'm just curious because I only want to improve on it. Looking forward to your next review.

**Realfanficts:** Yes, it does seem pretty bad right now doesn't it?

**LoVeAbLe AnGeL:** You are most certainly not forgotten, just missed. I'm glad you got around to reading the story. I'll be sure to keep going for ya. Laters!

**Samanthe2121:** I would have never known the difference, LOL. Glad you liked it.

**Jigglypuff:** Very well, more is what you get. For now anyway….du na na na.

**Jadedea:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I think I sat for ten whole minuets before I thought of just calling him Sam, might have been a little time wasted. But not so much if liked it. Thanks. Enjoy!

Well thanks a lot for everyone who reviewed and I hope yall like this chapter just as much. So go read it….stop reading this…..this isn't the chapter….never mind just scroll down and read it. :Sigh:

* * *

Chapter Six

That's the past

Raven opened her mouth to offer a rebuttal when the lights flickered before going out entirely. They all stood up and cast bewildered looks around the room.

"Cyborg you did remember to change or otherwise charge the power cells didn't you," solicited Raven.

"Yeah I charged em' up yesterday. I suppose it could be a problem with the gel packs, or maybe the power output matri-" At once a large and ominous figure appeared before them. Starfire and Taka let out surprised shrieks, Raven and Beast Boy staggered backward, and Robin and Cyborg followed closely behind. The figure stood tall above them in a black and red shroud, his form moved in a holographic-type wave. He spread his arms out and a resounding voice that made their blood run cold filled the room.

"**Teen Titans. I am Oni-Kal. You may call me, Anubis.**" They all gaped dumfounded and thoroughly startled at the towering figure before them. Robin stared straight ahead with eyes wide as dinner plates. Starfire shielded herself with Robin's shoulder and he gulped.

"Well, I'm convinced." Being the only one still able to move Cyborg stepped out from behind their couch barricade and walked up to the tall menacing figure.

"Uhhh, what's up?"

"**You have taken what is mine. For this, you shall all be annihilated-**"

"Wait second time out," interrupted Cyborg forming a T with his hands. "Now before you start dooming everybodymaybe you should be a little more specific." Anubis folded his hands together.

"**The sacred triangle**." Taka pressed her hand against the area where she had hidden the item. "**And the two Tamaranian sisters. Return them all to me at once.**" Cyborg looked back at the crowd behind him and Beast Boy lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"What's a Tamaranian," he asked trying to sound innocent. "You know because we've met a _ton_ of aliens and they all kinda look the same-"

"**ENOUGH!**" They all jumped. "**Return them all to me or face your demise.**"

"Well you've come to the wrong T shaped tower because there aren't any Tamaranians for sale here," said Robin stepping up beside Cyborg.

"**The one cowering behind you is a Tamaranian.**" Starfire let her eyes fall to the ground trying to be unnoticed. "**Isn't she?**" Robin paused for a moment.

"No, but she plays one on TV." Anubis' image now shrank to match their size.

"Your insolence will not deter me. I am superior to you in every way." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and leaned close to Raven.

"Ohhh please…" Robin glared back at Anubis and shook his head.

"You're not getting any of them. We're not letting Blackfire go, you're not getting the triangle, and I'm never giving up Starfire."

"You may think differently in the future."

"Never going to happen," said Robin with a grin.

"You bring destruction upon yourselves." With that his image rippled then faded utterly. Robin stayed stationary for a good ten seconds followed by a prolonged and edgy atmosphere. Cyborg bit his lip.

"So that Anubis, huh?" He asked Starfire. She merely remained in a silent stupor.

"Indeed," she said grimly.

"How," whispered Robin. He turned back around to his teammates. "How did he survive?"

"There's no way," said Cyborg. "He engineered that bomb to cause more damage than three regular nukes put together."

"Yet he survived none the less," said Taka. Starfire sat herself down on the couch and let her face rest in her hands. "The universe is vast; who knows was force could have saved him."

"Oni-Kal is not only my former task master; he is also an infamous character in an ancient Tamaranian legend or 'ghost story'," interjected the alien princess. Robin sat down beside Starfire on the couch.

"Lets here it," he said with a nod. They all gathered around while Starfire collected the major details.

"There is a story of a wicked entity that lived in a bodiless form and would sneak into the dwellings of sleeping children." Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all frowned slightly hearing familiar details of Starfire's story. "Once inside their quarters of sleep he would…would….he would steal their souls." Taka backed slightly in horror. Raven however rubbed her chin.

"This all sounds oddly familiar."

"Yeah," agreed Cyborg. He mentally went over each of the corresponding details of the ghost story. "Hold up, are you saying that what we're dealing with here is the Tamaranian boogeyman?" Though as absurd as it sounded, they all looked curiously at Starfire who merely nodded her head again.

"Yes, that would be a fair analogy." Raven finished reviewing something on the tower computer and sighed in confusion.

"That's strange; the tower mainframe has no record of any recent incoming or outgoing transmissions."

"Well then how did he just appear right in front of us," asked Robin. Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"We know the Psions were all formidable telepaths. It's possible that Anubis is so powerful that he's able to reach over thousands of light years and basically make us see just about anything." Robin then concluded with dread;

"So what you're saying is…"

"If he can tap into our minds that easily from so far away, then there's no telling what he can fully do."

Beast Boy raised a shaking glass of water to his lips. "We're in trouble." They all silently extended their agreement. "Aren't we?" Raven switched off the computer terminal and began leaving the room.

"Well I'm not sure about you guys, but I just thought of a few more questions for Blackfire's 'roommate'."

"I will accompany you," said Taka following her. "A change of atmosphere would be nice." Cyborg patted her shoulder as she passed him.

"You don't need to be afraid, we're all safe here." Taka looked back at him with slight bile.

"I am not afraid, why do you say so?" Cyborg put up his hands defensively.

"I didn't mean anything by, I was just saying…" She let the tension leave her face and the two girls exited the room. Starfire rose and took no more than two steps when she stopped unsurely and turned back to Robin.

"Robin…"  
"Yes Star, what is it?" She hesitated for a moment before letting it spill out.

"I feel the need for the sweet and sour chicken." Robin blinked a few times.

"Wha-wha-what? You want what?" Starfire breathed a little more heavily and shifted her eyes about.

"Sweet and sour chicken, please I feel I must have some." Robin's mouth hung open disbelievingly. He looked over at Cyborg and Beast Boy. They shrugged irresolutely.

"You want Chinese food? Now?"

"I am sorry I cannot explain it, I suddenly feel the desire to eat some." Robin continued to cast dubious looks about the room. "Please…" he looked back down at her and met two wide and pleading eyes. Unable to say no to them he caved and nodded incoherently.

"Okay okay, I guess I'll be right back." She smiled wide and hugged him tightly.

"Thank-you Robin. I eagerly await your return." With a timid smile he grabbed the keys to his R-cycle off the counter and left the common room. After he left she smiled sweetly at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"When Robin returns will you please inform him that I am resting in my room?"

"Uhh sure," replied Cyborg with a shy look. She nodded in thanks and glided with a hum off to her room. After another awkward silence they both looked at each other. Beast Boy pointed in the direction Starfire had just taken.

"Is it just me, or have the food cravings started?"

"I'd say they're being served with a side order of mood swings," added Cyborg.

"Ummm, how long did Star say Tamaranian pregnancy lasts?"

* * *

DOWN THE HALLS……………

Starfire merrily hummed her way to her room, not really knowing why she was humming, and stopped before her door. She paused and read her name across the door. It had been almost five years since she set foot in her old Titan quarters. With a hesitant swallow Starfire stepped forward and tapped the small panel beside her door. It swiftly parted allowing Starfire to move inside. As she looked about her room she noticed that there was not a trace of dust anywhere. Cyborg had obviously kept up their rooms since they had been gone. What else is someone who lives in a giant tower alone supposed to do? Starfire walked by her bed and let her hand run along the pink comforter. It felt as if she left this room of hers yesterday. Remembering that she accidentally left something behind on the day they moved out Starfire walked over to her nightstand and opened it. Inside there lay a framed photo of her and Robin. It had been taken only a short while after she had come to earth. Anyone could tell for Starfire could be seen gazing at the photographer curiously while Robin smiled warmly at her side. She smiled and propped the photo up on her nightstand. Unbeknownst to her the lights in her room dimmed slightly. Deciding she might put some things away in her closet she lightly turned on her heel and came face to face with Anubis.

"NO!" She screamed and jumped backward. She ran straight through Anubis' form and pounded on the wall comm. "CYBORG! BEAST BOY! RAVEN ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"They cannot hear you Koriand'r." She cautiously twisted her head around to look at him. "No one can hear you now. You might as well listen to what I have to say." Starfire slowly lowered her hand from the comm. link and stared at him with wide frightened eyes.

"W-What do you want with me?"

"You appear to be the most sensible of you companions. Therefore you must see the logic in returning to my service." Starfire mildly abandoned her fear and adopted a more defensive attitude.

"I will never revert to living as your attack zornik. I am free, and though she has pained us very much Blackfire is free as well. You can command us no longer."

"Only a cynical individual would call the life you have now freedom. You were once feared and revered throughout the whole galaxy as my hand of swift justice. Now you are but a lowly and wickless housewife. Tell me…" He steadily approached her making her back up even further. "Do you truly find solace in the fact that such a reputation you once held is all but a dim memory?"

"Yes," she answered defiantly. "Robin and my friends all helped to guide me through my transformation from your slave to a free individual. I am no long under your control!"

"Are you quite sure about that Koriand'r? I have become something you cannot even begin to imagine."

"I understand better than you think," spat Starfire. "Your trickery, manipulation, and evil will not work here. Robin will-"

"Will what," interjected Anubis. Starfire found herself unable to speak, almost as if she were commanded not to do so. "Your has-been hero of a mate will only be able to protect you for so long. You know this better than most. Your time, your friend's time….Earth's time is running out."

"I trust Robin with my life and more, they will always be there to defend both myself and Earth from _you_." Anubis folded his hands.

"There was a time, when you would die for me Koriand'r." Starfire narrowed her eyes and now walked up to him.

"That time is no more. Leave me, and do not ever show yourself to me again!" Anubis said no more but remained staring at her still. Starfire gazed directly into the dark vacancy of his shroud and felt weak at the knees. Then just as she said so he backed away and faded into nothingness. The lights in her room returned to normal. She stood in place not daring to believe the conversation that just took place. Starfire had just spoken to someone whom they believed, nay, who should have been dead long ago. With all the questions, mixed feelings, and thoughts flowing around in her mind Starfire's knees finally gave out and she collapsed on her bed. Her head landed a few inches from her pillow though she made no move to reach it. Somehow she felt utterly drained and her eye lids began to droop. All too soon they closed and she surrendered to sleep's grasp.

--------

Starfire dreamed a dream, one of days past. Her mind took her back to one of the first few days she lived among the Titans. Her English was still a little shaky and she was still very unfamiliar with earthen ways and customs.

_She and Robin walked down the sidewalk that ran along the many buildings in down town Jump City. They drove from the tower that afternoon and left the R-Cycle parked near City Hall. The fact that Robin had ended their lessons early and taken her to this strange place induced an enormous amount of curiosity within Starfire. Warily staying close to him and away from the passing cars she allowed her eyes to travel along the many signs, shops, and places of business. They passed a man in an alley and she saw him sitting at a fold up desk with three cups turned upside down. Forgetting Robin was still walking she strode up to him and he greeted her with a toothy grin._

_"Well step right up young lady and try your luck, though I'll tell you right now luck has nothing to do with it." She tilted her head curiously._

_"It-It does not?"_

_"Nope. All you have to do is guess which cup the marble is under and you win." _

_"I will be victorious?"_

_"That's right, only costs five dollars per play." Starfire gulped. Robin and Cyborg had only just begun to teach her the procedures of earthen currency. Before they left the tower Robin gave her a few bills and instructed her to hold onto them until the right moment. Starfire scanned the three cups and thought that out of such a low number to choose from surely her chances for success would be great. So thinking she handed him a twenty uncertainly._

_"This is enough...yes?" He eyed the money with an almost drooling mouth and took the money from her with a lewd smile._

_"Yup, that's just right." He revealed the marble under the middle cup and then proceeded to shuffle them about in a quick and confusing pattern. Her eyes tried to follow the designated cup around but she soon lost track of it in the blur-like movement. He finally slowed down to a stop and clapped his hands together. "Alright missy, give it your best shot." She held her hand out to pick up the first cup but stopped and pulled it back unsurely. She did the same with her second choice, then a third time, and a forth, and a fifth, and… "Oh for God's sake! Just pick ONE!" She jumped slightly and finally made her choice. She picked the middle cup and found nothing under it. "Ohhh, so sorry dear." Starfire's face fell in apparent misery. "You can try again for another 'five bucks'," He said temptingly. Starfire bit her lip and was about to reach into her pocket when she heard her name being called._

_"Starfire?" She turned and saw Robin swiftly walking up to her. "What are you doing?" She mouthed wordlessly as though she were trying to explain a shameful act. Robin moved his gaze from her to the swindler saw him furtively stuffing the twenty away. Quick as lightening Robin grabbed the man's wrist and forced his hand open. While wincing considerably he dropped the money on the table and skulked off down the alley. After sending a glare his way Robin returned Starfire's money with a smile._

_"Have I…done something wrong?"_

_"No Star, you just want to avoid guys like him. They're con artists, and all they want to do is take your money. Now I think you've been held up long enough." He took her hand and guided out back onto the sidewalk._

_"Where are we going," she asked looking about the various sights again._

_"Well you've been doing so well with your training and you've been an extra good girl today," he added playfully. Starfire smiled and a giggle escaped her. "I just thought we'd go into town and get a little lunch. Most intrigued Starfire nodded and allowed Robin to guide her into a restaurant dubbed 'Emperor Wok's'. They sat down at the first table they found and a middle-aged Asian women walked up to them and held a notepad at the ready._

_"Are you ready to order?" Robin read down his menu._

_"Yeah, I'll have your pork fried rice with some spicy dumplings." The waitress nodded and looked down at Starfire._

_"And you?" Starfire read up and down the list carefully as though the choice she made today would affect her entire future. The waitress glanced back over at Robin and he pointed to a selection on Star's menu._

_"Can I suggest that one, Star?" She read it and looked up at the woman._

_"I will have the sweet and sour chicken," she said happily._

_"Anything to drink?"_

_"Just some sodas will be fine," said Robin. The waitress walked off and Starfire whispered timidly._

_"I thank-you Robin."_

_"Oh no problem Star, anytime." He patted her hand and she tried in vain to hide her reddening cheeks from him. Robin found a newspaper off to the side and began reading the comics. Starfire was currently studying the decorative Chinese suits of armor when Robin let out a sputter of laughter. She turned her head to him._

_"What is humorous?"_

_"What? Oh, it was just this comic. It's called 'The Family Circus'. I don't usually read it but this one's pretty funny." He showed her the circular panel of a small boy explaining something to his angry mother. She then read in the small caption below…'I wasn't lying mom; I was just using my imagination.' She thought about it for a moment then broke out into a shaking laughter. Her laughter was indeed by nature infectious because Robin soon followed and did not stop until Starfire quieted._

_"Yes, it is very humorous." The waitress then returned with their food and drinks and after asking if they need anything else left them to eat. Starfire looked around for her fork and knife only to find that she had none. "Robin, they neglected my fork and the knife." Robin smiled and shook his head._

_"No they didn't, it's just done a little differently in this culture. Here, try these." He handed her a pair of chop sticks and demonstrated with his own. "You hold one at the bottom between your thumb and forefinger and the other like you would hold a pencil." She tried and tried but to no avail. Soon Robin observed her attempting to pick up her food with a semi-frustrated but cute look on her face. Deciding he should have known better than to think she could grasp so many things so quickly he asked for a fork and knife. Soon they had devoured their meal and Starfire set her fork down with a satisfied smile._

_"So, you like it?" She nodded dreamily._

_"Oh yes. This chicken that is sour and…sweet is most enjoyable." The woman returned._

_"Would you like any dessert?" Robin looked at Starfire and she nodded imploringly. He grinned._

_"Sure, why not? Two sundaes please." The woman nodded once more and disappeared into the kitchen._

_"But Robin," asked Starfire with a thoughtful brow. "Is not today the day of Tuesday?" It took him a moment to figure out what she meant then shook his head._

_"Yes today is Tuesday, but 'sundae' is just what they call the desert."_

_"I see," she said nodding. "And what is it?" At that moment the waitress returned with two sundaes toped with whipped cream, chocolate fudge, and a single cherry._

_"That's a sundae," said Robin elatedly. He took his spoon and dabbed it a little. "Ever had ice cream before?"_

_"No."_

_"Well give it a try, you might like it." He gestured to her sundae and she scooped off a small bit with her long spoon. She cautiously put the sweet tasting confection in her mouth and she almost gasped in shock." Robin jumped a little with a small smile._

_"What? What is it?"_

_"It is the most delicious 'dessert' I have ever sampled," she declared happily. Robin waved his hand._

_"Ahhh I knew you'd like it, only you wanna be care-" He drifted off apprehensively when he noticed Starfire taking in the sundae in larger amounts. She seemed more than content when she stopped abruptly and looked a little frightened. "Ful," he finished grimly. She swallowed what she hand in her mouth and began touching the sides of her head._

_"OH, why am I now feeling pain?"_

_"Well Star I tried to warn you, but it looks like you've got a brain freeze."_

_"Brain…freeze," she repeated fearfully. "This is…ow…a deadly alignment?" He chuckled while shaking his head._

_"No, its just hurts for a while."_

_"I do not see what is humorous about my painful brain freeze," she said no feeling embarrassed. He stopped chuckling and took her hand._

_"I'm sorry Star I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, but is nothing to be embarrassed about. Just take a break for a moment and then go back to eating it. Remember just eat it in moderation and no one will get hurt." She rubbed her temples once more and then began giggling. He joined her and they sat finishing off their desserts._

Starfire's eyes fluttered open and she let out a small gasp. She twisted her head to the side and saw Robin napping next to her. On the desk against the wall he had set a take-out bag from the restaurant he recently returned from. Careful not to disturb him Starfire climbed off the bed and sat down before her food. She opened and the smell of the particular dish filled her mind with the memory all over again. She then began to wonder if she would have been better off being completely ignorant of her past. Perhaps it would have been better if the Titans had simply given her a home and left it at that. Of course had that happened she would not have become a Titan herself and possibly the wife of the one she so adored. There are some things in life we can't change. And even so, why would you want to?

* * *

Well that dream sequence turned out a lot longer than I pictured it. I'm sorry if it seems a little uneventful right now, but trust me; things will start to pick up soon. I promise. Hope you liked it. Laters! 


	7. He is Here

I must beg your forgiveness; I was unable to answer your reviews this time around. It happens from time to time and unfortunately now is one of those times. Enjoy the chapter!

Incidentally I would like to recognize those who did review: **Itxprincessxlala, Valda, Samanthe2121,** **Realfanficts, April4rmH-Town, LoVeAbLe AnGeL, Princess Angelfire of NZ, TTHPFan, and Jadedea.**

Thank you for all yoru reviews and that fact that I didn't respond to them won't be repeated again (hopefully). So with that out of the way VIVA LA UPDATE!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**He is Here**

Starfire's eyes opened and she let out a small gasp. She twisted her head to the side and saw Robin napping next to her. On the desk against the wall he had set a take out bag from the restaurant he recently returned from. Careful not to disturb him Starfire climbed off the bed and sat down before her food. She opened it and the smell of the particular dish filled her mind with the memory all over again. She then began to wonder if she would have been better off completely ignorant of her past. Perhaps it would have been better if the Titans had simply given her a home and left it at that. Of course had that happened she would not have become a Titan herself and possibly the wife of the one she so adored. There are some things in life we can't change. And even so, why would you want to?

* * *

TWO FLOORS DOWN………………….

Raven and Taka stood before Blackfire's cell, arms crossed and unmoving. When they arrived they discovered that Arameth had retaken control of his host and therefore it was currently his cell. Raven held her hand out before Taka and silently beckoned her for something. Hesitantly, Taka reached inside her shirt and removed the small triangle. She handed it to Raven who then held it up before Arameth.

"What's this, and why is Anubis so interested in it?" He grinned mischievously and Raven walked forward a little. "Alright, I've really grown tired of you just standing there with that dopey smile on your face. I can get the answers we need in two ways; first is the way we prefer, where I ask politely and you answer. Or I can do a telepathic sweep of both yours and Blackfire's minds and maybe find what we're looking for." Arameth's grin faded slightly. Taka tilted her head in agreement.

"I can tell you from personal experience; it is not at all a pleasant sensation." Arameth unfolded his arms and sat down.

"I don't know," his echoing voice answered.

"He lies," whispered Taka.

"_Silence you!_" Blackfire's eyes glowed from Arameth's anger. "I demand you release me at once from this enclosure. Only then will I tell you what you want to know."

"Well then it looks like we're going to be here for a really long time," said Raven taking a seat herself. "Because there's no way we're letting either of you out."

"I told you I don't know anything about it, he commands and I obey or I die. It is as simple as that."

"You are light years away from him," said Taka. "Why do you feel you must obey someone who isn't even in the same solar system as you?" Arameth pursed his lips together.

"He-he would remove me from my host." Raven smirked.

"Yes, I can see how she might grow on you."

Arameth curled his lip. "You misunderstand me immensely. I only fear being removed from Kormand'r because I cannot survive for more then a few minuets without a host. Wherever I go Oni-Kal would undoubtedly find me and punish me for my disobedience."

"And what would happen to Blackfire," asked Raven in a half curious voice.

"Whatever he wishes, we are both at his mercy. As you will all be soon." A few notes of maniacal giggles escaped him. Raven rose from her seat and Taka stepped closer to the cell force field.

"What do you mean by this," asked the Japanese girl.

"You have as little hope of defeating Oni-Kal as I do living without my host. You believe you are out of reach here on this miserable dust ball. He is merely biding his time, soon he will come and your hour of reckoning will be at hand." His laughter began to rise with each breath he took. Raven glared down him ruefully. He suddenly stopped and gripped the sides of his head. "YOU!" Blackfire's eyes glowed and when they dimmed back to normal she looked around until she laid eyes on Raven and Taka.

"Raven!" Raven glanced at Taka.

"Blackfire?"

"Yes genius, thank you by the way for letting this…this…parasite move me like some ragged puppet. I suppose I should be thanking you however, if you had not forced him to relinquish control of my body before I might not have been able to come up on my own."

"Your welcome I'm sure," said Raven in a monotone. "Well I'm sure you didn't force you way to the surface just to gripe. You need something?" Blackfire crossed her arms.

"I would speak with Starfire."

* * *

ACROSS THE GALAXY ON TAMARAN…………………

A group of six or so attendants followed a man as he swiftly walked down the halls toward his personal chambers.

"Your highness I beg you to consider for a moment the condition of our mining facility on Celus two."

"Nonsense," said another. "Our focus should be concentrating more on maintaining our boarder colonies along the Gordanian neutral zone. Tensions are mounting between the locals and our people everyday."

"Highness please we have not the time for impractical squabbles that could be dealt with later. I strongly recommend-"

"Liman..Josephus," interrupted the king. The two men silenced and the king lowered his hand. "I am not entirely concerned with either matter at this point in time. Send word to Earth, perhaps they can assist with the neutral zone."

"Earth's knowledge of the stars and the Gordanians is severely limited. I am not sure we could rely upon them assist us with such a delicate matter," said Josephus. The king nodded and continued on his way.

"I will consider both of your reports, in the mean time…" He turned back to them when he reached his room. "I have a communication to send to my daughter. You two have a pleasant evening." They tried to confront him a second time before he disappeared inside his room and locked the door. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Sometimes, what I would give X'hal simply to have Koriandr's life style." He readied the screen at his desk to begin recording his 'letter' when a small buzzer sounded. Slightly irked he paced up to the small device beside his door. "Yes?"

"Forgive the disruption your highness, but our scout ships have detected a Psion vessel orbiting Tamaran." The king's eyes grew wide with growing distress. "Yeomen, are you completely sure of these readings?"

"We are your highness." He paused once more.

"I do not see how it is possible; they have been wiped out for years. What class of vessel was it?"

"It was a make unlike anything ever previously encountered. It cloaked immediately upon acquiring a safe orbit, we have yet to locate it since." The king stood flat against the wall. "They have begun to hail us your highness."

"Very well, I'll speak to them here." He sat back down at his desk and apprehensively awaited their transmission. At once his screen flicked on and Anubis' darkened shroud stared back at him.

"Your highness, Myand'r. It has been so many years, old friend." Myand'r furrowed his eyes.

"You have me mistaken for another King of Tamaran, I do not know you." Anubis rose from his chair and approached the screen closer.

"You mean to say that after what we went through together, you do not even recognize your old….savoir." Myandr's mouth fell and rubbed his eyes from astonishment.

"Oni-Kal? It is not possible."

"I am sure by now you know as well as anyone, it is most possible. I have returned King of Tamaran. You would do well to advise your subjects that you are now but a liaison between them and myself."

"The sons and daughters of Tamaran will never submit themselves to you."

"Never..say never your majesty."

"Never the less, I still speak for my people. And our answer would remain thus."

"There will come a time King, when you will not be able to shield your people with your title. Relinquish your world over to me."

"And if I refuse further." Though his face was completely unseen, Myand'r could tell Anubis was grinning in some way.

"Tell me your highness, how is your daughter fairing on Earth?" Myand'r nose from his chair.

"You shall leave Koriand'r out of this. If you harm her both her husband and I will spend a lifetime if we have to, seeking a way to destroy you!"

"That would certainly be a lifetime ill spent. I have grown tired bantering with you 'highness', therefore I will leave you with thirty-six hours to respond in a sensible way or ever living thing around you will be dead or dying."

* * *

BACK AT TITANS TOWER……………..

Starfire stepped lightly down the halls toward the brig. She was nearly halfway done with the meal Robin brought home when she was summoned by Raven and Taka. As she walked she heard a faint noise behind her. She twisted her head and saw nothing trialing her, nothing but an empty hallway. Deciding that she must've imagined it Starfire continued on. She let out a gasp and did an about face when she heard it once more but louder. She gazed down the corridor looking for anyone who might be trying to crouch behind something in order to sneak up on her.

"W-Who is there?" There it was again, the noise of a bounding footstep. It thudded again making her jump. She held up a fist and shook slightly. "B-Beast Boy, if this is one of your jokes that are practical, then I do not find it very humorous." Down the hallway Starfire saw each light suddenly shut off, one right after the other. Steadily the growing darkness crept its way toward her. She breathed a 'no' and began running in the opposite direction. "ROBIN!" She screamed for her one and only source of comfort and looked back in time to see what appeared to be a winged serpent flying her way. She ran straight into the wall, spun around, and braced herself. The flying snake collided with her and dispersed all around her like a cloud of smoke. The small puffs then became miniature versions of the beast that so suddenly attacked her. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She blindly shot a starbolt in almost every direction trying to ward off the intruding beasts.

Able to hear her call a mile away Robin came sprinting down the hall and spotted her flaying around and shooting at absolutely nothing. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, as though in some sort of trance.

"Starfire?" No sooner had he taken another step towards her then a bright flash blinded him for a moment. Upon reopening his eyes they widened in horror as he saw Starfire slowly being consumed by fire. "STARFIRE!" He moved forward but felt himself being retrained by two heavy chains. 'What the hell is this!' "STARFIRE! NOOO!"

At that exact moment in his own room Beast Boy crouched in a corner trying to block out an endless note of screaming. He scrunched his eyes shut and beat his fists against the sides of his head. 'God make it stop!' He prayed it would end at that second but only grew worse and worse.

"Beast Boy….help me." Already on the verge of hyper ventilating Beast Boy cautiously approached his window and looked down at the ground and saw Terra being pulled under the earth. She held a muddy and blood stained hand up at him. "Please help me Beast Boy…."

"It's not real," he breathed. "It's not real, it's not real, it's not real it's not real. Itsnotrealitsnotrealitsnotreal IT'S NOT REAL!" He grabbed a chair and smashed his window to bits.

In the common room Raven ran in and saw both Cyborg and Taka looking as thought they were going completely insane. She ran up to the Tower surveillance screens and promptly saw Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy agonizing over something dreadful.

"What in the world is wrong with them," she asked herself. A sudden jolt seemed to bounce off her head and she yelped from the pain. Once it subsided she looked around uneasily, now knowing the cause of their behavior. "Anubis…" Another violent jolt and gritted her teeth. "Nice try," she said to the one she knew was listening. "Azerath…Mertion…..ZINTHOS!" An orb of dark energy formed around her and spread out like a growing bubble. Soon the bubble engulfed the entire tower and all those invaded by Anubis slowly but surely calmed. Taka ceased to see repetitive images of Himora being murdered. She blinked and looked around the room. Raven swooped down next to her and checked her pulse. "Do you know what your name is?" She thought for a moment still taking in heavy breaths.

"Taka Oyu, daughter of Kaede and Fujita Oyu."

"Good, just wanted to make sure I didn't send out something along with Anubis. Can you stand up or anything?" Taka nodded and went over to help Cyborg to his feet. Down the halls Robin sat on his knees staring straight ahead. Now sure that he was no longer hallucinating he dashed over and wound Starfire up in a tight embrace. She grabbed him around the waste and pressed herself against him so tightly it was a wonder her face wasn't imprinted on his shirt.

"Your alright Star, we're all fine now. It's okay." He felt her shake her head and he pulled away to look up at her. Tears leaked out of her face and her lower lip trembled.

"No Robin. I-It is not okay. He will not stop."

"Starfire…"

"He will never cease to torment us….until I have returned to his side." He took a firm hold of her shoulders.

"Now Starfire that is something **you'll** never do. You cut yourself off from him years ago. I'm not going to let your turn back, not now." He wiped away her tears. "Not ever." Taking in a loud sniffle she nodded and once more fell into him. He rubbed her back soothingly and stood her up. She felt her knees buckle and Robin caught her.

"Robin…the nausea returns…" He nodded.

"Alright lets, lets get you to sickbay." He guided her down the halls back toward the medical facility.

* * *

LATER…………..

Raven peered through the glass window of a door and saw Robin standing before a stained glass window. She silently walked in and saw the window depicting a man being hung on a cross. He stared up at it as if trying to discover some hidden message in it.

"I didn't know the tower had one of these?" Robin turned but relaxed at the sight of her. "I also didn't know you were a church goer."

"Well I used to not be. But, in light of what's just ruined all our lives….I think we're going to need all the help we can get." Raven remained silent, unable to think of anything to add.

"I just got done helping Beast Boy, I heard about Starfire. Is she okay?" He nodded and walked up to her.

"She's fine now, I told her to take it easy and get some sleep or something. And she did, she cried herself to sleep," he added solemnly. "I'll tell you what Raven, out of all the times I've been with her I have never felt so unable to help."

"Robin everyone in this tower knows that's not true."

"No matter what I can't comfort her. He's gotten so deep into her heart, he frightens her too easily. And I don't blame her." Raven sat down in one of the few pews and invited Robin to sit beside her. He sat down and she sighed.

"Do you want to tell me what you saw?" He looked up at her. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me. I'm just trying to help."

"It's alright Raven. I know we've faced 'we're all doomed' situations before but…but for some reason this time it's different. I could feel it." Quizzical, Raven frowned slightly. "I could _feel_ the heat from the flames, and although now I know it was all an illusion I couldn't move. Something kept me from running up to her and pulling her out of that fire." He shook his head and swallowed. "I know I don't say this often Raven….but I'm scared." He said with a nod.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Robin."

"Maybe, but I still wish there was something more I could do to take her mind off of all this. And we still don't know anything really about Anubis." Raven stood up and held out her hand. He took it and she guided him up to his feet.

"Well, if you'll indulge me; I think I might have a way to accomplish both."

* * *

So sorry I had intended on there being more in this chapter but I was forced to cut it short by forces outside of my control. The same forces that kept me from answering your reviews. Once again I apologize and I hope you liked this chapter. If one or more of you are getting a little bored with it I promise, stand on me, that it will pick up in the next chapter. Laters! 


	8. A World Lost

I've decided that I might try that new thing that lets us respond to reviewers individually. If I don't like it all that much I'll just go back to doing it the way I used to. On that note, Enjoy the chapter!

Warning: this chapter is pretty long and should only be read if you have a good amount of time on your hands.

**D Ho:** Yes I thought about that, but I decided to just a little bit more creative. Plus the title inferred somthing which I had a hard time making a story around.

**Samanthe2121:** I'm a fan of agnst to, whenever I actually do it right. **:D**

Okay, you two guys were signed in so I had to respond to you 'the old fasioned way', thanks for all your reviews and I shall now continue the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight

A World Lost

Raven sat down in one of the few pews and invited Robin to sit beside her. He sat down and she sighed.

"Do you want to tell me what you saw?" He looked up at her. "I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me. I'm just trying to help."

"It's alright Raven. I know we've faced 'we're all doomed' situations before but…but for some reason this time it's different. I could feel it." Quizzical, Raven frowned slightly. "I could _feel_ the heat from the flames, and although now I know it was all an illusion I couldn't move. Something kept me from running up to her and pulling her out of that fire." He shook his head and swallowed. "I know I don't say this often Raven….but I'm scared." He said with a nod.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Robin."

"Maybe, but I still wish there was something more I could do to take her mind off of all this. And we still don't know anything really about Anubis." Raven stood up and held out her hand. He took it and she guided him up to his feet.

"Well, if you'll indulge me; I think I might have a way to accomplish both." Intrigued Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Really, and what exactly do you have in mind. Because I'm not really what you'd call the Dali Lama of beautiful but sensitive pregnant girls." Raven grinned and began leading him out by the shoulder.

"Well, you needn't worry grasshopper. I'll let you know a few do's and don'ts that should at least keep you alive." Robin chuckled. "But you know, first things first." Robin sighed and craned his neck toward the ceiling.

"Right, right….we're defiantly Titans again."

* * *

LATER IN THE COMMON ROOM…………… 

The Titans and Taka were gathered around on the half circular couch while Robin paced in front of them. He stopped and sat down in a chair directly ahead of them. "Alright, let's get the obvious out of the way…" They all glanced at each other. "Anubis is planning something and we can be sure it doesn't just involve trying to get Starfire and Blackfire back." Starfire shifted around uneasily.

"You have an idea what this is," asked Taka. Robin pursed his lips.

"No, and that's why Raven and I have come up with a plan to find out what we need and hopefully he won't ever be the wiser."

"What are you proposing," asked Starfire. Robin shifted the floor over to Raven who displayed on the large screen their last remaining pirated glider.

"We still have one of Anubis' old attack gliders from when he first came to Earth. We're hoping that if we get close enough to his mother ship it'll look at it as a lost craft, the auto pilot will engage, and take us inside-"

"Then we infect the damn thing with a really cool virus, right?" Beast Boy suggested proudly. Raven however didn't look a bit amused.

"Can we please be a little serious here, husband?" Beast Boy smiled and leant his head back.

"Come on Raven, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. It is a good idea though right," he directed his last statement to Cyborg and Robin. They grinned and bobbed their heads in agreement. Raven let out a staggered sigh in aggravation.

"Is it just me or are all you males born with a natural immaturity?" Beast Boy seemed to think about for a moment then smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, and it's a fact we're all very proud of."

"Whatever, back to reality…" Robin took over.

"Bottom line is guys, we can't afford to stay in the dark forever. And I think we would have a better chance knocking off whatever Anubis has before he gets ready to use it."

"Robin could we not simply prepare ourselves for him if and when he does arrive."

"I don't think so Star, even if we had help from the scattered Justice League and managed to track down Titans East…" He rubbed his head pensively. "Defending the planet and keeping it all quiet would be, tenuous at best." Starfire nodded and stood up.

"Then it is decided, we must go to Anubis' ship and engage him in battle before he can come to Earth!"

"Easy killer," said Cyborg. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Raven approached her. "I know you must feel strongly about this Starfire but I don't think you should go."

"I do not understand."

"This is more than just a conflict of wills between you and Anubis Star," said Robin. "I agree with Raven…" He took her hands. "Plus I really don't want you or our little one getting into trouble." She looked as she were about to protest but nodded in agreement.

"Then I am afraid I will not allow you to embark on such a mission either."

"Well good thing I wasn't planning on going myself." Starfire cast Raven a curious look.

"Once inside his ship, stealth and subterfuge will be needed into order to complete the mission," said Raven. "Therefore it will be me and Taka." It took a moment for what Taka heard to sink in. She looked around her as if Raven meant another girl with her name. "Yes I mean you," said Raven.

"Oh I am honored of course but surely-"

"Whether you want tobe humble is your prerogativebut you do have exceptional skills that will be useful while on bored. Plus you were the last one to be on a Psion ship, weren't you?" Taka took a moment then quickly nodded.

"Yes, yes for a brief moment."

"She'll do it," piped up Cyborg. She looked up at him incredulously. He smiled down at her. "Come on, you know you want to." Taka looked very nervous but eventually accepted.

"You will not be forced to undertake this task," said Starfire.

"No, I must go with her. I will." Robin nodded and changed the glider's picture to an internal schematic.

"The hyperdrive generator should get you wherever you need to go. But this thing was designed as a short range fighter. With the amount of power you might need in order to make this trip, odds are it'll be one-way."

"Then how are we supposed to get back," asked Raven.

"If the hyperdrive does burn out, you're going to have to swipe another glider in order to come home. And you're going to have to do it as subtly as possible. It would be dumb to think Anubis would be powerless to bring you back if he noticed you leaving." Taka observed Robin's plan.

"Very well, I will go and prepare."

"Hold up there Taka," said Cyborg. She turned back.

"What?" Cyborg looked over at Robin who walked forward with Starfire beside him. He opened his mouth to speak but decided against it.

"I dunno, Star would you like to do the honors." She smiled and bowed her head.

"Thank you Robin, I would be honored." Taka looked past them at Cyborg curiously who merely shrugged his shoulders suspiciously. "Taka Oyu, You are without a place which you can call your home and we feel your place is now here." Taka's mouth parted. "We have all discussed it, and we wish to welcome you into our family." Taka's eyes then trailed down from Starfire's smile to her hands, which held a Titans comm. link. Starfire held it out and awaited a response. Beast Boy stood in the background then finally shouted out;

"SAY SOMETHING YOUR ON TV!"

"WHAT!" Taka darted her eyes around madly. Raven gave Beast Boy dope slap and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, hee hee, I'm playing. But seriously say something already." Taka put on a toothy smile.

"I-I really don't know what to say." She took the communicator from Starfire. Cyborg grinned and patted her on the back.

"Say 'thanks and I accept'." Her smile still big Taka looked up at Cyborg with almost misty eyes then bowed to everyone. Robin and Starfire smiled at each other and he clapped his hands together.

"Well! I'll take that as a yes."

--------

The long runway that had not been in use for years rose out from under the water and shown on the surface. Green lights along the sides came to life one after the other. An elevating platform brought the glider up to the surface. In its two man cockpit sat Raven and Taka, the pale Titan taking the helm. Raven put a head set on and tapped the ear piece.

"Robin, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Raven," said Robin's voice. "Remember your objective is strictly a fact finding mission. Do not engage the enemy unless you have absolutely no other choice." Both Titans nodded in acknowledgment.

"Understood," replied Raven. "Alright Taka, ready for your first day at work?" Taka nodded proudly.

"I am."

"Then hold on." She brought main thrusters online and within moments the small craft speed up and launched off the runway and into the sky. Robin watched them leave the atmosphere. Starfire strolled up behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he took it gratefully.

"Are you okay Robin?" He looked back up at the sky and sighed.

"I just hope I haven't sent them into something they can't handle."

"I would not worry if I were in your position Robin, though Taka is new to the ways of the crime fighter I am more than confident in Raven's ability to guide her," she said with a glowing smile. He wanted to smile back as he usually did, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling he now felt in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry Star; I've just got the worst feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong. I mean you know these Psion guys better than any of us, and you know that with them things only go from bad to worse."

"They do have the element of surprise do they not?"

"Maybe, but tell me honestly….do you really think that Anubis will be caught off guard?" Starfire dropped her gaze.

"Of that I cannot be certain." Robin nodded with a downcast and somber face. Starfire's face then transformed into her smile again. "Please do not be morose husband, our friends will complete their mission and return safely. Perhaps we could occupy ourselves by deciding on names for our child." Robin sweat dropped while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well…I..er..I suppose we could-"

"Wonderful!" She grabbed his wrist and tugged him out of the common room. All the way she giggled and hummed girlishly. He allowed himself to be dragged behind. 'Lord give me strength, it will last only a year….just a year.'

* * *

TRAVELING THROUGH HYPERSPACE……………. 

The lone glider moved swiftly through the whirling tunnel of bluish waves. Taka entered the remaining coordinates in the guidance computer and stretched her arms back.

"Are you sure this is the system where we will find Anubis?"

"I briefly connected with him when he attacked us not long ago, though I can't put my finger on where he is exactly I'm sure he's parked his ship somewherein the coordinates I gave you." Taka nodded.

"Raven if I may say so you seem fairly blasé toward my sudden induction into your team."

"For the record a lot of people would say that it's Robin's team, him being the leader and all."

"Perhaps but what I meant by 'your team' was your friends. You do remember that at one point I tried to kill Starfire and you and well…just about everyone."

"Well I won't deny that but as they say its all in the past and I think you can move on, can't you?" Taka quickly nodded in agreement. Raven saw her hasty response in the reflection of the windshield. "Don't worry, I think you'll find that aside from a single exception we've all learned to trust, if not tolerate, each other with our lives."

"Indeed, though I believe now would be a proper time to mention that I have never actually met this…Anubis. And judging from the recent assault on my mind I'm not sure I wish to."

"Again there's no need to be afraid. If you'll recall we're not really supposed to even let him know we're there. And besides, we've dealt with him before and we'll beat him again." Taka furrowed her brow, folded her arms, and sank back in her seat.

"I'm not afraid," she mumbled. Hours later they emerged from hyperspace amidst a greenish yellow nebula. They swiftly flew toward the immense cloud and Raven confirmed their location.

"Andali Nebula, just two light years from Tamaran."

"What a shock," said Taka sarcastically. A blip appeared on her scope and moved closer to her screen. "Raven, I'm detecting a very faint signal not far off our starboard bow." Raven checked her own scope and found the same reading.

"Can you tell what it is, or how large?" Taka shook her head.

"No, whatever it is though it's emitting low level field anti-protons. What is that exactly?" Raven smirked.

"The by-product of a cloaking device. Alright hang on I'm going to see if I can get a little clo-" She stopped in mid speech. Taka looked up in her direction curiously.

"What is it?'

"I'm not in control of the craft anymore." Taka's eyes widened.

"What!"

"Anubis' ship must've detected us, and now they're bringing us in. And before you start panicking remember this was part of the plan." Taka relaxed somewhat.

"If you say so." As they drew closer the mother ship de-cloaked itself to allow the small glider to dock with it. The silvery field melted away revealing a vessel so enormous it took up the whole of their vision. "Raven….."

"Yes Taka?"

"That is a very, **very** large spaceship." Raven joined Taka in a captivated and wide eyed stare. The glider was slowly pulled through a set of two sliding doors and brought down on the hanger floor. The bay doors closed and a host of guards began approaching them.

"Well isn't this nice, a welcoming committee. Are you ready?" Taka held her kunai between her fingers. She eyed the oncoming guards seriously and gave Raven a short nod.

"Yes."

"Okay on three; one…two…..THREE!" Raven phased through the window and Taka promptly followed out as soon as it opened. Taken completely by surprise the guards fell without a fight. Raven glanced up at the high corners near the ceiling and surrounded the surveillance equipment in black energy. Taka watched Raven dismantle the cameras and decided to follow suit. Taking careful aim, Taka threw a kunai at each camera in her direction and struck them all in the lens. Raven saw her work and smiled.

"Nice job." Taka glowed and Raven beckoned her to follow. The two Titans crept along the dimly lit hallways, careful to avoid the patrols of passing guards. As they went Taka observed their surroundings with a note of distaste.

"Why is it every villain has to have the darkest hallways and stuff," she whispered. Raven shrugged and moved aside a wall vent cover. Inside they saw a maintenance tube. Raven jerked her head inside and Taka crawled in first. Raven followed and levitated the vent back into place behind her.

--------

In a completely different section of the ship Anubis silently walked accompanied by two guards and an attendant. He slowly came to a halt and looked around. His attendant timidly approached and bowed his head.

"My lord, is something wrong?" Anubis issued a soft growl of aggravation.

"Begin searching the ship for intruders," he said to the guard behind him. The gaunt faced man bowed and quickly walked in the opposite direction. The attendant watched him leave their presence then turned is attention back to Anubis.

"My Lord?" Anubis said no more but merely continued on.

--------

Raven pulled Taka along with her through a wall and they remerged in another long corridor. Raven kept a close watch of the halls while Taka performed a simple scan at a wall interface.

"There should be a mainframe about four decks directly below us. Anubis appears to feel fairly secure within his own ship; there doesn't seem to be more than one guard posted inside the mainframe."

"Lucky us," said Raven. She draped a section of her cape around Taka and they both sank beneath the floor. Wasting little time they passed through four separate decks without a sound. They dropped right behind the slumbering guard. Taka slowly approached behind him and quickly as lightning pricked his neck. He suddenly awoke only to fall back unconscious. Raven moved past Taka and went to work at the nearest screen. Taka walked up and stared at the bright display.

"What are we looking for?"

"I don't know, anything important enough to worth the time and energy spent getting here. If its one thing I can't hardly stand it's a pointless act." She sighed despondently.

"What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing it's just that there so much data here. It makes one wish they had a key word search or something; could look up anything on big or powerful or….really bad." Taka turned away just as a chortle escaped her. Raven did a double take from her screen and looked up at Taka almost flabbergasted.

"Are you smiling, no, your laughing. What are you laughing at?" Taka short laugh was calmed to smile.

"Nothing it's just, whether you want to admit it or not you have a tremendous sense of humor." Raven curved and eyebrow at her and turned back to the screen.

"You're crazy."

"I'm serious you're a very funny person. Must come from living with Beast Boy." Raven shifted her jaw around slightly.

"Alright no matter what you might think I have yet to mimic the inherent immaturity of my spouse. Though amusing it may be at times its something he really needs to grow out of."

"I don't think that's how you really feel," said Taka with a smirk. Raven irritably drummed her fingers on the table she sat at and Taka knew the conversation was over. "Okay, fine." Raven finally came across something, her mouth parted. "Did you find something?"

"I think we just got lucky." Raven displayed a complete layout of the vessel they were in. She highlighted several power relay points and the computer itself displaced how they could all link together. "Taka do you see what I see?"

"Is this entire ship…"

"A weapon," confirmed Raven. "There's no telling how much damage it could cause."

"So what do we do?" Just as Raven was about to answer she began wincing and clasping her hands to her head. "Raven!" Raven felt pain so intense she fell to the floor out of her chair. Taka propped her up and in an instant Raven stopped thrashing and calmed back down. "Raven are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What happened?" Raven blinked a few times.

"I'm not sure. I've never felt psi waves of such magnitude." She then felt a familiar shiver run down her spine. "Anubis, it was Anubis."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, he must be trying to communicate with someone down on the planet." Taka's face looked quizzical.

"What planet, I thought we were in some kind of nebula."

"He's got plans for whatever planet we've just parked ourselves next to. And I've got a good idea as to which planet it is. Follow me." Raven led Taka out of the mainframe and down another two corridors. Raven pulled Taka through at least eight more walls and checkpoints. Raven tugged Taka on through one last one then suddenly jumped back through. Their heads reappeared through the wall more slowly as they stared at Anubis. He stood on a circular platform, which lit up with a glowing red aura. Raven gripped her head once more forcing them out of the wall. Taka quickly dragged her behind Anubis' own chair.

"Raven is he causing you pain again," whispered the Japanese Titan. Raven winced.

"Just a little this time, that platform must be how he's ale to amplify his telepathy across solar systems."

"But why does he need that to talk to someone on the planet's surface?"

"I don't more, maybe its more secure or something."

"But that still doesn't explain why-"

"Shhhh, he's talking." Taka hushed as Anubis began his speech.

"Myand'r, you time has run out." Raven's face fell, she knew. They were hovering over Tamaran. In the council chamber on the planet the king, his advisors, and a number of other V.I.P.'s all had stood up in surprise at Anubis' sudden appearance. Myand'r stepped out from behind the small crowd. "Have you considered your position?"

"I have."

"Mind you, king, it is also the position of your people as well. The fate of your entire race rests in your hands."

"Oni-Kal you were not entirely specific during our last talk, what exactly is it that you want?"

"I believe I was quite specific, your world will belong to me or I will raise your cities to the ground! There will be no escape for any who would challenge my power. I am no longer of this universe."

"Be that as it may we will do what we can to survive. You will never have Tamaran!" Anubis' image walked closer to Myand'r.

"So, you would decide the fate of many out of spite for me."

"I am telling you only what we would shout as one." Anubis glanced around at Myandr's company and saw they held resolute faces of agreement. "You do not frighten us, monster. Now be gone." Anubis backed away.

"Very well, know that when you regret the fate you have chosen remember that you brought this upon yourselves. Prepare..to..meet..your...doom." With that the alien's image went wavy and died utterly. Myand'r fell back into a chair behind him and wiped away a single tear.

"What have we done?"

--------

Raven and Taka both held their breath, unable to move or speak or do anything. Finally Raven swallowed as she watched Anubis step off his platform. "Oh my God." Taka finally took her hand away from her mouth.

"Is he going to-"

"Yes."

"But that means-"

"Yeah."

"Do we have time to-"

"No." Anubis turned to settle back down in his chair forcing Raven to transport them out of the room. The two reappeared not far in what appeared to be a weapons locker. They made sure none were outside to hear them. "Okay here's what we have to do." Taka listened intently. Ravenhled outa thin chip. "I managed to get the bulk of what we found in mainframe onto this memory chip. Take it back to Earth and tell the others what's happened."

"Wait a second what about you," asked Taka hurriedly. Raven hesitated with her response.

"I'm going to stay here, and try to stop Anubis." Taka stared at her completely dumbfounded.

"Raven I know what I said about you having a sense of humor but that is just insane!" She said with a hushed hardness. "I can't just leave you to fight alone against that-that…whatever he is."

"Taka this is what comes with being a Titan. We have to accept that what we do could be life threatening sometimes. Besides, even if I can't defeat him I can at least slow him down. Our glider still has some juice in the hyperdrive so it'll get you back home."

Taka hastily pulled out the triangle from her pocket. "But I can help you, all I have to do is put it on and we'll have a much larger advantage." Raven put up a finger authoritatively.

"Taka promise me you won't put that thing on anymore." Taka gaped at her at little confounded.

"Why?"

"Because we really don't know what it is or what its true purpose is. I know it may make you stronger and all but to me it just seems too dangerous right now." Taka stuffed the triangular amulet back into her pocket.

"Then what am I supposed to tell Beast Boy when I come back alone. That I left you in Anubis' ship _alone!_"

"Yes. You can tell him I ordered you."

"You ordered me," said Taka with a note of affrontery.

"Of course, I do have more experience…rookie." Taka seemed slightly embarrassed at the rank. "Look, you go and I'll follow in a little while." Taka's face housed large amounts of apprehension. "I'll be right behind you."

"How?"

"I'll do just what Robin suggested. I'll steal another glider." Taka bit her lip hesitantly.

"I don't know Raven, I really don't like just leaving you here." Raven nodded.

"That's okay I'll make it easy for you. Here hold this." She held out the chip and immediately after Taka took it Raven encased her in black energy.

"**Raven what are you doing!**"

"Sorry, but you really need to get going now." With that Raven sent Taka ten decks higher and into the hanger bay. Taka flew upwards from the force then landed back down on the floor. Taka slowly raised her head and uttered a short curse in her native tongue. She saw the glider right where they left it and deeply regretted climbing inside.

--------

Raven watched out a window and saw with great relief that the small glider managed to leave, seemingly unnoticed. She then put up her hood and silently made her way back to Anubis' throne room. He sat quite still while his loyal attendant stared out the window.

"My lord, they have launched evacuation shuttles."

"Destroy them," came his master's short reply. Within moments of relaying the order he saw both shuttles totally disintegrated.

"They have not yet attempted another escape my lord," he said curiously.

"Yes."

"Why is this?"

"They have realized how futile such an attempt would be." With a satisfied smile he turned to Anubis and offered a congratulatory nod.

"What now my lord?" Anubis gripped the armrests of his large chair.

"Now, I will destroy their citadel. The nuisance that was Tamaran will finally end." His hand rose to give the signal and he began to bring it down…

"STOP!" Both Anubis and his slave snapped their heads in Raven's direction as she entered the room. The slave drew a blaster and fired a few useless shots at our heroine. They bounced off the shield Raven formed around herself and she levitated him off floor. She threw him against the wall and he slid to the floor. Raven then faced Anubis. He sat perfectly calm and unmoving.

"What do you intend to do?"

"Whatever I have to in order to make sure no one on Tamaran is harmed. And even if I can't the other Titans will at some point."

"Would you be referring to your accomplice, the one who recently left my ship?" Raven's mouth parted slightly. "I have known of your presence from the moment you entered my midst. I allowed her to leave only because no matter what information that she escaped with your companions will be as powerless as those beneath us at this moment."

"We're stronger than you think, and we have something you need. The sacred triangle."

"It is only a matter of time before it is in my possession."

"I don't think so, they'll figure out its purpose soon enough."

"You know this for a fact?"

"It doesn't matter, this ends now!" Anubis rose from his chair and approached her. Raven felt a shrouding sense of foreboding coming upon her.

"You believe you have the power to stop me?" Raven's breathing began to rise. "Then do so." Anubis opened his arms as if welcoming an attack. "Do it now…or I will destroy the citadel." Raven, her heart racing as she stared evil in the face, took in several more anxious breaths.

"For the record, this is about the worst mistake you'll ever make." Raven held out her hands, her palms facing upwards and her eyes glowed with her resounding energies. She then began to chant. "Azerath..Metrion..Zinthos, Azerath..Metrion..Zinthos." As she spoke her words began to echo, the power rising to its climatic stage. "Azerath..Metrion..Zinthos." Balls of pure might formed in Raven's open hands. "Azerath…..Metrion……ZINTHOS!" She shot her hands forward and hebrought his own upat the exact moment. Raven's blast rebounded on her and she was flung very hard against the thick window showing the outside space. She sputtered out a few coughs and tried to hoist herself up again, but her strength had been utterly drained and she fell back to the floor. Anubis turned his back to her and sat back down.

"Whimper no more. You have not felt the full extent of my power." Raven's tired eyes moved outside the window and looked down the planet they were orbiting. "However, they will." He activated the controls himself this time and a charging sound was heard throughout the ship. A trail of tears leaked out of her face, and Raven could do nothing.

"No," she moaned.

--------

In the fields of Tamaran, little children hopped along, ignorantly playing games of pretending to have wondrous adventures in some far off place. Elsewhere a young boy and girl, having just confessed themselves, sat observing the sunset. In the halls of the palace an official handed off a report to another and they parted company. As they walked without any knowledge of the next second a powerful blast suddenly blew apart the windows and knocked them clear off their feet. An equally powerful shockwave swept across the land, consuming all in its path. Small ships flying in the area were thrashed about, twisted, and rip apart. The destructive beam that had emanated from Anubis' ship dissipated upon bearing down on the topmost spire of the palace. It blew apart in sections until nothing was left but a collapsing column of fire.

* * *

AT THAT MOMENT ON EARTH………… 

"NOOO!" Starfire shouted out loud and fell out of her bed. Robin jerked awake and looked around madly. He saw Starfire curled on the floor and hyperventilating. Without a second thought he scrambled on over to her.

"Starfire? STARFIRE!" He snapped his fingers before her but she unresponsive for the moment. "Starfire please say something." Starfire slowly blinked and moved her eyes to him.

"Oh Robin, something terrible…beyond terrible has happened."

"What? What's happened?"

"I do not know." She fell into him and clung to his arms. "Robin I am so scared." He held her tight and stroked her head.

"Its okay Star, I'm here. You're okay." Her grip not lessening in the slightest, Robin guided her upwards and out of the room. "Come on Star, maybe you could do with a little snack or something." They stepped out into the hallway and he remembered he left his shirt in their room. "Hold on just a sec." He turned to go back inside but felt her take a firm hold of his arm. At that moment he felt an extreme case of dejavu.

The second day they had ever known each other he had been escorting her to the common room. He needed to go to his room for some reason and told her to continue on without him. Without her memory and scared, Starfire grabbed hold of him; him being the only one she knew at the moment.

Now back in the present, her eyes shown the frightened innocence that melted his heart the day he first saw them. He looked back at her and she laced her other hand around his.

"Please, please don't leave me alone." Robin stood utterly stunned. He hadn't seen her like this in years. He felt completely unable to help and he absolutely hated it. He walked beside and jerked his head toward the common room.

"I think there's a rice dinner for two in the pantry." She rested against him and they walked to the kitchen together.

* * *

SOMEWHERE ACROSS THE GALAXY………… 

Raven lay, quite uncomfortably, awake and very much aware on a cold metal table. Every part of her that was able to move had been tightly restrained, even her neck. Her despondent stare housed feelings of remorse and guiltiness. Should she have listened to her new Titan colleague? Either way it was fact, she was a prisoner in dark place that housed evil manifested in physical form. She heard her door slide open and the deep footsteps steadily moved toward her.

"You are the one called Raven."

"Good guess," she replied curtly.

"You will suffer greatly for this intrusion, and your minuscule planet will either yield to me or burn in my wrath."

"Well at least we have a choice. So, why haven't I burned in your wrath? Am I growing on you?" He stood over the table and looked her over.

"Your physical and mental prowess merit further experimentation. But fear not once I am satisfied you will surely regret what comes to you."

"Is it just me or do all you bad guys like to spit out threats that aren't going to happen?"

"You simply do not understand your position. You're companions will never find you, this room is designed to block you're mental signals, and you are entirely at my mercy."

"Like I said, even if I can't do anything my friends won't stop until you're finally gone. We always find a way and sooner or later you'll end up just like everyone else that's tried to blow up the earth."

"Oh we shall see about that," he said maliciously. He steadily circled the table. "You may yet prove a valuable asset. Kormand'r, unfortunately, has outlived her usefulness. And it appears there are things about your companions Koriand'r has managed to keep hidden from me."

"I don't understand."

"You will assist me in providing Arameth with a new host, and you will tell me everything I wish to know." Raven narrowed her eyes up him.

"You can go to hell." He stood beside her again and bent closer.

"It's slightly underrated, I know." The empty blackness staring down at her seemed to penetrate her very soul.

"You don't scare me. I don't care what you do! I'll never tell you anything and I won't help you in any way." She stared up at him with an unwavering frown. Anubis straightened back up and motioned for something. Her door opened again and in walked tow men in lab coats. They wheeled in a stand which held up a foggy green cylinder. She eyed it apprehensively. One of the scientists clicked a small button and the fog cleared. Inside the murky liquid a metallic bug-looking thing moved about freely. At once four hair-like legs sprang from it and it issued a high pitched squeaking. Raven's mouth slacked open. Anubis looked from the squirming robotic drone to Raven.

"Ohhh yes, you will." Raven's eyes grew watery as she could only imagine what awaited her.

* * *

Man this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever done. I would really like to know what you thought about this chapter as this was one that I was really anxious to get done. Hope you liked it. Bye for now! 


	9. Wandering Titan

I have two things to apologize for; one, how long it took me to update. And two, that this chapter is a bit short. But I'd still like to know your thoughts on it, please tell me what you think. I'm not boring you out of your skull am I? Don't be polite, just tell me. Enjoy, I hope.

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Wandering Titan

"You are the one called Raven."

"Good guess," she replied curtly.

"You will suffer greatly for this intrusion, and your minuscule planet will either yield to me or burn in my wrath."

"Well at least we have a choice. So, why haven't I burned in your wrath? Am I growing on you?" He stood over the table and looked her over.

"Your physical and mental prowess merit further experimentation. But fear not once I am satisfied you will surely regret what comes to you."

"Is it just me or do all you bad guys like to spit out threats that aren't going to happen?"

"You simply do not understand your position. You're companions will never find you, this room is designed to block you're mental signals, and you are entirely at my mercy."

"Like I said, even if I can't do anything my friends won't stop until you're finally gone. We always find a way and sooner or later you'll end up just like everyone else that's tried to blow up the earth."

"Oh we shall see about that," he said maliciously. He steadily circled the table. "You may yet prove a valuable asset. Kormand'r, unfortunately, has outlived her usefulness. And it appears there are things about your companions Koriand'r has managed to keep hidden from me."

"I don't understand."

"You will assist me in providing Arameth with a new host, and you will tell me everything I wish to know." Raven narrowed her eyes up at him.

"You can go to hell." He stood beside her again and bent closer.

"It's slightly underrated, I know." The empty blackness staring down at her seemed to penetrate her very soul.

"You don't scare me. I don't care what you do! I'll never tell you anything and I won't help you in any way." She stared up at him with an unwavering frown. Anubis straightened back up and motioned for something. Her door opened again and in walked tow men in lab coats. They wheeled in a stand which held up a foggy green cylinder. She eyed it apprehensively. One of the scientists clicked a small button and the fog cleared. Inside the murky liquid a metallic clump moved about freely. At once four hair-like legs sprang from it and it issued a high pitched squeaking. Raven's mouth slacked open. Anubis looked from the squirming robotic drone to Raven.

"Ohhh yes, you will." Raven's eyes grew watery as she could only imagine what awaited her.

* * *

ACROSS THE GALAXY IN A T SHAPED TOWER………………

Beast Boy paced back and forth in the common room. He had even ignored a chance to watch (at the same time) Revenge of the Zoinoids II and an episode of South Park. Cyborg sat on the edge of the couch cracking his knuckles. He'd flip through the channels a few times, turn off the TV, and then start it all over again. Starfire brought a steaming pot over to the tense Beast Boy.

"Friend I wish to ease your troubled mind," she said cheerfully. Beast Boy sent a sideways glance at her bowl.

"With that? What is it? Because if it's the first stuff you used to try and 'ease my troubled mind' then I think I'll pass." She giggled and shook her head.

"No, this is merely a simple chocolate pudding that Robin showed me not long ago."

"Uh huh, and is it supposed to be steaming hot when you serve it?" She looked down into the bowl and shrugged.

"I am unsure of your personal preferences, but Robin enjoys consuming it immediately after it is done."

"No kidding, well it's a wonder he still has a throat."

"Beast Boy I cannot help but detect a notable amount of restlessness from you." Beast Boy continued to pace while Starfire followed him back and forth. "I can only speculate what is troubling you." Beast Boy stopped walked around and rubbed his forehead.

"Taka and Raven have been gone for two days, and we haven't heard a single word from either of them."

"Be at ease Beast Boy, I am more than confident they will return soon."

"Yeah well, they better," said Cyborg. "And how can you be so perky right now anyway?" Starfire thought for a moment than shrugged.

"I am unsure, I simply am." At that moment Robin entered the common room in a jog. He ran up to the font consol and began typing furiously. "Robin what is?" He finished his task then turned his head back at them.

"The glider is on its way." The three behind him all looked at each other happily. Robin displayed the small craft's approached on the large screen. He tapped threw more keys and the long runway rose back up form under the water's surface. "The ship's on autopilot, and it looks like its taken some damage to its port thruster."

"How's that?" asked Cyborg.

"They might've been attacked," suggested Robin. "We won't know until Taka and Raven give us the whole story. Alright they've docked, let's roll out the welcome mat." Starfire clapped her hands together joyfully and they all made there way down to the docking bay. The elevator came to halt and they stepped out to see Taka already clambering out of the glider. Their faces fell when they saw that not only did she seem injured but hat she was also alone. She was taking in several hard breaths. She looked around at each of them and began to loose her balance.

"Whoa careful there," said Cyborg. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Raven….," muttered Taka. Cyborg looked from her to Robin.

"Let's get her out of here."

* * *

TAKA'S ROOM………

Taka emerged from her closet with a clean set of clothes and took some pain reliever. The door chime sounded and she jerked her head in the general direction. "Come in," she beckoned. Her Titan colleagues entered. "Oh, hello guys."

"How you feeling?" inquired Robin. Taka sighed.

"I'm fine." Robin, along with everyone else, found a seat. "Robin…I-"

"Its okay Taka, lets just get the obvious out of the way. Raven didn't come back with you." Taka bowed her head.

"No."

"Why?" asked Beast Boy. Taka cleared her throat.

"We successfully boarded Anubis' ship and…we seemed to be able to move about with impunity more or less. I discovered a computer terminal and the two of us promptly made our way down to it."

"Did you discover anything of signifigance?" asked Starfire. "Do you know why Oni-Kal is so interested in item Himora entrusted to you?"

"That remains a mystery still I'm afraid, however we did discover something. Anubis has acquired a powerful weapon that allows him to devastate an area on a planet's surface within a radius of up to thirty miles." Robin's mouth parted as did the others. "The resulting environmental damage would eventually make the planet unsuitable to sustain life of any kind"

Cyborg asked. "Was he testing it when you on board?" Taka hesitated and stole a glance at Starfire.

"Yes."

"And do you know where you were at the time?" asked Robin. Taka lowered her gaze and shook her head.

"No, no I'm not sure where we were at..at the time." Robin eyes narrowed slightly and Taka continued to avoid looking at him. Beast Boy stood up out of impatience.

"This is al interesting and stuff, but where's Raven. You two didn't split up, did you?" Taka mouthed wordlessly before just nodding her head. "You didn't, god dam-where'd she go?"

"We found out that he planned to test his weapon on a heavily populated area on the planet in question and Raven forced me to leave so she could…"

"Could what?"

"Could remain behind to stop Anubis herself."

"OH RAVEN!" bellowed Beast Boy. "Stubborn, stupid, love of my life." He mumbled while walked about Taka's room.

"You must understand Beast Boy I had no intention of leaving without her." Beast Boy stopped talking to himself. "I tried to stay but she wouldn't let me-"

"I know Taka, that sounds just like Raven and when she gets back here-"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy but if she has not returned already then I'm afraid that what I have feared has happened." Beast Boy awaited her answer. "She has been taken prisoner by Anubis." Beast Boy slowly descended back down to his seat.

"No."

"I am sorry Beast Boy, I feel entirely responsible."

"Starfire," said Beast Boy. "What's going to happen to her?" Starfire fiddled with her hands.

"I am not sure such information need be divulged at this time." Beast Boy flitted a no-nonsense glance at her. "Though I am unclear of his methods as of late, Anubis will…surely torture her for whatever knowledge he may see as useful to him. He will then search for a way to assimilate her somehow into his agenda." Beast Boy shook his head and promptly took his leave.

"Beast Boy I'm sure-" Cyborg cut her off by taking her shoulder.

"Let him go he needs time by himself before he goes off." Taka turned in perplexity.

"Go off?"

Robin nodded in agreement. "Yup, its not going to be long after Beast Boy's done worrying that he gonna go out by himself looking for her."

"But Robin Anubis could have moved on to any region of space by now, how is Beast Boy supposed to know where to start looking?" Robin blew out a stream of air.

"I don't know, but I can tell you for sure that right now he doesn't give a damn one bit."

* * *

ELSEWHERE ALONG THE ARAZONAN DESERT………

It was dusk above the dusty landscape and high cliffs in the Navajo reservation. A jeep trucked along the only visible road, its two occupants where an old man and a younger boy. The boy rolled his eyes as the older man turned up the volume on the Beach Boy's music he was playing. He turned on the heater and a sudden bright light blinded them for an instant. The old man gave a loud gasp in surprise. He fish tailed the car into a skidding halt. He took in several agitated breaths and clutched his chest from a small amount of pain. They both stepped out of the jeep and looked about the area. The boy narrowed his gaze to try and focus on something near the fence.

"Grandpa, what is it?" He didn't answer him but walked towards what his grandson pointed. He bent down and turned over a young girl. The boy jumped back slightly but the old man remained by her side. He laid a hand on her forehead and she coughed out a small amount of spit.

"Breath slowly little one," he whispered. Her lilac hair lay matted and uncombed. She kept her eyes closed. "Do you know your name?"

"N-Name?"

"Your name, what do your mother and father call you?" For a fleeting moment he was sure he saw a black aura surrounding her hands. He looked back at her face and saw her eyes. They were distant glassy.

"My name?"

* * *

Compared to my other chapters this was extremely short, I'm sorry. But I was on a schedule today and was forced to break up some of the story a little bit. These things happen, but luckily they don't happen often. I'd like some reviews and I'll update again soon. Bye for now! 


	10. Blackfire's Tale

I realize the last chapter was much shorter than this one, mostly because I was in a hurry to get it out. I like the way this one flowed, hope you agree. Enjoy!

And you know I really hate it when I can't talk to my friends. But again I'm on the move and only have time to recognize those who reviewed. I'm fixing to go visit my family for Christmas so that's why I'm so busy. Anywho, thanks **Valda, Loveableangel, Samanthe2121, TTHPFan, Rose Red2.0, Itxprincessxlala, realfanfitcs, April4rmH-Town. **Thanks very much yall, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Blackfire's Tale

It was dusk above the dusty landscape and high cliffs in the Navajo reservation. A jeep trucked along the only visible road, its two occupants where an old man and a younger boy. The boy rolled his eyes as the older man turned up the volume on the Beach Boy's music he was playing. He turned on the heater and a sudden bright light blinded them for an instant. The old man gave a loud gasp in surprise. He fish tailed the car into a skidding halt. He took in several agitated breaths and clutched his chest from a small amount of pain. They both stepped out of the jeep and looked about the area. The boy narrowed his gaze to try and focus on something near the fence.

"Grandpa, what is it?" He didn't answer him but walked towards what his grandson pointed. He bent down and turned over a young girl. The boy jumped back slightly but the old man remained by her side. He laid a hand on her forehead and she coughed out a small amount of spit.

"Breath slowly little one," he whispered. Her lilac hair lay matted and uncombed. She kept her eyes closed. "Do you know your name?"

"N-Name?"

"Your name, what do your mother and father call you?" For a fleeting moment he was sure he saw a black aura surrounding her hands. He looked back at her face and saw her eyes. They were distant and glassy.

"My name?"

* * *

TITANS TOWER…………….. 

Taka poured herself a glass of water in the kitchen area. The room was vacant except for her, as the other Titans had all dispersed to tend to their own things. She brought the shaking glass to her mouth and took a few sips. She felt so tense she was afraid she would throw it all up along with her dinner. Taka heard the door open and in walked Robin. She gulped down the rest of the water and began washing the glass.

"Taka, if you're not to busy at the moment…" She avoided looking at him, her dishes, and only stared straight ahead.

"What is it?" Robin looked around then stood up next to her.

"I'm not sure what the others think but to me it doesn't take much to tell you weren't entirely truthful with your report." A plate slipped from her fingers and clanged in the sink. It startled her but Robin remained firmly still. "It's just you and me right now, and I want to know what happened." Taka looked at him unsurely. "I need to know, Titan." Taka switched off the faucet and dried her hands. She finished wiping her hands but held the towel still.

"Everything I told you about Raven being taken prisoner is true."

"But…"

"But, I neglected to tell you which planet Anubis tested his weapon on." Robin nodded and beckoned her to sit down at one of the bar stools. Taka seemed to have a hard time recalling the event. "As I was making my escape I saw his ship taking on a different form. It was changing in some way." Robin's brow furrowed at the description. "Once it was done transforming a strange light began to flow into a charging sphere beneath it. Then at once the sphere was thrown down to the planet's surface."

"And then," prompted Robin.

"Then I was attacked by multiple gliders, three I think. I managed to make the ump into hyperspace but as you saw the ship was damaged and I received a mild shock."

"Taka, what was the planet? Where were you?" Taka lowered her eyes and swallowed.

"Tamaran." Robin remained in place for a moment, then settled down in a seat of his own. "Everyone Starfire has ever known or loved may very well be gone; it's possible she and Blackfire are the last of their species." Perhaps needing some water himself Robin rubbed his forehead. "I hope you understand Robin. I just couldn't say it in front of Starfire the news would just destroy her."

"Its okay," said Robin quickly. "I think you made the right decision. If it some how finds its way to Starfire, and I'm sure it will at some point, I'll try to tell her that you had no idea." Taka looked very much relieved.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"But in the future, let me know as soon as you have the chance." Taka nodded and left Robin alone. He sighed and after a moment of thinking walked up to the large screen that was also their giant window. "Computer, display celestial layout of the solar system surrounding Tamaran." The screen presented a representation of the sun and other planets that were in the company of Starfire's home world. "What are the atmospheric conditions of Tamaran?" the computerized voice responded;

_"The atmosphere is no longer capable of sustaining carbon based life."_ Robin leaned on the computer consol and drooped his head.

"This can't be happening."

"But it is," said a cold voice. Robin's face grew into a frown. He whirled around and saw Anubis standing behind him.

"I'm not gonna be scared by something I can only see."

"If you can see me, then you should indeed be afraid."

"Where's Raven!"

"Enjoy your planet while you still can, for you shall soon suffer the same fate as Tamaran. Koriand'r, the triangle, and the secret it holds will all soon be mine." Robin clenched his fists.

"Listen, you stay away from Starfire. And you can do what you want with me." Anubis nodded.

"Yes, I can." With a slight rush of wind he vanished. Robin lost the strength in his legs and he collapsed backward onto the floor. He remained their wishing such a thing wouldn't happen every time he appeared to them.

* * *

THE HOLDING CELLS……………….. 

Starfire cautiously stepped into the brig. Blackfire was pacing back and forth in her small containment. She laid eyes on Starfire and stopped pacing but remained standing.

"To whom am I speaking?" asked Starfire.

"It's me sister," replied Blackfire. Starfire deactivated the force field shielding her from Blackfire and stepped inside. The dark haired sibling smirked as Starfire reactivated the shield upon her entry. "Are you that's safe sister?" Starfire sat down before her. "After all, Arameth could take me over again at any time."

"I am certain that will not happen."

"Robin might not appreciate you endangering yourself or your child like this."

"Sister I have come to ask you something." Blackfire tilted her head. "How did you come to be like this? According to my knowledge you were held in a cell much like this one on Tamaran." Blackfire smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes of course. That was my situation for a while, for a month in fact. Then I was brought before father."

"He was angry with you yes?"

"Oh at the very least, little sister. After trying to assume complete control over our world for a second time, you could say he was more than slightly peeved."

_Blackfire was pushed ahead by two guards leading her along the decorated halls that was the palace citadel_. "You could say he almost seemed eager to punish me." _They stopped her before King Myand'r. He looked down at her and shook his head in disappointment. He rose to his feet and approached her. He then pointed to the floor with his index finger._

_"On your knees," he said quietly but fiercely. Blackfire swallowed and sank to her knees. "Lower." She did so and he took in a deep breath. "I…am Tamaran, my daughter. I am the people and the people are me, when one pains the other does also. You have pained us greatly."_ _He quickly slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. She whimpered but showed little signs of ill resilience. She received another strike and one more. He staggered backward and settled back onto his throne, clutching a section of his chest. "It is with a heavy heart, my daughter, that I must order your exile to the fifth planet among the mines of Kornak." Blackfire looked back up at her father frantically. "May X'hal be with you Kormand'r." He waved his hand dismissively and they took her by both her arms and carried her away._

"Not long after I found myself shoving rocks and scooping up bits of trilithium," said Blackfire darkly. Starfire couldn't help but feel immense sympathy towards her; she was after all her sister.

"Why sister, how could you be sent to such an awful place." Blackfire shrugged.

"They sent me there to die. Strong as I am how could a mere girl survive the mines of Kornak? In that terrible place I faced death on countless occasions. On one occasion an accident caused severe internal damage to my organs. I would have died for sure."

"Yet you are very much alive," said Starfire.

"How observant of you Starfire," mocked Blackfire. "As I lay there feeling pain beyond belief, I saw him." Starfire's eyes grew distant. "You know who I'm talking about, Anubis came. He looks a lot different than he used to but I could tell it was him."

"Why did he come?"

"He offered me a chance, an arrangement if you will." Starfire looked at her unbelievingly.

"You made an arrangement with Anubis?" she asked flabbergasted. "Well its obvious where such a pact led you." Blackfire rose so fast Starfire did as well defensively.

"At the time I was under the impression that he would heal me and then I would be on about my business. Not implant me with an equally maniacal ALIEN SYMBIOTE! ARRGHHH!" She gripped the sides of her head and wobbled about in place.

"Sister?" Blackfire stopped wobbling and looked back up at Starfire, as she did her eyes glowed.

"You would do well to yield before your superiors," said the distorted voice that was Arameth. Starfire stood her ground resolutely. "I could kill you now if I so wished."

"I am afraid you overestimate your position," said Starfire.

"I will not stay here forever! Anubis will come for me, and when he does you will regret it most definitely." Starfire frowned and her own eyes glowed their bright green.

"If and when Anubis does arrive we will fight until the last of us have fallen. And that is a promise!" Arameth stepped backward. Cyborg's voice then issued from the wall comm.

"Starfire." Starfire stared her sister's possessor square in the eyes.

"I am here Cyborg, what is it?"

"Could you come on down to the common room, there's something here I think yall should see." Arameth cooled down and backed away. Starfire lowered the field and quickly left. Careful to raise it back up upon her leaving.

* * *

THE COMMON ROOM…………….. 

When Starfire finally entered the common room the other Titans had already gathered around Cyborg who sat typing a series of keys.

"You sent for me Cyborg?"

"Yeah…"

"Sooo, what's up?" asked Beast Boy. "Something on Raven I'm hoping, you better say 'yes Beast Boy." Cyborg looked back at Beast Boy and blindly pressed two more keys.

"You could say that." An image then popped up on their overwhelming screen. "We received this transmission about two hours ago." The screen came into focus and the curiosity of a boy's face appeared. Robin drew closer to the screen.

"What the?"

"_Grandpa, look I made it do something!_" An older man approached the boy and pulled him away from the device.

"_George do not be playing with that. It belongs to her._" He pointed off to the side and their mouths dropped when Raven looked in their direction. "_I'm sorry, a child's mind is always exploring._" Raven smiled and shook her head.

"_Its okay, I'm not even really sure what it i-_" He closed it while she was in mid-speech and the play back ended. They all stared up at the blank screen in wonder and amazement. Cyborg clicked off the screen and pulled out a data disk.

"Like I said, the tower received an incoming transmission not just two hours ago. For some reason the Titan mainframe declared Raven's comm. link an inert signal and merely stored it in the hard drive instead of alerting us." Robin was about to ask a question but Beast Boy beat him to it.

"Can you trace the signal?"

"Already did man, the signal came out of the Navajo reservation in Arizona."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's move it," ordered Beast Boy. He quickly made his way over to the elevator and was door like a flash. Robin meanwhile checked his watch.

"I agree with Beast Boy, if we're gonna go get her we need to go now. Oh yeah," he said snapping his fingers. "Someone needs to stay here and make sure Blackfire doesn't do anything naughty."

"I will," volunteered Taka with a raised hand. Robin nodded and began walking out, closely followed by Starfire. Cyborg paused at the key board then stood up.

"Maybe I should stay here too." Robin looked back in puzzlement.

"Wait, what?" Taka also looked quizzical.

"You know, case Taka needs any back up. You never know what might happen," he said giving her a quick wink. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged at Robin.

"Whatever, just make sure Blackfire doesn't try anything," instructed their leader. They both gave Robin and nod and/or salute. The married couple stepped inside the elevator and waited.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"Do you believe we may really have found Raven?" Robin bit his lip.

"I hope so. You know, it could be another one of Anubis' tricks and we both know how real he can make things seem."

"Indeed," agreed Starfire. "I recently spoke with my sister." Robin glanced at her.

"Really, what did she say?" Starfire considered her past conversation for a moment before answering.

"I've been thinking Robin, Blackfire has suffered much since we last parted. Perhaps she has merited a 'second chance' or a pardon if you will." Robin hung his head and sighed.

"I think we should talk about that later Star." She nodded unsurely. "I was just gonna ask, are you up to traveling right now? You got pretty sick awhile ago."

"It is a normality in a Tamaranian pregnancy. I experience mass fatigue and fever within the first few weeks, and then it will be as if I was not with child for many months. Though some mild symptoms may yet still occur, it is unique with each mother."

"Oh," said Robin nodding. Starfire then suddenly took Robin's arm. "Starfire?"

"I am sorry Robin, but I have also spoken to Arameth as well." Robin pursed his lisp together. "He spoke of Anubis bringing death and destruction to both our worlds. Robin please forgive my lack of composure but I am so frightened that if he comes here he will advance to my world." Robin darted his eyes about nervously.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm scared too." A chime sounded and the doors parted. Beast Boy was already leaning on the T-Ship and awaiting their arrival. "Come on Star, let's go get Raven."

* * *

ACROSS THE GALAXY…………. 

Anubis' attendant, followed by two guards, walked into Anubis' quarters. They lowered themselves onto one knee and awaited a response. The evil wraith-like Psion peered out his window into space.

"Speak," came his hoarse voice.

"My Lord, we have completed a full sensor sweep of the planet's surface. The entire citadel has been decimated and soon the planet's atmosphere will be incapable of sustaining life."

"Then why do I sense you have come to report a failure Seth." Seth took a few apprehensive breaths.

"Not a failure entirely my Lord. We detected an ion trail leading away from the planet on the far side." Anubis remained utterly still. "We deduced that tow escape ships we destroyed were merely decoys to allow for the actual evacuation to make their escape."

"Search the surrounding star systems and form a blockade around Earth. If any survivors fled they will have surely taken shelter there. Make sure they cannot escape." Seth bowed his head and rose to his feet.

"Yes my Lord." The three then left Anubis by himself.

"Koriand'r, wherever you are…know that I am always there behind you."

While traveling among the clouds in the T-Ship Starfire rested her head back against the seat and slept. However at that moment she suddenly awoke with a start. Robin heard her gasp and looked back at her cockpit. He tapped his head set.

"Starfire? Are you alright?" She looked about her small space and saw Robin and Beast Boy looking concerned.

"I am-fine," she said setting back down. "Just a bad dream I suppose." Robin hesitantly faced forward again and went back to piloting the ship. Starfire rested her head back again and sent a foreboding look up at the sky.

* * *

O-Kay! That's it so far. What did ya like best, what did you not like about it. Tell me please. I'd like to know. Its makes the story better for both of us. Until next update…. 


	11. The Reluctant Titan

Hey everyone! Just me, with a belated Merry Christmas wish for all of you. Hope yall had a great Christmas and God bless. Enjoy! I'd answer your reviews except this damn web site is going so slow its mind boggling and to the point where I can't hardly do anything. I was surprised I could even update. Sorry again, hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The Reluctant Titan

While traveling among the clouds in the T-Ship Starfire rested her head back against the seat and slept. However at that moment she suddenly awoke with a start. Robin heard her gasp and looked back at her cockpit. He tapped his head set.

"Starfire? Are you alright?" She looked about her small space and saw Robin and Beast Boy looking concerned.

"I am-fine," she said setting back down. "Just a bad dream I suppose." Robin hesitantly faced forward again and went back to piloting the ship. Starfire rested her head back again and sent a foreboding look up at the sky. She soon drifted back to sleep and hours passed like minuets. All too soon they were landing and she sleepily picked her head up off the headrest. Robin and Beast Boy climbed out closely followed by Starfire.

"Robin, this is where we will find Raven?"

"No but we should be able to find out where that old guy lives, and when we do we'll find Raven." A door bell rang as Robin pushed open the way into a country store. The clerk looked up from the counter and looked them over.

"You people aren't from around here are you?" Robin glanced back at Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Not exactly. Listen we're looking for a friend of ours. We have reason to believe she might have met up with someone who lives around here. Do you know this guy?" They held up a printed out photo of the old man and the store clerk took a look at it.

"Oh yeah, that's Joseph Yazi. One of the youngest code talkers during World War Two. He and his grandson live about five miles west of here." Robin nodded stuffing the photo back into his pocket.

"You know them well?"

"This is a small town," answered the clerk with a smile.

"Right, thanks."

"Hey listen if you promise to be back before eleven tonight you're welcome to burrow my truck. It's right outside." Starfire and Beast Boy both shrugged. "Can you drive stick?" Robin smiled and nodded gratefully.

"That'd certainly save some trouble, thanks." The clerk threw him the keys and they were out the door. They found the truck just as he had said and within moments of climbing in took off down the road. It took only a few fifteen minuets for them to make their way across the rocky landscape but soon they spotted a lone house with a jeep parked outside.

"Guess this is it." Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy walked up onto the porch and gave the door a few knocks. A few moments passed and the door was opened by a little boy no older than nine. "Hi there," said Robin.

"Hello," answered the boy.

"Is your grandfather in?" He looked back into the house.

"Grandpa, folks are here for ya." He stepped away and an old man walked up to the screen door.

"Can I help you?" Robin cleared his throat.

"Joseph Yazi?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"My name is Robin, this Starfire, and Beast Boy." They nodded as Robin gave their names. "We need to know if there's a girl here. About his height," he said pointing back at Beast Boy with his thumb. "Purplish hair, purplish eyes, kinda pale. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, I suppose I could call her 'Dark Hair' but then I'd be conforming to stereotypes. However in the interests of time we'll just call her that."

"So she is here," said Beast Boy eagerly. He stepped up beside Robin. Joseph surveyed them for a moment before opening the screen door and stepping aside. Knowing the gesture Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy entered. They all sat down in the living and looked about room. The walls were covered with old heirlooms and animals that he had hunted. Beast Boy scratched his head and started the conversation.

"So can we see Raven any time soon?" Starfire gave him a short jab in the side.

"What you all need to understand is that Dark Hair is very…unique."

"Yes we know that, she was…she is a part of our team and we know her very well," said Robin. Robin seemed a little loss for words at the moment so Starfire decided to rescue him.

"Perhaps you may begin by telling us how it is you came to find her."

"I was bringing George home from a visit with my son, he and his wife separated and entrusted George to me. As I drove down the road a sudden and bright light blinded me and shown all around us. When I had finally regained control of the vehicle I saw that a girl lay on the ground. She has no memory of who she was." Starfire turned to Robin.

"Robin we must help her to remember." He nodded.

"Can we talk to her?"

"Is she wishes to talk, you may." Beast Boy stood up.

"But she doesn't belong here, she belongs with us." Joseph held up his hand to silence him.

"I know, its obvious Dark Hair is meant for more than this," he gestured around himself. "But if she is not ready to face what hurt her in the past then you cannot force her to come with you." Beast Boy looked back down at Robin and Starfire. "Are you prepared to except that?" Beast Boy quickly faced him again.

"Yes. I just have to see her." Joseph told his son something in Navajo and he disappeared into another room. An extremely awkward silence followed until the boy reemerged closely followed by someone whose face was hidden by a hood. Starfire took hold of Robin's hand. Raven lowered her hood and stared down at her friends despondently. Starfire stood up and smiled softly at her.

"Raven, it is I Starfire." She stepped forward and Raven moved back slightly. "Your friend." Raven avoided her eyes. "Do you not recognize us?" Raven shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" Beast Boy pushed past them. "You can't remember anything?"

"Isn't that what I just said? I don't know any of your names."

"Do you know this name; Anubis." Raven closed her eyes as she saw a sudden flash of a dark figure looming over her. A strange light coming from his hand. She gasped and turned away from him.

"Leave me alone!"

"Raven wait!" He began to run after her but Joseph stopped him.

"Be at ease, it will take time but she will soon see that your word is one that can be trusted."

"She's my wife; I can't fight this guy without her."

"And she cannot remember what she must without you. Just give her time."

"Beast Boy," came Robin's voice. He turned to his leader. He jerked his head outside and beckoned him and Starfire to follow. "Thanks, give a minuet to talk." Joseph bowed his head.

"If you want, I will have dinner made in few minuets. George is eager to meet you." Starfire smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"We would be most honored, thank you." She followed Robin and Beast Boy outside. Starfire sat down on a swinging bench and sampled it. 'Hmm, it is not quite as nice as the one Robin made for me.'

"Alright guys, what do you think?" Beast Boy stared at him wide eyed.

"What do I think? I think Anubis fried her brain and left out to dry!"

"Alright alright calm down Beast Boy. Starfire you know Anubis better than any of us. Have you ever seen anything like this?" Starfire thought for a short moment.

"The damage or effect a Psion hand device can inflict on a victim is only bounded by the user's imagination. And I am more than certain someone with a mind as dark as Anubis' could do much more than what we have seen."

"Okay, Beast Boy why don't you get back in there and see if you can get through to Raven any. I gonna give Cyborg a call." Beast Boy didn't need telling twice. He dashed back into the house and Robin whipped out his communicator. "Cyborg?" Cyborg's face appeared on the screen.

"What's up Robin?"

"We found Raven, but it's just as I was afraid of; she hasn't got a clue who she is who we are."

"Well its simple man," said Cyborg. "Anubis brainwashed her just like he did you Star," he said looking at the alien girl. "I mean that is how we found you isn't it."

"Yes but that was because Blackfire severely injured me," said Starfire. Robin studied their findings.

"We'll check in a little while and see if we can get Raven back. Over and out." He closed his comm. link. "Well Star, while Beast Boy tries to talk to Raven I think our dinner is ready."

* * *

AT TITANS TOWER…………

Having ended his conversation with Robin, Cyborg clicked off the screen and let out a tired breath. He glanced to his side at the security monitors and saw Taka walking to the training room. She held with her a thermos and a cup. He gulped and looked at his reflection in the window. He examined himself scrupulously and polished the metal portion of his head. He looked at the security screen just as Taka disappeared into the training room.

"Alright, let's do this." Taka sat in the training room and was about to open her thermos and pour its contents when she heard behind her: "You know if you're looking for a good spot to drink that…" She turned around and saw Cyborg in the doorway. "The roof is always a good place." Taka screwed the cap back on and hid her smile.

"Why is that?"

"Well you know, it's always worked for Robin and Star."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg paused, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Nothing, they just like it." Taka nodded and looked off into space.

"But what about Blackfire?" Cyborg waved a hand dismissively.

"No prob." He showed her the little screen on his arm and displayed Blackfire's cell, still occupied by said Tamaranian.

"Well, lead the way then." Cyborg happily showed her the way up to the very top of the tower and to a spot where they had a few chairs and a small table set out. They sat down and were met by a warm breeze along with the calm view of the ocean. "You were right Cyborg, this **is** nice."

"What I tell you? So how about we crack open that hot chocolate?" Taka bit her lip.

"Oh sorry, I don't have a second cup."

"No worries. That's what the cap is for don't you know?" He unscrewed the cap and poured an amount of the beverage for her and for himself. She sipped it and sighed as it warmed her stomach. Cyborg racked his brains for anything that could result in a good conversation.

"Sssso, how you like it here so far?" 'Good one Robocop!'

"To be perfectly honest Cyborg it has puzzled me more than anything. Don't get me wrong I love it here it's just…"

"What?"

"I don't know I feel like Robin took me in because I felt like he had to or something." Cyborg shook his head.

"You can cut hat out right now. First of all we unanimously decided to have you aboard. Second, we don't just take in every Joe Bob or Mary Jane that comes knocking on our door. You're here Taka because first and fore most you're a good person and you've got the skills to watch our backs in a fight."

"Can I ask what Robin says about me?"

"That's another thing you don't need to be afraid of." Taka looked slightly crossed.

"I have told you, I'm not afraid."

"I know I know, I was just gonna say that he said to me that you were an honorable person that he was glad to have part of our team. And so am I." Taka looked up from her hot chocolate and smiled.

"Thank you." Cyborg tipped his glass toward her and took a long swig. Cyborg noticed that Taka was fiddling with something in her pocket.

"Have you found out anything new about that triangle thing?" Taka pulled it out and shook her head in disillusionment.

"No. I think I've nearly burned my eyes out trying to find anything that looks even remotely like a symbol or writing, so far I have found nothing. All I know about it is what it has done to me in the past."

"What you mean make you stronger and healthier?"

"Yes but as Raven has said those things are unnatural and should be looked at with caution. I only wish we knew more about what its purpose was."

"That's no problem; let me run it through a few radiation scans. I'll figure out what it is."

"No we should have patience Cyborg, when we are ready we will be able to understand its secrets." Cyborg playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Lady Confucius that's the corniest thing I've ever heard." Taka gave him a lopsided grin. "Let me see this." She handed it to him and he examined it for a moment. "You know I'm not an expert with all this mystical hoochi koo stuff, but I know enough." He handed it back to her and Taka chuckled.

"Starfire once commented that in the proper light I looked cute with it on."

"Naaa, I think you look just as beautiful without it." 'DOH!' Taka gripped her glass rather tightly and did her best to shield her reddening cheeks from him. She looked about frantically.

"Wow look at the inside I'd better get back in time I MEAN….I think I'd better go in now." She left quite hurriedly.

"Wai-" Cyborg then hit himself off the top of the head. "Doh, doh! You just had to let it slip didn't ya?"

* * *

REJOINING ROBIN, STARFIRE, AND BEAST BOY…………

Raven lit a match in her room and touched it to the wick of a candle. She heard a knock at her door and sighed.

"Please leave me alone." Not taking 'no' for an answer Beast Boy slowly pushed it open and stuck his head in.

"Raven?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Well for one it's your name. And it just also happens to be my favorite word." Raven sat down on her bed and looked away from him. "Come on Raven…" He sat down beside her. "You've got to remember me." Raven paused.

"Beast Boy…"

"Yes! See I knew you were in there somewhere."

"Just because I happen to know your name doesn't mean my memory has suddenly come back."

"But it's a step in the right direction. Here this ought to jog your memory." He held up his hand and showed her a gold band around his middle finger. "Now take a look down at yours." Raven glanced downward and saw a beautifully cut diamond. "You're my wife Raven. Those two people in there are Robin and Starfire. A short time after they got married I asked you and you said yes." Raven continued to be passive. "Fine listen, a few years ago we were all part of a team in a humble little city on the ocean. We'd fight bad guys on a daily basis. Come home, I'd cook non-dairy macaroni and cheese and you'd gripe at me for having the TV on too loud while you were trying to read. You still do sometimes but I digress." She seemed slightly put off. "What I'm trying to say is we really need you Raven. I need you."

"But…but how can I possibly be any help. I hardly remember anything about the Titans." She quickly closed her mouth and Beast Boy blinked a few times.

"Hold it. I never said anything close to the word 'Titan'." Raven tried to put her hood up and demand that he leave again but Beast boy beat her to it. "You do remember, don't you?"

"Beast Boy I need you to understand something-"

"You lied to me…"

"Beast Boy!" he hushed and she looked about to see if anyone else was listening. "I can't go back."

"What, sure you can all you have to do is get in the T-Ship with us and go home."

"Don't you get it Beast Boy! I don't want to go." Beast Boy's mouth hung ajar for a moment.

"What?" Raven took his hand and led him back over to her temporary bed.

"What I actually don't remember is what happened to me after Taka left. Anubis could've done anything to me, planted some kind of hidden suggestion or programmed a command in my mind I don't know. I just can't let you guys take the risk of bringing me back to the tower."

"But Raven…"

"Or he could've even implanted me with a Kami symbiote like Blackfire."

"Well I think we would've noticed that by now."

"A Kami can take control of their host at any time, if I do have one inside me it may just be bidding its time."

"Even if that's so we can have Cyborg scan you or something."

"Please Beast Boy don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm not Raven, you are! Whatever's happened to you we'll fix it but I'm not going to just let you sit out here and waste away. For better or worse, or are you pretending to forget that too." Raven lowered her head.

"Can you give me a little while to think about it?" Beast Boy smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"You bet." She received a peck on the cheek and he left her alone. Raven folded her hands in her lap. Though much of the time with Anubis was all but a blur to her, it was clear to her that the only thing that kept her alive was the thought of being with Beast Boy again. 'Can I really just leave him like that?'

--------

Starfire set her fork down on her plate and sighed with a satisfied smile. "I thank you Mr. Yazi, the meal was most delicious." Robin agreed by nodding while chewing. He finally swallowed and wiped his mouth.

"Yeah this was great what is it?"

"Sorry, secret family recipe." Robin leaned over and whispered to Starfire.

"_That probably means we don't wanna know._" She covered her mouth to shade her light hearted giggles. Beast Boy walked in and sat down across from Robin. "So, how'd it go?"

"You know for the first time I think I'm not sure what Raven's going to do."

"Yeah I hate it when that happens," said Robin. Beast Boy rested his face in his hands and let out a long breath.

"Ohhhh boy I should've seen this coming. Every time we start a fight with some big bad dude like Anubis…"

"This, Anubis…he is a villain with whom you are waging war?" asked Joseph. Robin bobbed his head.

"Yeah you know red and black cloak, bit of an over the top really cliché bad guy…kina spooky." Starfire cleared her throat. "Okay really spooky. He's an old buddy from a long time ago in a galaxy far far away. And if we don't find a way to stop him there's a good chance that he's gonna come and wipe out the world." Joseph nodded pensively.

"That is bad news."

"We think so," replied Robin.

Starfire said; "We know very little about Anubis, but what is clear now is that he has somehow moved up to another level of existence. If we are to finally defeat him we must first learn more about what he is exactly."

"Well that's all great but what about Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"She, is going home." They all turned and saw Raven walking in. She slung a stuffed backpack over her shoulder and nodded her head at Joseph.

"Thank you, for everything." He curved his mouth into a tired smile. Raven felt a tug at her cape and saw George standing beside her. She knelt down and held his shoulder. "Good bye George, I'll miss you.'

"Do you have to leave, Raven?" Raven closed her eyes and nodded.

"I have to. See there are things out there that have bad intentions for us," she said pointing upward. "My friends and I have to stop them." He nodded understandingly.

"Will you come back to visit us?" Raven glanced up at Robin who ushered Starfire outside alongside him. She smiled and brushed his hair.

"I'll try." With one more smile she stood up and took Beast Boy's hand. "Okay, I'm ready." They started walking out the door.

"Dark Hair…" Raven turned back at Joseph. "Go with God." Raven noted his words and allowed herself to be led outside by Beast Boy. As they rode in the truck back to jet/ship Raven couldn't felt but sit stock still. Beast Boy wound an arm around her.

"Hey, don't worry we'll be alright.' She gulped and looked out the window.

"I hope your right."

* * *

Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year! 


	12. DriveIn Moment

You what I was thinking while I was writing this chapter. Even after they do cancel the show, all they'll have is just a few good shows without Teen Titans. That means their ratings might go down and in a few years they just might be willing to allow for the show to make a come back. Possibly through the suggestion of a couple of fans, maybe. Well anyway I just wanted to voice my thoughts on that and would be glad to know yours. Enjoy the chapter!

Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed last chapter; **Samanthe2121, Valda, LoVeFuRyPaSsIoNeNeRgY, Rose Re2.0, Realfanficts, Stargirl915, April4rmH-Town, Jadedea, TTHPFan.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Drive-In Moment

"Well that's all great but what about Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"She, is going home." They all turned and saw Raven walking in. She slung a stuffed backpack over her shoulder and nodded her head at Joseph.

"Thank you, for everything." He curved his mouth into a tired smile. Raven felt a tug at her cape and saw George standing beside her. She knelt down and held his shoulder. "Good bye George, I'll miss you.'

"Do you have to leave, Raven?" Raven closed her eyes and nodded.

"I have to. See there are things out there that have bad intentions for us," she said pointing upward. "My friends and I have to stop them." He nodded understandingly.

"Will you come back to visit us?" Raven glanced up at Robin who ushered Starfire outside alongside him. She smiled and brushed his hair.

"I'll try." With one more smile she stood up and took Beast Boy's hand. "Okay, I'm ready." They started walking out the door.

"Dark Hair…" Raven turned back at Joseph. "Go with God." Raven noted his words and allowed herself to be led outside by Beast Boy. As they rode in the truck back to jet/ship Raven couldn't felt but sit stock still. Beast Boy wound an arm around her.

"Hey, don't worry we'll be alright.' She gulped and looked out the window.

"I hope your right."

* * *

LATE IN THE EVENING AT TITANS TOWER……………

Cyborg sat with his feet propped up in the common room. His drooping eyes remained firmly planted on the screen that displayed Blackfire's cell. As he watched he would rubbed his face trying to relieve amounts of fatigue. Cyborg kept a close and watchful eye on their guest and then let out a short chortle.

"Boy, you really know how to charm a girl." He told himself. He was still brooding over the fact that Taka had, at the very least, reacted almost adversely to his accidental compliment. His head bobbed up and down frequently from lack of sleep. Taka was overdue to relieve him an hour ago. She quite unexpectedly entered at that moment and after setting the empty thermos and cup in the sink walked up to Cyborg. By the time she reached him Cyborg's mouth was open and he was sleeping soundly.

"Didn't know you needed sleep," she whispered. He snorted and mumbled in his sleep making her smile in amusement. She looked about the room and after spotting a pillow on the couch, retrieved it and carefully placed it under is head. She began to wonder if she should find something to cover him with when the door behind her opened with a soft click. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy staggered inside. Taka quietly jogged up to them and sent them a hopeful stare. Robin and Starfire smiled and looked behind them. On cue Rave emerged from the very same door. Taka's face broke into a large smile and she threw her arms around her.

"I'm glad to see you too," said Raven in her usual deadpan. Taka let her go and let out a happy sigh.

"That's the last time I leave you anywhere." Raven gave her a light hearted smile. She felt Beast Boy take her hand and he gestured toward the door off to the side. Raven gave Taka, Robin, and Starfire a nod goodnight and walked off to her room. Beast Boy twisted his neck about and followed behind her.

"How is she?" asked Robin. Beast Boy stopped.

"She doesn't have a clue how she got away from Anubis or what he might've done to her. How would you feel?" Robin seemed at little put in place.

"She knows Cyborg can find out if there's anything wrong with her doesn't she?" Unbeknownst to them Raven stood on the other side of the door. She shifted her eyes about then disappeared down the hallway.

"I gotta admit dude I'm kinda feeling something is wrong with her." Robin, Starfire, and Taka looked at him attentively. "What if he did do something to her? And even though she's suspicious even she's not sure what it is."

"Well she did escape didn't she?" questioned Robin. Beast Boy crossed his arms and sighed.

"Escaped…or she was turned loose." The thought sent uneasy shivers down even Robin's spine. Beast Boy stood in thought for a moment then took his leave. The air was silent for awhile until Robin decided he was hungry. As Robin made a move toward the kitchen Starfire giggled lightly and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha-What is it?" She pointed over at Cyborg and Robin shook his head with a smile. "Always on the watch eh?"

Taka stepped in their view with a guilty look. "Well, he's only so tired because I took my time in taking over for him. Now I'd feel like a jerk if I woke him up." Robin smirked at her predicament and nodded.

"Don't worry about it, you can keep a watch on the screen in your room. And the best part is now that we're all home you don't have to do it as long." Taka laughed in gratitude and immediately covered her mouth in fear of waking up Cyborg. She cast a nervous glance back at him and saw that he was still sleeping like a rock. Relieved Taka bid them both goodnight.

"Pleasant shlorvacs," called back Starfire. She looked around for Robin and saw him digging in the fridge. "Are you not tired Robin?" Robin stood back up with some left over pasta and yawned.

"Ho…yeah I am, I just need a little food before I hit the sack." Infected by his yawn Starfire did so in her own adorable fashion. She rubbed her eyes and cast a curious glance back at Cyborg.

"What of friend Cyborg?"

"Oh he'll be fine till morning. Would you like some?" he asked holding out the container of cold pasta. Starfire took one look at it and instantly felt nauseous. Robin could tell she was turning a shade of green and pulled the pasta away. "You okay Star?" She swallowed fearfully.

"Forgive me, but I must retire." Her eyes widened as a certain feeling began welling up inside her. "Now." With that she took flight and swiftly glided out of the common room. Robin stared after her then, with an arched brow, slowly looked down into the pasta. He shrugged his shoulders, threw it in the microwave, and nuked it for about three minuets.

--------

After having relieved her sudden and unexplainable nausea, Starfire was finally able to settle down and drift off to sleep. She did so quite soundly, not even noticing Robin coming in an hour later and lying down beside her. The tower was unusually quiet that night, as if every inhabitant was under some sort of spell. Starfire's serene features showed signs of peaceful rest, until she was startled awake by a sudden;

"Star!" Her eyes snapped open though she lay firmly still. She remained quiet still wanting to know if what she heard was merely the lingering end of a dream or nightmare. Just as she was sure she imagined it she heard her name once more. "Starfire…" This time more hushed and worried. She twisted around and saw Robin lying flat on his back and breathing in hard. Her eyes wide with concern for her husband Starfire inched closer. "No, let her go!" She brought her hand to her mouth. What horrible images could be floating around in Robin's mind? "I..I won't let you!" It soon became clear to her. Robin did his absolute best to block out their situation, but it seemed he was more than vulnerable during the night.

"Oh Robin," cooed Starfire. She felt tears escape her and his next cry of her name was so heart wrenching her hand flew to his forehead. He quieted some as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Shhh, be at ease." She softly coaxed. Robin was in such distress for only one of two reasons, either his thoughts were upon her so much it caused terrible nightmares or Anubis was tormenting him in his sleep. Starfire cast a glare up at the ceiling in hopes that if Anubis was indeed behind this invasion he would step away. She looked back down at Robin. His mouth trembled in woe.

"Starfire, no…don't leave me." Starfire lay her head down on his chest and rested his arm around her.

"I will never leave you." Robin slowly but surely ceased his hard breathing and calmed under her touch. Starfire's eyes drooped on the comfort of his chest and she slowly drifted back into slumber.

* * *

THAT VERY NEXT DAY……………

Robin sleepily rolled onto his side and moved an arm about next to him. He felt no sign of Starfire and stopped feeling around. He blinked open his eyes and grunted a few times from a sore throat. His eyes focused and he saw that the spot Starfire usually occupied while sleeping was now vacant.

"Starfire?" He mumbled. She popped out of the bathroom that they had in their room.

"Yes?" Robin looked about until he found her.

"Did something happen…..last night?" Starfire looked away tensely.

"Something?"

"Yeah I have the vague memory of something going on, something bad."

"What do you mean?" He sat up and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know I just," He stopped when a throbbing pain struck him. "I remember the worst dream I've ever had." He rubbed his head trying to relieve the pain. Starfire returned to the bathroom hoping that the awful images he had been forced to see would wash away from his mind. "But then it all somehow went away. It was as if..as if….I can't even describe it, it was so beautiful." He noted Starfire's silence then waved his hand. "Never mind Star, I'd rather not talk about it." In the bathroom Starfire closed her eyes in relief.

"I understand." She picked up a brush and while she straightened her hair she searched for a change of subject. "I was wondering Robin, if you had noticed that the day of Christmas is approaching?" Robin sat off the side of the bed and let out a long tired breath.

"I did, great way to spend the Holidays isn't it?" Starfire emerged from the bathroom with a smiling face.

"I believe recent events should not deter us from celebrating such a holy day. It is fear Anubis wishes to instill in us, ignoring him in such a way will send the message that we are indeed unafraid of him." Robin smiled and nodded his head.

"Well I like the sound of that."

--------

Though Starfire made an airtight argument to her friends that now was not the time to simply sit around the tower, she and Robin were the only ones who ended up going out shopping. Robin also insisted with Cyborg that he just wanted some fresh air and didn't want Starfire to go out alone. "Okay Robin, okay we'll go with that," snickered Cyborg. He joined Beast Boy in some hushed fits of laughter. As they left Robin shook his head in disbelief. Even after he and Starfire had been married all this time Cyborg can still find something to make fun of him about. A little put out, Robin handed Starfire an extra helmet and after put his own on made sure she was holding on tight and started up his R-Cycle. He hadn't used it in so long but Cyborg was a good enough friend to keep it in good shape. He sped off through a tunnel that ran just under the water's surface and emerged out onto the street.

* * *

BACK IN RAVEN'S ROOM………………

Beast Boy had long arisen from sleep and decided not to disturb Raven, who, as soon as her head hit the pillow, had not awoken or stirred once throughout the night. Then just as if her internal alarm clock had gone off, she opened and sat up. She bowed her head and scrunched her eyes closed as if a sharp pain was stabbing at her stomach. She then stood up and walked up to the wall screen in their room. Her breathing was staggered and quick, like she was trying to shiver off some extreme cold. She tapped he screen's buttons with a trembling hand. It soon turned red and it reflected off her face and eyes.

"Voice code: Raven," she said in no particular tone. The computer allowed her access and each of the Titans, including the newly inducted Taka, were displayed along with their respective weapons and/or strengths. Raven tapped three more buttons and information not for prying eyes began scrolling up the screen. Raven's eyes followed the words with unparalleled speed, almost as if she were an android trying to copy the information.

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN AND STAR………….

Robin read the back of a couple of CDs that he had been considering for each of his friends. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy, and believe it or not, Raven did enjoy some heavy metal as long as the lyrics were completely incomprehensible and it sounded like the singers were in angst. Or something. At any rate Robin had picked out a CD for each of them and now had only something for their new team member and for Starfire. He had thought about going to the next store and looking around in Kay Jewelers but decided any old Joe can get someone jewelry. He wanted Starfire's gift to be something she would really cherish, of course Robin new she'd love anything he gave her but it was still important to him. He began rubbing the bridge of his nose in deep thought.

"Hello Robin!" He was shaken out of his thoughts by the melodious sound of Starfire's voice. He looked about until he spotted her coming towards him. She had two bags in each hand and looked rather satisfied. "Have you completed your Christmas shopping?" Robin examined her shopping bags for a moment.

"So when are you gonna buy everyone's presents?"

"You are being silly are you not?" asked Starfire with a small frown. Robin chuckled and nodded.

"Well sort of, I mean, how much stuff did you buy for yourself?" She handed him the bags and he sighed. "Yeah I was just kidding." She smiled and offered to the take the CDs from him. He had, of course, set them down in order to take the bags from her. He waited outside the store on a bench while Starfire paid for the items. She soon came out with yet another small bag containing the CDs. She dropped the smaller bag into one of the larger ones and sat with Robin.

"Have you anything else you wish to do?"

"Can't think of anything, why?" Starfire looked down at her lap and fiddled with her hands.

"Wellll….." Robin smiled and inched closer to her.

"What? Tell me, what is it?" She looked like she had been wanting to ask this for some time.

"I was wondering if you had nothing else which you had to accomplish for the day, that perhaps we could do something more enjoyable." Robin backed away slightly in surprise.

"More enjoyable then shopping?"

"Now you are making fun of me," she said with slight embarrassment. Robin took her hand and shook his head.

"No, no I wasn't making fun of you. What do you want to do?" She brightened up instantly and took his hand in both of hers.

"I have heard of a type of movie viewing, in which the viewers watch the movie from the comfort of their land vehicle." It took a short moment for Robin to make sense out of what she had told him then snapped his fingers.

"You mean a drive-in?"

"Yes! Yes that is what I referring to, "she clapping her hands together. Robin thought for second with a soft 'hmmm'.

"Well it should still be warm enough outside, I'd bet they're still open. Let's go find out." Robin stood up and held out his arm, Starfire rose beside him and took it gracefully.

--------

Robin drove to the one and only drive-in Jump City had, that being a fairly old style of movie viewing, which was rapidly vanishing from the world. He drove up to the entrance and read the marquee. His face showed Starfire a quizzical glance and he switched off the engine.

"They're showing 'The Notebook'." Starfire looked just as puzzled by his confusion.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well it's just that, that movie has been out of the theaters for like a really long time. Why is it still playing here?" Starfire read the marquee and shrugged.

"I do not know. However I have heard it is a most wonderful story of war and romance." Robin nodded but inwardly winced. Cyborg had told him once about this movie. A while back when he had been dating this one girl she had forced him to watch this very same movie. Cyborg described it as being a rather disturbing experience for him, as no matter how much you don't want to watch it once you start you simply can't stop. (A/N: I know from personal experience). Robin considered it and saw Starfire staring longingly at the screen and small crowd that had gathered before it. She continued to give them both her complete attention until she felt Robin take her hand. She turned to face him and he held up two tickets.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She smiled softly and they walked Robin's R-Cycle inside. They reached a good spot and Robin sighed apologetically. "Sorry, no car to sit in. But I do have this." He unclasped his cape and set it on the ground. Starfire eyed the cape with a sly smile.

"I prefer this method." She sank to ground and bid Robin to sit beside her. As the sky darkened and the right time rolled around the movie started. As Robin watched it he was surprised by how right Cyborg was. The more he watched the more he wanted to see what was going to happen. It really was weird. As he kept his eyes glued to the screen he felt Starfire lean against him while she also watched the movie with unfaltering attention. A long time ago Robin would have become rather tense at that moment, but not today. He wound an arm around her shoulder prompting her to rest her head on his. As the movie progressed it soon moved to the scene were the soldier was building a house for the one he had fallen in love with. Robin furrowed his eyes brows and pointed up at the screen.

"Hold on, he's building that house for her and he doesn't even know if she's gonna come back?" Starfire smiled at Robin's concern for the characters and nuzzled his shoulder.

"He has hope; hope that she will indeed one day return. It is wonderful is it not? In the face of adversity he has hope." Robin smirked.

"Kinda sounds like us doesn't it?" Starfire considered it for a moment then agreed with her spouse.

"Indeed it does." She looked up at him and he did so down at her. "No matter what may happen Robin, please have hope." He brushed some loose hair out of her face drew closer.

"It's a promise." He gently held the back of her had and drew her lips to his. They fell back onto Robin's cape and ignored the movie completely. Someone obviously had spotted them, for they decided to shine a bright spotlight on the two of them. They turned over and Starfire blindly shot a starbolt at the bright light. It struck the light and it went out a small crack. Robin's mouth curved into a smile against Starfire's as she had beat him to it. The movie played on while Robin and Starfire were aware of only each other, and care of only each other.

* * *

TITANS TOWER……………………..

Cyborg walked into his room and the closed behind him, Raven stood in the darkness behind him. Cyborg whistled a nonchalant tune a he opened up his computer and began his routine systems check then whatever he needed to get done. He heard a small squeak behind him and turned just enough to make out Raven's face.

"WHOA! Raven!" She seemed unstartled. He calmed down and smiled. "You scared the be-Jesus out of me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, so what can I do for ya?" Raven approached him and paused for a moment.

"You can tell if there's something wrong with me can't you?" Cyborg took in her words then bobbed his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I can."

"Then test me," she said approaching him even closer. Cyborg gulped at how close she was.

"W-Why?"

"I need to know, Beast Boy needs to know." A little freaked out by Raven's strange actions Cyborg stood up from his chair.

"Uhhh, okay. Sure just, just lie down there." Cyborg pointed to a flat metal table where he usually slept. Raven eyed the table and emitted some black energy from her hands.

"You first." Before Cyborg could ask what she meant he was encased in black energy and forced onto the horizontal metal table/bed. She then bent pieces of metal around his arms and legs.

"YO! Raven what are you doing!"

"Shhhh," said Raven with a small smile. "I'm sorry Cyborg, but you could ruin everything. And I need to be able to move about freely. Not with the irritating fear that you might discover something amiss with me. Now hold still, this won't hurt a bit." He saw her slip a Psion hand device over her palm and it lit up. His eyes hot back to her fearfully.

"What's Anubis done to you!" Raven rested herself on Cyborg's metallic chest.

"He's done nothing **to** me; it's more what he's done **for** me."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Anubis has opened my eyes Cyborg, he's not a bad person Cyborg. He is trying to do something great and spectacular."

"He is trying to kill us all! Wake up Raven!" Raven sighed and shook her head.

"This whole universe is disorganized and sloppy. Anubis is only trying to bring it order; he's only trying to make it neat. Now I was hoping that I didn't have to do this, and I pray to him that you see the light as I have." Cyborg twisted his face into a scowl.

"Listen whoever you are, Raven's not here. She wouldn't be saying all these wake job things and you can tell Anubis that I'll carry his flag the day he builds a snowman in Hell!" Raven nodded as though Cyborg had said two plus two equals fifty.

"Fine, then I'm sorry what I must do."

"I don't care what you do to me, when the others find out-"

"Your Teen Titans!" She hissed coming closer to him. "Will never know, what happened here!" So saying she brought the hand device over his forehead making Cyborg grit his teeth from the pain. His gasps for breath soon transformed into hushed grunts of pain then gradually progressed into cries of agony.

* * *

"NO! CYBORG!" Raven sat bolt upright off the floor in her room and cast a bewildered looks about her surroundings. She put a hand to her forehead and moaned softly. She rose off the floor and tried to remember what just happened. It then came back to her, after she got home she went to her and Beast Boy's room for some reading and she must've fallen asleep on the floor. But Cyborg, what about Cyborg.

"It can't be," she told herself. "It was only a dream, just a nightmare. I didn't just sneak into Cyborg's room and start torturing him. No that doesn't sound possible," she kept muttering to herself quickly and fearfully. She then sank to her knees and began praying. "Oh please let it have been a dream."

"Raven!" Beast Boy's voice from her wall comm. startled her and after she regained herself she walked over to it and tapped the return pad.

"What-what is it?"

"We need you in sick bay, something's happened to Cyborg." Raven's eyes went wide as saucers and she stared straight ahead for the longest moment. "Raven? Are you there?"

"I'll…be along in a minuet," she said softly. She stood against the wall then slid down to the floor. "No, it wasn't me….it wasn't me…it wasn't me…it wasn't me." She then broke into tears making her bed shake across the room. "I didn't do it," she sobbed. Beast Boy will have had to find someone else to tend to Cyborg. Raven didn't budge an inch.

* * *

Well what did ya think? I think it pretty well; long, fluffy, suspenseful. Everything a couple of people have asked me for. I can't wait to update for yall again. And HAPPY NEW TO YOU! 


	13. The Transformation

Oooohhh, intriguing title eh? (Yeah right, good one Dan). This is what happens when you try to write or type or 'scribe' after midnight. I have the day off, I can do it. I won't get up the next day until like…I dunno, three or something but it's worth it. Isn't it? Anyway thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter. And those saintly loyal reviewers are;

**Samanthe2121, Valda, Rose Re2.0, Realfanficts, Stargirl915, April4rmH-Town, Jadedea, TTHPFan, Itxprincessxlala, & LoVeFuRyPaSsIoNeNeRgY.**

If you reviewed and I left you out just tell me and I'll slap myself for ya. Uhh, who wants to hear a totally random story before the chapter starts. Raise your hand. If you don't want to read it you can just scroll down. (Laughing to myself while typing) Oh man, again, this is what happens to people when they're up late and have too much sugar running through them. You know what? Forget the stupid random story, let's just get on with the chapter! enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The Transformation 

"NO! CYBORG!" Raven sat bolt upright off the floor in her room and cast a bewildered looks about her surroundings. She put a hand to her forehead and moaned softly. She rose off the floor and tried to remember what just happened. It then came back to her, after she got home she went to her and Beast Boy's room for some reading and she must've fallen asleep on the floor. But Cyborg, what about Cyborg.

"It can't be," she told herself. "It was only a dream, just a nightmare. I didn't just sneak into Cyborg's room and start torturing him. No that doesn't sound possible," she kept muttering to herself quickly and fearfully. She then sank to her knees and began praying. "Oh please let it have been a dream."

"Raven!" Beast Boy's voice from her wall comm. startled her and after she regained herself she walked over to it and tapped the return pad.

"What-what is it?"

"We need you in sick bay, something's happened to Cyborg." Raven's eyes went wide as saucers and she stared straight ahead for the longest moment. "Raven? Are you there?"

"I'll…be along in a minuet," she said softly. She stood against the wall then slid down to the floor. "No, it wasn't me….it wasn't me…it wasn't me…it wasn't me." She then broke into tears making her bed shake across the room. "I didn't do it," she sobbed. Beast Boy will have had to find someone else to tend to Cyborg. Raven didn't budge an inch.

* * *

BACK AT THE DRIVE-IN……………….. 

After Starfire had dispensed with the nosy spotlight their adrenaline had died down. The two merely lay on Robin's cape and watched the movie. Starfire lay on Robin's chest and was close to just nodding off to sleep. He noticed this and gave her a few nudges.

"Hey, don't fall asleep. The best part's coming up." She smiled and settled back down sleepily.

"Mmmm, you said that four scenes ago." He grinned and knew of course that she was right. He felt her stomach rise and fall and knew that she was close if not already in slumber. 'Hmm, should I do it again?' He asked himself. He glanced at her sleeping form and sighed. 'No I guess not.' He resolved to watch the movie all the way to its end, as he had been the one who paid for it. As the movie moved on to what could only be its climax, he noticed the actors voices were getting slower. He frowned up at the screen in wonder. Their movements also became slightly skewed until they stopped all together. Robin held Starfire tighter when a hole was suddenly burnt in the screen and a man dressed in a black battle suit and face mask stepped out of it. The other viewers quickly started their cars or jumped off the ground as more of the strange attackers appeared around them. Robin shook Starfire awake.

"What is it Robin?" She asked though he never had to answer as she soon spotted the gathering attackers. "Who are they!" Robin whipped out his staff and a few freeze disks.

"More cronies and two guesses as to who sent them here." Starfire hovered into the air with charged starbolts ready. They both stood (or hovered) back to back ready for any attack. Finally Robin decided to make the first move. "Titans GO!" He and Starfire bolted forward in each of their directions. Robin whacked his staff at whatever dared to get in his way while Starfire took to the skies and fired down a barrage of starbolts on their adversaries. On the ground four of them encircled Robin and drew closer and closer. His teeth barred Robin gripped his staff, waiting for the first one to make their move. They all moved in simultaneously and Robin leapt up, threw down four freeze disks, and upon lading left behind four frozen statues.

Meanwhile Starfire was darting about trying to avoid two others who had followed her up with a rather compact sized jet pack. They fired their weapons off at her rapidly making her move about with little time for rest. Starfire spotted a tall tree up ahead and began picking up speed. The ones following her did also, never ceasing their attack. Starfire reached the tree, pushed off with her feet, and flew backwards past her pursuers. Before that had time to register what happened Starfire traced her eye beams across their backs and blew apart their jet packs. One spiraled down into the tree though the other was far less fortunate and fell into the passing traffic. She made sure she was indeed victorious then flew back to rejoin Robin. One of the attackers jumped up trying to land on him. He spun around and let him fall onto his staff and in the same instant threw him away. Starfire saw her mate having to fight off enemies left and right, when one went down two more took his place. She furrowed her brow in determination and flew forward. One guy however was waiting for her in the low brush and threw a circular device on the ground below her. As Starfire passed over it, the device light up and encased her in an energy field. She shut her eyes tight and cried out as it sent electric shock throughout her body. Robin smacked a guy trying to sneak up on him and saw her.

"STARFIRE!" He ran forward hitting away any and all who stood before him. She remained in the field for a second more then it collapsed and she began to fall. He jumped forward and caught her in a skidding dive. He moved her fiery hair out of the way and lightly patted her cheek. "Starfire, Star please be al-" He was suddenly grabbed by his arms and thrown backward. He rolled about the ground and looked up to see the one who had encased her in the first place. Robin growled in frustration and as he ran straight for him he pulled out his two shorter staffs. The last remaining attacker drew a weapon but it was promptly knocked out his hand before he could even aim it. He knocked his helmet covered head about until he kicked him backward. He toppled to the ground and Robin held the end of his staff at his neck.

"Why did Anubis send you?" WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Robin received no tangible answer but only saw him grab his pinky and crack. Not at all used to see that, he watched the masked man twitch madly then fall lie motionless. Robin scowled down at him then rushed back over to Starfire. He picked her up bridal and carried her back to his R-Cycle. He set her down before the handlebars.

"robin," she mumbled. He quickly took hold of her and moved her face to look at him. Her eyes were barely open. "what's h..ha…happening to me?"

"I-I don't know Star."

"I feel…so strange." Robin climbed on behind her and, while holding her steady, carefully piloted the R-Cycle back to the tower.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER……………… 

Everyone except Raven stood looking through the observation window outside of sickbay. Raven appeared to be questioning Starfire about various things. Robin scratched the side of his head nervously.

"Hey Robin." He turned and saw Beast Boy. "I know you guys just got back but there's something else."

"What?" Robin looked to Taka who only looked away sadly. Beast Boy said no more but led him to Cyborg's room. They entered and Robin saw Cyborg lying on his table, his electric blue circuitry had died down. Robin approached him and noticed a sizable bruise on the skin half of his head. He recognized it immediately and faced Beast Boy.

"Yeah that's what we thought; someone used a hand device on him."

"Can you repair him?" Beast Boy smiled sheepishly, looking anxious.

"Well I have before but…" He received a look from Robin. "But I supposed I could give it a shot."

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I need to have a word with someone." Peeved from the moment he saw the wound on Cyborg's head he fast walked down three levels and stormed into the brig which held Blackfire/Arameth. She stood up at the sight of him. He lowered the force field, entered, and shoved her against the wall.

"I didn't do it!" protested Blackfire.

"Do what?" asked Robin suspiciously. "I have said anything yet." She pushed him away and dusted herself off.

"Whatever it is you're obviously upset about."

"Cyborg was attacked." Blackfire looked at him and smirked.

"That's unfortunate. For him I mean."

"How did you do it?" Blackfire rolled her eyes and sat down. "Answer me damn it!" Blackfire sent him a mildly surprised look.

"Now Robin, is that any way to talk to your sister-in-law?" Robin seemed slightly put off by the comment. "It is hard to believe we're family now, but family we are none the less."

"Fair enough, but did you or did you not attack Cyborg?" Blackfire folded her arms.

"I've been locked in here the whole time. Use that brain of yours for once Robin, the security in this room will vaporize me if I so much as breathe in the wrong area. How could I have done anything remotely like attacking someone?" Robin stepped back outside her confinement and brought the force field back up.

"How can I be sure that wasn't Arameth answering me just now?" Blackfire looked away and shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't I suppose, you'll just have to trust me." Robin allowed a hushed snicker to escape him and he left.

--------

Back in sick bay Raven sedated Starfire for further study and incase of sudden violent behavior. She knew from personal experience anything from Anubis could result in disaster. As Starfire rested in a medically induced sleep Raven carefully wound restraints around her wrists and ankles. Beast Boy came in and nodded at the restraints.

"What are those for?" Raven glanced back at him then returned her attention to Starfire.

"I'm just being cautious. Never know what might happen."

"You can say that again. I'm pretty sure Robin just went down to question Blackfire but more than likely she won't tell him anything."

"She won't, because she can't." Beast Boy looked at her quizzically.

"Why's that?" Not sure if she should tell him of everything on her mind she quickly looked for something to change the subject.

"How is Cyborg doing?" Beast Boy looked rather proud of himself.

"Well after a few…er...do-overs, I finally got him all back together and his new power cell is charging. Apparently his older power cell was only fried and in need of replacing." Raven closed her eyes in relief.

"I'm glad to hear that." A thought occurred to Beast Boy and he stood on the other side of Starfire's bed. Raven noticed him and looked up at him innocently. "What?"

"Why didn't you come when I called for you over the comm. link? Taka and I had to do what we could to stabilize him until he could be properly tended to. It could have been done a lot easier if you had been there to just do your thing." Raven seemed slightly annoyed while going back to work.

"He's half machine; I doubt my powers would have had a lasting effect if any. Besides I'm glad you and Taka took care of him, I was afraid I'd finish the job."

"Come again?" Raven looked back up at him in surprise. Already dreading having let that last part slip, she did her best to look like it was he who had made the mistake. Beast Boy obviously caught on quicker and by his look demanded that she spill her guts. "What's going on Raven?" She set down her notes and looked him in the eyes fearfully.

"I did it."

"Wait what?"

"I went after Cyborg." Beast Boy seemed mentally stunned by what she said then shook his head.

"Raven…"

"I'm telling you Beast Boy, something is inside of me." As she spoke Beast Boy's face grew more and more skeptical. "I'm not even sure what it is but Anubis obvious planted some sort of hidden command or objective and Cyborg was a liability to my cover."

"Why would he be?"

"Because he would have been able to detect any abnormalities that infiltrated my body or mind. I shouldn't have come back Beast Boy, you and everyone else here are in great danger."

"Alright Raven! That's enough!" Said Beast Boy waving his hands. "Look, if you're right we can put you under close watch but we're not just going to throw you out with a hobo sack over you shoulder. Don't worry we'll be-" He stopped when Robin entered sickbay and cast a worried look to Starfire.

"Is she alright?" Raven sent another quick glance at Beast then walked up to Robin.

"I've sedated her for the moment just to be safe but she appears to be in perfect health." Robin rubbed his forehead.

"Appears…?"

"Well there was a tiny variation in her blood work but other than that everything came out normal."

"Find out just what that 'tiny variation' is. I'll be right back I'm gonna go see how Cyborg's doing." Just as he turned to leave Raven called after him.

"Robin…" He turned back impatiently. "I think you'd better get Taka to finish with Starfire."

"Why, you're doing fine." Raven opened and closed her mouth hesitantly making Robin tap his foot in awaiting her explanation.

"Because I think having me around Starfire could be dangerous." She let it fall out a little too quickly. Robin drew nearer and made an unclear gesture.

"Didn't catch that."

"Robin, I think I've been compromised by Anubis. And I'm pretty sure…..that I'm the reason why Cyborg is barely alive." Robin considered this for a moment than motioned for her to sit down with him.

"Are you sure?" Raven glimpsed Beast Boy out of the corner of her eye as if asking for approval. He only ducked his head in an unsure fashion. She looked back at Robin and nodded definably.

"Positive." Robin stole a glance at Starfire past Raven's shoulder and stood up.

"Alright, if you can't find anything wrong than wake her up. Have Taka take over your notes and find yourself a cell in the brig."

"Now hold on a second Rob," said Beast Boy potently. "I said close watch, but do we really need to lock her up like she's…like she's like Blackfire."

"It's okay Beast Boy," said Raven. "Robin's right, I can't be wandering the halls if I can suddenly turn against you all. And for all you know my mission involves Starfire, and most likely it does."

"Well, can't argue with that logic. You have your orders," said Robin. He gave Starfire's hand a quick squeeze and made for Cyborg's room. Beast Boy waited until he was gone before turning to his wife.

"Raven, we don't need to lock you up I don't care what either you or Robin say." He would have ranted on but Raven hushed him.

"Anubis is counting on you to think that way. I am a threat right now and I'm not going to put you in danger by letting myself roam free."

"But Raven-" She put a hand to his face. Her voice changed to a softer and quieter tone.

"I'm not sure when I must have given in to him, but I what I am sure of is all the time that I was resisting him I thought only of you." Beast Boy's countenance melted into a worried face of understanding.

"But, what if we leave you all alone and something happens to you?" She smiled and hugged him tight. "What am I supposed to do then?" He then felt a warming sensation almost enter him and spread to his arms and legs. She pulled away and he saw her aura dying back down.

"You'll always know where to find me." Without looking away from him she psychically stopped the flow of sedative into Starfire's I.V. She then kissed him warmly and walked out of sickbay. Beast Boy watched after her longingly until he heard Starfire stir behind him. He turned to her and helped her sit up. She tried to stand but grew dizzy and fell back to her bed.

"Easy killer, gotta let that sleep juice wear off first." She smiled up at him thankfully.

"Please will you help me up?" He took her arm and within moments guided her to her feet. "Thank You friend, I think I may require an escort to my room."

"You're still dizzy?" She nodded distantly. "No problem, my arm Madame?" She giggle at his feeble attempt at a French accent and allowed him to help her to her down the hall.

--------

Cyborg lay flat on his bed with the charger connected to his chest. He lay utterly still and motionless. Taka sat by his side with a hopeful look about her. She pressed her palms to her cheeks and held back tears of relief.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why does it take things like this to make us realize some things?" She held his cold hand and shivered somewhat from it. "I'm sorry Cyborg, I'm so sorry." She vaguely heard the door chime behind her but let go of his hand. She walked up to the door and made sure her eyes were dry before opening it. "Robin," she said upon seeing Cyborg's visitor. He walked in and stood over his friend.

"So he's doing better?"

"Yes, he won't be on his feet until tomorrow morning but he will recover." Robin nodded then walked over to Cyborg's computer. "May I ask what your doing?" Robin nodded while typing.

"You sure can, that's the beauty of it." Taka looked mildly amused.

"Sooo, what are you doing?"

"Cyborg has a couple of surveillance cameras hidden and camouflaged throughout the room." Taka's face immediately went red.

"Can they-can they record sound?" He shook his head.

"I don't know.' He accessed Cyborg's security files and after inputting the emergency override was given clearance to browse. Taka pulled up a stool behind him and watched intently as Robin worked. "Okay, this obviously happened some time after Star and I left so what we're looking for probably happened a few hours ago. Computer," it beeped in acknowledgement. "Display surveillance footage time index eighteen hundred hours." The screen displayed Cyborg moving about his room doing various things with his equipment. Robin shook his head knowing this was not what they wanted. "Nineteen hundred hours." The playback fast forward a few seconds then stopped. They saw Cyborg enter after having left for an hour and Raven in the background.

"What's Raven doing in there?" asked Taka curiously. Already having a good idea of why Robin frowned in dread. Taka gradually covered her mouth in shock as they watched Raven bare down on Cyborg. "It can't be." Robin turned the whole thing off and folded it back up into the wall.

"Then she was right."

"Pardon?"

"It doesn't matter, keep watching Cyborg. If anything unusual happens let me know." She nodded as me took his leave.

"He means if anything **else** unusual happens," said Taka to herself.

--------

Robin entered his room to find Starfire already lying sprawled out on the bed. She looked as if she had been napping for hours. Just as he had been making his way down to his room a tip was called in about one or two robberies that were supposed to be attempted later that night. Not having been part of a stakeout in a long while, Robin decided to go through his closet and dust off his old stuff. The boy wonder tip toed past Starfire wanting anything but to disturb her. He reached his closet and just as he opened it he heard a tired and sleepy voice.

"Robin, is that you?" He made a beaten face then turned to her.

"Yeah it's me. I don't wanna keep you up I'll be out of here in a sec."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not here per say, but we got a tip about some robberies downtown. Beast Boy, Taka, and I are headed down there now." Starfire tried to look awake and alert.

"I see, I will be ready in few moments." He quickly walked up to her.

"Star, maybe you should stay here with Cyborg." She seemed a little perplexed.

"Will you not need my assistance?"

"Its not that it's just well….neither of us are really sure if your over you're over your sedative and…uh…and I don't want anything to happen to either you or the baby if you're too disoriented to fight,' said Robin trying to mask his over-protectiveness. She thought about it for a moment and had it not been for the fact that the drug had indeed not entirely worn off she might have argued further. She nodded and moved back to bed.

"Very well, only be safe Robin. What happened to Cyborg and the ones who attacked us…it is unlikely the two are not connected." Robin heeded her advice and noted her drooping eyes.

"Are you okay Starfire, I mean besides the obvious." She smiled and chuckled at his ever growing worry. She stepped forward and embraced him warmly. She felt so tired she might as well have fallen asleep right then and there in his arms.

"You may be certain I am fine Robin. You needn't worry for me so much." She shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Can't be helped." He walked her back over to her bed and after she lay back down he kissed her and began to leave. Yet just as he reached the door he turned back and looked at her inquisitively. "Star?"

"Yes Robin?"

"You look a little, I don't know, lighter." She shook her head incomprehensibly.

"I do not understand, I seem 'lighter'?" He pointed at her.

"You skin I mean, it looks a little more lighter than usual." She looked about the room trying to find a reason for Robin's comment.

"Perhaps it is the lighting in this room." He did his own visual scan of their dwelling then shrugged his shoulders and left. As the door closed she sleepily waved after him as though tipsy. "Goodnight husband, be..safe." With that she fell back to her pillow and was out.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING…………………. 

Robin allowed Starfire to sleep in as he was unsure if the sedative had completely worn off. That and the symptoms of her pregnancy had finally begun to set in, leaving her fatigued and almost always hungry. Robin himself had been up late helping Beast Boy and Taka deal with the few break-ins down town. Apparently after a few years of the Titans being retired there had not been too much crime in the city. The digital clock by their bed read ten in the morning and as an alarm went off in her head Starfire woke. She glanced at it and groaned from having slept so late. She inwardly expressed her gratitude that the sedative had finally left her system and now she only felt dizzy and nauseated from being with child.

"Wonderful," she mumbled with a grouchy tinge in her voice. Though Starfire, being Starfire, was resolved to be in her best mood every morning if only to bring her friends away from their present situation. Without glancing at the mirror she hurriedly fixed her hair and made her way to the common room. She hummed as she went and upon entering smiled warmly at Beast Boy and Taka.

"Good morning friends!" Her smile faded when she saw Beast Boy and Taka gawking at her with nothing short of shock. "Friends, why are you staring at me in such a way?" Taka and Beast Boy glanced at each other while mouthing wordlessly. "You are both beginning to frighten me."

"Well…uhhh," Taka could only mumble before surrendering to her initial surprise. Starfire was about to run out of the room when Robin and Cyborg entered behind her. She turned to them pleadingly.

"Robin, Cyborg please tell Beast Boy and Taka to cease gaping at me as I am a snorbian gropnar." However she only received the same if not advanced looks from the boy wonder and recovered half machine half man. She was almost to the point of tears from the inexplicable amount of alarming distress that her Titan colleagues displayed. "If…if you will not tell me why I seem so displeasing to look at then I will simply leave!"

"No Star!" said Robin swiftly. "It's just that, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" She tilted her head at him and began looking around for anything shiny or reflective. She flew over to the giant window and peered at her reflection. Starfire gasped so loud it was a wonder she didn't faint. Her skin was now a pigment very similar if not identical to Robin's and her eyes were not their deep emerald but that of a faint green. She felt her face as if trying to remove a mask of some sort. She finally stopped and walked back up to her spouse.

"Robin…" she gulped. "I am….human."

* * *

How is Starfire human? How could possibly have anything to do with the story? I'm pretty sure both these questions and maybe more will be answered next chapter. Or I'm just writing random things while typing and watching Craig Ferguson (the dude's hysterical). Thanks for reading and sticking with my story so far, it's still got a long way to go (for those of you who are really liking it) and I can't wait to update for you all again. Laters! 


	14. Whisked Away

Apparently a lot of people wanted to hear a totally random story. Okay why not, do we have time for a story? Sure we do! Those of you who are Family Guy fans will get this best. And you may not even find it all that funny (you kinda had to be there) but what the hell. Okay here it is; I was going up to school with my cousin and its freezing cold outside. So there we are walking up along side the building toward the doors and Shane puts his hood up and says "Man that cold really cuts you down." And then I said "Yeah and if that doesn't the wolverines will." You know how Family Guy is; they stick totally random and insane things into the show. It just made me think of that. Anyway sorry if I disappointed some of you, but that was my totally random story.

Well I hope that was somewhat entertaining, and now I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Thanks a bunch** Valda, Rose Re2.0, Realfanficts, Stargirl915, April4rmH-Town, Jadedea, TTHPFan, Itxprincesslxala, & LoVeFuRyPaSsIoNeNeRgY.**

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Whisked Away

"Good morning friends!" Her smile faded when she saw Beast Boy and Taka gawking at her with nothing short of shock. "Friends, why are you staring at me in such a way?" Taka and Beast Boy glanced at each other while mouthing wordlessly. "You are both beginning to frighten me."

"Well…uhhh," Taka could only mumble before surrendering to her initial surprise. Starfire was about to run out of the room when Robin and Cyborg entered behind her. She turned to them pleadingly.

"Robin, Cyborg please tell Beast Boy and Taka to cease gaping at me as if I am a snorbian gropnar." However she only received the same if not advanced looks from the boy wonder and recovered half machine half man. She was almost to the point of tears from the inexplicable amount of alarming distress that her Titan colleagues displayed. "If…if you will not tell me why I seem so displeasing to look at then I will simply leave!"

"No Star!" said Robin swiftly. "It's just that, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" She tilted her head at him and began looking around for a mirror. She flew over to the giant window and peered at her reflection. Starfire gasped so loud it was a wonder she didn't faint. Her skin was now a pigment very similar if not identical to Robin's and her eyes were not their deep emerald but that of a faint green. She felt her face as if trying to remove a mask of some sort. She finally stopped and walked back up to her spouse.

"Robin…" she gulped. "I am….human." Robin scanned her from head to toe just to make sure she had seen herself correctly

"You know Star, Anubis can make us see things. Maybe-"

"We are not hallucinating Robin," said Starfire hysterically. "I have been made into one of your species! What am I to do?"

"Calm down Star we'll think of something," said Cyborg. Starfire sent him a wide eyed look of anxiety. "Right Rob?" Starfire's eyes snapped to Robin. He paused nervously and nodded.

"Yeah, sure we will." Starfire ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "It's okay," he purred. He caught Taka's eye and motioned for her and Beast Boy to head out. They nodded and promptly left.

"Where they going?" asked Cyborg.

"I told Taka that if anything weirder happened that she get Raven." Starfire slowly parted from his embrace. Cyborg scratched his head in confusion.

"But isn't Raven on lockdown?"

"For what reason is this?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Raven has reason to believe that Anubis might have planted some kind of hidden suggestion in her mind, something which seems to be clicking on and off at times." Starfire considered this for a moment. "She thinks she attacked Cyborg." Startled by this news Starfire immediately looked at Cyborg with concern. He smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about me girl. And yeah, it was Raven but I know she wasn't doing it freely." Robin took Starfire's shoulder.

"We don't have to do it this way, if you'd rather keep your distance from Raven for the time being we'll understand." Starfire shook her head.

"No I trust Raven, if she has a subliminal mission against me it will take her over while others are with us." Robin and Cyborg nodded. Robin then tapped the wall comm.

"Taka, bring Raven to the common room." He heard Taka reply in the affirmative and they awaited their friends. Starfire nervously fidgeted with her feet while waiting for their designated doctor to give her diagnosis. In her painful and tense mood Starfire walked over to the couch and sat down. Robin wasted no time in walking over and settling down beside her. She sat in silence almost as if she didn't see or feel him. He took her hand in his and rubbed it comfortingly. "You'll be alright." She closed and breathed in fretfully.

"This is a sign Robin."

"Sign?"

"Anubis is making his move, why else would I fall asleep Tamaranian and then awaken a human being. Raven's mind being manipulated, Cyborg's attack, my transformation; Anubis plans well in advance, everything he has sired has been leading up to what he is about to do." Robin moved closer to her.

"What's that," he almost whispered. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know. And that is what frightens me the most." Robin wanted to say more but Raven entered at Taka's lead. Beast Boy walked beside her.

"Thanks for coming down Raven."

"Its okay it sounded urgent," said Raven. She trailed off as she caught sight of Starfire. The distressed alien, though now human, stared up at Raven imploringly. Robin's eyes shifted between the two of them.

"Raven, could you not stare so much." Raven finally blinked.

"Sorry it's just a little surprising." Starfire nodded in agreement. "It's also so strange, what could Anubis possibly gain from this?" asked Raven narrowing her eyes in wonder.

"Vulnerability?" conjectured Cyborg.

"She's not vulnerable," defended Robin.

"No I meant that she'd be easier to strike at," said Cyborg. A sudden realization simultaneously dawned on all of them.

"Without my powers I will be unable to defend myself," said Starfire more to herself.

"That may only be the half of it," said Raven. She met Robin's eyes and he came to the same conclusion.

"What," said the rest of them in unison. Robin took Starfire's shoulders.

"Star, how long does a Tamaranian pregnancy last?" She collected her thoughts to come up with an answer.

"Exactly one year. Why?"

"Star, because you're human now everything about you may be different...including your pregnancy." Starfire was about to ask how so but he beat her to it. "It just might cut short by three months." Taka crossed her arms pensively.

"But for what purpose?"

"There can be only two reasons for that," said Raven. "Either because the baby will be born prematurely he or she will die, or Anubis wants the child." At these words Starfire's hands immediately flew to her stomach and she backed up behind Robin.

"HE SHALL NOT!" Raven backed away as well so as not to arouse any more distress. Robin faced Starfire and quietly calmed her. Raven sent a downcast look to the floor.

"I'm sorry Robin, but this was a mistake. I should go back to the cell block." Starfire skipped up to her friend.

"No Raven, it is I who must apologize. I should not have acted in such a way toward you." Raven smiled but shook her head.

"That's nice of you Starfire, but until we find a way to get whatever's in my mind out then I really have no business being out of my cell. I'm glad I could help." With that Raven turned and left. Beast Boy looked around at each of them and ran to catch up with her. Taka sent a sideways glance at Starfire.

"So, you are also without your powers?"

"Indeed I am," responded Starfire. She balled up her fists and looked as though she were trying to force them to come off. She finally relaxed as that attempted failed then tried to fly. Starfire jumped up and down while also thinking of the happiest memory she could muster, she returned to the floor every time. "Ohhh," she whined. "This is most, as Beast Boy says, 'so not cool'." Robin had to chuckle. Starfire heard a rumbling noise and covered her stomach. "I believe I am starving." Robin jerked his head toward the kitchen.

"Come on, we'll fix ya something." Robin also poked around in the fridge for something to drink. He found they were out of regular soda. "Hey Star, do you want diet coke or what?" Starfire stopped and faced with growing tears. "What?"

"You-you believe I am overweight?" Robin mentally slapped himself with the heaviest book Raven owned. Taka and Cyborg observed with growing apprehension.

"No Star, I don't think you're fat-"

"Then why did you ask me that question!" With that Starfire flew out of the room in tears leaving Robin bemused. He hung his head and sighed. 'Oy, human mood swings.' Cyborg chuckled lightly at the scene knowing as time went on it would only get worse. Taka saw Cyborg exit through the door off to the left. She ran to catch up with him and did so as he was already halfway down the hall.

"Cyborg!" She called. "Cyborg," she repeated catching up to him. He turned and saw the Japanese girl running up to him. She gave him a toothy grin while trying to catch her breath. "Wow, you move fast."

"Yeah comes with mechanical legs. Need something?" She straightened up.

"May I have a word?" He nodded and she walked with him. "First I'm glad to see your back on your feet and you're doing okay and….not dead or anything." She tried to keep the color from get too close to a shade of red in her face as she spouted out words. She paused and he looked down at her curiously. "I'm glad you're okay." He smiled weakly and waved his hand.

"Aw you knew I'd be fine, don't sweat it."

"No it's something else," she said uncertainly. They stopped as they passed the training room. Cyborg stared down at her disquietly sensing something was bothering her. "On the roof the other night…"

"Look Taka don't worry about it, I won't bother you again."

"No it's not like that at all Cyborg," she said and suddenly took his hand. "You were only trying to vent your feelings in the subtlest way possible, and I responded rather curtly."

"Well, maybe I moved a little too fast." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Be that as it may I could not help but become aware of some things while I sat by you in your quarters-"

"Wait, you were there in my room by my side the whole time I was getting my systems back online." She nodded. "Thanks."

"I realized you deserve a chance. It is something I should have recognized a long time ago before this incident forced me to see it." Cyborg's mouth slacked open a bit. A smile then tugged at his face.

"Well as long as you're giving me a chance." She began laughing heartily. "And what, do I get three strikes and then I' m out or what?" Her laughter only grew. "Because I go by little league rules where they get five strikes." It took a while longer for her chuckles to die down. "So, when are you free?" She wiped away her jovial tears and sputtered out one more chortle before answering.

"Not anytime soon I'm afraid. Neither of us are for that matter." They both sweat dropped not remembering that though they were fighting Anubis the Titans still had regular crime to deal with now and again. Cyborg thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"I got it, Rob set up a stake out for a Dr. Light wanna-be. I'll volunteer us and we'll get ourselves a steak for our stake out. And a baked potato with crumbled bacon if you want one of those. How's that sound?" She nodded with a smile and bit her lip girlishly.

"That sounds…nice."

"Alright, see ya then." He added with a wink. He rounded a corner and after she was sure he wouldn't notice she carefully peeked around the corner and watched him with a small smile. After **he** was sure **she **wasn't looking he put on a huge grin, pumped his fist through the air and mentally shouted; 'BOOYAH HA HA! SHE LIKES ME! GO CYBORG! GO CY!'

* * *

LATER IN THE CELL BLOCK……………… 

Raven lay on the thin cot proved in each cell and tried her best to sleep and rest so long as that was all she could do for the moment. She lay on her back; her chest rose then fell with each breath. As she lay sleeping the image of Anubis appeared outside her cell. Her breathing abruptly stopped and her eyes opened. She stared straight up at the ceiling with unblinking attention. Then, as if being pulled up by a crank, she sat up and saw Anubis outside the force field boundary of her cell. Raven rose out of bed and stepped forward.

"The time has come, Raven." His soft eerie voice stirred Blackfire as she also slept off to the side. She rolled over and fell back into a deep slumber. Raven bowed her head to him. She suddenly raised it back up and gripped her head.

"No! This…is wrong. I won't betray them! You can't make me!"

"You are mistaken." Raven then began to hear a growing ringing in her ears. Without screaming she fell to her knees and trying to force him out of her mind. "You are but one of many agents hidden on your planet. Tonight you will all strike and they will bring their companions to me, until my forces have grown unstoppable." Raven's eyes drooped and her arms dropped to her sides. Her eyes then returned to normal and she rose before him. "Complete your mission; you know what must be done."

"I know."

"You are only to bring me Koriand'r, the Triangle may come later."

"And Arameth?"

"He still has his uses, before you leave this room you will become Arameth's new host." Raven looked unsettled a little but thought no more of it. "Koriand'r is to be brought to me alive, if the others stand in your way kill them."

"I will not disappoint you." With one more bow Anubis faded away and left her alone with Blackfire. Raven walked up to the force field blocking her and tested it wit her index finger. She pulled it back quickly when the field sent a small jolt through her arm. She rubbed her hand then reached behind her back and from the cover of her cape she drew forth a miniature version of the Psion hand device. After fixing over her palm she once again stretched her hand toward the force field. Instead of drawing her hand back however she passed right through the energy barrier until she was completely free. Raven then stood before Blackfire cell and lowered her force field. Blackfire groaned and upon seeing Raven out of the corner of her eye jolted off her bed.

"What do you want!" Raven's glowing hand forced her back into the cell.

"Arameth, show yourself." Blackfire's eyes rolled up and her head ducked down. Upon raising it back up her eyes glowed a deeper purple. Arameth stepped forward.

"Is it time?" his distorted voice asked.

"It is, Anubis sends you a new host." Arameth studied her for a moment then smiled evilly.

"And I will be sure to thank him most graciously." A moment of silence passed then Arameth then forced Blackfire to plant her lips upon Raven's for the transference. It took only a moment and upon its completion both girls fell backwards. Blackfire lay motionless while Raven, having temporarily regained herself crawled along the floor. She gasped for breath and made choking noises.

--------

In their room Robin sat cross-legged on the bed and stressed over battle strategies he had been considering for other missions. As he sat wondering how to make each of them better he chewed on the eraser end of his pencil. 'Why am I doing this,' he thought. 'This eraser doesn't even taste good.' Starfire moved out of the closet in her night gown.

"Robin I wish to apologize for allowing my emotions to govern me not long ago." Robin glanced up at her from his work and shook his head with a smirk.

"Naa, don't worry about it. I should probably be more careful next time. How you feeling? You know being…not Tamaranian?" Starfire sighed and bobbed her head about.

"It is a strange sensation. Since I no longer have my nine stomachs my metabolism has decreased very noticeably." Robin nodded while making some notes.

"Well you know, now you're eating for two." She smiled then Starfire's eyes wondered down to what he was slaving over and she wasted no time in pulling it out from under his pencil. "Star?"

"Yes Robin?" She was grinning.

"I need that?" She juggled the pad in her hands and moved away.

"For what purpose?" She asked while pretending to look it over. He dropped his pencil to the bed and stood up.

"I need it so we can be ready for anything that might come up crime wise." Starfire nodded.

"I see." She still held it out of his reach. His eyes darted back and forth between her and the pad.

"Can I have it back, please?" She curved her mouth into a mischievous smile.

"You must catch me first!" She skipped away from him. Open mouthed but having fun just watching her Robin crossed his arms.

"Careful what you make me do, because I'll get ya." They moved in a circle as Starfire tried to play keep away with him.

"Really? That sounds like a challenge to me Robin?" Robin shrugged.

"Alright, here I come." Without another warning Robin darted forward and Starfire hopped to the side. He chased her around and around the bed, sometimes climbing over it, all the while Starfire laughed at his attempts to seize her. Not really paying attention to what she was doing Starfire ran into a corner and before she had time to question her decision Robin stopped and blocked her way. She turned and faced him. Robin breathed hard a couple of times to catch his breath.

"So, give up?" She playfully narrowed her eyes at him and smiled impishly.

"I do not." Robin allowed a toothy grin to escape him as he had been hoping for just that response. He cracked his knuckles and moved his neck about.

"Okay, but remember, you wouldn't surrender." Starfire anxiously awaited Robin's finishing move however their entire world became disrupted by the door chime. Robin ground his teeth in irritation. Starfire walked past him and set the pad back down on the bed.

"We will simply say I was victorious," she said going off to the bathroom. As Robin made his way to the door he spoke so Starfire could hear him through the bathroom door.

"That must bring your number of 'victories by default' to what?" She hid her face trying to suppress another bit of laughter. Robin stopped at the door leading ot the hall and paused.

"Who is it?" he asked in a sing song voice.

"Raven," came the reply. "There's something important I need to tell you." Robin considered it carefully for a second. What was Raven doing out of her cell, but if she had broken out the alarms would have gone off. Very hesitantly Robin unlocked the door and it slid open. Raven stood there standing completely still.

"Raven?" She said nothing. "What is it?" Before Robin knew it was too late Raven raised her hand up and blew Robin away from her. The bathroom door flew open and Starfire popped out.

"Robin what is-" Her mouth dropped at the sight of Raven. She tried to move back into the bathroom but the door became incased in black energy and shut behind her. Trembling Starfire moved against the wall trying to keep her distance from the advancing Raven. "R-Robin, please wake up. P-Please help me." Robin blinked his eyes open, turned his head, and saw Raven drawing closer and closer to Starfire. Without a second thought Robin jumped up and threw himself around Raven. They stumbled backwards a bit but Raven soon forced him off of her with a short burst of her powers. This time Raven resolved not to allow Robin the chance to recover Her hand glowed back, formed a black aura around him and shot him up at the ceiling. She did so then slammed him down to the floor, then up against the ceiling again, and down on the floor once more. Without powers of her, own Starfire had only her courage and charged at Raven. Raven saw her coming a mile away, threw away Robin, and caught Starfire by the throat as she ran up to her. Starfire gasped for breath prompting Raven to recall her orders and let go.

"You must come with me," she said in an even deeper monotone then usual.

"I will not!" Raven smirked and her eyes glowed unnaturally.

"You have little choice." Starfire stared at her friend and swallowed.

"You are not Raven." The one now in command of Raven's body tilted her head. "Arameth." He bowed and extended his hand.

"Time to go." Starfire stood resolutely. "It will be easier if you simply come willingly."

"Then I shall make it difficult for you." Arameth narrowed Raven's eyes.

"So be it." He raised his hand device to Starfire's forehead and shot a quick stream between her eyes. She gasped and in a moment fell to the ground unconscious. Arameth then used Raven's powers to levitate Starfire's sleeping form and carried her out of her and Robin's room. After Raven/Arameth to their leave, Robin raggedly picked himself up to move to the wall panel. His hand slowly reached up to a red touch screen that stood out among the others. Just as his fingers were level with the panel he hit it and an array of alarms went off.

--------

Down the hall Arameth looked about as the alarms went off and picked up the pace. He moved around another corner and spotted Taka blocking her way. A battle ready frown adorned her face. She held several sharp kunai between her fingers.

"You cannot pass." He arched an eyebrow and turned noticing Cyborg now stood at the other end of the hall. He faced Cyborg and allowed Raven's eyes to flash dangerously.

"Attack me, and you'll harm the host."

"Don't make me," joked Cyborg holding his cannon at the ready. He signaled Taka with a quick wink of his eye and the trained ninja began swiftly and completely silently sprinting down the hall. Arameth turned just in time to see her land a jump kick at her. Raven stumbled backward until she was caught by Cyborg's vice-like grip. Taka helped Starfire up by holding her arm over her shoulder. Now becoming annoyed Arameth stared back Taka with an evil frown. Without having to utter Raven's famous words he grabbed Taka in a black energy claw. He threw Taka aside and sank himself and Cyborg beneath the floor.

"Yo! What are you-" Cyborg's words were muffled as he disappeared. Arameth alone emerged from the floor and only having suffered a minor deterrence gathered up Starfire once again. He walked on with no barrier or obstruction in his path and reached the elevator. He threw Starfire inside and once the doors closed they began their long decent to the subterranean hanger. Having trouble moving, Starfire opened her eyes and groaned. Arameth took little care of her condition as the temporary paralysis was a normal side effect.

"Please," she said weakly. "Do not do this." Raven's head bowed then after raising back up Raven herself looked down at Starfire.

"I'm sorry Starfire, but neither of us have a choice. This must be done."

"I sill stand by my conviction that you are not Raven, but an artificial Raven in place of my friend."

"No it's me Star, it's really me. I know it must be hard for you to accept the fact that I've come to see things a different way now." Starfire looked away from her not wanting to believe Raven truthfully turned to Anubis' ways. Raven sighed and pressed the 'stop' button off to the side. She knelt down beside Starfire and sat in silence. "I don't like leaving our friends behind any more than you do."

"Then why are you doing this? I still refuse to believe you have changed so horrendously."

"Perhaps I believe in Anubis' ideals and perhaps I don't. But something I do know for a fact is that the only way to survive against him is not to fight but to capitulate. There's no escaping his power, no denying that he is indeed the closet thing in this universe to a god." Sorrow for her friend pushed tears to her eyes. "Don't fear being human Starfire, you'll find it's a refreshing change."

"H-he has poisoned your mind, we must fight. We have to resist."

"Starfire, do you even know what Anubis is?" Starfire continued to keep her gaze to the floor. "You remember the fist time he came to earth about five years ago?" She nodded wordlessly. "When he tried to beam the Harvester enhanced warhead down to earth you changed the transport coordinates and the bomb was instead beamed into his personal chamber." Starfire seemed to pay no heed to her. "It was in that moment that he attempt to beam himself down to the planet and wait for a rescue. However, just as the transporter turned his body into a matter stream the ship was incinerated." Starfire's face gradually became more and more interested. "And in a rare and extremely random quirk of fate he was transformed, evolved thousands of years ahead of us, he exists now as living energy."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because energy in any form cannot be destroyed, **he** cannot be destroyed."

"I DO NOT BEVEIVE THAT!" Shouted Starfire. "I will never give in to him again, I will never accept that you have simply given up, and as for Anubis' rise to another level of existence; it matters not to me." Raven nodded and stood up. She pressed a button that resumed their decent.

"Then you're a fool." A black energy spark reached out of Raven's finger and shocked Starfire back into slumber.

Beast Boy sprinted down the hallways and corridors in cheetah form. He passed by the knocked out forms of Taka and Cyborg. He transformed back to his human form.

"Computer locate Raven."

'Titan Raven is in subterranean hanger 4B,' responded the computer system. He morphed into a humming bird and made his way through the air vents down to the lower levels of the tower. He flew through the small confines of the ducts and shafts all the while gaining speed. He came to screeching halt just before a vent, on the side he saw Raven removing something from the T-Ship. His wings still rapidly flapping he looked about and saw Starfire bound and gagged in the back seat of their last stolen glider. Raven slid the module she took out of the T-Ship into a small compartment in the glider. Beast Boy moved out of the vent and resumed human form.

"Raven!" She turned and they stared at each other. "Raven what are you doing?" Raven began to slowly approach him. "Raven please don't do this." Raven smirked and it became apparent to Beast Boy he was talking to the wrong 'person'. She raised her hand and sent him flying backwards. He hit the opposite wall hard and sank to the floor. Arameth walked back up to the glider, closed the panel he had modified and climbed inside the cockpit. He tapped a remote transmitter above his head and the platform they were on began to rise. Outside the tower the runway emerged from underneath the water followed by the two man craft. Arameth gunned the thruster sending the glider forward at breakneck speed. They took off and once they left the atmosphere a bluish purple wormhole appeared and the glider entered hyperspace.

* * *

THE TOWER COMMON ROOM………….. 

Cyborg and Taka clambered into the large room and found Robin already sitting on the half circle couch. He was slumped over and looking very upset. Cyborg helped a limping Taka to a sitting position then joined Robin on the couch. E observed the boy wonder then took his shoulder.

"You okay man?"

"I lost her again Cyborg, because I couldn't protect her. She was counting on me and I let her down. I let them both down."

"Come on Rob, neither of you saw could've seen that coming. Raven did what she could to warn us. The rest is Anubis' fault." Robin didn't look uplifted in the slightest. Beast Boy then made his way into the common room.

"They're gone," he stated plainly.

"Where?" asked Taka.

"I don't know but they're gone, and Raven or Armadillo or what ever his name is; he took something out of the T-Ship."

"What did it look like?" inquired Cyborg. Beast Boy racked his brains trying to recall the memory.

"It was a small cube looking thing…"

"With a connector coming off the side," prompted Cyborg.

"Yeah, yeah there was." Cyborg stood up and cursed.

"What did she take Cyborg?" asked Robin. Cyborg rubbed the top of his head then turned to Robin.

"_He_, took the T-Ship's hyperspace window generator. Even if we did know where they were going, we'd never be able to catch up with them." Robin's downcast face broke his gaze from Cyborg and stared off into space. He subconsciously held the necklace with Starfire's photo between his thumb and forefinger.

"Sounds like you have a small problem." They all turned and saw Blackfire leaning against the doorway. Taka and Beast Boy were immediately at the ready. Robin only narrowed his eyes at her and looked away.

"Go away."

"Why should I? Not when I have something I could use to be of service to you." Robin sighed, pocketed the necklace, and walked up to Blackfire.

"You have two seconds to improve my mood." Blackfire did not adopt her usual defensive and/or antagonistic attitude.

"Robin, if you want to see Starfire and Raven again you will allow me to tell you what I know. But if you wait too long it may be too late to put my knowledge to use. As I understand it your hyperdrive module has been stolen."

"And Starfire knows how to build one, is that what your trying to say?" asked Beast Boy skeptically.

"Not Starfire, me." Taka walked closer in curiosity.

"You know how to construct a hyperspace window generator?

"A small bit of 'know-how' left behind from Arameth. I will build the module and all you have to do is trust me." She felt Robin take her arm and he stared her in the eyes.

"Blackfire go back to your cell, leave the tower, go to those Drenthax moons…I don't care what you do. Just get out of my sight." Robin waited not for a response from her but pushed past his sister-in-law gruffly. She held her arm where he had grabbed hold of her and watched the other Titans walked away with equal looks of doubt. Beast Boy sat down at the bar and spun his wedding band on the counter. It moved about in a circle until he slammed his hand down onto it. He slipped it back onto his finger and just as he was about to rise a feeling came to him. His head snapped up toward the ceiling and he ran over to the window. He sent quick glances up to the sky then took off running toward the door Robin took his leave through.

"Robin!"

* * *

OOOkay, I hope yall are liking it so far. This is where the story will begin to shift from mysterious to clear. I really can't wait for some of the bigger things to happen. And who would like to hear a totally random story every chapter? I think that could be fun. What do you think? Laters! 


	15. What lies at the end

I'm really liking this pattern of long chapter that I've been getting into. What do you think? Also, you can make fun of me or call me crazy and stupid if you want but I was curious. I have a sixth season of TT planned out, just cause I was bored one day, and I was wondering who'd be interested in reading it. And if everyone liked it I might even attempt another one. But again, I was just wondering, and let me know in your review.

Now I would like to extend my personal gratitude the ones who reviewed last chapter;** Valda, Realfanficts, Stargirl915, April4rmH-Town, TTHPFan, and Itxprincessxlala.** Thanks you guys, you give me the reason to continue. Alright enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

What Lies at the End

Robin waited not for a response from Blackfire but pushed past his sister-in-law gruffly. She held her arm where he had grabbed hold of her and watched the other Titans walk away with equal looks of doubt. Beast Boy sat down at the bar and spun his wedding band on the counter. It moved about in a circle until he slammed his hand down onto it. He slipped it back onto his finger and just as he was about to rise a feeling came to him. His head snapped up toward the ceiling and he ran over to the window. He sent quick glances up to the sky then took off running toward the door Robin took his leave through.

"Robin!" He dashed through the door. Blackfire watched the door as if expecting Robin to come thundering back through with another harsh comment. She finally turned with a snippy swish of her hair and sat down at the bar. She propped her arm up on the counter and rested her head on her hand.

"Hmp! Robin….stubborn, egotistical, self centered-"

"Excuse me," said a voice behind her. She turned in her seat and saw Taka. "But Robin is anything but what you just called him."

"I offer him the one and only means to find both your teammates but he's too arrogant to accept my help."

"He is distrustful toward you because over the past few years you have given him every reason to be. It was also the manner in which you presented your offer." Blackfire shifted her eyes about incomprehensibly.

"What manner?"

"Whether you are aware of it or not, you did not make your offering generously or in any sort of kind fashion. Instead you came forward with a supercilious and conceded attitude. I'm afraid it was you who was arrogant." Blackfire rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm willing to put my pride aside for the moment because, believe it or not, I do have some regard for life. Anubis doesn't enslave those who resist him, he wipes them out. I realize we may not be on the best of terms but right now our goal is the same. I mean, who does Robin think he is anyway." Taka considered that for a moment.

"Robin thinks he is in charge around here, and he is correct." With that Taka joined Cyborg over at one of the small computers. Blackfire say by herself contemplating Taka's words. She sighed and finally admitted to herself that what pride she did set aside was minute. For the longest time she felt the utmost hatred toward her sister, mostly out of envy. Though recently something has changed, something which has made her see things just a little differently. She felt a growing sense of uncomfortable tenseness among Cyborg and Taka and took her leave.

--------

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy caught sight of the boy wonder walking in an angry stupor. "Will you stop walking please!" When Robin didn't stop Beast Boy picked up the pace. He slowed down upon reaching Robin's side. He panted and raised a finger. "If-you'd stop-I could tell you-something important."

"Can't stop," snipped Robin.

"Why not?'

"Walking helps me think."

"But Robin-"

"What!" Robin turned sharply. Beast Boy stood silently for a second. "Well? I'm right here and I'm going to start moving again in exactly ten seconds."

"Alright, alright listen. Remember when Trigon came and pretty much turned the entire planet in a ball of ash?"

"Relevance Beast Boy…"

"Raven shielded us from it by giving up some of her powers, 'be safe'. Not long before she went cookoo and snatched up Star she told me 'you'll always know where to find me'." Robin was looking less patient by the minuet. "I then felt something warm and weird at the same time, I didn't really think anything of it at the time. Then just a second ago I felt something else, as if I was somehow homing in on where Raven is." Robin finally calmed now looking more interested.

"So, you're saying…"

"I think she's done it again. She's found a way around Anubis' programming, while she was still herself Raven gave me a way to find her."

"Do you know where she is now?" asked Robin his anger forgotten. Beast Boy bit his lip and nodded.

"I think so."

--------

Taka leant over Cyborg's shoulder while he typed furiously on the keyboard before them. The screen displayed numerous star systems and course changes. Taka examined route outside their galaxy and pointed to it.

"How about this one?"

"Which one?" asked Cyborg looking around for it.

"This one." She pointed to it again and Cyborg shook his head.

"No that one heads toward the leonoid meteor shower. Anything caught in that would get pretty banged up." Robin and Beast Boy came on through the door making Cyborg and Taka face them.

"Cyborg, pull up the star charts." Ordered Robin. Cyborg clicked a few keys on his terminal. A holographic map of the galaxy and surrounding stars appeared in the center of the room. Robin then gestured Beast Boy forward. "Alright, where are they?" Cyborg and Taka looked at each other quizzically. Beast Boy moved about the hologram and asked Cyborg to zoom in on a portion in the upper left. He did and Beast Boy pointed to a green cloud.

"There," he said not taking his eyes off it. Cyborg stood up and after taking at look at himself knew exactly what it was.

"The Andale Nebula, now can I ask what you're both so hyped up about." Beast Boy seemed to be in another sensing daze as he tuned Cyborg out completely.

"Raven left him with a telepathic way to home in on her general location. And it seems Beast Boy's found her."

"All we now is a way to pursue them," said Taka with a smile.

"Yeah, the only problem is Arameth jacked our only way to do that."

"Can't you build another one?" asked Robin.

"Are you kidding me man," said Cyborg incredulously. "Opening a hyperspace window involves bending the very fabric of subspace time. It creates an inter-dimensional doorway to allow the 'ship' to travel faster than light." He finished spouting out words and Robin and Beast boy merely looked at each other. Beast Boy raised his eyebrows up at Robin who nodded back.

"Rob and I agree," said Beast Boy. "That was a waste of a perfectly good explanation." Cyborg slapped his hand to his face. "Come on Cyborg speak English." Cyborg sighed irritably.

"It's not going to be easy," he said with more clarity. They all stood in contemplative silence for a few moments.

"Why not consider Blackfire's offer," piped up Taka. They all looked at her as though she had spoken her native tongue. Robin walked up to her and gently took her shoulder.

"Now Taka we all you're new here and you've been practicing but I still couldn't tell…" She eyed him in a mystified way. "Was that a joke?"

"I am only considering our options," said the shy Japanese girl. "Is it really so impossible that Blackfire may be telling the truth? She's no longer host to Arameth so there's no fear of talking to the wrong person." Robin looked over at both Cyborg and Beast Boy. Beast Boy said nothing while Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. Robin then nodded reluctantly and headed out of the common room. As he walked down the hall he spoke up toward the ceiling.

"Locate Blackfire." The computerized voice responded that she was in the training room and Robin directed himself there. He walked in through the two swishing doors to find her punching rather angrily at the bad hanging from the ceiling. She took notice of him but made it out as if she didn't. Her eyes narrowed as she let out an angry growl and broke the bag from its chain. It landed close to Robin who looked down at it nonchalantly.

"You know, you're gonna have to buy us a new one of those." Blackfire stretched her arms upward to workout some stiffness. "And they are just a tad expensive."

"Did you need something?"

"Came to ask if you really do know anything about building a..uhh…what was it again?" Blackfire wiped some sweat off the back of her head with a towel and snickered.

"Hmp, I don't even know why I suggested it. First of all it baffles me how a race as backward as your own could even consider interstellar travel." Robin smirked cynically. "And second, you don't even believe me. The one time I'm truthful to you and you won't listen."

"Prove me wrong," said Robin. Blackfire looked as though she were considering it then shook her head derisively.

"Just forget it Robin, you wouldn't understand it anyway." As she moved past him he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Hey wait a second! You don't just hold out with stuff like that." She tore her arm away and knocked him down. He spun his legs about trying to trip her but she flip backward to avoid it. He kicked his legs out and righted himself up onto his feet. She threw a punch at him but he caught her wrist and directed her fist away from him. With one more quick movement he flipped her onto her back and she lay on the matted floor. She rolled over onto her stomach and looked up at him in frustration. He snapped his fingers on both hands and motioned for her to get up.

"Get up, come on get up. I've been waiting for something like this."

"Ohh hoo hoo, that makes two of us Robin!" Blackfire glided to her feet and brought a furious purple glow to her eyes. She sent many more punches and kicks at the boy wonder, all enhanced by her alien strength. Robin blocked the punches but was taken off guard by a swift drop kick and was blown backward. He hit the wall creating a sizable dent. He saw her fist flying straight for his face and he ducked away just as she punched a bigger hole into the wall. He whipped out two short staffs and spun them magnificently about himself. Blackfire blinked a couple times from watching the display. He gave her a smug wink upon finishing. 'Hmp! Show off.' Blackfire lit up her fists with charged energy and reared back her arms. In the next second she began to pelt the young hero with a relentless barrage of starbolts. He narrowly deflected the balls of energy with split second reflexes. He knocked one back at her but she dispersed it with a blast from her eyes. Her hands still glowing menacingly Blackfire charged forward. She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced back against the wall.

"Wow, I haven't had this much fun since that time you and I almost had s-"

"Don't! Even go there," spouted Robin. "That was not fun!" From that shout he knocked her away.

------

Cyborg walked about in the common room and as he passed by the security monitors caught a glimpse of Robin and Blackfire's fight. He tapped a few keys and enlarged it to the giant screen. In a flash he zipped into the kitchen in a cartoonish way and quickly returned with a ready bowl of popcorn. He sat down on the couch and cracked open a soda. Taka and Beast Boy soon entered and found Cyborg watching the spectacle as though it were a professional sport. Taka stared up at the two with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Sssweet! Go Robin!" shouted Beast boy.

"Are you two insane, they're going to kill each other!" Said Taka flabbergasted at the sight.

"Ahh they'll be alright, a few bumps and bruises here and there." Taka looked down at the two boys disbelievingly and let out a disappointed scoff. She walked away and Cyborg looked over the back of the couch.

"What?" She did not return and he shrugged his shoulders. "Girls. So Beast Boy, willist thou join me?" The changeling bowed melodramatically and sat beside his friend.

"I would be honored, passith me popcorn old chum." Cyborg tossed him a soda and Beast Boy caught it without looking away from their show.

-------

Blackfire swung at Robin's head and upon missing grabbed his neck. Robin reflexively reached for her neck and knocked away her hand. She did the same and then he to her and the cycle continued until they knocked each other backward in opposite directions. Panting, Robin gestured for her to 'bring it on'.

"Is that-the best-you've got?" Blackfire let her actions speak for themselves and charged forward once again. Robin did the same and they collided with one another. They held each other's shoulders trying to force to other down. Blackfire geared up for another wave of her super strength when Robin quickly reached over and flecked her nose with his forefinger.

"OW!" She screeched shielding her nose. Robin spun his short staffs about between his fingers and revved up his feet for what he believed to be his finishing move. Blackfire rubbed her nose once more and saw him coming. In the three seconds it took for Robin to close the distance between them she thought about anyway to divert his attack. An idea came to her and as he finally reached her she kicked one foot forward and struck him between the legs.

"OOWWWW! GOD!" His staffs clattered to the floor and he sank to his knees.

--------

"OHH MAN!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted in unison. Upon seeing Blackfire's move they threw their bowl of popcorn up in the air out of pure astonishment.

--------

While Robin squealed from the pulsing pain Blackfire spread her arms out to the imaginary crowd that was cheering her name. Robin ground his teeth and raggedly pointed up at her.

"Y-You!" She looked down at him with a few chuckles. "You…Ch-Cheater!"

"Its okay Robin, this is exactly how I beat Lenthor Orlak of the Calameraine. So don't feel bad."

"Yeah well, gawd, it's a good thing I already had my kid." Blackfire did her best to hide the sputter of laughter Robin had produced. "You are such a little cheater, can win a fight the old fashioned way."

"Oh quite being a sore looser, wimp." Robin slowly got to his feet while continuing to nurse the throbbing pain. "But seriously Robin, you have to admit this was a little fun." Robin worked his jaw a little and nodded.

"Yeah." Without another word he let out a warrior's growl and ran forward.

* * *

LATER IN THE COMMON ROOM…………….

Both Robin and Blackfire sat on the couch with icepacks resting on various places of their bruised bodies. Beast Boy finished applying some Neosporin to Blackfire's left shoulder blade. Blackfire rubbed a slightly blackened eye then glanced over at Robin's extremely grumpy grimace.

He whispered, "Cheater."

"Wimp."

"Succubus."

"Glizznep." Robin looked over at her with a look boasting absolute bewilderment.

"_What!_" Taka then sat down before them and put a mock smile.

"Well!" she said clapping her hands together. "Now that you've both gotten that out of your system, perhaps you'd like to at least act like adults." They took the scolding with somewhat sagging heads.

"He started it," she said darting her eyes toward him.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did NOT!"  
"DID TO!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" They silenced and Taka went on ranting in a foreign language. She burnt herself out and moved to the sink for some water. Cyborg made a small hissing sound through his teeth.

"You know she's mad when she starts blabbering in Japanese." He joined her to try and calm her down and Robin, Blackfire, and Beast Boy were left alone. Beast Boy glanced back and forth between them then pointed at Robin.

"I bet that hurt dude." Robin looked up at him with a death glare. "Right so, I'm gonna go fix that loose roof shingle so if anyone needs me I'll be in my room." With that Robin was left alone with his wife's evil sister. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Blackfire, can you or can you not do it." She thought about seriously then shrugged.

"I don't know, your technology may be too primitive. Besides, I can't do favors for someone who doesn't trust me." She received no response from and threw her ice pack aside.

"Look Blackfire I'm not going to order you to do it." She stood up and lacing her fingers together behind her back she batted her eyes at him.

"Then ask me." Robin shoveled out what was left of his pride (along with Blackfire's last attack) and removed his own icepack from his head.

"Blackfire, will you please help us build the hyperspace window generator?" She folded he arms and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I will."

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE GALAXY……………..

Raven, though not herself, accompanied by her own two guards walked down the dark bowels of a ship. They walked into a room with large window overlooking the strange nebula. The guards stayed by the door as she slid up to the one looking out the window and knelt down on one knee.

"Kell neya Oni-Kal," said the distorted voice of Raven's symbiote. Anubis turned and faced the kneeling Arameth. "It is my great honor to rejoin you at last my lord."

"You host?"

"She is a fitting vessel, her powers are incredible." Anubis walked pat her and sat down in his throne-like chair.

"Take better care of this one, I will not provide you with another."

"I will my lord."

"Now I believe you have a job to do." With one more bow Arameth rose and left with his two bodyguards.

--------

Starfire lay out cold on an even colder metal floor. She turned her head to one side and moaned groggily. She squinted her eyes and rubbed them gingerly. As soon as many of senses had returned her hands instinctively went to her stomach. She frantically felt around, terrified to find the remains of some twisted and evil operation. Relief spread through her when she found no cuts or sewed up incisions. She straightened herself up into a sitting position and held her legs to her chest. Shivering, Starfire looked about the dark and cold room. Everywhere was cold without Robin; he had become a part of her. She heard a small shuffle off to the side and after looking toward it with wide eyes scrambled away as far as she could.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" She saw a bruised and tired hand move out of the darkness and search for her blindly. Her face changed from fearful to curious. "Who are you?" The hand stopped and began to shake.

"K-Koriand'r?" She knew that voice anywhere. She crawled forward to get a better look at who was apparently sharing a cell with her. "I am glad to see you are still alive."

"Father?"

"I, on the other hand, should deserve death." She let out a gasp and dashed forward. She flung her arms around him dared not let go. He seemed stunned for a short moment, as if deciding if she was real or not. "You are really here?"

"Yes father, I am." He bent forward and laid a kiss on top of her head. She pulled away to look at him and he looked even more stunned.

"Koriand'r? What has happened to you?" She seemed confused then remembered why anyone looked at her in that way.

"Anubis has transformed me into a human."

"For what reason?"

"I believe it as something to do with your grandchild." He tilted his head in wonder and she smiled. "Yes father, I am with child." She took his hand and put it to her stomach. He smiled as well then looked at her inquiringly.

"And Robin is the father?"

"Of course he is," said Starfire taken aback. "I would never be disloyal to him." He nodded and sat back against the wall. "How is it you came to be here father? Were the palace guards so taken by surprise?" Myand'r stared at her for a moment then found she genuinely didn't know. He took her shoulders and braced himself.

"My daughter, Tamaran has been completely decimated. Nothing on the surface can survive." Starfire simply sat and appeared to be frozen from utter shock. He released her and sat back. "Anubis demanded that we bow to him as our divine sovereign. When we would not, he brought swift destruction upon us." A single tear trickled down her face. "I am so sorry Koriand'r; I cannot help but feel indirectly responsible for everything." She did her best to hold back her sorrow and brushed away the tear.

"How can that be?" He folded his arms for warmth, not sure if he was prepared to say what he was about to say.

"Many millennia ago, there was an insidious race called the Locrix."

"I have heard of them, my friends and I defeated them years ago." He would have voiced both his praise and surprise at this but other things were weighing on his mind. "But thousands of years ago, would that not have been the ancestral Lanuen that inhabited Tamaran."

"Yes, our powerful forefathers though have long since disappeared in every way. Anyway the Locrix spread like plague all across our galaxy. And both Tamaran and the Psion home world became threatened by this seemingly unstoppable menace. Faced with mutual destruction they were able to set aside their differences and our scientists joined forces to combat the Locrix." Starfire listened with apt attention. "Their result was a Tamaranian/Psion hybrid, bred genetically and with the natural abilities of both races."

"Was the hybrid successful?

"We never had a need for him after all, within weeks of his creation the Locrix vanished. And haven't been seen for thousands of years. Our hybrid however, grew ambitious and before either race could stop him, he became as great an evil as he was intended to combat." Starfire's mind raced as it all became clear to her. "Oni-Kal, Anubis is the hybrid."

"But that was long before you were born father, how could any of this be your fault?" He shook his head shamefully and she quieted.

"The Lanuen were able to contain Anubis and sealed him away on a neutral planet unknown to the Psions. Since then each and every ruler of Tamaran has come to know of his captivity and given the decision whether or not to dispose of him. When I was given the chance, I decided not to because I hoped he could be better controlled in the future. I should have rid our people of him when I had the chance. You see now, it is because of my arrogance that our home now lies in ruins." Her eyes wet again she put her hands to face.

"Do not speak that way father. You could not have foreseen his escape. No one could have." He chuckled lightly.

"The Lanuen did, we should have followed through with their wisdom a long time ago. Once again I am terribly sorry your life has been torn asunder." She shook her head and sat down beside him. She rested her head against him. "Just don't give up Koriand'r. The end of your struggle will draw near; do you know what is at the end?" He felt her shake her head. "A new life, a more beautiful than has ever been seen. Once there you will not know evil but only the love of your husband, your children, and your friends. Young innocence will flourish into mature wisdom, and pain will only dissolve into bliss. That my daughter, that is what lies at the end of your crusade. No matter what happens, you will always have my heart." She hugged him tighter and closed her eyes just as the door to their cell was opened. They quickly stood up and two guards entered and took Myand'r by each arm.

"Father? Where are you taking him!" They did not answer, though Myand'r managed to pull away to look back at her.

"Koriand'r, please **please **make peace with your sister." One the verge of tears again Starfire could do nothing in her human state.

"I-I will." With that they pushed him on out and the door closed behind them. She ran up to the small window and watched them take him away. As he was he turned his head back to her and smiled.

* * *

I know what you're all thinking; 'can this story get any more depressing?' Well, yes it can. And just warning you it probably will. But you have my word that it will be a very happy ending. It's just not happy at all right now and…and well that's just part of the story. And please consider my question from up top. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Until next update! 


	16. Hard Partnerships

I hope no one finds this story drawn out or anything. I just like to keep it going for as long as possible. Though at some point I suppose it has to end.

Any way about my season that I mentioned, if I do post it I think it'll be after I'm done with this story. You know its actually kinda hard thinking up thirteen episodes. Maybe we should cut CN some slack…..NAAAAAAAAAA. THEY CANNED TEEN TITANS! Come on if some nobody author like me can think up another set of episodes surely they can. No excuse. You know what I'm so put out right now I think I'll just stop ranting and let out read the chapter. Enjoy…..I'm so angry. x(

On a more gratifying note, I'd like to say thanks to all those kind souls who reviewed; **Samanthe2121, Valda, Rose Re2.0, Realfanficts, Stargirl915, Jadedea, TTHPFan, Itxprincessxlala. **You guys are the best. And thanks again.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Hard Partnerships

Starfire hugged him tighter and closed her eyes just as the door to their cell was opened. They quickly stood up and two guards entered and took Myand'r by each arm.

"Father? Where are you taking him!" They did not answer, though Myand'r managed to pull away to look back at her.

"Koriand'r, please **please **make peace with your sister." One the verge of tears again Starfire could do nothing in her human state.

"I-I will." With that they pushed him on out and the door closed behind them. She ran up to the small window and watched them take him away. As he was being lead away he turned his head back to her and smiled.

--------

Elsewhere on Anubis' mother ship Raven, or Arameth, silkily walked into what appeared to be a small laboratory. Strapped to an inclined table was none other than Bumble Bee. She struggled and tugged against her restraints but calmed at the sight of Raven.

"Wow Raven, I don't know how you got here but am I glad to see you. Aqualad went nuts, he kept attacking us and before he got me he somehow beamed away Mas, Menos, and Speedy. You wouldn't believe what's happened." She quit speed talking and Raven only smirked. She walked closer and Bumble Bee knew something was wrong.

"Try me." Arameth's weird voice escaped her, making the other teen heroine gasp.

"You're not Raven, are you?" Arameth walked behind Bumble Bee's slanted metal bed and began adjusting some equipment.

"You are the quick wit aren't you?"

"W-What are you going to do?" Arameth refaced her.

"Anubis needs his forces to be stronger and unopposed in every way. I am afraid you and a number of other gifted young people fit into that category." Bumble Bee raised her head confidently.

"You can do what you want with me, but don't kill the others. Please." Arameth smirked and stuck two padded wires to each of her temples.

"It's not my job to kill you; it is my job to teach you." He activated it by means of his hand device and Bumble Bee scrunched her eyes shut. "Try as you might, you can only resist up to a certain point. When you break and break you shall, I will be here waiting to send you on your new path."

* * *

BACK ON EARTH……………..

Blackfire moved a light aside as she slaved over her work. She took a pair of wire cutters and snipped a yellow colored wire. After checking a diagram she had drawn earlier she crossed that cut wire with a bluish green one. She paused and looked back at Cyborg, who sat humming to himself and working on his own project. She watched him in a bemused way then threw a small bolt at him. It nicked him in the head and he turned back irritably. He clicked his robotic ear, turning off his music.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be calibrating the time dilation module, a rather critical component I might add. Now are you doing that or are you practicing for some concert?"

"Will you take three hundred chill pills; I'm doing both if you must know."

"I'm serious Cyborg, if you're calculations are off in the slightest…"

"Yeah I know, I know. It will blow up and we'll all die."

"You and your city."

"Well since when do you care?" spat Cyborg. Blackfire said nothing more but went back to work. Cyborg did the same and the room became uncomfortably silent.

In the common room Beast Boy and Taka walked up to Robin, who sat at one of the computer terminals performing scans of the city. They paused not knowing if they should disturb him. Since Starfire and Raven had left Robin was hard at work performing city wide searches, hoping maybe they came back somehow. Taka cleared her throat making Robin turn his head.

"What is it?"  
"Beast Boy and I finished our scan of the Andale system."

"What did you find you?" asked Robin in a quietly depressed way.

"Well apart from that three of the seven planets in that system are heavily populated there also seems to be a network of sensor arrays scattered about the solar system."

"Mmm Hmm," replied Robin needing more clarifying.

"Basically dude we need to get on board one of those sensors and make sure it's blind; otherwise Anubis will see us coming a mile away."

"Defenses?"

"They appear to be minimal," reported Taka. "From what we know about Psion technology, most of which is unmanned, then any security onboard the sensor should be automated and easy enough to neutralize." Robin nodded and stood up out of his seat.

"Alright, thanks guys. I'm gonna go check on Cyborg and Blackfire. In the mean time find out what kind of shield strength these sensors have. If the need arises I want to be able to send that thing floating back to Anubis in peaces." Taka and Beast Boy both nodded obediently and Robin walked out.

Robin entered Cyborg's room to find both him and Blackfire working in complete opposite corners. He stopped in the middle and crossed his arms.

"Please tell me you two have some good news." Cyborg and Blackfire both turned around and produced their fruits of their labor. Blackfire set hers on the table and Cyborg inserted his piece inside of it. Blackfire then flicked a small switch off to the side and it lit up with a yellow glow.

"One hyperspace window generator," said Blackfire. "Would you like a side of fries with that?" Robin looked at her for a moment.

"Funny, that's funny. Well Beast Boy and Taka should be through with their job so this means we're ready to go right?"

"Not quite," said Blackfire.

"And why not?" asked Robin in the same tone.

"We have to test it first," reported Cyborg. "Blackfire said that if anything is wrong and we try to open a window we'll do a lot more damage than just blowing ourselves up." Robin sighed and nodded.

"Ok, do what you need." Blackfire gathered up the generator and Cyborg and Robin followed her out. They soon had the generator set up in the common room with various instruments monitoring it. Blackfire sat before it and typed on a laptop hooked up to it. She keyed in a set of commands and turned to Robin.

"The time dilation module is off by .325."

"Its fine Rob," said Cyborg. Blackfire looked over at Cyborg incredulously.

"No it's not Robin, if it's off in the slightest way-"

"Can you or can you not test it?" asked Robin. Blackfire ground her teeth together and swallowed before nodding uneasily. "Then please get on with it." Blackfire turned reluctantly enacted the rest of the commands. She finished.

"We're ready."

"Do it," he said. She turned back and started the program.

"Hyperspace generator is online; power output appears to be normal." Robin looked over at Cyborg and Beast Boy, as they manned their own set of instruments and they nodded in agreement. "Beginning trial run now." She started the next set of commands and a humming sound was born. Beast Boy glanced at his screen and pointed something out to Cyborg.

"Uh Cy, is this good or bad?" Cyborg took one look at it and jumped up.

"Robin! The generator's entered a feedback loop."

"What does that mean?" asked Taka. Blackfire stood up.

"It means just what I said it means," she said while unplugging everything. "It means we have to do something or we're all dead."

"Shut it down," ordered Robin. Cyborg typed nervously at his terminal. He shook his head and pounded his fist on the key board.

"I can't it locked me out!" Blackfire grabbed the device and took flight. Appearing to be in pain she burst through the window and flew straight upwards. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Taka ran up to the large hole and stared up at the sky. After a few seconds a bright explosion not far from the atmosphere. Not long after they saw something falling from the sky and land in the water. Beast Boy finally pointed down at the sizable wake caused by the splash.

"That's either a Blackfire size moon rock or its Blackfire." They all looked at Beast Boy and he shrugged sheepishly.

"Come on we'd better go help her," said Robin. As they all field down to the T-Ship Cyborg glanced down at the water nervously.

--------

Robin walked into sickbay to see Blackfire sitting up in one of the beds and Taka doctoring her arm. He strode up to her and after Taka offered to leave he beckoned her to continue.

"How you doing?" Blackfire sighed with slits for eyes.

"Well she's no doctor but I guess I'll live." Taka tried not to look too uncomfortable. "By the way I fell to the earth with a body temperature of about four hundred degrees, so I might need one of those Tylenols things I've heard about."

"I'm sure we can take care of that," said Robin with a slightly amused smile. Blackfire sat off the bed and stood up. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to seeing Starfire or you just walk away from things like that."

"You sound as though you expect me to stay or something," said Blackfire derisively.

"You never know." Blackfire snickered.

"Why would any of you want me around? I'm Starfire's evil sister, aren't I supposed to cause nothing but trouble?" Robin shrugged.

"Prove me wrong." A silence passed between them and Cyborg and Beast Boy entered. Blackfire immediately locked a deadly gaze with Cyborg. She stalked up to him with her eyes bright purple.

"Glad to see your well, _Cyborg_."

"Now listen girl."

"NO YOU LISTEN! For once just listen to me! I mean it's a wonder we're all still here."

"Yeah? And what's that supposed to mean?" Inquired Cyborg.

"Well it's obvious none of you had the wits to even think of getting rid of it before it turned you city into a smoldering crater."

"Hey, not many of us can just fly into the vacuum of space," retorted Beast Boy.

"Never the less, if Cyborg hadn't stupendously fouled up we would never be without our only working prototype."

"Whoa, whoa easy there," said Cyborg. "You don't hear me making any comments about your Grand Canyon ego, your snotty attitude, or even the fact that you've tried to kill us at least twice." Blackfire nodded disdainfully.

"Yes, yes that's all cute but you seem to be constantly missing the point which now we have to go back to square one and its-all-your-fault." Cyborg mad no come back but only looked down at the floor. "Now in the interests of doing things right why don't you sit on your hands and let me handle this." She walked past him and Robin soon followed after her with a reproachful face. Taka looked back at Cyborg who continued to stare down at the carpet with a hard look.

"Cyborg?" She lay a hand up on his shoulder.

"She's right," he whispered. Cyborg lurched out of sickbay with a black rain cloud over his head. Taka motioned for Beast Boy to go with him and he obliged. Taka then went to go look for Blackfire.

* * *

BACK IN CYBORG'S ROOM………

Blackfire sat back at her desk area and went to work drawing up new plans and a list of items required. She heard the door open behind her and Robin walked around in front of her. She looked up at him as he looked down at her with a piercing frown.

"What?"

"You were hard on him, too hard." Blackfire balled up her old set of notes and pitched it in the trash.

"I seem to remember explaining to Cyborg that the time dilation module had to be calibrated precisely, apparently he must've thought I was speaking in jest or something." Robin crossed his arms. "Then when I saw that it was indeed off I warned you guys but no! We can all assume everything Blackfire says is stupid!" Robin had to admit he hadn't thought about it that way. "I thought that the rather large ball of light in the sky would have convinced you which one of us was right and which one was wrong. Obviously humans are far denser then I thought."

"People make mistakes Blackfire, Cyborg is one of the most brilliant people I know. But making mistakes is human, its how we learn." Blackfire put on a mock smile and neatly folded her hands.

"Very well Robin, what have we learned today?"

"Alright you've made your point, now drop it and let's try to get focused he-" he stopped as Taka abruptly entered and faced down Blackfire with a frown rivaling Robin's. Blackfire only rolled her eyes.

"Oh now what is it?" she asked going back to work. Taka ripped the paper out from under her and tore it to pieces. "Excuse me but do you want me to be able to build this or not?"

"You will apologize to him now!" Spat Taka.

"I think I'll pass," snipped Blackfire.

"This is nonnegotiable, either you do as I say or I will make sure you are left alone to face Anubis."

"Oh no you're really frightening me Taka."

"You fear him just as much as everyone else does, and you hide behind us. You are nothing but a coward. Now leave this room and go apologize to Cyborg." Blackfire slowly stood up.

"No." Taka hissed a Japanese curse.

"Easy big fella," said Robin. Taka and Blackfire continued their staring contest until Taka broke her gaze and swiftly walked past the dark haired Tamaranian. Feeling only slightly interrupted, Blackfire sat back down and began drawing up her plans again. "Aside from the fact that in time you do need to apologize to Cyborg, can you build another one?" Blackfire thought for a moment.

"Assuming we have everything I need left over from the first attempt, it could take a few hours. If not, it will be a few weeks."

"A few weeks." Repeated Robin in disbelief.

"It's a lot easier to come by radio active material on the Gordanian black market."

"Whatever, just get what you need and keep me prized." Robin moved past her and she glanced back at him curiously.

"Keep you what?"

"Prized, keep me informed." Said Robin without looking back.

"Oh, that's strange." Robin chuckled.

"Well you'll get the hang of it Starfi-" He stopped in mid sentence and they both looked at each other as though they had switched bodies. Without saying another word Robin took his leave. 'I've been away from Star for too long.'

* * *

ACROSS THE GALAXY………………

Starfire sat by herself in a corner of her cell appearing to be caught up in her sorrow. If the security monitors could look closer they would see Starfire hard at work trying to re-wire one of the green orbs on her hand guards. She bit her lip trying not damage the tiny circuitry. Starfire moved a pin switch and began speaking into the orb.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Receiving nothing but static she adjusted the frequency and tried again. "Is there no one there?" Back on earth Robin could be found in the training room punishing the punching bag. He finished his work out and retrieved a sweat towel. He uncovered his communicator and before he could wipe his forehead he heard the last thing he expected to hear.

"This is Starfire, can anyone hear me?" Robin's eyes became wide as tires and snatched up his comm. link.

"Yes! Yes I hear you Starfire. It's me!" In her cell Starfire broke into a large smile.

"Robin! Oh I am so glad it is you."

"Star please tell me you found a way out."

"Truthfully Robin I have not, I have only reversed the usual purpose of a transmitter from one of my hand guards. I am also unsure as to how long I can maintain this." Robin nodded although she could not see him.

"A-Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? What's going on?" Starfire smiled dreamily as Robin spouted off question after question.

"I am fine, for the moment. My father is alive as well."

"He is, really?" Starfire's face fell.

"Well, at least I believe he is. What is happening on Earth?"

"Arameth took our only means to come follow you so Blackfire is helping us build another one."

"Robin you do realize what you may have included yourself into?"

"Yes Star and it doesn't really matter to us, we just want you and Raven back home. But listen can you tell me anything else, anything at all that might help." Starfire thought and thought but came up with very little.

"Forgive me my husband but I cannot. I regained consciousness in my cell and have seen very little. I wish I could help you more."

"Don't worry Star you already have, we're coming to get you just hang in there." Starfire nodded at an imaginary Robin. She began to hear static building up. "Starfire?" She moved her ear to the orb.

"Robin? Robin do not go!" she said frantically. She heard more garbled sounds from Robin then the signal died all together.

* * *

Alright, time to end another chapter. I would really like to keep typing and let the chapter continue another six or so pages, but Stargate is about to come on. Next to Teen Titans it's my favorite show. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will see you next update! 


	17. One loss to Many

This is without a doubt a turning point in the story, and I ask that if you really have trouble with tragedy take caution in reading further. Thanks for reading so far and I hope you like this new chapter.

And thanks especially to my reviewers; **Samanthe2121, Valda, Rose Re2.0, Realfanficts, Stargirl915, April4rmH-Town, TTHPFan, Itxprincessxlala, and Johnn23.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

One loss too Many

"Forgive me my husband but I cannot. I regained consciousness in my cell and have seen very little. I wish I could help you more."

"Don't worry Star you already have, we're coming to get you just hang in there." Starfire nodded at an imaginary Robin. She began to hear static building up. "Starfire?" She moved her ear to the orb.

"Robin? Robin do not go!" she said frantically. She heard more garbled sounds from Robin then the signal died all together. She paused while listening to the static, hoping that Robin would somehow make another connection. After a good ten seconds of nothing Starfire shook his in a desperate want to hear his voice. She finally accepted the fact that she was no longer in contact with him and set it down on the floor. "Please Robin, please arrive soon." She could feel it. Soon Anubis would come and demand her child. Starfire frowned as she thought about it more and more. If Anubis wanted **her** baby, he was going to have to one hell of a fight on his hands.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER………….

Robin stared down at his comm. link for as long as Starfire had done the same thing. It was plainly obvious, the symbiotic connection they shared. One could not survive without the other, not for very long. Robin neglected the fact that he needed a shower from his workout and headed straight for the common room. He burst on through and found Cyborg, Beast Boy and Taka talking amongst themselves.

"I need to know how soon we can leave." They all looked over at him in surprise.

"In just a little while," said Cyborg. "Blackfire's installing the new generator in the T-Ship right now."

"Good, because we launch yesterday." Taka rose from her sitting position.

"What has happened Robin?"

"Starfire just contacted me." The other two jumped up.

"She did!"

"What did she say? Is she okay?" Robin threw his hands up to silence them all.

"She couldn't tell me much; all she said was that as far as she knew Anubis hadn't moved and that her father was still alive." He paused trying to remember the whole conversation. "I think it goes without saying that we really can't afford to waste any more time." Blackfire's face appeared on the screen.

"I couldn't agree more," she said with a wide smile. "Oh by the way Cyborg I made a few extra modifications to your little ship." Cyborg's human eye twitched.

"Y-You what? You changed around the T-Ship!"

"You wanna see?" she asked persuasively. Cyborg crossed his arms in a bad-tempered way.

"Yes! Don't touch anything else I'm coming down there."

"Don't bother, I'll show you." With that the screen turned off and the Titans were left confused.

"Huh?" At once a bright light shown in the middle of the room and Blackfire appeared in its place. They stood wide eyed and it was Cyborg who made the first comment. "Whoa."

"I believe the phrase is 'beam me up Scotty'." Cyborg looked back at Robin who nodded with smile.

"Okay the past aside, that had to be coolest thing I've ever seen." Blackfire almost looked humbled.

"How else do you plan to get Starfire and Raven off Anubis' ship? Though mind you the shields will have to be brought down first before any type of transport can be attempted."

"And do not forget the sensory arrays," said Taka. "One or two of us will have to board one and keep the others from detecting our presence. Otherwise Anubis will waste no time in launching entire squadrons of attackers against us." Robin took in the intel and nodded with finality. He walked up to the large window and after staring outside for quite awhile turned to his teammates.

"We're all family here," he said sincerely meaning it. "Some of us coming to realize that later than others." Blackfire looked away from him. "Starfire and Raven are our family and no one screws with our family." Cyborg barely nodded as he shouted the same thing in his head. "Let's go bring them home."

--------

Not long after Robin's speech they filed downstairs to subterranean hanger and prepared to embark on their rescue mission. Blackfire and taka took up the seats usually occupied by Starfire and Raven. Beast Boy buckled himself in while watching the two girls.

"You know when we do get Star and Raven it's gonna get kinda cramped in here."

"We'll deal with it," said Robin in his leader tone. Beast Boy sweat dropped though looked forward to generously sharing his seat with Raven. Cyborg clicked a few switches which activated the large elevator the T-Ship sat on. It rose to the surface and in a few moments Cyborg fired up the engines. "Titans, Launch!" The T-Ship took off vertically then shot up into the sky. "How're we looking Cyborg?" Cyborg glanced at his screen and ran a full systems check.

"Inertial dampeners operating normally, looking realll good. Blackfire, the moment we breach the atmosphere feel free to jump into hyperspace." Blackfire tapped her ear piece.

"Whatever." They finally did reach the blackness of space and turned on the hyperdrive. As soon as she did though their displays and controls went dark followed by the ship going flat dead. Her mouth dropped in shock. Robin ripped off his head set and cast an angry glare back at Blackfire. She went from frantically looking about her controls to shrugging innocently at Robin.

"Guys we've got a problem." Robin stiffly put his headset back on.

"What is it?"

"Well we just happened to loose power too shallow and if we don't do something soon we're gonna fall back to ocean." Already ahead of him Blackfire opened a small panel beneath the main controls. Taka nervously bit her nails while Beast Boy cast an anxious gawk out his window at the growing planet.

"Blackfire, I can see our house!"

"I'm working on it," she shouted back at him. She quickly replaced a few stray chips and upon doing so the ship lit back up again. "Engaging hyperdrive." A bluish purple wormhole appeared before them and they zipped into it. Once they began their steady journey through hyperspace Blackfire smiled and relaxed in her seat. She then looked over at Beast Boy's pod. "And you were worried." Beast Boy looked back at her as though she'd asked what color he was.

"Yeah, yeah I was worried."

* * *

BACK ON ANUBIS' SHIP………………..

Arameth sat at his own smaller throne as one of his servants approached. He knelt down before him and he forced a sigh out of Raven. After a long and agonizing silence for the servant Arameth cleared his throat.

"Ssspeak."

"Forgive me, but I am afraid one of the subjects you provided has resisted the re-programming." He tilted Raven's head at him.

"You could not break him? Not when Anubis' need is great?" The servant lowered his head in shame.

"Please forgive me; I will not fail Lord Anubis again." The parasite inside Raven curved her lips into an evil smile.

"No, you will not." And just as the words were uttered the servant knew he was doomed he found himself being forced backward toward the window. Arameth then phased him through the wall and into space.

--------

The Titans soon emerged from hyperspace outside of the Andale system. Robin powered down all non essential systems to avoid detection, if that was at all possible. Taka scanned the closet sensor array and performed a series of checks on the defenses. Having told her to do so before they left Robin glanced back at her.

"What have you got Taka?"

"I believe the shields are weak enough for the transport beams to penetrate, and there don't appear to be any weapons automated or manned."

"Okay, Blackfire you'll beam aboard and-"

"Wait Robin," said Taka as Blackfire was about to protest herself. "Please I would like to go."

"I don't know Taka, maybe not this time around."

"Aw come on Rob," he heard Cyborg say. "The girl's part of the team right?" he didn't wait for Robin to respond. "Besides it may be good to have Blackfire onboard Anubis' ship encase we need a door opened or something."

"Yeah thanks," said Blackfire with an unappreciative drawl. Robin switched the mics so only Cyborg would hear him.

"Cyborg she's not that experienced, and this isn't Dr. Light or something we're dealing with Anubis. He's about a thousand bad guys worse."

"I know Rob and I understand. But Taka's never going to get any experience if you have her just reading computer screens and running diagnostics." Robin sighed hesitantly. "Come on Robin. Tell you what, I'll go with her. We already had to postpone a steak-out/date for this early flight." Taka watched them talk, though she could not read their lips she had a feeling as to what Robin was saying. 'I told them, I'm not afraid.' Robin groaned as he knew in some way he was going to regret this. He switched the mics back to normal.

"Taka, you and Cyborg prepare to beam aboard the sensor array." Taka did her best to hold in her excitement and she and Cyborg unbuckled themselves. "Taka did you bring that triangle thing with you?" She shook her head and Robin nodded. "Just checking." Within moments they were sounded in white light and they were gone. Robin stared out at the large antenna-like structure with foreboding. 'I sure hope I've done the right thing.' "Cyborg, you there?" A few seconds of static passed, which was more than enough to worry the boy wonder.

"Yeah Rob you got us," came Cyborg's reply.

"Alright what's your status?" Inside taka put the finishing touches on the last auto laser cannon that had grabbed their attention.

"A few minor road blocks here and there but nothing we couldn't handle. We let you know when they're blind. Maintain radio silence until then."

"Gotcha," responded Robin. And they waited. While they floated stationary outside sensor Blackfire finally braved a look at the massive ship ahead of them. It grabbed her attention in a way that both astounded and frightened her. 'Me! Scared? Not a chance.' She thought with an amount of ego. Back on the sensor Taka made a few changes to some key systems and nodded over at Cyborg.

"Rob, roads clear you're free to go."

"Good work, we'll pick you up on the way back." Robin steered the T-ship away and headed straight for the giant vessel not far from them. As they got closer Robin's moth slowly opened. "Why is it every time I see this thing I feel like it's gonna come to life and swallow us?"

"It just might dude," chuckled Beast Boy. Robin stopped their little craft a few hundred feet from it.

"Blackfire your sure we can't beam in anywhere?" Blackfire double checked her findings but did discover something she missed.

"Looks like its Starfire and Raven's luck day. It appears the shields are weaker near the communications node. The beams should be able cut though without getting you noticed. Too much," she added with a grin and biting her lip. Robin looked back at her reproachfully and unbuckled himself.

"Beast Boy and I are going to beam on over then, Blackfire circle around and wait for one of us to signal you."

"Me," said Blackfire gesturing to herself in surprise. "You're seriously going to trust your only means of escape with me?"

"I was going to give it to Taka, but now she's busy. So yes I'm going to leave you with the ship. I wanted to tell Star what a good sister you've become so 'in the interests of doing what's right'," he semi-quoted. "Don't disappoint me." Blackfire smirked once again and let out a short laugh.

"My my Robin, you almost sounded just like Anubis right there."

"Just beam us over," said Beast Boy. Blackfire hardly waited for them to be ready and activated the transporter. From Robin's perspective he became surrounded in blinding white light and when it passed he found himself not in his pod but on the other ship. He looked about until he found Beast Boy looking himself over to make sure he still had ten fingers and ten toes.

"Dude that had to be freakiest thing that's ever happened to us."

"Naa there's been freakier, and you know it. Come on." Beast Boy followed him as Robin led the way in a stealthy manner.

"I'm sorry it's just the whole 'having your molecules being taken apart then put back together' thing." Robin bobbed his head slightly in agreement.

"You'll get over it. But the first order of business is to find out where our missing Titans are. We know Starfire is probably locked up so I'll head for the detention level. Raven, being Arameth's host, is more than likely in one of the nicer quarters. If you can't find her that way look around for any escorts and see if she's with them."

"Wait a minuet split up? I don't think such a good idea."

"We'll cover more ground this way. And they need to be rescued in such a way that by the time ol' Darth Vader finds out we'll be long gone."

"Hasn't it occurred to that maybe he already knows we're here?" Robin paused. "You know he's got that whole super psychic thing going."

"To be honest yes it did and I figured it's a chance we're going to have to take. Now you go that way and I'll go this way."

"Wait I go this way and you go that way?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you come up with that!"

"It's just a hallway Beast Boy; it only goes _this_ way and _that_ way." Beast Boy entered deep thought and pointed down each direction. Robin rolled his eyes and began taking his direction. "Just get moving." The changeling silently cursed, then morphed into a swift mouse and scurried along the wall.

--------

Starfire sat alone in her cell looking down at the dead transmitter. That few minuets she had spoken with Robin could have possibly been her last, and she would have given anything to ay just a few more words.

Robin found his way down to the cell block and decided that the one with two armed guards was probably Starfire's. He glanced behind him to make sure no one was sneaking up then grinned as he readied a couple of bird-a-rangs. Starfire thought she heard someone coming but only figured it was the indestructible overlord that commanded this ship. Just as she expected her door opened and she swallowed resolutely.

"You may do with me what you will, but you will never see my child."

"That's a shame." Her eyes widened as that voice could only belong to one person. She turned and saw Robin standing in the open doorway with a smile. "You know, to go through all that waiting and not get to see him."

"Robin!" She jumped up and threw her arms around him. They both forgot for a short instant where they were and they were home. They pulled apart and Robin saw a tear of happiness. "Y-Your timing is impeccable." He chuckled and looked back outside her cell.

"We don't have a lot of time, and chances are Anubis knows we're here. Here take this…" He handed her a stunning weapon. "It em' off your 'bodyguards', I'm afraid it's the best I can do until we figure out a way to change you back."

"Thank you, it will suffice." She said nodding. He noticed her looking despondent.

"We are going to find a way."

"I know Robin, I know." Robin took her hand and she held on tightly.

"Let's go." They moved swiftly down the halls make doubly sure they didn't run into a surprise patrol. Robin peeked around a corner and gestured for Starfire to stay behind him. She moved against the wall waiting for his next instruction. He turned back to her and silently motioned to move around and begin firing on the count of three. She nodded in compliance and he counted up on his fingers. He reached three and they leapt around the corner. Their stunners chirped before letting loose short bursts of energy. The passing guards barely had time to see them coming before getting hit and going down unconscious. Starfire eyed the stunner.

"These weapons are most efficient." Robin was about to agree when they heard more footsteps. They quickly pulled away the knocked out guards and hid. Starfire crouched behind Robin and peeked over his shoulder. They both looked about in opposite directions trying to see who was coming. Starfire saw who it was and padded Robin's arm. "Robin, is that not Speedy?" Robin glimpsed at him and saw that it was. What's more was that he wasn't being led anywhere by guards or sentinels.

"Yeah it is, what the hell is he doing here? Come on." They followed him but stayed far enough behind so as not to alert him of their presence. He made his way down a flight of stairs that led into a larger room. Robin and Starfire stopped at the top and instead moved to a balcony overlooking the room. As they moved closer they heard a distinct voice, obviously talking to a large crowd. They carefully looked over the edge of the balcony and saw Anubis on a platform speaking to a group of thousands.

"You are the children of my dominion; all will crumble beneath your power." The two Titans looked about the crowd trying to find Speedy. They saw at least twelve different species and down in the corner they spotted them, Titans East. They also Kole and Knark and many other of their Titan acquaintances. "Go now, and in my name conquer entire worlds." Like a wave the crowd knelt down and chanted.

"Hail Anubis! Hail Anubis!" Starfire held onto Robin's hand as she felt herself becoming sick.

"I think things just got ten times worse," muttered Robin. "We need to move." They began to crawl away as subtly as possible and despite their best efforts they didn't go unnoticed by Bumble Bee. She narrowed her eyes up at them and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ANUBIS!" Robin and Starfire froze. "Lord Anubis! They're up there!"

"Great," spat Robin. "We really need to move NOW!" They dispensed with the stealthy maneuvers and just took to sprinting down the halls as fast as they possibly could. As the room quickly emptied to give chase Anubis calmly made his way in another direction.

* * *

ELSEWHERE ON THE SHIP……………

Raven, or Arameth, stood in his quarters just now hearing the alarm going off. He motioned for his guards to take up station outside his room then slipped on his hand device. He adjusted a few settings on then heard the door open.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay outsi-" He stopped when he saw Beast Boy walking in. He kicked over the knocked out guard. Arameth made a short movement and Beast Boy quickly pulled the guard's stunner out of its holster.

"Don't move," he said quickly. Arameth remained stationary. Beast Boy moved closer to him. "Where's Anubis?" Arameth smirked and made Raven's eyes glow.

"Where you and the other Titans will never find him."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"If you shoot me, you'll only harm me partially. You will do more damage to the host."

"Raven's tough, she can handle it. One way or another I'm not leaving here without her."

"Well your right about one thing." Arameth started to approach him. "You're not leaving." He began to raise his hand.

"Don't!" Beast Boy re-pointed the gun at her. He came closer still will stretching his hand out. "I'm warning you!" But Beast Boy knew as well as Arameth did, he could never harm Raven. Before Beast Boy could step away Arameth was bearing down on him with his hand device and was drilling the painful energy into his head. Beast Boy's stunner hit the floor and he fell to his knees. He let out painful gasps while trying to stay conscious. "R-Raven, p-p-please."

"My host will not help you. You are both mine." Robin and Starfire suddenly burst on through the door and quickly closed it behind them. For a second they stood in apprehension at what they saw then Robin took aim.

"RAVEN!" But Arameth took little to no notice of them and continued to torture Beast Boy to death. "RAVEN DON'T!" He had no choice; Robin double checked his aim and zapped Raven off the shoulder. She fell to the floor as did Beast Boy. He sat up and rubbed the reddened spot on his head. "You okay?"

"I think so," he said. He took gentle hold of Raven's shoulder and turned her over. He found her in tears and breathing hard.

"Beast Boy," she whimpered. "It hurts." He cupped her face and kissed her.

"I know Raven don't worry it won't last for much longer." He looked up at Starfire. "Star please tell me you can get this thing out of Raven."

"I know of one way, but it will be difficult for both of us." Beast Boy helped her up into a sitting position and Raven winced horribly.

"Arrgh, he's coming back! Kill me now!"

"DO IT STAR!" Starfire pulled the hand device off Raven's hand and slipped it over her own. Robin jumped up.

"Star you can't use that."

"I must Robin, once will not hurt me too much." Starfire set it the proper frequency then released the energy upon Raven. Her eyes shot open wide as both she and Arameth fought for ownership of her body. "Raven you must help me, you have to fight him. Let him know it is your body. And he cannot have it!" Raven gritted her teeth form the pain. "Cast him out!" Raven cried out then a dark vapor poured out of her and disappeared into ventilation duct. Raven then passed out from the exertion. Starfire threw away the device and helped Beast Boy stand her up.

"Beast Boy get Raven back to coordinates, signal Blackfire."

"What about you two."

"We have to find a way to help Titans East." Beast Boy's face house growing confusion. "And a lot other of our old friends, just go we'll catch up with you." Beast Boy reluctantly carried Raven off. Starfire followed Robin out of Arameth's room and down the long hallway.

"Robin?"

"What is it Star?"

"When we find our friends, how do you plan to free them from Anubis' control?" Robin opened his mouth to answer but stopped short when he realized he had no idea. "Then after how are we to escape if captured?"

"Okay I haven't quite figured all that out yet." He ducked back allowing their pursers to pass by. "But when I do it's gonna be really impressive." He zipped around the corner and Starfire did her best to keep up with him.

--------

Myand'r paced back and forth in the cell they had placed him after a grueling and horrendous questioning. He walked about wondering if Starfire was okay and unbeknownst to him a black vapor leaked out of the air duct behind him.

--------

Robin paused outside two larger doors and waited for Starfire to settle next to him.

"I think I saw them go in here. We'll take em' by surprise and hopefully be able to beam back on T-Ship in record time." Starfire nodded in readiness then Robin kicked open the door. Anubis shot a psychic blast at him and Robin hit the wall then slid to the floor. Starfire stood stock still with her stunner raised in Robin's defense. Anubis waved his hand and the stunner was pulled out of Starfire's grasp. She stood before him still.

"Come no further! I will not let you harm Robin."

"You can do nothing but utter empty threats. I have made certain of that." Starfire glared at him. "Stay, and both yourself and your child will be taken care of." Starfire's mouth fell and she covered her stomach.

"You cannot have our child! He is not yours to take!"

"That matters not to me. The Triangle, though your only way out, will soon be mine and this universe will follow with it." Anubis stretched out his hand and Robin suddenly jumped up and cast a bird-a-rang. It struck Anubis in the hand forcing the Psion to recoil. He let out what seemed to be growl as Robin moved Starfire behind him. "Do you not know death when you see it little boy."

"In one ear and out the other," back talked Robin.

"No more, you will all die together-" Anubis barely finished his sentence when Robin and Starfire were sounded in light then whisked away. Anubis merely looked at the empty space they used to occupy then produced a loud and furious cry. A man stepped inside the room quivering.

"M-My Lord?"

"Launch a squadron of attackers, destroy them!"

"They are powerful my Lord, will a single squadron be enough."

"Even if it is not, I will ensure they meet their end along with every living thing in this system."

* * *

IN THE T-SHIP………………….

Both Robin and Starfire finally opened their eyes and found themselves in Robin's pod in the T-Ship. They glanced about and found Beast Boy and Raven occupying his.

"Titans East didn't go so well, huh?" Robin shook his head and moved about so Starfire could get more comfortable.

"Take us back to sensor; we need to get Cyborg and Taka."

On that very sensor array Taka sat in a chair before the many screens and monitors. Cyborg walked up behind her.

"I've got the communications on alert; if Rob flags us down we'll be ready."

"Good," answered Taka. Cyborg hesitated then drummed up his courage again. He sat down in a chair beside her and cleared his throat.

"Listen, Taka, I wanted to tell you-" He was interrupted by a high pitched beeping. Thinking it was just typical he paused and allowed Taka to check what the sensor had detected.

"Oh God," she whispered.

"What?" asked Cyborg scooting closer. "Attackers?"

"They're least of our concerns; Anubis fired his super weapon into sun." Cyborg joined her in a horrified look. "It will soon destroy everything in this solar system. Anubis just made beeline hyperspace window." They were traumatized into silence until Robin's voice broke it.

"Cyborg, this Robin." Cyborg tapped his arm and Robin's face appeared.

"We're on our way, stand by for transport."

"That's a roger," responded Cyborg. "Come on." He and Taka left their stations and stood waiting to be beamed aboard. In the T-Ship Robin piloted their small vessel toward the sensor and tiled his had back at Blackfire.

"Ready with those transporters?"

"Yes."

"Alright do it." Just as Blackfire did they were hit but laser fire and found a dozen attackers on their tale. Blackfire looked back at her screen and saw a gauge indicate a large power drain. On board the sensor the light beamed away Cyborg but left Taka where she stood. As soon as Cyborg disappeared she cast frantic looks about and dashed to nearest window. She looked out and saw the Robin performing a number of maneuvers trying to avoid them.

"Where's Taka!" shouted Cyborg as he slipped on his head set. "Blackfire…"  
"When we were hit it took a chunk out of our power cells, we only have enough power to either beam one more onboard or jump into hyperspace." Robin ducked his head dread, for he had also detected the large shockwave coming their way.

"We need to go back for her," said Cyborg. They suddenly saw a good number of the attackers explode and saw that the laser fire had come from the sensor's only cannon. 'Nice shoot'n Tex,' thought Beast Boy.

"You all need to leave now," said Taka's voice over the comm.

"Like hell we are, we're coming back for you." Inside the little station Taka sighed.

"There's no time, in just a few minuets this entire system is going to be turned into dust. Robin you need to get everyone out of there while you still have time."

"Robin's not gonna do that, he gonna turn the ship around and we're gonna go back for you," persisted Cyborg. Starfire glanced from Cyborg to Robin and noted the sweat coming off his head. The decision he always prayed he'd never have to make was coming. Back inside the station Taka walked about.

"I wish there was more time and power, but there isn't." She stopped as if wanting the air around her to listen. "I'm sorry."

"As am I," said a voice behind her. She turned and Myand'r smacked her across the face. Taka slid across the floor and rubbed her face. "I liked my new host! How dare you people come and take her away from me!"

"Arameth?"

"The very same."

"You have doomed yourself; this station will soon be destroyed." Arameth grin in a largely smug way.

"I don't think so; an escape pod will fit a single passenger quite comfortably." Taka yelled out, jumped to her feet and round house kicked him. He cork screwed in the air but landed on his feet. "Insolence!" Taka pulled out a sai and twirled it about. She then swung and slashed at him in all directions. He caught her arm and head butted her. He then tore the sai from her hand and jabbed it into her. She squeaked as her breath caught. He threw her away and she tumbled against the way. Taka coughed and gagged as blood seeped out of her mouth. "A pitiful species. Anubis will slaves of you all, or your race will see its end." He turned to leave her but Taka shaking pulled out four kunai. She then quickly threw one and it stuck in the back of his neck. He stopped dead and twitched. She wasted no more time and pitched the rest of them in the same fashion. Arameth breathing in deeply trying to pull them out but couldn't. Soon both host and symbiote fell to floor lifeless. Taka shook as she felt the life in her own body leaving her. She pulled her Titans comm. link out and found the send button.

"C-Cyborg?" On the T-Ship Cyborg responded.

"Taka we're almost there." She sniffled and shook her head.

"No, you c-can't linger here any longer. There's no point." Cyborg looked completely dumbfounded.

"What do you mean there's no point, we're going to save you." As Cyborg spoke Robin saw a text message appear on his screen. '_Robin, leave now. I won't last much longer.'_ Robin closed his eyes miserably and his hand shook over an override command. He could take the controls from Blackfire and send the ship into hyperspace. Taka's eyes now drooped and her breathing began to slow.

"Please leave, y-you can't sacrifice yourselves for me."

"We're all going home Taka," reassured Cyborg. She let a tear escape and she smiled lightly.

"I-I-I love you Cyborg. Don't stop, don't ever stop." Cyborg watched the station with growing anxiety.

"Don't talk like that; we're coming to get you right now. Right Rob?" Robin didn't answer. Cyborg looked back at him. "Right Robin," he asked again in a scared voice. He then noticed the T-Ship coming to a halt. "What are you doing Rob?"

"Only way," he heard Taka. "This is the only way. You have only seconds before the shockwave reaches us. If you don't leave now, you'll all die."

"Taka…." She took in a hard breath.

"I am….afraid." She let out a tired breath and her arm fell. The comm. link rolled out of her hand and bounced on the floor beside her. Cyborg felt it in his heart and at the same time took notice that the station was getting father and father away. He swiftly looked over at Robin's pod.

"TURN AROUND! TURN IT AROUND!" Close to breaking down himself Robin punched the override and the T-Ship entered hyperspace. Taka's eyes slowly closed and she looked serene. The shockwave approached and in the next instant the station along with the entire solar system was torn to shreds.

* * *

MANY HOURS LATER…………

The Titans all filed into the common room, deathly silent. None could nor wanted to speak. Cyborg pushed past Robin without saying a word and headed straight to his room. Starfire quietly told Robin of her growing nausea and need for food. He told her he'd take care of it and to wait for him in their room. Beast Boy soon followed with the same instruction from Raven and she stood looking out the large window. She put her hand up to the glass and bowed her head.

"Rest in peace my friend. I hope wherever you are…your happy."

* * *

Alright everyone who's crushed by this and wants to stop reading please bear with me. You have my honorary word it only gets better from here. And besides, who's to say Taka's part in this story is over. Please keep reading and reviewing.

This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who is in Iraq at this moment. Our prayers go out to him for his safe return home.


	18. The burden of Leadership

Okay, only good chapters from here on out. Unfortunately really bad things happen when you happen to be fighting ultimate evil, so I hope you'll all forgive me. Man I almost wanna stop updating because it's getting close to being finished. But then I'd get so many angry notes so I guess I have no choice. So, before I start the chapter I guess I'll start by thanking everyone who reviewed last chapter.

Thanks; **Samanthe2121, Valda, Rose Re2.0, Realfanficts, Stargirl915, April4rmH-Town, Itxprincessxlala, TTHPFan, and Johnn23.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

The burden of Leadership

The Titans all filed into the common room, deathly silent. None could nor wanted to speak. Cyborg pushed past Robin without saying a word and headed straight to his room. Starfire quietly told Robin of her growing nausea and need for food. He told her he'd take care of it and to wait for him in their room. Beast Boy soon followed with the same instruction from Raven and she stood looking out the large window. She put her hand up to the glass and bowed her head.

"Rest in peace my friend. I hope wherever you are…you're happy." Robin went through the fridge and small pantry to find anything that would sit well with Starfire's upset stomach. He glanced up then looked back as Raven hadn't moved from her spot at the window. Remembering their dealings with Trigon all over again Robin drummed up his best pep talk and walked beside her.

"How ya doing?" Raven wiped away her eyes.

"Anubis just wiped out over a hundred billion innocent lives plus one Teen Titan, and I as good as killed her Robin."

"Raven, I want you stop thinking that right now because it's not true and you know it."

"But she was right not to try and challenge Anubis in the first place. I should have just come back with her and I never would've been comprised, Arameth would've never been able to make me into a host, I'd never have abducted Starfire-"

"Are you finished?" asked Robin. Raven looked back out to sea hopelessly. "Look I'm in no way going to diminish her loss nor am I going to even try, but Taka knew what she was getting into when she signed on the dotted line. I know for a fact she'd never blame you for what happened." Raven nodded though she clearly continued to blame herself. "We we're all very happy and thrilled to have her as part of the team. Now all we can do is pray she's found some amount of peace."

"I guess your right." Robin embraced her then slowly pulled away. "Thank you."

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me I have some guest quarters I need to dish out." Raven watched him quizzically.

Blackfire walked down the hallway to a spot she had been called to. She spotted Robin outside a door and paused. When neither said a word she shrugged in a 'well what are we here for?' way.

"You sent for me?" Robin handed her a slip of paper.

"Memorize that."

"What is it?"

"The locking code, for your room." She looked up in surprise just as Robin opened the door. Still holding the slip of paper in her hands she hesitantly made her way past Robin and into the room. Sensing her presence, the lights hummed and came to life. Robin walked in behind her as Blackfire continued to examine the room that had been prepared for her. Robin thought he caught a tiny smile from her as she looked over the pieces of Tamaranian furniture. She made sure she had a straight face on before turning back to him and handing back the slip.

"And what makes you think I want to live here?" she asked looking around at the ceiling. Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess nothing, just thought you should know you're not considered a prisoner anymore. And we have to try and make things go back to normal around here as best we can."

"You mean you're just going to go right back to the way things were even after a member of your team has perished?" Robin pursed his lips together.

"I really miss her, we all do, but we also have work to do." He pulled out the gold triangle and held it out. She frowned in confusion and shook her head to show it. "Right now you're the only one in the tower who's said much of anything."

"So why are you giving this to me?" Robin stepped closer to her.

"When you were forced to try and steal this, you _were_…our enemy." Blackfire's mouth slacked open. She let him set it down in her open hand. "See if you can find out exactly what it's supposed to do, and if possible who made it. If you find anything please let me know." He turned to leave and was halfway out the door.

"Robin…" She called after him. He stopped and looked back at her. She sighed while setting the triangle aside. "I'm-I'm sorry about Taka." Robin nodded then continued on his way. Unable to decide what to think, Blackfire closed the door that was now hers and sat at the small desk across from her bed. She placed the triangle down on the surface and stared at it. She didn't know why, it was completely unlike her, but she was going to do whatever she could to find out what this thing was for Robin.

* * *

OUTSIDE ANOTHER TITAN'S ROOM…………..

Robin came to the door he'd been dreading the most; he stood outside Cyborg's room. Ever since Robin took the T-Ship into hyperspace Cyborg hadn't said a word to anyone, Robin in particular. He tapped the door chime and waited. The door opened and Cyborg appeared. He stood in the doorway for the longest of moments giving Robin the impression he was debating whether or not to try to kill him. Cyborg then stepped away granting Robin access. Cyborg returned to his computer and the systems checks he'd been going over.

"T-Ship's shields were damaged, the port nacelle sustained a minor hull rupture, and it looks like the locks holding the pods together have been fused shut. In short the T-Ship won't be able to separate until we address that problem."

"Cyborg…"

"Also the transport technology Blackfire installed still needs some looking after seeing it could use some adjustments-"

"Cyborg will you let me talk for second." Cyborg closed up his computer and swiftly turned in his seat.

"Talk about what Rob, I have absolutely nothing to say. So I hope you came down here with a damn good apology."

"I didn't have choice Cyborg."

"Yes you did Rob, now either you're too stupid to admit it or you're just too proud."

"Excuse me? Were you asleep the whole time because if you weren't then you would've seen the huge shockwave that eventually destroyed the entire Andale solar system."

"Yeah, yeah I remember. But I also remember Taka still on that sensor while you sent the ship back home," said Cyborg in growing anger.

"There wasn't any time to save her and everyone-"

"What happened to 'leave no man behind'? I thought we cared about our people, I thought that's what separated us from Anubis!"

"It does," said Robin in a desperate attempt to get through to his friend. Cyborg just kept looking at him with nothing short of contempt. "Cyborg we were trying to beam you both out, we took a hit, we lost a lot of power, and the computer randomly selected one of you to bring back. It was nobody's fault but the one's shooting at us." Cyborg shook his head.

"I ran a diagnostic of that time frame; my readings indicated that there was in fact just enough power to get both of us safely on board." Robin ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes I know what you're talking about, but I'm afraid it's not like that. Making another transport would have drained our power cells to maximum entropy and we wouldn't have been able to enter hyperspace." Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "I made a call to save as many as I could."

"Yeah well, you forgot one."

"Come on Cyborg-"

"No, I don't think so _Robin_. You turned and left leaving Taka on that station with God knows what."

"Hold a second; I seem to remember telling you 'Cyborg I don't think she's ready, she needs more experience'. But you told me to send her in there anyway."

"Don't even start by telling me it's my fault."

"I'm not, what I'm saying is you made a recommendation and I went by it. Now this is something we're both going to have to live with." Cyborg crossed his arms and turned away. "Cyborg I wake up everyday afraid that today is going to be the day I have to give one of my friends and family an order that may result in their death. Having to make decisions sometimes based on bad information, and if I'm wrong I suffer the consequences. And you would have had to deal with the same thing had you stayed as the leader of Titans East."

"I wouldn't have left our people behind."

"I WANTED TO GO BACK FOR HER BUT I COULDN'T!"

"YOU WOULD'VE GONE BACK FOR STARFIRE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Robin was at a loss for words. He and Cyborg had had arguments before, but never like this. Cyborg's face was practically twitching. Robin stepped back and nodded.

"You're right I would have, and I would've gotten us all killed doing it."

"You're unbelievable, why won't you just admit you were in the wrong!"

"Because I was and I wasn't, you were there Cyborg you saw how little time we had." But Cyborg had apparently had enough of their discussion.

"Get out." Robin looked up at him despondently. "And don't come back." Cyborg said no more to him and went back to his computer. Robin could do nothing but take his leave.

* * *

ROBIN AND STAR'S ROOM………………

Starfire sat in their room eating her food glumly. She often spoke to Robin about coming back to the tower for old time's sake. Though every time she did she pictured it far more enjoyable than what they'd so far experienced. Robin came in and landed himself down on their bed. He rested his face in his hands prompting Starfire to sit down beside him. She rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Robin? Are you okay?" He pulled his face up with his mouth slacked open.

"No Star; you're not okay, Cyborg's not okay, Raven's not okay, no one here's okay!" He knocked away a chair in frustration making Starfire jump. He sat back down and sighed raggedly. "And there's not a thing I can do about it. What does it even matter if I'm okay or not?"

"It matters to me Robin," said Starfire her eyes wide imploring him to understand. He didn't look convinced so she reached inside her shirt and pulled out her half of the locket that held Robin's picture. "Caring deeply for one another is part of our vocation, and my life." She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face to hers. She kissed him tenderly and he fell into her touch.

* * *

CYBORG'S ROOM……………

He sat hunkered over his computer trying to take his mind off the angered and heated debate that just took place. 'How thick and full of himself can a guy get?' thought Cyborg. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Man I wish you were here Taka."

"Cyborg." He looked up and slowly swiveled around in his chair. His mouth trembled and he knocked over a pencil holder when he saw Taka standing before him. She was dressed in dazzling white and was smiling warmly.

"Ta-Tak-Taka…" Her smiled widened.

"Hello Cyborg." He stood up but almost fell down. He was transfixed by the soft glow that made her beautiful features stand out. He wasn't sure if he should scoop her up in a tight hug or run out of the room in pure fear. She put up a reassuring hand. "Don't be afraid Cyborg, it's me." Cyborg felt his mechanical legs give out and he lowered himself down to the cold floor.

"Y-You're alive…" Her face fell somewhat and she shook her head.

"No, Anubis destroyed the entire system. Myand'r and I both perished in the blast." Cyborg still wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not.

"What're you doing here?" She laced her hands together. "I mean, shouldn't you be in Heaven or something?"

"Well, simplistically I'm in the middle of a cleansing."

"Cleansing?"

"As you may recall I was a vicious assassin for a while, can't get into Heaven with that on my shoulders. You could say I'm in a purgatorial state. But that's only half of why I came. I wanted to see how you were doing?" Cyborg stared up at her concerned face and did his best to hide away his before breaking into silent tears. She immediate sat down next to him though he felt the floor around him warm up. "Ohhh Cyborg, it's okay." She cooed gently running a hand over his head. "It's okay…"

"No," he sobbed. "You're dead." He sputtered out another choking sob.

"But you're not, look at me." He did. "You can still make a difference, I will not have you sitting here and mourning me for days on end."

"But I want to," said Cyborg now over the initial shock of seeing a dead person appear before him. "I want to make sure you have a proper farewell." Taka smiled but shook her head.

"There is time for that later, right now you should all be focused on the task at hand; just as Blackfire is."

"Blackfire?"

"You'll see later. I can't stay for very long." Cyborg quickly took her hands.

"Oh yes you can, you're gonna spend the night here and then you'll keep coming back and coming back and…" He trailed off as he became lost in simply looking at her. "You're so beautiful, especially as an angel." Taka chuckled in a flattered way.

"We don't become angels Cyborg."

"Could've fooled me." Taka adopted a more business-like demeanor.

"I've also come to warn you, Anubis views what you all did only as a minor set back. Soon he will come again and try to steal Starfire and her child. You must do what you can to help Robin protect her." Cyborg's face grew hard.

"He's so confident, he can do it by himself." Taka folded her hands and sighed.

"There's something I need you to do for me Cyborg."

"Anything," he answered in a faraway voice.

"I want you to forgive Robin." Cyborg looked as if he got a high fever.

"I can't, he left you behind when he could've gone back for you-" She silenced him.

"I told him to leave me."

"You…what?"

"I was dying Cyborg, even if he had the chance to beam me away you could not have saved me. Robin was in a terrible position and he made the best choice he could to save as many lives as possible."

"But.."

"What is done is done, don't presume to judge others simply by what you've seen or heard. And please don't destroy a friendship which you truly value even now. You will all need each other very shortly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cyborg curiously.

"Well technically I can't directly interfere with anything, but I can guide you along the way. Such is part of my cleansing." She stood up. "I'm afraid I must go now." Cyborg shot up.

"No! No, please don't go. Stay for just a little while longer…five minuets." She hugged him tightly and he felt nothing but warmth and comfort. Much to his dismay she pulled away and stood before him.

"I am sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that when the time comes you will all stand before Anubis, and you will be victorious." Cyborg laughed lightly in a half hearted way.

"If you say so." Taka smiled and sniffled looking almost saddened herself.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Cyborg returned her smile and nodded.

"Yeah, you too."

"Don't worry Cyborg I know you will all find your way, because I'm going to help you get there." Cyborg glanced down and saw a few pencils from the holder he knocked over. He bent down to pick them up.

"What's that mean?" But when he straightened back up he saw that she was gone. He felt his spirits falling as he would rather she not have come than appear for a while then vanish. It was if she was being dangled in front of him. But a voice in his heart told him that was wrong and that she was closer to him now more than ever.

* * *

MEANWHILE…………

Blackfire sat in the exact same spot she had been for the past several hours. She kept looking and staring at the triangle hoping a memory from Arameth would resurface. She would get flashes of when he spoke with Anubis and taking orders, and chasing Taka down a snowy hillside. She closed her eyes feeling something drawing closer and closer. She saw through her own eyes as Arameth bowed before Anubis and received the order to retrieve the triangle.

_"My lord, I beg to ask; what is the significance of something so small?"_

_"Yet only ancestors would be able to understand Arameth."_ Her vision ended and Blackfire's eyes opened. She tried to attach relevance to what she just saw and how her own people might address this probl- She stopped thinking as it finally came to her. Her eyes wide and her mouth open she slowly stood up.

"I've got it," she whispered. She sprinted out of her new room and glided down the halls. "Robin! I've got it!"

* * *

I so want to keep going but I really can't because I just realized I have homework I need to get done, and I'm afraid school has to come first. Yes please feel free to throw wadded up pieces of paper at me. Just like that kid in everyone's class who tells the teacher he/she forgot to assign homework at the end of the day. So, hope you liked this chapter and next one is on its way.

Happy very late Valentines Day


	19. Five Friends in Need

Well this took a little long than I hoped. And to anyone whose interested, Animation Insider released the plot for TT: Trouble in Tokyo. I thought it looked okay though I don't think we'll get to see Slade or find out who Red X is or any that kind of stuff.

But anywho, thanks my friends for reviewing; **Samanthe2121, Valda, Rose Re2.0, Realfanficts, John23, April4rmH-Town, TTHPFan, Itxprincessxlala.**Thanks again, and ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Five Friends in need

Blackfire sat in the exact same spot she had been for the past several hours. She kept looking and staring at the triangle hoping a memory from Arameth would resurface. She would get flashes of when he spoke with Anubis and taking orders, and chasing Taka down a snowy hillside. She closed her eyes feeling something drawing closer and closer. She saw through her own eyes as Arameth bowed before Anubis and received the order to retrieve the triangle.

_"My lord, I beg to ask; what is the significance of something so small?"_

_"Yet only ancestors would be able to understand Arameth."_ Her vision ended and Blackfire's eyes opened. She tried to attach relevance to what she just saw and how her own people might address this probl- She stopped thinking as it finally came to her. Her eyes wide and her mouth open she slowly stood up.

"I've got it," she whispered. She sprinted out of her new room and glided down the halls. "Robin! I've got it!" Blackfire's shouts didn't go unnoticed as Beast Boy and Raven walked out of their room as she passed. They exchanged bemused looks and followed her. Blackfire finally reached Robin's room and knocked several times. She heard only a muffled response and knocked another couple of times. Blackfire waited one more second before trying again. Robin stepped out just as Blackfire applied a light knock to his forehead.

"Ow! What do you want!" Blackfire winced her face and stepped back a bit.

"Sorry, it just couldn't wait."

"What is it?" asked Starfire walking up behind Robin. She and Blackfire exchanged awkward looks. Robin looked between them and gestured to his wife's sister.

"Oh right. I've got it!"

"What?"

"Just what I said I've got it."

Beast Boy said, "Well let's hope for all our sakes that it's not contagious." Blackfire frowned at him.

"That's funny Beast Boy, eat any good books lately?" Raven rolled her eyes as her jokes were just as bad as Beast Boy's.

"What exactly have you got?" inquired Raven.

"I know what this is," declared Blackfire proudly while holding up the triangle.

"Please, enlighten us." Said Raven. Blackfire nodded and began walking away.

"Living room." She walked away and around a corner leaving the others in utter confusion. She poked her head back around the corner when she realized no one was following her. "Come with me." She left again and Beast Boy cast a gaping mouth at Robin.

"Dude, what did you do to her?"

"I just gave her a job to do," he said shrugging. They all found Blackfire in the living room tapping her foot impatiently.

"I was beginning to think you'd all forgotten about me."

"What have you discovered sister?" asked Starfire curiously. Blackfire looked as though she'd been wanting to explain this for years. She nodded eagerly.

"Okay, the question was; what is it?"

"Well we kinda know what it is; it's a mystical thing that makes you stronger and faster and such," said Beast Boy. Blackfire shook her head correctively.

"No it's giving off the slightest amount of radiation that when held in close proximity, say around your neck, it will increase a person's physical attributes by a noticeable margin."

"So there's nothing supernatural about it at all," concluded Robin. Blackfire nodded in acknowledgement. "So that's it, it's just an alien power device? Anubis has been after this thing since day one, what could he hope to gain by making himself a little stronger?" Blackfire waved her hands about as if trying to erase that thought from the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure the radiation is just a byproduct of some kind. I think it's a memory device or a hard drive of some kind. And it's storing so much information and knowledge that it produces these waves that make a person stronger."

Raven folded her arms. "Assuming that's all correct, what sort of information is it carrying?" Blackfire thought before answering then turned to Starfire.

"Star, did you ever hear of the alliance between the Psions on the Lanuen?" Starfire thought back then nodded.

"Yes, father told me. The last time I saw them that is."

"The who?" asked Cyborg. He had just no joined them though avoided looking at their Titan leader at all costs. Robin tried to get his attention but only hung his head when he failed.

"The Lanuen were the ancestral forefathers of Tamaran," clarified Starfire. "They formed a tenuous alliance with the Psions thousands of years ago to combat a powerful enemy."

"That must've been quite a risk," said Robin.

"And I'm sure the question that's weighing most on your minds is 'why would the Lanuen trust the Psions," said Blackfire. They all replied in the affirmative. "They didn't, at least not enough to risk the future of their civilization. So what they must've done was come up with a backup plan of some sort. A way to destroy Anubis, should he ever reach a point where he would cease to have a corporeal form."

"Hold on a second," said Raven. "How did the Lanuen know Anubis would achieve something like that."

"Well given hat fact that he was a Tamaranian/Psion hybrid he'd be getting the massive intelligence of the Psions as well as the power of a Tamaranian. It was probably seen as possible, however remote, that Anubis could shed his physical body if the process was started somehow."

"Such as surviving a huge nuclear explosion," prompted Beast Boy.

"Exactly, but the Lanuen found a way around that." Robin stood up from sitting next to his wife.

"Are you saying that somewhere out there in the near infinite reaches of the universe is a hidden weapon that can defeat Anubis?"

"Yes, there is." Said Blackfire making sure she'd mentioned everything.

"Where is this weapon?" asked Starfire. Blackfire scratched her head.

"I have no idea." Their spirits sagged somewhat. "I'm sorry, and mind you all of this is basically one giant guess."

"Perhaps I could find out more," suggested Starfire holding out her hand. Blackfire rolled her eyes.

"Star I just mouthed off everything I know what makes you think you could find out anything more?"

"You never know until you try," said Robin in Star's defense. Starfire however took the initiative and reached for the triangle. Blackfire pulled her hand away just as she was about to grab it.

"Excuse me _sister_, find your own assignment."

"Since when you are so Titan gung ho?" asked Beast Boy in an ill-humored voice. Blackfire didn't answer though she knew perfectly well why. 'You'd never understand.' With Blackfire momentarily distracted Starfire quickly reached forward and took the triangle out of her hands.

"Hey!" Starfire scooted back and looked the small ornament over a few times. She was about to hand it back along with an apology befitting her character when she felt it vibrate.

"Umm, friends…" They gathered around her just as the triangle flew out of her hands and hovered just eye level with her. She stared at it for a moment. "What did I do?" Before anyone could make a guess it began to spin until reached its maximum speed and a beam shot from it and into her eyes.

"Look out!" said Cyborg jumping back. Unable to move or look away Starfire could only stare at the beam and saw numerous images flying at her at tremendous speeds. Robin cautiously approached her.

"Starfire?"

"Y-Yes Robin?"

"Star move away."

"I-I would like to, but I cannot." Robin watched her for a second more than found he couldn't take it.

"Alright that's it, pull her away."

"NO!" Shouted Starfire. "D-Do not interrupt it." They did what she said and allowed whatever was happening to finish. The beam finally stopped and the triangle fell back into Starfire's open hand. She stared straight ahead then began to fall back. Already behind her Robin caught her in his arms and supported her head.

"Star! Starfire say something, anything!" She finally blinked and looked up at him with a childlike smile.

"Hello Robin, you look fuzzy." He looked up at everyone with raised eyebrows and they set her down on the couch. She remained in a stupor for a few more minuets then slowly regained her normal senses. "I said what?"

"You said I looked fuzzy," said Robin with a small smile. Starfire looked a little confused.

"I see, that is all?"

"Yeah basically, but more importantly can you tell us what exactly it zapped into your brain?" persisted Blackfire. Starfire shrugged her shoulders. "You don't know?"

"I am sorry; I have only a vague assumption."

"Can you tell us what that is," inquired Raven. Starfire rubbed the sides of her head as though trying produced a migraine.

"Not..at the moment." Robin nodded and rubbed her hand gingerly.

"Well, whatever this thing did to you we should try to find out as soon as possible." Beast Boy then walked up trying to solve a rubix cube.

"Can't be any harder than trying to get this stupid thing right. You know I've been at it for two hours and I can't even get one side done."

"Give me that," said Robin pulling it away from him. "Here Star fiddle with that for a second." He pitched the colorful puzzle down to Starfire and she caught it. "Beast Boy now isn't really the time to be playing around toys. Starfire just got who knows what downloaded into her brain and Anubis is after it."

"I know," said Beast Boy shifting around. "And its not like I don't care about Star. Star you know it's not like that," he said looking over at her.

"Of course Beast Boy," she said setting the cube down on the table beside the couch. She stood up rather quickly and almost fell back to the couch. Robin and Raven both caught her by the arms and she steadied herself.

"Maybe you shouldn't move around right now," suggested her pale friend. Starfire shook her head.

"No, I do not wish to be a burden."  
"You're not a burden Star but you're also not fooling anyone," said Robin. Starfire sighed and gently pulled out of Raven's grasp.

"I am not trying to fool anyone. Believe me husband I am perfectly _finulum_." Robin frowned.

"You're what?"

"I am fine Robin, we should be concentrating our efforts elsewhere." With that Starfire walked out of the common room. Robin watched after her curiously then glanced down at the table. His curious look only grew more curious when saw the rubix cube that she had set aside. He picked it up and looked it over just to be sure he hadn't been seeing things. All six sides of the cube were completely solved. He looked away from it to the door Starfire and left the room through. Unable to put any of the pieces together at the moment Robin put it down and began to follow her. As he made his way out Cyborg looked up at him.

"Robin." Robin stopped but didn't look back. Cyborg crossed his arms and let out a long sigh. "You did the right thing." Robin relaxed himself and walked on through the sliding door. Cyborg stood in place for a while longer than took a seat at the diner table.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER……………

Beast Boy finally managed to convince both Robin and Starfire that in the midst of everyone's hard work there should also be a little time to 'chill out'. It actually took some coaxing from Starfire to sway Robin from his troubled thoughts but in the end Beast Boy's job was done. It was anyone's guess how Cyborg had found a way out of the hole he was in, as he had suggested they all play a few hands of poker. Blackfire, who caught on quickly, not only found that she loved the game but that she also a small gambling problem.

"All in," said the dark haired girl. She pushed her remaining chips into the pile with a smug look.

"Ohhh girl's gettin' ambitious," said Cyborg with a sly look. She moved about girlishly. Robin and Starfire exchanged amused looks.

"I have to say Blackfire; I never thought I'd see you here playing poker." She shrugged.

"Perhaps it's because you failed to see how the rules would appeal to me. Deceiving the other players into believing you have power when in fact you have nothing, its fun." Raven however had been contemplating Blackfire's movements.

"You know speaking of bluffing; I think you're doing it right now." Blackfire arched a brow.

"Really? Are you just saying that for the sake of saying it or do you plan to call me on that?" Beast Boy leaned over and whispered some advice to his wife. Raven had him repeat it one more time than nodded.

"Yes I am, call." The others all folded leaving only Raven and Blackfire in the game. Raven turned over her two cards and using the flop cards made a full house. Blackfire nodded at her hand.

"Very good, but not quite good enough." Blackfire turned over her cards and formed a straight flush out of diamonds. Raven cast a look at Beast Boy who shrugged apologetically. Blackfire pulled the pile of chips to her with a look of victory. "One more hand?"

"Yeah I've got enough for one more," said Robin.

"Me too," said Starfire with a smile.

"I'm out," said Raven getting up. Beast Boy glanced at her pile of chips and tugged on her cape.

"You're not out, look at that pile there."

"_Out _of interest," said the empath. She walked over to the couch and picked up a book.

"Ookayyyy, we'll just sit here and have oodles and oodles of fun without Raven." Said Beast Boy making sure Raven could hear him.

From behind her book Raven droned. "Just don't make a mess." Beast Boy waved after her playfully and turned back to the table.

"Alright, who's turn to deal?"

"Star's," said Cyborg. He handed her the deck and she began shuffling. A few minuets went by and Starfire was still mixing the cards. Blackfire rested her head on her arm.

"Sometime tonight Star."

"I must be sure the cards are sufficiently randomized."

"It's good enough Star," whispered Robin patting her on the shoulder. Starfire nodded with a - (a/n; couldn't figure out how to describe that). She dealt them all two cards then after they placed their bets set three more cards down on the table. Blackfire looked from her two cards to the flop with the tiniest amount of disappointment. This, however, did not go unnoticed by Beast Boy who got a most wicked yet grin meriting idea. The right things needed to happen first. Robin shook his head at his poor hand and threw his cards down on the table.

"Fold, crappy hand." Starfire however did not admit defeat so readily. She along with her sister, Beast Boy, and Cyborg awaited the next card to be drawn. Unfortunately she too found her hand to be insufficient for victory and folded as well. After all the betting and raising was done it was left between Blackfire and Beast Boy.

'Perfect'. "Say Blackfire, while its just a last battle why not make this really interesting?"

"How?"

"If you loose this hand…..give Cyborg a smooch." Their mouths dropped and they all looked from the last two players to Cyborg. He began to inch away from the table uneasily. Blackfire's face turned bright red.

"That's got to be the dumbest thing I've…I've ever hear-"

"Well if you can't win and you don't even want to then I guess we understand."

"Just! Make your bet," said Blackfire shaking. Beast Boy decided that on the last hand there really was nothing to loose. Besides all your money.

"I'm alllll in, you?" Blackfire gulped and stole a quick glance at Cyborg. Robin and Starfire watched them anxiously. Even Raven had begun to carefully peer over the edge of her book.

"Me too." She merged the rest of her chips with Beast Boy's and waited for him to reveal his hand. He did and her mouth dropped when she saw him form a three of a kind. Their eyes all moved from Beast Boy's cards to Blackfire's. She set them down only to reveal she had two pairs of eights. Cyborg chuckeld lightly.

"It's alright B, you don't have to." Blackfire felt herself unusually flattered by the new nickname.

"A deal's a deal," she said looking down at the table. Starfire ducked behind Robin to hide her short giggle. Beast Boy leant back in his chair and awaited his bout of amusement.

"Well, we're all waiting." She sent a self-conscious look at him. "Hey you play with me you better be willing to accept the consequences." Blackfire stood up and faced Cyborg. He sat waiting to see if she'd actually do it or not. After what seemed like hours Blackfire bent forward and laid a small kiss on his cheek. Starfire had to move away again behind Robin and Raven's eyes grew wide. Beast Boy nearly fell back out of his chair and Blackfire wasted no time in gliding out of the common room. Cyborg sat frozen and touched the spot on his face.

"She actually did it."

"How'd it feel?" asked Robin. Cyborg thought about it then nodded.

"Pretty good." Starfire giggled happily and jumped up.

"Oh friends this is wonderful, Blackfire is changing!" She looked at each boy and Raven and was met with skeptical looks.

"That's a bit of a jump don't you think," said Raven. "Blackfire's always done what she needs for Blackfire; this could be just another ploy." Starfire's face fell at her words. "Mind you that's just one big guess though," mimicked Raven. Starfire sent a pleading look at her love.

"Robin…" Robin stood up.

"I don't know guys, I mean anything is possible. I told her to do something and she did it, to the very best of her abilities. I'm really hoping Star's right, and Blackfire really has started to turn over a new leaf."

"Agreed my husband, this news is most _effereous_!" For the second time that night they all did a double take at Starfire's strange use of words.

"What did you say Star?" asked Robin. She blinked a few times.

"Did I not say this news is most wonderful?"

"Uhhh I…guess, are you sure you didn't say something else?"

"I am quite certain," replied Starfire.

* * *

DOWN THE HALLS……….

Blackfire walked down the hall toward her room, her reddening face still hadn't gone down. She rubbed her arms and gulped down her embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill you Beast Boy, and I'm going to do it while you're sleeping." She reached her room and was about to punch in the access code when she heard a strange sound followed by a soft glow. 'I know that sound.' She spun around and saw Mas and Menos beam directly behind her. She jumped into the air just as they zipped straight for her. She flew as fast as she could down the hall and slammed her fist down on the alarm. No sooner had the alarm gone off then she felt to pairs of hands grab her around her waist. The speedy twins pulled her backward and threw her to the ground. Blackfire picked her head up with a quite growl.

"I think you two should know, I still new to this 'good guy' thing." Her eye beams truck them at their feet sending flying against the wall. "And I'm not bound to play all that fair," she said with a smirk.

--------

In the common room the Titans all stood up at the sound of the alarm and looked around at each other. Beast Boy scratched his head.

"What's going on?" His question was soon answered as Speedy and Aqualad both materialized in the middle of the room. The two boys looked about until they spotted their targets. "YOW!" Beast Boy ducked out of the way just as Speed released and arrow intended for his head. Cyborg ran forward and engaged Aqualad while Robin escorted Starfire away from the battle.

"Stay here," he said ducking her behind the counter.

"But I can help," she protested.

"You're still human, besides it's you they're after. Stay down!" Robin gave her hand a squeeze then sped off and leapt onto an energy platform proved by Raven. She circled him up and around the room allowing him to bombard Speedy with stun grenades.

--------

Blackfire meanwhile tossed several starbolts down the hall but was unable to keep up with the lighting quick twins. They zipped all around her then kicked her from behind. She stumbled about and in her blatant frustration formed a thick wall of energy. She blasted it forward and both Titans were powerless to avoid it. The purple field engulfed them and sent a powerful jolt through each of them. They fell to the floor unconscious and Blackfire marveled at her victory.

"Dodge that."

--------

Raven shielded herself and Cyborg from a strong column of water that Aqualad was using to pound on them. She finally encased them both her shroud and sank beneath the floor. She reappeared behind the Atlantian and allowed Cyborg to charge out and tackle Aqualad to the floor. While Raven and Cyborg dealt with yet another friend Robin did his best to dodge Speedy's seemingly endless volley of arrows. Twice he was forced to do a series of back flips to avoid the heat seekers. Starfire watched behind her cover, cringing every now and then when her husband received a blow. Bumble Bee soon made her appearance and beamed into the tower behind Starfire. Starfire's eyes widened as she detected her presence and turned just in time for Bumble Bee to grab her by the shoulders and force her out of her barricade.

"Robin!" Robin turned at Starfire's cry and ran to help her but was deterred by Speedy. Starfire turned onto her back and began crawling away as Bumble Bee advanced on her. "Please friend do not do this."

"By order of Lord Anubis you must die," responded Bumble Bee in an emotionless voice. Bumble reached down and hoisted her up. Starfire cast her a frightfully pleading look.

"Please do not! I am with CHILD!" But Bumble Bee didn't seem to hear her. She threw her backward and Starfire crashed through the large window. Robin punched Speedy and away and scrambled over to the shattered hole.

"STARFIREEEE!" Out side Starfire quickly fell and scrunched her eyes shut wanting to stop before she hit the ground. She flipped through the air and came to a halt just above the ground. She remained perfectly still with her eyes shut tight then squinted one eye open. She then opened the other in surprise to find herself hovering a few inches of the grassy lawn around the base of the tower. However impossible it may have seemed at the moment it was apparent none the less, her powers were beginning to return. She glanced toward the sky with a single happy tear.

"Thank you, oh goodness thank you." She then took in a determined breath and zoomed back up the length of the tower. Inside Bumble Bee drew her stingers and faced Robin. Raven held Speedy and Aqualad at bay up on the ceiling and she and Cyborg watched Robin.

"Why did you that?" asked Robin in a shaking voice. "I know you didn't want to so why did YOU!" Bumble Bee barley blinked.

"Desire is irrelevant; Anubis has commanded me to do so." Robin prepared for his first and only attack when Starfire flew in through she'd made just seconds ago and knocked Bumble Bee clear off her feet. The winged Titan skipped along the floor and banged her head against the refrigerator. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all looked from Bumble Bee to Starfire with wide open mouths. Robin walked up to her as Starfire gracefully descended down to the floor with a smile. Robin mouthed wordlessly as the initial shock of her falling out of the window still hadn't passed. She read his mind and shrugged.

"I cannot explain it, it has simply happened."

"Well I say 'who cares!'," said Beast Boy with toothy smile. Robin chuckled for lack of a better way to respond. Starfire smiled wider as if waiting for him to say something.

"Well I'll say this Star; you have always had the **best** timing." She started slow then burst out laughing and threw her arms around him. He twirled her around in a circle and she proclaimed joyfully.

"I am back!"

"You are back!" The other three Titans looked just as pleased as the couple as Blackfire entered the common room. All eyes turned to her and she dragged in Mas and Menos.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that makes five."

* * *

THE BRIG…………..

They all watched the imprisoned friends from a computer screen outside the detention center. All five of them had been placed in separate cells, Mas and Menos especially. They saw Bumble Bee pound against the invisible field that kept her in with animal-like ferocity. The other four behaved in a similar fashion making Robin frown despondently.

"They're going to stop at some point aren't they?"

"They seem pretty determined to me," said Cyborg eyeing Speedy as eh tried to punch a hole through the force field.

"Can anything be done for them?" asked Robin to Raven. She glanced at them then thought for a moment.

"Possibly."

"Possibly? All I did was zap you with a stunner and you snapped out of it." Raven nodded semi-agreeably.

"Which, though miraculous, probably only happened because of one of many things going on at that moment. For instance, it could have been my powers reacting to Anubis' suggestions, or the presence of Arameth, it could have even been because I was being forced to use the hand device at that moment." Robin and shook his head incomprehensibly.

"What she's trying to tell you Robin," said Blackfire. "Is the fact that you were able to free her was all but a one in a million fluke."

"There must be some way to separate their minds from Anubis' hold," thought Starfire out loud. Raven went back to observing them with her index finger below her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Anubis' techniques for manipulating a person's mind are very precise and effective; I remember I could hardly stand it. One moment I was myself and the next I ardently believed that I had always served him."

"Raven you sound like you're beginning to find a way," said Robin. Raven looked over at him. "I'm just saying you've got that 'good idea voice' going there." Raven simply gave him that narrowed eyed 'are you trying to be funny' look. "Just see what you can do and let me know if anything happens." Raven nodded and Robin took Starfire's hand. "And you come with me, I'm a little curious as to how you're powers are back." Starfire followed Robin back to the common room and Raven bravely entered the brig. She stopped midway through the door and looked back at her spouse.

"Uhhh Beast Boy, could you…" Beast Boy seemed clueless for a moment then nodded with a grin.

"Sure no problem." He accompanied her inside making Raven feel a lot more comfortable about her task. Cyborg was about to go offer his help to Robin and Starfire when he noticed one of Blackfire's hands was shaking.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh this," she said as she saw him looking at her hand. "It started a few months ago, comes and goes." He arched a brow at her as she tried to steady her hand. "It's nothing," she said sharply and walked away. Cyborg watched her leave and sighed.

"Whatever."

* * *

Now by my standards this update was pretty late in my opinion. But I finally go it out and Kiss of the Dragon will be along shortly. Hope everyone still liking it. Laters! 


	20. Revolations of the Soul

I rather happy with the way this chapter came out, but I'd really like to know what you thought about it. If it's confusing in anyway just ask and I'll clear it up. I can see in some parts where might scratch your head and say 'Huh, what is the guy is talking about'. Anyway…ENJOY!

And let us not forget those brave and valiant souls who reviewed in the face of danger; **Samanthe2121, Valda, Rose Re2.0, Realfanficts, Stargirl915, Jadedea, TTHPFan, John 23, Itxprincessxlala.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Revelations of the Soul

Starfire followed Robin back to the common room and Raven bravely entered the brig. She stopped midway through the door and looked back at her spouse.

"Uhhh Beast Boy, could you…" Beast Boy seemed clueless for a moment then nodded with a grin.

"Sure no problem." He accompanied her inside making Raven feel a lot more comfortable about her task. Cyborg was about to go offer his help to Robin and Starfire when he noticed one of Blackfire's hands was shaking.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh this," she said as she saw him looking at her hand. "It started a few months ago, comes and goes." He arched a brow at her as she tried to steady her hand. "It's nothing," she said sharply and walked away. Cyborg watched her leave and sighed.

"Whatever." A bit perturbed by Blackfire's response he joined Raven and Beast Boy.

--------

Robin walked Starfire back over to the couch and sat down. She looked about as if waiting to be called in for some appointment. Robin then quickly brought an apple in front of her.

"What's this Star?"

"_Mancipe._" Starfire then covered her mouth. "I did not mean that, truly."

"What did you mean to say?" asked Robin.

"An apple, but the other word simply uttered itself without my permission." Robin nodded and set the apple down.

"But now you do remember saying it," prompted Robin.

"At that moment I did." Robin thought a little more. Remembering Starfire's strange speech began after receiving the equally strange download from the triangle. He arrived a possible conclusion.

"Star, is it possible the triangle somehow brought your powers back and also imprinted this weird language into you"

"Anything is possible I suppose." At that moment Blackfire walked in rubbing her left temple.

"Where's Raven?"

"Helping Titans East," replied Robin. "Why?" Blackfire shrugged her shoulders sarcastically.

"Well I don't know Robin why would I want to see Raven, my head's killing me." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry but right now there's a waiting list so just deal with it for now."

"Exxxcuse me! I'm in pain here!"

"Look! Raven is busy trying to help our friends regain their proper personalities, something which sounds both weird and really really hard. So that means your just going to have to sit back and take a chill pill," Said Robin having stood up from the couch. Blackfire looked down at Starfire who had avoided meeting her eyes. She crossed her arms and gave Robin a short "hmp!" and turned to walk away. As she walked she began rubbing her head again and without warning collapsed to the floor. Robin and Starfire glanced at each other dumbfounded.

--------

They brought Blackfire back to her room and lay her down on her bed. Almost instantly she began to shake and her breathing picked up. Starfire picked up her hand and rubbed it gingerly. She frantically turned to her husband.

"Robin what are we to do!"

"I-I don't know." He scanned her up and down only stopping when he noticed that her hand was shaking more than the rest of her body. He picked it up and without warning experienced a sudden flashback.

_A beam light came out of Blackfire's hand and seemed to cork screw into his skull. He let out a short gasp and bared his teeth. Blackfire withdrew her hand and Robin's head fell forward._

Robin reopened his eyes and found Starfire gazing at him fearfully. "Robin? Are you okay?" Robin spoke though no words came out. He glanced back down at Blackfire's hand and understood. Blackfire opened her eyes and looked around.

"W-Wh-Where am I?"

"We have brought you to your room sister," said Starfire. "We will do what we can." Blackfire swallowed and paid dearly as her throat felt immensely sore.

"What is…happening to me?"

"You're having withdrawal symptoms, from the hand device." Blackfire closed her eyes in dismay."

"Always…thought-this..might happen." Blackfire winced terribly as a spasm coursed through her. Starfire bit her lower lip agonizing and tugged on her spouses arm.

"Is there nothing we can do her for?"

"Raven's inside someone else's mind right now, the best you and I can do is maybe give her a pain killer or something." Starfire looked back down at her sister, who had closed her eyes and began moving her head about. Robin rubbed Starfire's arm comfortingly. "I'm sorry Star but there's nothing more either of us can do for her right now. We'll just have to wait for Raven."

"But very few have survived withdrawals of this magnitude, I am afraid for her." Robin pulled her close to him and nodded.

"I think she'll pull through. Circumstances aside Blackfire's never been one to just give up." Starfire found a small measure of comfort from his words and smiled at him. Blackfire's eyes began to move about quickly under her closed lids and she unknowingly entered a deep dream state.

> > > > >

Blackfire's stomach rose and fell calmly. She slept quite soundly though began to wake from her peaceful slumber. Her world came into focus and the first thing she noticed was that her surroundings were that of Jump City Hospital. She looked around and saw her clothes had been swapped for a hospital gown. They were normal earthen clothes and not her usual dark attire. A nurse walked in and hung a clipboard on the foot of her bed.

"How're you doing?" she asked looking over some other equipment. Blackfire blinked a couple of times. She knew her name, but it wasn't Blackfire; at least not in this dream it wasn't.

"Fine, I guess." She glanced down at the plastic ID bracelet around her wrist and saw the name Carmen Anders (A/N Please don't ask me how I can up with that. What other normal name would Blackfire have? Kormand'rCarmen. And she's Star's sister, Kori Anders and Carmen Anders. If you don't like it don't worry, this is the only time you'll ever see it).

"Your friends are here to see you," said the nurse. "Would you like me to send them in?" Blackfire raised herself up and nodded in an exhausted way.

"Sure." The nurse left and moments later her sister Kori and her husband Richard entered.

"Well you sure look good for someone who almost killed herself," said Richard. Kori glanced back at him reproachfully.

"What my husband means is it is good to see you are getting on the mend. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah fine I suppose, you two really are a sight for sore eyes," said Carmen in a semi-sarcastic way. "Honestly though I really don't remember what happened." Kori nodded while looking away.

"Then perhaps it is better that it remain that way." Richard sat down beside Carmen's bed and scratched his neck.

"Carmen, we asked the hospital's therapist to talk to you for a minuet." Carmen rolled her eyes and sat up even more.

"So you called the shrink on me?"

"Please sister just the one session. If you do not wish to see her again you will not have to." Carmen groaned audibly and considered it for a good three minuets. She finally rubbed her head and answered in the affirmative. "Thank you sister, she'll be in to see you in a moment." Carmen nodded again and her two visitors stood up to leave. Richard sent her an affectionate smile and they left her alone. Of course no sooner had they left than someone else entered and walked up to the counter by the window. Carmen saw only her back.

"Doc?"

"Good afternoon Miss Anders," said the therapist brightly. She read through a couple more papers in a file she'd carried in. "How're you feeling today?"

"You know I've been asked that just a few too many times," said an ornery Carmen. The therapist nodded.

"Well let me begin by saying that I don't like to work with walls between me and my clients. I always like to be on a first name basis." Carmen shifted around uneasily. "Usually I'm first to start so let me introduce myself, I'm Dr. Oyu." She turned around and smiled from behind her sleek prescription glasses. "But you can call me Taka."

> > > > >

Starfire sat by Blackfire's side still, not having moved for several hours. Robin returned with Raven close behind and Starfire brightened at the sight of her. She stood and hugged her friend.

"Oh Raven I am elated you could come."

"To be perfectly honest I needed a break, I managed to free Mas and Menos. The other three are probably going to be a whole different card game." Raven moved past Starfire and leaned over Blackfire. She gently opened one of her eyes and shined a small light into her pupil. She straightened up while stuffing away the small light. "Barely any pupil dilation and rapid eye movement; she's dreaming."

"About what?" asked Robin. Raven shrugged.

"It could be anything, she's in a light coma and as Starfire has said this is one of the worst kinds of withdrawals anyone could ever experience. The best thing I can do is ease the pain and help see her through the stages, beyond that it's entirely up to her whether she wants to keep going or not." Robin and Starfire nodded comprehensively. Raven then guided Starfire over to Blackfire's small desk and set some food in front of her. "Robin says you haven't eaten for hours, that's not really a good idea seeing how you're eating for two now."

"Thank Raven I am feeling slight hunger," said Starfire with a smile. Robin volunteered to keep watch over Blackfire while Starfire ate her small dinner. "Where are Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

"They're both keeping an eye on our guests, but knowing them they're probably watching the backs of their eye lids by now." Starfire giggled and noticed her meal wasn't quite complete. She searched around and found what she was looking for.

"Raven would you please pass me the _kensu_?" Raven stopped in mid-chew and Robin looked over from Blackfire's side.

"The what?"

"The salt, will you please pass it to me?"

"Suuuure I'll pass you the salt but what's kensu?" Starfire looked confused then met Robin's eyes.

"Have I done it again Robin?"

"Uhhh yeah, you just said _kensu_." Starfire racked her brains but came up short on an explanation.

"I am sorry I do not know what that means."

"I think I do," said Raven. "What's the Tamaranian word for salt?"

"We have never had that seasoning on our world, but I believe it would be _kenmar_." Raven nodded. She appeared to be deep in thought when Robin scooted over beside them.

"Kenmar," said Raven to herself. "And you just said kensu," she said pointing at Starfire. "It must be some kind of a route or derivation of Tamaranian." Starfire thought and shook her head.

"We have only one ancestral dialect, the language spoken today evolved from Lanuen. The vowels, contractions, and idioms changed over thousands of years but that is the only form of speech I know of."

"Well then that's what you must be speaking," said Robin. "Just like Blackfire said the triangle is like a memory chip and it gave you the ability to speak their language."

"But that just doesn't add up Robin," said Raven. "If Blackfire is right then why would Starfire just gain a deeper understanding of something Tamaranian school children might know?"

"Those who are still living," said Starfire grimly. While the three of them contemplated Starfire's condition Blackfire continued to see through her alternate dream life.

> > > > >

She paced back and forth while Taka sat by her bed with her hands in her lap. She looked around and smiled up at her.

"We have plenty of time you know."

"Honestly Doc I didn't call you to my room, per say. Dick and Kori are the guilty ones. I mean, I really have no idea why they think I would need to see a shrink." Taka shrugged and turned back around.

"Well actually they just recommended I see you, they didn't officially hire me." Wound up and tight, Carmen sat back down on her bed and reached for her nail file. "I guess I just wanted to see if you'd like to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Anything you want; it doesn't have to be why either of us is here, we can have a quiet conversation about anything that's on your mind. Maybe we could get to know each other a little more." Carmen glanced at Taka disbelieving. "Alright I'll start off," said Taka excitedly. "Me; I grew up in Japan, I lived with my very best friends for a short while, my favorite dish is prime rib with a side of mashed potatoes, I absolutely adore hot air balloon rides, and on the rare occasion I'll stay up all night eating shrimp tempura." Carmen had gradually begun to look at her through that speech and simply stared at her in a mystified way.

"Is that on a Friday or a Saturday?" Taka began chuckling heartily.

"I knew you'd be funny," she said while taking away her glasses to wipe her eyes. She polished the lenses then put them back on. "So, are you ready to talk?"

"I'm sorry Doc but this psycho babble stuff doesn't really work on me."

"I'm not trying to trick you, I'm trying to help you but I can't or it's annoyingly difficult unless you let me." Carmen shifted in her seat and seemed to lower hr defenses somewhat. "Your friends are worried about you. If you don't mind me saying, you tried to kill yourself didn't you?"

Carmen shook her head. "I honestly don't remember."

"Then you seem to have a mild case of dissociative amnesia. One experiences a traumatic event or they question themselves so greatly that their own memories become a doubt or blur to them. As far as I know you've never gone through anything traumatic have you?"

"Probably…not," replied Carmen hesitantly.

"Then you must've questioned yourself to the point where you decided you no longer deserved to live……am I right?" Carmen swallowed as it began to come back to her.

"Yes." Taka removed her glasses and set them down on her clipboard. She then set those things off to the side and stared her client in the eyes.

"Have you ever felt so incredibly guilty about something you felt emotional as well as physical pain?" Carmen once again replied in the affirmative. "This is not a confession Carmen," said Taka. "I don't want you to say anything you don't want to." She nodded and Taka continued. "Some people reach such a state of despair that they no longer feel like they could ever be forgiven by anyone, least of all themselves. Have you ever done something you deem unforgivable?" Carmen fought back her tears as hard as she possibly could which in turn only pushed them on.

"You have…no idea what I've done."

"And I don't need to, that's not why I'm here. You see it is very sad when someone decides they're beyond hope of redemption, when they believe there's no hope." She inched a little closer to Carmen. "Let me ask you something else, have you ever known someone who has done nothing but wrong their entire life?" Carmen found herself needing to answer her, as if she would feel pain if she didn't.

"Yes…"

"Could you ever picture that person doing something good, however small however big. Could you ever imagine it happening?" The dark haired girl thought about it for a long moment then shook her head.

"No, never." Taka nodded.

"It would take a miracle wouldn't it?"

"Yeah definitely."

"Sometimes we can only picture certain people of having a change of heart and even then it's only a certain type of change." Carmen looked away, unsure if she wanted to continue. "Our time is almost up Carmen," said Taka. She looked back up at her. "So I'll leave you with a final thought. If you were to ever see the person you remember having a change of heart, doing a complete about-face, would it not be absolutely beautiful? It would be…miraculous wouldn't it?"

"I…I.." Carmen stuttered. She covered half of her face and turned away once more.

"You've had a wonderful change of heart Carmen, for whatever you are feeling this immense guilt for everyone has forgiven you." She took a soft hold of her shoulders. "Let it go, that's why you're feeling this way. And it will only get worse until tell yourself that you are a different person now." Carmen finally refaced her, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"I…I can't!" She buried her face in Taka's shoulder and broke into tears. Her sobs were muffled as she kept her face hidden. Taka wound her arms around her and gently stroked her hair.

"It's okay, you're never alone. I'm right here," she whispered. Taka glanced up and saw a fading image of the dark figure her client had been subservient to. She tightened her hold on Blackfire somewhat protectively and sent Anubis a hard look. 'You no longer have any power here. Be gone!' He hesitated then stepped away through the wall.

> > > > >

Robin ran about the halls looking around for someone, anyone. He finally stopped when he saw Cyborg walk out of the brig.

"Cyborg!" He turned with a start.

"What? What's wrong with you?"

"I need someone..anyone!" Cyborg pointed back toward the brig with his thumb.

"Well Rae's back in there trying to sort out the rest of Titans East, what's up?"

"It's Starfire." Cyborg quickly followed Robin back to the common room and Robin pointed to Starfire. She sat before one of the computer terminals in front of the large screen and was typing at break neck speed. She stared straight ahead and seemed unaware of what she was doing.

"What's she doing?" asked the half man half machine.

"I don't know, she said she was feeling a little sick so I brought her in here for something calm her stomach. I turn my back for five seconds and when I look back she's doing just what she's doing right now."

"How long has she been at it?"

"I dunno, maybe few minuets." They walked up behind her and Cyborg waved a hand before her eyes. She made no response but kept her pace on the key board. He observed her then let out a daunted breath.

"I'm surprised the hard drive is able to keep up with her, I mean look how fast she's-"

"_Tenadule._" She uttered it just as quickly as she was typing. Cyborg stopped talking and they waited to see if she'd saying anything else. Robin sat down beside Starfire as she continued whatever it was she was doing.

"Did you say something Star?"

"_Tenadule Locar'e._" She said her words and stopped typing. Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other curiously. Starfire swayed in her seat then blinked out of her unawareness. She cast a bewildered look about the room.

"Where-Where am I? Robin what are we doing here?" Robin turned her chair around and he took her hands.

"Star, I think we really need to have a look at you."

> > > > >

Carmen sipped a glass of water and stretched out her arms. She figured she must have fallen asleep for a few minuets from the fatigue in her eyes. She found Taka over by the counter writing down some notes. Taka looked back at her and smiled.

"Oh you're awake; you dozed off for a second." Carmen shook her head deliriously.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever cried like that before."

"It's amazing what a quiet conversation will do. You've made excellent progress today; I don't see why you need to stay here anymore. I'll give the hospital my recommendation that you be released."

"Yes that would be great. I think I've had my fill of runny jello," said Carmen sounding much more like her usual self.

"Listen if you need anything don't ever hesitate to call me and we'll set up an appointment or just talk over the phone." She put her glasses back on and checked her watch. "Oh would you look at that, time flies when you changing your life doesn't it? I have things I need to take care of so I'll see you round."

Carmen quickly stood up. "W-Wait you can't just leave me." Taka turned back.

"I haven't left you for a second Kormand'r." Carmen furrowed her brow. 'Why did she call me that?' "And I'm not going to, that's a promise."

> > > > >

After hours of mental blood, tears, and sweat Raven finally managed to break Anubis' hold over Titans East. She learned from Bumble Bee that a few other honorary Titans were scattered about the globe as spies and that they needed to be helped as well. At present moment however Raven was given yet another task of observing Starfire's strange behavior. Robin and Beast Boy looked through the observation window in sickbay as Raven talked with Starfire about something. The first thing they noticed was Starfire's skin was regaining its orange tint. They periodically saw Starfire become surprised or agitated. Starfire nodded comprehensibly and Raven walked out. She let the door close behind her then pointed to the red haired girl inside.

"It's really very fascinating."

"Pardon me Raven but my wife looks just tad more scared out of her mind then fascinated," said Robin.

"Okay it's fascinating and it's freaky at the same time," replied Raven agreeably. "We've concluded the language she's speaking is in fact Lanuen, I just haven't exactly figured out why yet. Robin you said she just started entering data into the Titan mainframe?"

"This is what she did." Robin handed Raven a hand held computer pad displaying Starfire's work. Raven's mouth gradually slacked open.

"This is the equivalent of five thousand pages of normal text, and she did this in eight minuets flat?" Robin nodded conclusively. Beast Boy shrugged.

"So what Starfire's become super smart or something?"

"In a way yes," said Raven. "The human brain operates at about ten to fifteen percent of its full capacity, a Tamaranian brain about twenty-five to thirty percent." She handed them both a printed copy of a scan of Starfire's brain. "This was Starfire's CAT scan from last year."

"Ah yes CAT scan day one of my favorite days of the year," said Beast Boy. "The day I'm reassured that I'm not going bonzo." Raven paused and sweat dropped. "Please continue."

"As you can see, her brain activity was well within the normal range. Now this is a scan I took ten minuets ago. She brought out another one that showed a clear difference. "Right now Starfire's brain is operating at ninety-one percent."

"Holy buckets….that's a lot," stuttered Robin.

"Starfire's obviously had more than an ancient language uploaded into her mind. She's clearly begun using both sides of her brain. Lots of respectable people have said that if we were capable of using both sides of our brains we would be able to do extraordinary things."

"So can Star use the force yet?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't make me divorce you into an alternate plane of existence," scolded Raven.

"Just bottom line this for me Raven," said Robin. "What's happening to Starfire and is it going to be good or bad?" Raven shrugged.

"Well I haven't the faintest idea of how it's going to turn out, but whatever it is it's happening incrementally. I've noticed she's begun speaking Lanuen a lot more frequently, in entire sentences even. Within the next few days she might loose the ability to communicate with us all together." Robin hunched forward and leaned on the one way glass. As he looked at her he detected a large feeling of dejavu. He remembered the first time she'd ever come to the tower. He watched her from this very window and she had on the same uncertain and frightened look. Without saying anything to his comrades Robin walked in. Starfire turned and smiled at him.

"Robin."

"Hey Star, Raven's told me everything." He sat down beside her and set and arm around her shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you Star, you don't have to be afraid. You know I'm always here for you." Starfire opened her mouth to reply but stopped. Robin waited for her to speak but she remained silent. "Starfire?" She shook her head as if trying to remember what she was about to say.

"_Zak-to'mas, meetio su Robin._" Robin cast a downward look and sighed.

* * *

BLACKFIRE'S ROOM……………. 

Blackfire lay in her bed sleeping soundly and peacefully. For an entire night the Titans watched and worried as Blackfire writhed and screamed from her withdrawal. As this happened Starfire began to change and Titans East found themselves freed from their mental prisons. Then as if something stirred her awake, Blackfire slowly opened her eyes. Her blurry room came back into focus and she made out someone standing beside her bed. Blackfire smiled as she was far too tired to move.

"Doc…" Taka smiled back down at her. A soft golden aura breathed gently on the top of her head. "Thanks for…sticking by me."

"What are friends for?" replied the angelic form of the former Titan. "You've been through an awful lot Blackfire to earn a second chance, don't waste it." Blackfire nodded shortly. She moved her head over to her right and saw Cyborg asleep in a chair off to the side. "He came in a few hours ago, hasn't left since." Blackfire felt herself grow warmer then looked back up at Taka.

"I didn't think I was going to make it."

"I don't think they would have let that happen, even years ago you've meant a lot to Starfire. And I can tell you without question that you've made her very happy by coming here. All of them are glad you're here." Blackfire snickered.

"Even Raven?" Taka chuckled softly.

"Oh especially Raven." They allowed their laughs to subside. "So, what do want to be called now?" Blackfire thought for a moment then gazed over at Cyborg.

"B…" Taka mouth curved into a grin.

"Listen B, I know you may not think so right now but trust me…" Blackfire met Taka's eyes. "You're going to be okay."

"If you say so." Taka nodded. "Hey, do you think you and I could talk again some time? Maybe?" Taka's beam grew into a toothy smile.

"You can talk to me whenever you like." Silence then moved into the room. A snort issued from Cyborg and Taka turned to look at him. Cyborg rubbed his eyes and smiled over at Blackfire.

"Hey look who's awake?" he stepped right into the empty spot Taka was in just seconds before.

"I bet someone is going to be disappointed I am," said Blackfire pulling the covers closer to her.

"Hey no way, we were all hoping you'd pull through. And…I'm really glad you did." Blackfire couldn't help but feel intensely humbled at that moment. "So, you need anything? Continental breakfast, some bunny slippers…"

"Maybe…just some water." Cyborg nodded with an affectionate smirk.

"Comin' right up." He gave her shoulder a few pats and walked out. Blackfire rested back on her pillow. Cyborg would return and find her fast asleep, she was too comfortable in her new home to just jump right out of bed.

* * *

Well guys, I'm sorry to say that there's just one more chapter and an epilogue and then this trilogy is done and told. I suppose I could space out the last few updates just to make it stretch just a little more. ;) 


	21. One Final Stand

Alright yall, second to last chapter. I made it good and long so just sit back and read and I hope you like it. Enjoy!

All you guys who reviewed, these last two chapters are for you; **Samanthe2121, Valda, Rose Re2.0, Realfanficts, Stargirl915, April4rmH-Town, Jadedea, TTHPFan, Agent of the Divine One, John23.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

One Final Stand

Cyborg rubbed his eyes and smiled over at Blackfire. "Hey look who's awake?" he stepped right into the empty spot Taka was in just seconds before.

"I bet someone is going to be disappointed I am," said Blackfire pulling the covers closer to her.

"Hey no way, we were all hoping you'd pull through. And…I'm really glad you did." Blackfire couldn't help but feel intensely humbled at that moment. "So, you need anything? Continental breakfast, some bunny slippers…"

"Maybe…just some water." Cyborg nodded with an affectionate smirk.

"Comin' right up." He gave her shoulder a few pats and walked out. Blackfire rested back on her pillow. Cyborg would return and find her fast asleep; she was too comfortable in her new home to just jump right out of bed.

--------

Speedy extended his hand and Robin gladly took it. They shook and Speedy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, no hard feelings about the whole beaming into your home and trying to kill you and stuff?"

"Well you did break a couple of windows, you know, we might debit that from your checking account or something." Speedy chuckled along with Aqualad and the Spanish twins. They both zipped up and shook each of their hands in turn.

"Muchas gracias mis amigos!" They finished but stopped when they noticed one Titan was missing. "Donde esta mi amor Starfire?" Robin looked down at them awkwardly then finally understood.

"Oh Star, she's in her sister's room. They've been apart for so long I think they're just trying to catch up a little." He then noticed one of them had a little note in the shape of a heart. "And second, would you please stop gushing over _my_ wife? I mean it was cute at first but now it's just getting annoying alright so just stop it!" They both snickered mischievously but dropped the subject. Raven handed a set of medical instruments and data disks over to Bumble Bee.

"I had Beast Boy record every minuet we had in brig and I wrote down some notes that could help. As I understand it there are still a few of our friends scattered about who haven't yet seen the light so to speak." Bumble Bee nodded.

"Don't sweat it; you guys can handle Anubis just fine. We'll make sure our pals come home." With that Titans East said their final farewells for now and departed.

Robin walked down the halls alone toward his and Starfire's room. It had been a very long day for all of them and he was sure by now Starfire's pregnancy would be reaching more detailed stages. She'd spoken to him very little since her initial Lanuen sentence seeing how none of her words made ay sense to him whatsoever. Robin then began to wonder if Blackfire could make heads or tails of it. 'I really can't wait for Star to speak good old fashioned English again.'

--------

Starfire lay wide awake in bed. On her back she stared up at the ceiling while hearing Robin brushing his teeth in the bathroom. She stared at the ceiling so intently it seemed to move in the semi-darkness of the room. Her hand moved on its own to her stomach where upon she curved her lips into a smile at the thoughts of finally holding her child. Starfire's smile then dissolved as she felt a different feeling rising within her. She gasped loudly and began kicking off the bed covers.

"Ahhh!" Robin jumped into the room at her yell and knelt beside her.

"Starfire! What's wrong!"

"_Ania mizu infernus atamal!_" Robin ducked his head as he had forgotten she still spoke an entirely alien language. He did however recognize the third word. 'Infernus-Inferno.'

"You're hot?" Se nodded quickly as she breathed uncomfortably. She obviously hadn't expected hot flashes at this time. Robin got to his feet and opened all the windows, turned down the thermostat, and switched on some fans. He looked back at Starfire and saw she was sitting over the edge of the bed and was sweating. He sat beside her and felt her forehead. He quickly recoiled when he felt tremendous heat. She glanced from his hand to his face and shrugged apologetically. Robin looked as though he were trying to figure out what to do next when he felt Starfire grasp his hand. Her high temperature started to go down. He took in a long breath.

"Wow Star, you're really warm." She smiled slyly and so began their steadily moving toward one another. Starfire already began tilting her head to meet his. Robin braced himself for what he knew would be, literally, the hottest kiss she'd ever given him. All of a sudden Starfire's eyes widened and she quickly turned her head. As soon as she did she uncontrollably released a few blasts from her eyes. "Yikes, that's one temperamental baby." They looked at the three scorch marks on the wall then stared at each other. Without warning both burst out laughing. Robin then tackled Starfire back down on the bed and began kissing her neck while tickling her stomach. Starfire could only laugh and shout words Robin couldn't understand. He sat up and put a hand to his ear.

"What's that Star? Keep going? Hey whatever you say." Starfire shook her head while giggling and backing away in a hard-to-get manner. Soon enough Robin finally won over her and they lay in each other's arms. Starfire fiddled with his hair with a pondering look. "What's wrong Star?" Starfire closed her eyes and as hard as she possibly could forced the earthen words out.

"What if..I…never again…English..speak?" Confused Robin frowned at the question. He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I don't care if you speak 'caveman' from now on, I'd die a million times over for you." He then widened his grin. "I love thee with all my heart! With the fiery passion of a thousand giant suns!" He said in a corny and booming voice. Starfire's laughter returned as Robin proclaimed his love in a manner that would make anyone uneasy. As Robin continued with his bolero-like monologue he noticed Starfire had begun to shiver. He returned his gaze to her and she looked up at him with chattering teeth. She quickly wrapped her arms around him for warmth.

"_Niit Aniana arctican!_" Robin could tell by a number of things what was wrong. Robin could feel her body temperature lowering quickly. He pulled away from her and shut all the windows, turned up the heat, and switched off all the fans. Lastly Robin turned on he bed's electric blanket and Starfire eagerly snuggled up under it. Robin then climbed back into bed. Starfire felt the mattress indent and wasted no time in turning to her husband. Robin wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Finally with a snap of his fingers the lights went out. It was a long time before Starfire stopped shivering from the sudden cold flash. The whole thing kept Robin awake hands down but he cared very little. As long as Starfire was at least somewhat comfortable. She finally calmed after a while and fell asleep in his arms.

Cyborg's room was lit only by the glow of the computer screen he was staring at. Cyborg's head periodically dropped then popped back up. He sleepily looked over at the clock and groaned as it read one-thirty in the morning. Raven silently entered via phasing through the door. She snapped her fingers before his drooping eyes and he sat up with a start.

"Beast Boy get out'f my car!" He looked about deliriously and finally noticed Raven. "Oh hey Rae, do you need something?"

"Not really, but you look like you could do with some relieving." Cyborg rubbed his eyes. "You know Robin didn't say you had to stay up all night to make sense of this. And even if he did you should still get some amount of rest."

"I know, it's just that all this stuff…" He gestured to the technical read outs that Starfire had written. "Whatever this thing is its huge and mega powerful."

"Like how?"

"You know the power needed to open a hyperspace window?" Raven nodded somewhat. "That doesn't even come close to the amount of power required for this thing. Like I said….I mean, I can't begin to even guess what it is. And all I have to go on is that." He jerked his head over at the small gold triangle. "And that makes even less sense." Raven nodded and set a warm cup of tea down beside him.

"I'm sure you'll do what you can. Try some of this, I find it helps with long nights." He took it and looked at its contents almost suspiciously.

"You know I'm not a real big tea fan."

"Just give a shot." Cyborg shrugged and sipped it.

--------

Starfire lay sound asleep beside Robin having finally worked through her cold flash. Her eyes then opened and she slowly sat up. She paused as if wondering why she'd awoken then stepped off the bed and out the door.

--------

"You know this ain't too bad," commented Cyborg after yet another sip. "Kinda has a beef jerky aftertaste." Raven rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Well best of luck to you. But don't stay up all the way till the crack of dawn." Cyborg ignored her for a second then nodded up at her.

"Sure, sure whatever." Raven turned to leave but stopped as Starfire walked into the room.

"Starfire?" Cyborg swiveled around in his chair at hearing Raven. Starfire stood in the doorway looking between her two comrades. Her eyes then fell on the triangle and she moved toward it.

"Hold up." Cyborg stepped between her and she stopped. She made no mentioning of Cyborg's blockade but simply stared straight ahead. "What are you doing Star?"

"I don't think we should stop Cyborg," said Raven. "If she were trying to hurt us she would have easily moved you aside, I think we should let her do what she wants." Cyborg hesitantly stepped aside and Starfire resumed her course without a word. She walked up to the triangle on the desk and placed her hand over it. With a light tap a holographic image shot up from it and slowly rotated in place.

"Cool," said Cyborg as he stared dumbfounded at the image. Even Raven found herself staring at it, her eyes narrowed in fascination. It looked like spike surrounded by large ring. As Cyborg studied it his expression morphed from initially impressed to flat out enthrallment. "No…way."

"What is it?" asked Raven finally tearing her gaze away.

"_Netio…_" muttered Starfire. Raven quickly scanned Starfire's mind and picked up on the word.

"Time? I don't get it Star, what's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg dashed over to the wall comm.

"Rob! BB! Blackfire! Everybody up, front and center!" He grabbed the triangle with the image still playing. Far behind on the uptake Raven followed Cyborg and Starfire out the door.

Within a matter of minuets the rest of their team gathered in the common room dragging themselves through the door.

"This better be good Cy," moaned Beast Boy. "I was dreaming about sleeping." Blackfire entered in a night dress provided for her. She saw Robin trying to get Starfire to acknowledge him but to no avail. Robin finally gave up and left Starfire sitting on the couch with her hands in her lap.

"Alright Cyborg, I would really like to know what just happened." Cyborg proudly displayed the image on the table in front of the couch. "Very interesting, but it does little for me unless you tell me what **it** is." Cyborg looked only too happy.

"It took me a little while to make sense of all the numbers but once I saw this it sort of all fell together. It looks like a giant structure or an outpost of some kind that the Lanuen retro fitted with their 'Anti-Anubis' weapon."

"I've seen many of those abandoned across the galaxy," said Blackfire.

"Maybe, but this one is special. The weapon itself is like a buffer, it generates and stores large amounts of energy and upon reaching a certain point releases it in one humungous wave."

"What kind of energy?" asked Robin.

"Temporal." Robin blinked a few times.

"As in time-temporal?"

"Yes now you're getting it. Awhile ago Starfire said the word 'Netio' which Raven said meant 'time', I'm guessing Starfire sensed we were having trouble and came to give us a hand by turning this on." He pointed to the image. "Pretty much what the weapon does is generate an amount of temporal energy and by means of a special subroutine releases it in an organized pattern. This thing uses time itself as a weapon."

"And how's that supposed to work?" asked Beast Boy still lost from the moment he came in the room.

"Well from these numbers here I'd say it rolls back time on anything in its path by a factor of seventeen years times ten to the sixth power." Everyone, except Beast Boy, dropped their mouths to the floor. Blackfire shook her head skeptically.

"That's seventeen million years!" Cyborg shrugged.

"It was made to get rid of Anubis; they probably wanted to make sure it would get the job done."

"Well we have to find this thing as fast as we can then," said Robin. "I guess now all we have to do is figure out were this thing is." Starfire moved her unceasing stare to Robin's night robe and she pulled the 'R' patch off the left breast. She set it on the table. They all looked at the patch then back at Starfire.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" asked Beast Boy in a mock astounded voice. She pushed the patch toward Blackfire. Blackfire picked it up and after close examination shrugged.

"I don't get it Starfire." Starfire thought hard, trying to find a way to explain this to everyone. She then pointed upward. "The ceiling?" She shook her head dismissively. "They sky…" Starfire prompted her further with a persisting stare. "Space! You're talking about outer space." Starfire finally nodded with a smile. She stood up and once again parked herself before a computer terminal. This time however she did not type at lighting speed but only moved throughout the various star charts. She found a specific cluster of moons in the _Reestu_ system. "That's it," said Blackfire. "That's what Starfire meant by 'R'. She found it." Robin was about to offer his congratulations. He moved a hand in front of her but she made no response. Instead she only stared straight ahead.

"_Benevole_," said Starfire under her breath.

"Good," translated Raven.

"What's good Star," said Robin. She stood up and began gathering a number of different items. "Starfire stop, Star what are you doing!" She paid him no heed but kept muttering the same word over and over again. Raven came up and took Robin's shoulder.

"It's no use Robin, she doesn't understand us anymore." She quickly walked out of the room, all her items wrapped up in a blanket.

"I'm guessing we should follow her," said Beast Boy. And before they knew it they were in the hanger watching Starfire load various tools and devices into the T-Ship's cargo hold. "What's she doing now?"

"Packing," said Blackfire. Starfire closed to cargo hold and stepped into what was usually Robin's cockpit. They all looked around at each other worriedly then scrambled to climb in before Starfire left without them. Fortunate that Cyborg installed a sixth pod; Blackfire sat between Starfire and Cyborg. Robin buckled himself in and put his headset on.

"Starfire do you have any idea where you're going?"

"_Benevole_," was her only response."

"Never mind," said Robin miserably. As Starfire piloted the ship to the surface completely on her own her hand drifted to her stomach. She felt some minor pains returning but somehow blocked it out of her mind. Within minuets of taking off the Titans were in hyperspace on what they hoped would be their final trip through space. As they left their solar system another ship appeared out of hyperspace. It loomed over the planet. On board Anubis sat in his chair on the bridge. The helmsman swallowed nervously before turning to him.

"My Lord, sensors have detected no trace of the Tamaranian."

"She has obviously begun her search for the weapon," answered the malevolent being. "Scan for any ion trails, if Koriand'r has indeed found the Lanuen's power we shall see."

* * *

Though the Titans moved eight or seven times faster than light the trip was a slow one. The wormhole passed by them as though it were water flowing sideways. Beast Boy leant back in his seat and looked over at Raven's pod. He subtly typed up a short text message and sent it to her with a hopeful expression. After a few seconds he saw her glance down at her screen and she looked over at him with a sly grin. 'You'll have to wait a little later,' she said telepathically. Beast Boy appeared to be pitching a fit while Raven continued to stare at him. One thing the marriage councilors never advised for strengthening a relationship was being captured, brainwashed, and then saved by your spouse. Since the day Raven told Beast Boy he was funny she knew she'd opened Pandora's box. What Raven seldom realized is that's what made her attracted to him the most. She placed her hand on the glass as she looking longingly at her husband. 'I love you.'

Starfire then adjusted for the deceleration and began slowing out of warp. The sudden decrease of speed awoke everyone from their naps.

"Are we there yet?" asked Cyborg. Starfire dropped the T-Ship out of hyperspace and began flying toward the cluster of moons. Robin calculated her course and saw she was flying straight for the inner most moon.

"Any idea of what to expect?" asked Raven.

"I think it's safe to say this whole thing is out of our hands," said Robin. "So I guess we just follow the leader." After breaching the atmosphere the T-Ship zoomed over the barren landscape. Starfire bobbed the ship here and there to avoid large rock formations. Not long after arriving they spotted something ahead. Just as the image had said it was a large spike-like structure with a ring slowly rotating around it. They all stared at it awe as Starfire began the landing sequence.

"Would ya look at that," said Cyborg. They all climbed out except for Raven who merely moved through the bottom of her pod. The six of them cautiously moved directly beneath it and waited, there was nothing. Starfire looked up and raised her hands toward the lower point. They looked around at each other like Starfire were a strange child doing an even stranger act. Suddenly a beam of light shot down from the point and dematerialized each of them in turn. They all reappeared in the same order inside the structure. "Well, that's one heck of an elevator." Starfire walked across the floor to what appeared to be a control council.

"Everything okay Star?" asked Robin. Starfire touched the console and the blank wall above it came to life with colorful lights. They back up slightly as similar things happened all around them. Everywhere they stepped something lit up to signal it's been switched on. Starfire touched a few of the colored lights and moved them about in various fashions. The read out gave her a report and she seemed just a little disappointed.

"_Ich-Nu Jorran._" They all looked at Raven. "_Ania cas nava daat._"

"I'm pretty she said; 'power is too low, another source must be located.' At least I think that's what she said." Beast Boy threw his hands up.

"Great, just peachy! We go through all that figuring out come all this way and thing's batteries are low."

"Cool your jets BB I got covered," said Cyborg. He taped a portion of his chest and it opened to reveal to cartridges. He took one out and walked up to Starfire. "Could you use one of these?" Starfire looked at it.

"Cyborg, look how big this place is. Do you seriously think that little power cell can even come close to what this station needs," asked Blackfire critically. Starfire, without saying a word, snatched the power cell from him and began work with the tools that had just beamed aboard. Cyborg looked back at her with a smile.

"She seems to think so." Robin had been looking around at a map he'd accidentally turned on.

"It looks like there's an observation tower about five decks up. Cyborg, Beast Boy I'd like you two to get up there and make sure we don't get surprised by any visitors." They both nodded and jogged out of the room. "Blackfire see if Starfire…uh..needs any help." Blackfire obeyed but did so unsurely. "And Raven, you and I will just stick around here I guess."

--------

Cyborg and Beast Boy made their way to the top most spire which could also have been called a 'watchtower'. There were various seats parked before a number of consoles and windows. Beast Boy pulled two out and sat down with his feet propped up.

"So basically all we have to do is sit and make sure ol' boogeyman doesn't pop in on us right?"

"Pretty much," confirmed Cyborg. He gazed wondrously around at the myriad of sophisticated controls and instruments. "You know Beast Boy I could spend my entire life studying this place and I'd probably only get through about a quarter of it."

"It's only built for one thing you know?" Cyborg nodded back at him like he was being nagged.

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just that this weapon changes everything we've ever known about time and physics and-"

"And bla bla bla, hey Cy when you're done drooling you wanna break out the playing cards?" Cyborg sweat dropped.

--------

After Blackfire had asked several times Starfire finally gave her a job to do. It was a minor assignment akin to holding something while the other did the real work, but Blackfire helped all the same. Robin meanwhile watched Starfire work with unceasing concentration. He drank a bit of water they always took on away missions. Raven walked up to him.

"There seems to be only one way into this room from the lower decks so if we are boarded at any time…" She trailed off now realizing that he was only half listening. "You alright?" Robin glanced at her and sighed.

"I was just thinking, do you think she'll ever be the same again?" Raven arched a brow and looked over at Starfire. They saw her receive an electric shock but she appeared to not feel it. Raven shook her head.

"Honestly I don't know. All we can do right now is hope." Robin nodded and Raven joined the two Tamaranians.

--------

In the watchtower Cyborg and Beast Boy were hard at work not doing anything really. They sat and played a few games of blackjack, then war, then poker, then simply decided to see who could shuffle the cards better.

"Wait till you see this," said Cyborg excitedly. He got into position when a beeping interrupted them. He and Beast Boy looked around and saw a real time holographic map of the surrounding stars show up. They saw numerous dots appear then disappear.

"Are those what I think they are?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm afraid for once you're right on the money," said Cyborg grimly. He tapped his arm and Robin's face showed up.

"_Report._"

"We've got a problem Rob, long range sensors just picked up Anubis' fleet. They're on the move as we speak."

"_Their course?_" Cyborg scrunched his face harshly as he looked back at the image.

"I think our secret's out; he's headed right for us." There was a short pause; Robin apparently hadn't expected Anubis to find them so quickly.

"_Okay there's a gun battery deck just below you, get down there and I'll have Raven and Blackfire join you._"

"Roger that. Let's go!" He and Beast Boy abandoned their lookout post and headed downstairs. As they entered Raven and Blackfire rose up from the floor. "Raven you and B take those two over there." Cyborg directed them to the best place for manned weapon systems. There were many batteries but only four of them. Cyborg hopped into one of the battery pod and he was immediately surrounded by a blue holographic data stream. "Whaooo this is soooo cool!" The blue light connected to his fingertips and he controlled the large gun emplacement with his thoughts. The others soon caught on to the neural interface of the defensive batteries and they were ready.

--------

Robin uneasily looked out the window for any signs of ships or smaller attack craft. He darted around the room to each of the windows trying to see them. As he moved about like a pinball Starfire continued with her work as though he were not even there. Robin finally spotted two large mother-ships followed by a series of cruisers and hundreds of attack gliders.

"Oh crap," he muttered. He spoke into his comm. link. "Are you guys ready?"

"_Locked and loaded!_" Robin turned around.

"Star we're about to be hit pretty hard." As if expecting him to say that she inserted a clear chip into a slot in the floor and more systems appeared to activate. She stood up and placed her hands on two round circled on the wall interface. After a few seconds a waving field fell over the whole station then became clear again. Robin watched as one of the mother-ships charged its super weapon and fire a large burst directly toward them. Robin braced for impact but the tremendous blast impacted the shield and the station was unharmed.

Beast Boy spotted the first wave of gliders and put the closest one in his sights. "Alright, there are high scores to be made today." The fighters drew closer and closer. "COME ON!" They all opened fire as the speeding fighters zoomed around the station like bees. They let loose their meager laser blasts and served mainly as target practice for the Titans. It was only when the mother-ships were charged back up did the real threats emerge. Raven destroyed two on their approached and closed her eyes as the blinding flash of one of the mother-ships shots came close to her viewer. The whole of the station shook from the impact.

--------

On his ship Anubis stood looking out the window at the battle which, for the moment, was at a deadlock. He saw two more massive shots leave his ships and they hit the shield once again.

"You cannot hide forever Koriand'r."

--------

Back on the station Robin slowly approached Starfire as the battle deterred her not from her work. The sound of explosions could easily be heard through the walls. She applied a small torch and from it sparks shot out here and there.

"Star Anubis is right outside and he's hitting us with everything he's got." She ignored him. "I'm not really sure that shield is going to hold forever." Once again she paid him no heed and Robin knelt down beside her. "Can you understand a word I'm saying to you Starfire?" His voice was quiet and troubled. She stopped and looked up at him with a curious expression. "Star, there's a good chance one of us might not make it out of this. And I'm going to make sure it's me. So in case one of us doesn't come away I…I just want you to know-" He stopped as her hand flew to his cheek. She then slowly brought the two of them together and she kissed him tenderly. She lingered against him for a few more seconds. If words failed her then actions could most certainly speak louder. She pulled away with a hint of reluctance. Robin found himself not wanting to stop but realized it was one more second Starfire could be using to save them. He nodded and she promptly went back to work. Robin frantically looked at the various read outs along the walls. They received another hit and Robin saw what appeared to be the shield status.

"Star we can't take too much more of those super blasts." At that moment she pulled her equipment out of the floor and began moving it all side and out of the way. Robin watched her and whipped out his comm. link. "Guys get down here I think she's done."

--------

Anubis obviously sensed Starfire was near to activating the weapon as he concentrated even more so on reducing the station to rubble. Two more giant blasts hit the shield mercilessly On board a smaller ship the commander signaled his leader.

"My Lord, their shields appear to be weakening."

"Destroy them."

--------

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Blackfire entered the main room just as Starfire finished making some adjustments. They watched quickly move about the room. She finally stopped rearranging control chips and pushing buttons.

"_Neo parama._"

"It's time," translated Raven. Starfire stepped into a circled directly in the middle of the room and looked up toward the ceiling like she did when they first entered. The same blue energy wrapped around her suspended her in midair.

"Whoa!" Shouted Robin in surprise. She levitated about four feet off the floor horizontally as if she were lying on her bed. Her hair floated about weightlessly. Another alert caught Cyborg's attention.

"Shields are failing, we've been boarded." Starfire moved her fingers about and in so doing controlled certain aspects of the station. They all watched as five individual pods appeared out of the wall.

"Those look familiar," commented Blackfire.

"I think we're supposed to get in," said Raven.

Beast Boy cocked his head at them. "Are you sure Raven?"

"_Turos corra!_" Spat Starfire from her lying position. Raven almost chuckled but did well to hold it back.

"Roughly translated; 'get in now'." They all moved swiftly to the open chambers and stepped inside. Starfire moved her head about and mentally ordered the station to close the pods. The same near impenetrable shield that covered the station now sealed off the Titans from anything outside. They suddenly heard a loud bang at the door.

"Just a minuet!" Shouted Beast Boy. "Whatever you're gonna do Star I hope you do it pronto." Starfire began a series of commands from her fingers as well as her mind then paused. With the banging, outside explosions, and sheer situation in the background they all simply stared. She shook out of apprehension of her next task. Robin pressed his hands against the invisible field holding him in.

"Starfire?"

"_Ania lufus suyamen_." Raven barely noticed the others hastily looking to her for clarification.

"I love you all," she said quietly. Starfire breathed deeply.

"_Ania lufus…su Robin._" Raven bowed her head sadly as no one needed her to say all that much anymore. They could all simply read Starfire's voice. Robin could barely stand having to just watch helplessly. 'Come on Star….don't you leave me now.' Starfire sniffled and inhaled nervously. "_Aviacu shee-ta_." Raven looked up at her with an expression of utter disbelief. Robin glared at her fearfully.

"R-Raven?" She swallowed.

"Good Bye." Robin's head snapped back to his wife.

"STARFIRE!" He pounded against the field. The energy surrounding her began to move about freely forming a perfect sphere around her. "STARFIRRRREEE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" The energy flowed faster and faster never missing its rhythm. They all heard the sound a building charge. Beast Boy and Raven steadily moved as far as they could to the back of their pods to brace themselves. Blackfire glanced anxiously over at Cyborg who merely raised his eyebrows. Robin long gave up trying to break free and sank to his knees. At that moment the door broke open and Anubis' soldiers burst in. Starfire's eyes snapped open and the energy abruptly came to a halt. Cyborg could only whisper;

"Oh boy."

There was a blinding flash as a wave of energy burst forth from the sphere around Starfire and rushed throughout the station. Any caught in its past were instantly reduced to absolute nothingness. Some trying to escape were easily lost in its wake and removed form existence. Outside the bluish wave spread from the station in all directions, encompassing everything on the surface and in the surrounding space. In his ship Anubis backed up apprehensively. His commander appeared on the screen in an all out panic.

"MY LORD! Our shields are ineffec-" He never finished as he was quickly wiped away. All the other cruisers and small gliders followed leaving only Anubis' mother ship. He moved stopped when he hit the wall and could back away no further.

"Koriand'r," he said scornfully. As the wave drew closer and closer he raised a hand to pointlessly shield himself. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" From a far distance a fleeting shockwave sprang from the hovering station and all were engulfed by its power.

* * *

AFTER WHAT SEEMED LIKE AN ETERNITY…………

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Blackfire all opened their eyes apparently waking from being knocked unconscious. Robin grunted as he worked a sharp pain out of his side. Raven gave Beast Boy a quick healing on his leg. The Titans looked about in admiration as the station appeared to be intact. The T-Ship somehow remained docked but even the moon itself no long existed. Blackfire tapped a nearby console but nothing happened. The screens, lights, and read outs were all dark and lifeless.

"Station's dead," said reported. "I don't think life support will last much longer either." But Robin wasn't worried about that. He moved his arms about trying to part the surrounding smoke. He moved through the thick clouds and saw Starfire lying on the floor motionlessly. He scrambled down beside her.

"Starfire!" His friends all gathered around him. Raven took up the spot on the other side of Starfire and laid her hands on her stomach.

"The baby's okay." Robin let out only a partial breath of relief. He felt Starfire's neck and punched his forehead terrified.

"Her pulse is low, and it's getting lower."

* * *

Now please don't kill me for two reasons. 1) I can't update if I'm dead, and 2) I know you might call this the arch evil of all evil cliffies but trust me you have to give me some slack when there's just one chapter left. You have my word I won't wait too long to update. I rather liked this chapter but I can't wait to find out what you guys thought. Hope you enjoyed! 


	22. Chapter the Last

Well guys, here it is. The end of my trilogy. I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope you all had just as much fun reading it. So we'll recognize all generous reviewers and I'll shut up so you can enjoy the chapter.

**Samanthe2121, Tash Tash, Valda, Rose Re2.0, Agent of the Divine one, Realfanficts, Stargirl915, John23, TTHPFan. **You guys totally rock!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter The Last

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Blackfire all opened their eyes apparently waking from being knocked unconscious. Robin grunted as he worked a sharp pain out of his side. Raven gave Beast Boy a quick healing on his leg. The Titans looked about in admiration as the station appeared to be intact. The T-Ship somehow remained docked but even the moon itself no long existed. Blackfire tapped a nearby console but nothing happened. The screens, lights, and read outs were all dark and lifeless.

"Station's dead," said reported. "I don't think life support will last much longer either." But Robin wasn't worried about that. He moved his arms about trying to part the surrounding smoke. He moved through the thick clouds and saw Starfire lying on the floor motionlessly. He scrambled down beside her.

"Starfire!" His friends all gathered around him. Raven took up the spot on the other side of Starfire and laid her hands on her stomach.

"The baby's okay." Robin let out only a partial breath of relief. He felt Starfire's neck and punched his forehead terrified.

"Her pulse is low, and it's getting lower." He held the back of her neck to support her head. "Starfire…you have to come back. You have to." Cyborg looked down at the two sympathetically but a beeping from his arm pulled his attention away. The others faded out of Robin's world as nothing but Starfire existed. Cyborg finished informing the others and walked up behind their leader.

"Life support is failing; we can't stay here much longer Robin." Robin gathered Starfire up and nodded to his friends.

"Let's get out of here."

--------

From the windows of their ship they watched the station slowly become utterly lifeless. Points of light from windows or signals faded away as well as the last bit of breathable air. To ensure none would ever have the ability to use it again Cyborg set a number of timed charged in key positions. As the Titans moved farther away they saw it break apart and scatter about into the reaches of space.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER……….. 

_The door to their new house was pushed open by Robin's foot. He could've used his hand to open it but he was too busy carrying his bride across the threshold into their home. She gazed around at it gleefully as Robin carried her in deeper._

_"Well as they say 'It ain't much, but it's home'." He put her down and she opened the many cabinets in the kitchen._

_"Oh, it is wonderful," she breathlessly. "What exactly did you ask Mr. Wayne for when he offered us a section of his estate?"_

_"I said we wanted something far…far away, with plenty of trees around us." Starfire walked about the many rooms and skipped out of one enthusiastically._

_"Robin you must come!" She took his hand and guided him into a room a little smaller than their bedroom. "Is it not perfect?" Robin darted his eyes about the room curiously._

_"Yeah…for what?" She giggled._

_"Perfect for the baby," she said obviously._

_"Baby?" She turned to him and gazed hopefully up at him._

_"Yes, you do wish to have children yes?" she asked as if afraid of any possibility of a decline to such a natural thing. Robin smiled and led her to the window of their bedroom._

_"You see that bit of lawn out there," he said pointing._

_"Yes…"_

_"That's were I'm going to have our son going to practice his marital arts; after he's gathered fire wood, chopped and split it by hand, then brought it in so you won't get cold." Starfire nodded matter-a-factly._

_"I see, and…if we should have a daughter instead?" Robin shrugged._

_"Same thing except smaller logs." Starfire breathed out slight anxiety while applying a hand to her mouth and looking out the window. He laughed and took her shoulders. "I'm just joking Star…" He hugged her as she looked out the window still. "I'll build them a little miny theme park." She laughed out loud and broke away from him. "Where you going?" he asked through his own laughter and sped up to catch up with her. _

Robin awoke with a start in his dimmed room. The lights were off and the curtains had been pulled shut. He absently swept his hand across the open bed and noticed the space beside him was empty. It took at least three seconds for his fatigued mind to register that Starfire wasn't in bed. She had been unconscious since they defeated Anubis and last night. Robin knew she could only have left if someone moved her or she did so by herself. As Robin ran down the halls he nearly collided with Beast Boy.

"Oh sorry, hey is Starfire awake?"

"Yeah she's in the common room-hold on wait!" He added hastily as Robin took off at Beast Boy first acknowledgment. Beast Boy scratched his forehead broodingly. 'Sorry Rob, you're in for a surprise.' Robin didn't sprint but it could've been close had he not wanted to be out of breath when he spoke to her. He entered the common room and looked about excitedly. There she was; Starfire was sitting on the floor at the table in front of the couch. Robin paused just to be sure he wasn't still in bed dreaming. She sat humming to herself and writing something. He decided that even if it was a dream it hardly mattered. He walked over and sat down on the circular sofa.

"Starfire," he said with a smile. She looked up at him without stopping her writing and gave him a fleeting innocent glance. "Star?" Robin's eyes then fell on what she was writing, only she wasn't writing at all, she was coloring. He knelt down beside the table and found an empty box of crayons underneath it. "Starfire what are you doing?" She giggled and showed him her drawing.

"A flower!" She stated proudly. He took the piece of paper regarding her uneasily. It hardly looked like anything at all, much less a flower. It was a scribbled jumble of purple, green, and yellow. Robin let out a short ironic chuckle and handed it back to her.

"It's very pretty Star." She smiled and began work on another project starting with the nearest crayon, which happened to be black. Robin slowly stood up, noticed his friends out of the corner of his eye, and left Starfire alone. He plopped down at the dinner table among his Titan colleagues. He watched Blackfire walk over to join her sister. "Okay," he muttered. "What's going on?" Raven bit her lip anxiously.

"Well, remember how the station used the flow of time as a weapon?"

"What about it?" Raven cast a pleading look at Cyborg.

"It looks like Star wasn't perfectly shielded from its effects like we were," theorized Cyborg. "Instead of rolling her back millions of years like Anubis and his goons it just took her a few years."

"How many?" asked Robin bitterly.

"We think it mentally regressed her seventeen years," said Raven looking at Starfire. "She has the mind of a four year-old." Robin lowered his head. "And she's still pregnant." His head snapped back up.

"What!" Robin asked so loudly Starfire looked over at him startled. Blackfire took her shoulder and guided her back to her coloring.

"Keep it down man," warned Beast Boy. "She's a little jittery around loud noises."

"Whatever-what do you mean she's still pregnant? If it rolled her back seventeen years shouldn't our baby not exist?"

"It only affected her mind, physically Starfire is perfectly fine."

"Well she won't be if in her head she's a little kid and at some point she suddenly goes into labor!" Spat Robin knocking a napkin holder off the table.

"Shhhh!" They all hushed him after glancing fearfully at Starfire. He calmed himself by retrieving the downed table setting. "All we can do is try to make her as comfortable as possible for the next few months." Robin nodded in sad agreement. He looked up as Starfire, in her glee, floated over the couch and stopped before him. He smiled and held out his hand.

"What'cha got there Star?" She smiled back and handed him her latest creation. He steadied himself as he trailed his eyes over the crayon drawing of what could only be the two of them holding hands outside the tower.

"Dats you Robin!" She proclaimed happily pointing to a black haired stick figure. He chuckled once more while fighting back another feeling.

"Its g-great Star, looks just like me." He folded the drawing and pocketed it. "Hey uhh, you wanna go for a walk?" She nodded merrily and flew off on a hunt for her footwear.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm gonna see how much she actually remembers," returned the boy wonder. They nervously watched him herd Starfire out the door while she amused herself by making funny noises. Raven shook her head hopelessly and entered the world offered by her book. Beast Boy sat down next to her on the couch and turned on the TV. He very frequently stole glances at his wife until she finally looked past her book at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, why would you think something's wrong?" Raven arched a brow.

"For two reasons; one, I'm your wife and two, you thinking it right now." Beast Boy knew of course that he subconsciously had been hoping she would notice. "Now just tell me what's on your mind," she said setting aside her book. "There's no such thing as a stupid question." Beast Boy smirked.

"You've been married to be for what threes year and known me longer, we both know there's a limit."

She bobbed her head, "Yeah I guess your right." He slouched down and she moved over to him. "No seriously, you can tell me anything." He truly seemed reluctant. It wasn't so much that he thought it was a dumb think to worry about, just that Raven had a tendency to pretty blunt on some things.

"I don't know Raven…I guess…I guess I've just been thinking, I know **I've** been thinking," he added simply to amuse her. She produced a giggle making the couch shake somewhat. "Anyway, I've been wondering what it would be like if you were in Starfire's position." Raven's mouth parted.

"Well…uh.."

"I know it's a weird thing to worry about, but you know me Raven." She frowned at the presumption. "You know better than anyone I wouldn't know what to do at all. I mean, if you don't mind me saying, when you got turned into a little kid you were pretty cute. I just don't think I could take care of you…is basically what I'm trying to say, in a nut shell." Raven shook her head with a loving smile. She lowered herself her head to his shoulder and got comfortable.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Sure sometimes you do something that could be construed as blockheadedness, but everyone does from time to time. If we never made mistakes the whole world would be so boring. I for one have faith Starfire's condition won't last, and even if it does Robin will still love her with all his heart."

"He won't be able to the way he did before though," said Beast Boy.

"No maybe not." She clung to him tighter like a teddy bear though she might not admit to that. Beast Boy held her and reached for her book. He repositioned it so he could read the cover.

"A tale of two Cities," he read while nodding his head. "Is it good?" She smiled knowing exactly what he meant.

"Sorry Beast Boy no gun fights, explosions, or sharks, or mutant killer monster snow goons." He pursed his lips together in disappointment.

"Kinda drags on huh?"

"I'd like to know what happened next though; think you could survive reading it to me for a while?" she asked through a yawn. He smirked and looked down at the girl lying on him.

"Are you getting lazy Raven?"

"Mm mm," she replied sleepily. He opened the book to where she'd left off and scanned the page.

"Man can't this Dickens guy speak English? It takes three sentences to say something like 'he dropped an egg.' Oh well, so where'd you stop Raven? Raven?" He moved the book out of his vision and found Raven sleeping soundly on him. He closed the book, set it aside, and made sure the TV was low enough not to disturb her. About two hours later Robin and Starfire returned from their time out. Robin followed her in with an exhausted yet amused expression. Beast Boy still sat with Raven resting on him over on the couch. He took Starfire to their room and spent nearly half an hour trying to get her to brush her teeth and get in bed. When he returned to the common room he grabbed a soda out of the fridge and fell down at the table.

"Long day?" asked Blackfire.

"Lord almighty were you two really this much a handful when you were four years old?"

"And more," said Blackfire with a wink.

"You had a good time I gather," asked Cyborg.

"Yeah for the most part, she kept saying things like 'Don't get me Robin'!" Cyborg looked slightly perplexed.

"You kept chasing her?"

"No when she says that she wants you to chase her, Starfire loves to be chased." Cyborg chuckled lightly.

"Aww she so cute," he said narrowing his eyes with a smile. Robin sent him a 'I'm wayyy to tired for that crap' look. "She remember anything?"

"Nope, it's all new to her," replied Robin as if he'd attempted a thousand times. "I'm sorry but…as of right now I really have no idea what to do. Am I just supposed to treat her like a young child from now on?"

"She should mentally grow in time," said Blackfire.

"Yeah great by the time she's thirty she'll be back to normal," quipped Robin. "And what happens when the baby comes? What am I supposed to do then?" Cyborg and Blackfire glanced at each other.

"Whatever happens Robin we'll be there for you," assured Blackfire. "I know this sounds very strange coming from me but I should've starting talking this way a long time ago." Robin nodded and felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around and saw Starfire looking scared.

"Hey Star what's wrong," he asked gently.

"Iss dark," she stated glancing fearfully back toward the hall. Robin smiled and took her hand.

"Good night guys," he said to Cyborg and Blackfire. Cyborg waved good night to Starfire and Blackfire called "Pleasant shlorvacs sister." Robin led Starfire back to their room and patted a spot on the bed. She climbed and he disappeared into the bathroom. Moments later he came out in his night shirt and shorts and climbed in beside her. "All better?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay, go to sleep Star." She closed her eyes and having Robin there allowed to fall into sleep's clutches.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…………. 

They were gathered in the common room just watching TV and talking amongst themselves. Raven volunteered to help with Starfire's breakfast but that in itself proved an ordeal. An hour after that Robin joined Starfire by the couch for another round coloring.

"She really likes that doesn't she?" observed Beast Boy.

"We never had things like that on Tamaran," said Blackfire. "Even I find it just slightly entertaining."

"Robin we need to talk," said Raven as she finished doing the dishes.

"Sure just a second Raven." He put the finishing touches on his drawing and handed it to Starfire for her own modifications. Blackfire took his place and began carving an apple from the bowl in the center of the table. He joined Raven a few feet from the table. "What's up?"

"Robin I don't think we should indulge her too much."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm really hoping this age regression isn't permanent, but if it is reversible we're not going to help her by giving her coloring books and buying her ice cream. Need I remind you that you two still have a baby on the way?"

"Raven we still have plenty of time before it comes; can't we just let Starfire enjoy being a kid again for a while?"

"She doesn't even know you though!" She hissed in a hushed voice. Robin gaped at her. "She thinks of you as a father not as her husband, things aren't going to go well when you have a child and she's the mother." Robin didn't know how to answer her. Starfire ran up and tugged on his cape.

"Don't get me Robin!" She laughed and began running away. "Robin don't get me!"

"Not now Star," he called back. "Raven I see your point but do you know she's going to be able to go back to normal?" Raven looked about. "If you know please tell me Raven."

"I don't."

"Then just leave us alone for now." He turned away.

"You can't just ignore it Robin!" She yelled after him. Starfire and the others looked over at her. Robin turned back around.

"I'm not ignoring her I'm loving her the only way I can!"

"Guys I think you better calm down," warned Cyborg. But the heat of the conversation only grew making Starfire more and more agitated. She lowered herself behind the couch and covered her ears as they continued to yell and bicker. By now Beast Boy and Blackfire had joined and the room was filled with raised voices. Starfire was the verge of tears as she tried with all her might to block it out. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and the loud noises faded. With a moment of unsure hesitation she opened her eyes and stood up. The world around her had frozen completely. Robin, Rave, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Blackfire all stood in place in mid speech but no sound could be heard. She saw that a glass was in the process of falling but held its position in mid air. She finally turned to see who'd touched her and saw a girl standing before her. She backed away slightly and the girl held out her hand.

"Don't be afraid Starfire, I'm a friend. My name is Taka." Starfire tied to pronounce her name. "You can do it," she ushered with a smile.

"Ta-ka," said Starfire. Taka's smile broadened and she nodded.

"Wonderful." She walked around the couch and sat down. "Sit with me." Starfire hesitated somewhat. "I promise I won't bite, here would like some apple?" She gathered the apple Blackfire was in the process of cutting and held it out. Reeled in the fruit's appeal Starfire slowly walked over and sat down beside her. She took the apple and nibbled on it. "I know you may not understand a lot of what I have to say, but you were not meant to be this way." Starfire ate her apple undeterred. "Trust them," said Taka. "Trust him." She held out the half of the locket that was Starfire's. Starfire took it and ran her fingers over the photo of her spouse. She smiled dreamily.

"Robin…"

"He wishes only to help and to love you." Starfire looked up from the piece of jewelry. "But he can't unless you let him." Starfire closed her hand over the locket. Taka looked into her eyes and smiled. "It is a shame you will not remain this way for a short while longer, I think you're adorable. Can you do something for me?" Starfire stared at her. "Tell Robin, that everything is going to okay. Don't worry I will show you the way." Taka held up her hand and slowly began extending it toward Starfire. The timid alien began backing away slightly. "Don't be afraid." The tips of Taka's fingers touched Starfire's forehead and she there was a short whiff of light from the touch. Starfire gasped and began to fall backwards. She slowed to a stop and became frozen in the moment with everyone else. Taka rose from the couch and picked up another apple. "I've shown you the path, whether you want to take it or not will be entirely up to you." She threw the apple into the air and upon catching it the world resumed its flow. Their voices were instantly on the go and Starfire fell to floor.

"Starfire?" They ended their argument and rushed over to her. Robin and Beast Boy helped her to a sitting position. "Are you okay?" Starfire blinked a few times and looked around at everyone as though she had not seen them in years.

"Robin…"

"Star?"

"Everything is going to be okay," she stated plainly. Their eyes all widened at Starfire's words. Robin smile came and went then came back again.

"Wh-Wha-how do you know?" Starfire looked away from him and shook her head.

"I do not know, I simply do." Robin didn't care if she said anything else. He gathered her up in a crushing hug and refused to let her go. They were free; no more villains looking for revenge, no more life or death, nothing but life…they were free.

* * *

SEVEN MONTHS LATER…………….. 

It was late in the after noon in the down town area of Jump City. Raven and Beast Boy walked about the isles in the video store looking for a movie to rent. Raven checked her watch for the eleventh time and sighed.

"Beast Boy can we please go now we've been here for an hour already."

"Raven there's a strategy for picking the right movie, sometimes it takes five minuets and sometimes it takes five hours."

"Mmm hmm, well you have five seconds before I pull us both out of here."

"I got it!" He declared bending down. "Demolition man! Dude I love this movie." Raven gaped at him open mouthed.

"You passed by this move eight times and picked it up four times."

He shrugged. "What's your point?" Raven rolled her eyes just as Beast Boy's phone went off. He whipped it out while handing Raven the movie.

"Yello? Seriously! Boy or a girl!" Raven's interest peaked at hearing half the conversation. She bobbed about him while listened. "Really? NO WAY! Dude congrats man! Yeah we'll be there in a sec." He closed his phone and stuffed it away.

"What's happened? Who are they? Is it a boy and a girl or a girl and a boy?" Raven spouted questions a like a water faucet.

"Boy **and** a girl," said Beast Boy with a grin. Apart from Raven's usual demeanor she looked very excited. He put the movie back down. "Come on they already called Cyborg and Blackfire." They rushed out of the movie store and straight to the hospital.

--------

Starfire and Robin stared at each like nothing else in the world mattered. Robin wore a mandatory blue robe as did the doctors. He leaned forward and lay a kiss upon her which she returned only partially from the mass exhaustion.

"You've never looked more beautiful," whispered Robin. She smiled and looked down at the six pound eight ounce child in her arms. The infant lay with her eyes shut tight and stirred with a slight coo. Starfire's lip trembled and tears pushed out her eyes.

"Yes…she is so beautiful." She kiss her on top of the head.

"Takes after her mother quite a bit," said Robin. Starfire then looked at the seven pound four ounce child in Robin's arms.

"And he, like his father, is very handsome. And his hair is black as well."

"Oh yeah what do you know," said Robin through chuckle. "So, who do you think has what; flight, super strength, bolts of energy…" Starfire decreased the incline of her bed.

"We can worry about such things at a later time, yes?" Robin smirked a crooked smile.

"Sure." They heard a knock at the door and could only assume who it was. "Come in," they said in unison. The door opened and Cyborg poked his head.

"Hey guys." He walked in as if on egg shells followed by Raven and Beast Boy and Blackfire. "So where's Rob jr. at?" Starfire and Robin looked at each other with playfully condemning faces.

"I don't think Rob jr. is going to work Cyborg," said Robin.

"Well," persisted a high strung Blackfire. "What are their names?" Starfire gently caressed her daughter's head.

"Andrea…" She looked over at Robin who nodded proudly at his son.

"Jason…"

"Dude you didn't take my suggestions," said Beast Boy slightly disappointed. Once again Starfire playfully rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me Beast Boy but I fail to see how our children could function confidently with the names 'Xena' and 'Smokey Desperado'." Beast Boy cast a somewhat dejected look to the floor.

"I also said Bob-ouch!" Raven jabbed him in the stomach.

"They're wonderful names Starfire, we couldn't be happier for the both of you." Blackfire timidly approached her sister. She held out her arms.

"May I?" Starfire smiled up at her sister and nodded.

"Of course." Very gently she passed Blackfire her child. Andrea, so small and calm fit comfortable in Blackfire's arms. Blackfire, overcome with emotion, was powerless to fight back her tears.

"Oh X'hal she is beautiful!" Robin curved one side of his mouth into a smile.

"When can you go home?" asked Cyborg.

"The doctors have told me that I must for another night and possibly I will be able to return tomorrow. However they believe I may have to stay two nights." He nodded and stood up.

"Well, don't keep us wait'n too long. I gotta go guys I'll see ya later." They bid him good bye and Beast Boy asked to hold Jason. Obviously the children were passed around until they ended up back with their parents.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…………….. 

Starfire absolutely insisted that she was strong enough to return home, a claim that Robin vouched for to the letter. In the end they released her and Robin drove his family home. Upon arriving home they found Cyborg, Blackfire, Raven, and Beast Boy waiting for them. Robin stepped out of the car and laughed.

"Well, the gang's all here. Guess there's nothing left to do now except…oh I don't know Cyborg what do we do now!"

"We have the biggest freaking barbeque in the history of the planet!"

"Yes! Of course how could I forget," said Robin hitting the top of the car.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?" Starfire looked up at him imploringly. "Oh right! Sorry Star." He helped her out and their friends helped with her belongings and the children. Single file they entered setting down each item they carried the first convenient spot they came to. The children were set down on the couch in their carriers. While Robin and Cyborg took out the necessary items for a cook out Starfire wandered into the living room. Raven and Blackfire followed her in and they crowded around Andrea and Jason. Robin was laying out some sausages when Beast Boy tapped his arm.

"Dude check it out." Robin looked where Beast Boy jerked his head. Starfire, Raven, and Blackfire were still crowded around the twins and talking rather excitedly. "I get Starfire, and I sort of get Blackfire…but Raven?"

"What about her?"

"Raven gooing over a baby?"

"Two babies," corrected Robin. "And I don't know why either, it's just a thing with girls I guess." Beast Boy nodded concurrently.

After a while the food, the games, everything was in full swing. Raven found herself smiling and laughing more than she had in a long time. Although they allowed much to happen a suggestion for spin the bottle was turned down for any number of reasons. Soon the food was done and they were all sitting outside enjoying their first meal in peace. Starfire smiled slyly as Robin guided a piece of sausage into her mouth with his fork. Cyborg stood up and cleared his throat.

"Guys, can I have your attention pleas…quiet down for a sec…hey shut up," he added quickly as they ignored him for a second. "Alright, I feel it is my duty to congratulate all of us on a 'save the planet and/or the universe hat trick'…" He earned some laughs and scattered clapping. "And to congratulate Rob and Star on their little ones." They all clapped making Starfire glow and Robin nod rather proudly. "Guys, I'm gonna be completely honest here with ya…I used to think about the possibility of you two having kids like some comedy or something."

"You don't say," said Robin with an arched brow. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders guiltily.

"But after everything that's happened over the years I finally realized…that's not something you make fun of its something you hope for. I'm glad you guys quit beat'n around the bush and got together, I'm glad you got married and had kids, and I hope for the best for you." They had all fallen silent as he spoke. "Booya." Robin nodded once more and stood up. He then embraced Cyborg brotherly and there after were no more speeches, simply good times.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING……………….. 

The sun was beginning to go down in the west washing an array of blue, pink, and yellow in the sky. Beast Boy and Raven left shortly after presenting Robin and Starfire a gift for their children.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us sister," said Starfire as Blackfire sat on the porch swing.

"I don't know Starfire; I'm not sure Robin wants around here."

"That is quite ridiculous is it not Robin?" Robin came up and shook his head while eating a leftover roll.

"No B's right I don't want her living here," he said with a grin. Starfire hit him off the shoulder and chortled upon defending himself. "I mean, sure I'll go make down the couch bed." Blackfire curved half her face into a smile.

"I'm sorry Starfire but I'm not sure if either of us is ever going to get used to this," she gesturing to the both of them.

"In time perhaps," said Starfire brightly. "I have always relished the thought of you turning over the leaf and living among us." Blackfire twisted her head to look at her sister with an uncanny look.

"There's something wrong with you I swear to X'hal there is." They both allowed quiet laughter to escape them. "I'll be in in a minuet," she said. Starfire nodded and stepped inside.

Robin walked through the kitchen putting away various items that were out of place or were in the way. The house had the definite look of just surviving a party. He walked by their room then backpedaled as he noticed Starfire standing in the doorway. She leant against the frame watching their children as they lay comfortably on the bed. They both slept although Jason had to do so with his thumb in his mouth. Starfire jumped slightly as Robin slid his hand over her arms.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh yes husband, nothing could depress my feelings today." Robin hugged her tighter and joined in the staring of their twins over her shoulder. "Is it over?" Robin glanced down at her.

"What?" She turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes.

"Are we free at last from the past Robin?" Her eyes shown with a mixture of slight worry and hope. He smiled and cupped her delicate features in his hands.

"Yes, I promise you we are." She returned his smile and took his hand. She led him to the bed and they each lay beside their children. They turned on their sides to face each other.

"Then this is our future," said Starfire with sparkling eyes. Robin reached across Jason and Andrea to take his wife's hand. He pulled her forward and careful of their children guided her into a loving kiss. When the pair finally broke off they felt compelled to lay the twins in their cribs, but decided that the first night they would stay with them. Time, after all, passes too quickly on this earth.

--------

Beast Boy sat on the couch in their home watching the ending quarter of a basket ball game. Raven emerged from their bedroom hesitantly. Both had dawned their night clothes looking forward to a quiet relaxing evening. She walked up to Beast Boy's side and waited for him to acknowledge her. He looked up at her.

"Hey, you wanna watch the rest of this with me? I promise there's only ten minuets left, I know how bored you get with this stuff sometimes," he said chuckling slightly.

"Beast Boy, could you turn that off for a minuet please?"

"I said there's just ten minuets left, well nine actually-"

"Beast Boy, please…." He looked up at her and beheld a face rarely seen on Raven; it was imploring and somewhat sensitive. He clicked the remote and the TV switched off. He moved aside to allow her to sit down.

"Raven what's the matter?" She avoided his gaze for a moment. "What's wrong?" He felt her grasp his hands and she raised her head with misty eyes.

"Beast Boy…I have wonderful news." Beast Boy tilted his head at her making sure what she said was genuine. He then let out a short breath and allowed a smile to creep across his face.

--------

Cyborg still hadn't left Robin and Starfire's house. He decided he would take a walk while there was the slightest amount of light still out. He walked along a path worn by passers by throughout the years pausing only to take in a few sights here and there. As he walked past a large oak he felt a warm breeze flow by and stopped. He opened his mouth though only a mildly astonished snicker escaped him.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" He turned around and saw Taka sitting at the oak's base.

"You are, but we'll just keep that between you and me." She said standing up. She approached him and smiled broadly. "That was a splendid talk you gave at dinner. I'm so proud of you Cyborg, all of you." He nodded and looked about. "What will you do now?"

"Well we decided we'd try the Titans again, see how it works. Robin and Star said they would switch off as part time, though I wouldn't blame them if they just wanted to stay home. What about you?"

"I'm moving on," she stated plainly. "My job is done, my cleansing completed; there is nothing for me to do now except enjoy the rest of eternity."

"Well you deserve it," said Cyborg. His face adopted a somewhat discontented look. "But do you really have to 'move on'; can't you choose to come back or something?" As he spoke Taka shook her head.

"I'm sorry Cyborg but you know I can't. I would be lying, very much so, if I said there was a part of me that regrets leaving this world. I would've loved to live out my life with you." She reached up and held the side of his face. "But maybe some things happen for a reason."

"You got me," he replied shrugging. He successfully fought back some minor tears and nodded. "You take care of yourself." She smiled empathetically.

"Please don't be sad Cyborg, as I said, some things happen for a reason." She nodded behind him and he turned just in time to see Blackfire move behind a tree, scared that he saw her. He turned back around.

"How long has she…"

"Probably since you left the house, listen, the only thing I want you to do now is move on and live your life to the fullest. Don't worry about me I'll be well taken care of, and I'll be waiting for you. That's what I like about eternity, I've got nothing but time."

"But I don't think I could ever forget about you."

"I'm not saying forget, just relax and be happy. Just because we die doesn't mean we disappear forever, I'll be with you wherever you need me. Now go, and have a good life Cyborg." He bobbed his head slightly.

"Okay, you may be on to something. I mean who knows; maybe being a hero a second time around will be just as good as the first." She smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps…..even better." Cyborg took one last look at her and turned in place. He said and did nothing but waited until Blackfire steadily moved out form the cover of a smaller tree. She avoided his eyes for a fleeting moment then looked up at him with timid smile. He returned it and steadily walked forward, the place Taka had occupied now empty.

The End

* * *

Wow, I really can't believe it's over. I really thank you guys for sticking around all this time and reading the story from beginning to end, and when I say that I mean all three stories. I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully I'll get something new up soon. Thanks for reading and God bless. 


End file.
